Selcouth
by BreenaBelle-xoxo
Summary: When a Northumbrian princess is forced into a marriage that she wants no part in, she will do anything to get out of it. When the Northmen return to England things change drastically, could this be a blessing or a curse for the young princess and her seemingly harsh future? Viking/OC. Selcouth (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous.
1. Chapter 1

_~Selcouth~_

 _(adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous._

* * *

 _ **~PART ONE~**_

* * *

"I will not marry that man!" Abril shouted at her parents, King Aelle and Queen Ealhswith. "He is cruel and it would be a painful marriage."

"You will marry that man!" Her father shouted back. "And you will not raise your voice at your mother and I, do you understand me!" King Aelle shouted down to his daughter and made her back away until she was sitting back on her bed.

"Yes father. I apologise." Abril said as she bowed her head in respect for her parents. "Please do not make me marry this man, any man but him. Please," she pleaded.

"It has been decided and he is paying a fortune to have your hand." Her mother told her. "The future King Aethelwulf is a good man, you will never go without anything." She tried to console her youngest daughter as tears started to roll down her soft fair cheeks.

"He is not good or kind. He is worse than his father. He will not love me or care for me. I am just a bride to him. I will lose all my freedom. Why isn't Judith being married to him? I am second to her." Abril spoke quietly.

"Because Abril, the future King of Wessex has requested your hand in this marriage. He has requested that you carry his children over your sister. And we have decided that the marriage will proceed in four weeks." The King was firm in his reply, leaving no room for argument. "In three and a half weeks we will make the journey to Wessex and you will be married there."

After saying that he left, leaving Abril and her mother in her chambers. Abril sobbed on her bed for a few moments before her mother took her gold plated hair brush and started to brush through Abril's long dark blonde locks.

"Don't cry my beautiful daughter, you will make a beautiful bride and be a good wife to your husband. Remember everything you have been taught as you must serve him well."

"Mother, please do not allow father to do this. I am not an animal, you cannot sell me like goats and sheep." Abril argued.

"Abril, it has been decided and the decision will not be undone. I will do anything I can to make this easier on you." Her mother smiled.

"How can this marriage be made easier. I have not seen my future _husband_ for almost two years." Abril argued, mocking her husband.

"Do not argue with me. And do not speak in such a deceitful manner. I will see your father about sending you earlier so you may get to know your husband," the Queen said as she stood up.

Abril's eyes widened. "No, you cannot. Please do not do this for I shan't go willingly."

"That will be your choice than, but your father and new husband will not be pleased if you embarrass them in the eyes of our people." The Queen took her leave hastily after that, leaving Abril to cry alone on her bed.

* * *

"Abril, you shouldn't be out here. Father and mother will be very displeased." Judith, her older sister said as she stood a few steps from where Abril was situated under a shady tree.

It was a beautiful day, impossible for Abril to stay in the walls of the villa and town. Summer had arrived a few weeks ago and the weather had been pleasant. Spring and summer always had been her favourite seasons. With each spring it bought new life in the fields and that thought always gave Abril such pleasant thoughts.

But Abril was out today because she needed to get out for a little bit and think about everything that has happened and what may become of her future. She had cried all of her tears two days ago when her parents told her the wedding was scheduled, and now she was enjoying the peace and the last few weeks of her freedom before she was the new future Queen of Wessex and married to a man that would treat her as nothing more than a business transaction.

Abril had heard many things about the man himself, he was a good Christian and tried to be an equally good man, but he had a short temper and with his father's influence he was a harsh and cruel man. There were rumours of him being with many women and being harsh with any that turned him down.

Being his wife meant that she would not be able to turn him away when he wanted to lay with her. She had a duty to him and give him his every want and need, especially inside the bedroom. She must always stand by his side and support him. She _was_ his property, to do with as he pleased. And none of this was appealing, it frightened her a great deal and Abril wasn't a scared girl.

She was a young lady and always tried to be a good Christian though she has rarely had many doubts of their lord and saviour. She was having them now, but she could never tell that to anyone. Why would marrying a horrible man be God's plan? At this moment Abril was doubting her God and wished for things to be different.

She spent the last few days praying for change, and that has not happened. So now she was making a wish to be taken from this situation.

"I need space sister. And I have bought three guards with me." Abril answered not making eye contact.

She sat down, "please younger sister, do not be cross with me. If I could go in your place I would."

Abril nodded, "I know you would. Thank you sister." Abril replied sadly looking into her sister dark eyes.

"I should be able to tell you that this will be everything you have ever wanted and tell you how your marriage will be. But I am older and not yet married, I cannot offer you any comforting words." Judith lowered her head in sadness.

Abril grasped her hand and stroked it gently, "do not be sad for me. For this is cruel but it is _God's_ way."

Judith looked shocked, "how dare you say our lords name with such mockery. You will be beaten." Judith whispered.

"Then you best not tell anyone, sister." Abril smiled. "I have been out here for the past hour wishing for something to happen, anything to happen to take me from this marriage."

"We should pray, Abril. Pray to our Lord and saviour." Judith was joyous. "Pray for your happiness, pray for a husband that will love and care for you, pray before you have to leave tomorrow." Judith said smiling brilliantly like the summer sun shining down upon them through the trees.

 _Leave tomorrow?_

"I am sorry sister, I am unsure if I heard you correctly. Leave tomorrow?" Abril asked for clarification.

"You have not been told younger sister?"

Abril shook her head, "no, I don't believe I have."

"Our uncle has returned a short time ago, it must have been right after you left the village. He has said that the future King Aethelwulf would be pleased to have you come stay in the home to become acquainted until the marriage in a few weeks. I am travelling with you as a companion, and our uncle shall be escorting us with a party of soldiers."

Abril shook her head, "we can't leave now. What about the sightings of the North ships?" This news was alarming for the reason being she didn't want to meet her soon-to-be husband, and she didn't want to be captured and killed by Northmen.

"Abril, it is true the ships were sighted a few days ago. But nothing has been seen since. The party of soldier's father and uncle have arranged is quite large. And we will only be traveling during the day, so we will be quite safe. Father and uncle do not fear any trouble." Judith reassured her.

"I do not want to go. There has to be a way out of this. I am not old enough for children." Abril wept again.

Judith hugged her tight, "sister, I know you haven't bled for quite some time, but after you consummate your marriage, you will bleed again." Judith squeezed her hand tight and helped Abril to her feet. "Stop crying now. We will pray that he loves you, cares for you, and makes you happy. We will pray and God will answer your prayers."

They made their way back to their town and home to where the king, Queen and her uncle addressed her and told her of the plans of travel. Abril's bright and sunny warm day turned grey and gloomy very fast with rain starting to fall in light drops.

The plan was to leave tomorrow mid-morning, they would travel for a few hours before making camp in the early afternoon. The King stressed the importance of protecting the ladies at all time and never leaving them from the sights of at least four soldiers. They were to have their own tent close to their uncles and it was to be guarded at all times. No man was to enter the tent without the permission of the ladies, or be alone with the ladies in the tent if the door was not open. Soldiers were not to touch the ladies under any circumstances unless first granted permission. These rules were very strict and were to be followed accordingly for if anything happen to either lady they would not be decent for any Christian marriage.

Abril cried herself to sleep that night, staring at her packed trunk by her door with her many gowns and personal belongings inside it. This was it, her freedom would be gone when they arrived in two days at her new home where her husband awaits. Would he be kind to her, cherish and love her? Or would this marriage be everything she heard and thought it would be?

* * *

When Abril woke the next morning, she was preparing herself for the journey to Wessex with her sister Judith. She was no more pleased about the situation than she was yesterday and when her parents first told her about the union. But she knew there was nothing that could be done about it. Her father ruled her till she married, and then her new husband would rule her after that. She was displeased and very angry with the situation as it should be Judith who marries first as she is the eldest.

Judith who was 18 had yet to be arranged into a marriage, and Abril who was nearing 16 next winter was going to be married in a few weeks. It was disgusting and she loathed her parents for this arrangement. And Abril tried hard to figure out whose family would benefit more from the arrangement.

There was a hard knock on her bedroom door and quickly after her mother and sister entered. "Abril, the trip has been cancelled as your father has received notice of the Northmen's return and their camp a day's travel from here. It unfortunately is no longer safe for you to travel to Wessex." Her mother told her.

Abril tried to hide her smile, "yes, very unfortunate. What time is breakfast?" Abril asked.

Judith giggled slightly and her mother looked furious, "do you think this is a game young lady?" Her mother scolded.

"A game? No, I do not think this is a game. If it was, then I may stand a chance in not marrying this man. It will be a cruel and unkind marriage." Abril raised her voice slightly.

The Queen struck her daughter across the face, the force being so strong that it sent Abril to the cold stone floor. "Do not ever speak to me that way again. Do you understand?"

Abril was in shock from being struck and rubbed her stinging cheek. She nodded, "yes mother, I understand." She replied in a whisper as tears stung the corner of her eyes.

"Do not wander until these Pagans have left our land," was the last thing her mother said before taking her leave.

"Abril," Judith said as she helped her sister to her feet. "I am so sorry. If I could take your place I would." Judith whispered.

"I am fine sister, will you take a walk with me?" Abril asked as she righted herself and looked over her face in the mirror. There was a red and angry mark where she had been struck, and she knew that she could not leave her room in this state.

"I have lessons now, but I will see you after." Judith said as she left.

* * *

Abril watched her uncle and soldiers leave towards the enemy camp the next morning from the wall above the main gates. She had yet to speak to either of her parents since yesterday evening when they told her that once the enemy was taken care of she and her sister would travel to Wessex. This was over dinner and Abril's reaction was to drop her fork, she didn't even hear it hit the floor as she was again in shock. She wanted to say something in protest, but they were seated at the dining table in front of many nobles, the bishop and other Lords and men of the church, she could not make any sort of scene in front of them. Her parents chose a good time to announce it so they could avoid more protests from their younger daughter. Her younger brother giggled and crawled under the table to fetch her fork and handed it back to her before a servant bought her a new one. She no longer felt like eating after that and cried herself to sleep again that night.

The next day, the king sent a small party of soldiers to where his brother and troops had set up camp and they quickly returned to inform King Aelle that the enemy had struck through the night killing most but have taken a few soldiers and his brother hostage.

The King was furious, calling a meeting straight away to discuss what to do from here. And although Abril was disappointed about her uncle being taken hostage, she was glad the journey to Wessex had been cancelled until further notice. She hoped that these Northmen would never leave so she would never have to make the journey, but that was a fool's wish.

In the meantime, lock down on the village had been lifted and people were able to come and go at their own risk and that included Abril. Although she was not allowed to go far, she was able to go to a nearby field that always had the sweetest smelling flowers and shady trees. She of cause was escorted by a few armed guards and her servant Mary, but she was pleased to be able to get out for a little while.

"How do you feel Princess Abril?" Mary asked as the two ladies practised there stitching.

"Please do not call me Princess when it is just us," Abril replied.

"As you wish. Are you well though? I have noticed that you have been rather quiet the past few days." Mary asked again.

"Can I speak in confidence that you will not share what I tell you?" Abril asked quietly.

"Of cause, we have shared many secrets over the years," Mary smiled at the princess.

Mary had been Abril's servant since she was ten and Mary was 15. Mary came from a poor farming family who all died of a fever. Mary was lucky to survive, and was bought to her father's Kingdom to serve. Abril saw her, admired her actually and wanted her for herself. She was lucky too that the King and Queen noticed that Abril had taken a liking to the servant and granted her permission to work mostly for Abril. She was always good and kind, and her honesty too was something that Abril admired greatly.

"I do not want to marry this man. I will do anything to not marry this man."

Mary nodded, "I had assumed this to be what is causing distress on your mind. It is unfortunate that you do not have a say in your arrangement."

"I am too young, I cannot marry a man that is so old. He is at least ten years my elder." Abril said putting her stitch work in her lap.

Mary nodded, "you are not too young to marry. I remember when you first bled, your father and mother had been looking for suitable marriages since. They have also turned down many offers. I think they want what is best for you, but they do not realise how unhappy you are."

"I do not understand what you are telling me." Abril huffed, getting stressed again over something that would not and will never change.

"I am saying that your parents do want what is best for you, they want you to be in a marriage that is well suited to ensure your safety and that can give you everything. Unfortunately for you, you want to marry for love. Your parents do not care for love as their marriage was also arranged, they have learnt to be with each other and they feel that in time, you will come to like your marriage." Mary sighed. "You will marry this man, I will do my best to ensure I can stay with you and serve you, but you may never find the happiness that you desire."

Abril nodded, letting a few tears escape her eyes, "even though what you told me is not what I wished to hear, I cherish your honesty. Thank you Mary."

"You are welcome, Abril," Mary replied giving her princesses hand a soft but still firm squeeze.

"Why do you think he will not take Judith's hand? She is older, and in right should be married first." Abril asked.

"Yes, but your beauty is greater than hers, and I believe that to be one of the main interests that your future husband had in you." Mary said.

"Oh, isn't that just grand. I am marrying a man that only cares how good I will look beside him." Abril was annoyed at what she was hearing, in disbelief that Lord Aethelwulf was picking a bride because of how she looked and what land or money he could get.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you will make a beautiful queen. And I do not say that just because of your beauty, but also because you are smart, and have many talents. You like to know things and want to learn and see new places. You are the kind of flower that is rare and blooms all year around." Mary said with a warm smile.

Abril smiled, a few tears of happiness slipping from her eyes and was about to reply when the guards that escorted them came rushing over.

"My lady, you must return home immediately. There have been sightings of Northmen in the area and it is no longer safe out here." One of the guards said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Abril finally saw the Northmen, she had been very curious about them and was disappointed to not get a glimpse of them when they rode up to the gates of her father's kingdom on their horses. Abril was told what happened through one of her night time servants who was preparing her for sleep. She said that they truly were fearsome and unafraid. The way their leader smiled at the guards before riding away with the King's brother was something she and the other servants had never seen before. They weren't afraid, and they looked savage with their heavy furs, weapons and shields. The way their long hair was styled, facial hair included, and the dirty state of them.

Abril was in awe and curiosity of these men, she was curious to know where they came from and why they were how they were. They didn't seem to share the same faith as Abril and her people, the servants made it sound as if they had no faith at all. Abril found it fascinating and wanted to know more.

"I can't understand why you would want to know more about them?" Mary asked as she dressed Abril in her evening sleep gown.

"They are different, interesting. I want to understand them." Abril replied.

"They have come into our villages and killed people, stolen gold and other treasures. They are very bad people and you should fear them." Mary said firmly.

"I do fear them, but that does not stop me from showing an interest," Abril said as she climbed into her bed.

"Sometimes I worry about you my lady." Mary smiled as she pulled the bed covers over Abril.

"Did you hear that Eve had been married to a lord in Mercia Kingdom?" Abril asked.

Eve was a noble girl that Abril had grown very close with since they were young. Both were born only weeks apart and their mothers had been close friends before Eve's mother passed away when the girls were ten. After that, Abril's mother was rather cold towards Eve, she always told Abril that Eve reminded her too much of her mother and it hurt to look at the child. But Eve had left Northumbria at the very start of spring to meet a few matches, and now she was married and a few months along with a child. Her husband was said to be a good man. Ha was a good Christian and took care of Eve well. People made it sound as though they were actually happy in their marriage, something that Abril hard and almost impossible to believe. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to believe it because she knew that she would never be happy in her marriage.

"I have heard. Lord Joseph is a good man, he is very kind to her. I do hope that you get to see your dear friend on her visit in a week's time." Mary replied.

"Yes, me too. I would like to see her to see how she fairs," Abril replied through a small yawn.

"Sleep princess, tomorrow is a new day and I know it will bring you many great things." Mary said as she blew out the candles lighting the room.

"That is what you said the evening before my parents told me my marriage had been arranged." Abril muttered so no one would hear as the door closed.

* * *

When morning came, Abril expected nothing of interest to come of the day. She spent the morning in the village with her sister as they looked at the different stores of food and other items people were selling. It wasn't the nicest day as there was still fog in the fields beyond the wall by the time noon came. Abril had hoped for a beautiful sunny day, but ever since the Northmen had come, the weather hadn't smiled upon them, it had frowned and she hoped the clouds wouldn't rain down.

It wasn't that she hated the rain, it was that she could not do anything or go anywhere if it rained. Right now she wanted nothing more than to go for a ride on her horse Butters, the large animal was white with two black socks on its front feet, and there were also bits of black on its rump. She had the horse for a few years now and she loved it very much even though she wasn't the greatest rider, she would never go faster than a walk and that alone suited herself and Butters just fine.

"They are here! The pagans are here!" Someone shouted amongst the people as soldiers rode past on horses towards the gates.

"Abril, we need to leave here. Come." Judith said tugging on Abril's arm.

Abril could hear her heart beating hard and fast for fear of why they had come back. Were they coming to kill and raid their village? Have they come to take treasure and anything else they wish to take? Return her uncle? Have they come to talk? Make peace? Declare war? Why, why have they came?

Abril's mind screamed at her to walk faster and get home with Judith before anything could happen. And she didn't have the chance to reply to Judith to tell her that they needed to make haste before four guards were at their sides to escort them through the village. The sisters held hands as they walked quickly, but they were quick enough before six horses with large men were in front of them.

The one in the lead had the lower half of his hair shaved and the top pulled back into braids and a pony tail. He threw his leg over his horse and stepped off it gracefully and effortlessly. It was not the correct way to get off a horse, but she felt that he did it for show. And he alone towered over the guards and both sisters, but some of his friends were much larger. He made eye contact with Abril quickly with a smirk before heading towards the throne room.

"Come ladies, we will take you through the back entrance." One of the guards said as they were lead away into the servant's entrance of the family home.

"Oh my dear girls, thank heavens you are both well and safe. Come upstairs immediately." Her mother hurried both girls and their younger brother Ecgberht up the stairs into Judith's room where three servants and several guards were posted outside the door and in the hallways.

"Mother, what is going on? Why have they come?" Judith began to cry into their mother's arms.

"I am not sure dear child. I hope they have come to talk, your father wants his brother to be released safely," she replied trying to comfort her three children.

"What will be the cost though? And do they even understand our language?" Abril asked.

"I am not sure. Your father is wanting to find out why they have come again in hopes of coming to a suitable solution and making them leave. Your father believes that they may speak our language a little, and so if they can they will be able to communicate."

"And what is it we do in the meantime, mother?" Ecgberht asked.

"We must wait here and wait for word of what to do next," the queen replied as she pulled her young son onto her lap.

Abril couldn't believe what she was hearing, had they not heard stories about how they tore through villages killing anyone they wanted. They were not safe here, especially if they planned to attack.

Abril sighed and made her way over to the window; looking out she noticed how grey the sky was and that the chance of rain was high. She wanted the beautiful sunshine from a few days ago to return. It seemed that without the sun all the flowers that bloomed were too shy to come out, and they too were dull and seemingly grey.

"I am sure everything will be just fine," Mary said as she came up and dropped a shawl over Abril's shoulders.

"Yes, I do hope so too."

There was a loud knock on the door that made everyone in the room jump. Lord Eadric walked in with two guards. "My Queen, forgive my intrusion. The King has requested that yourself the princes and both princesses join him for a feast." He said as he bowed.

"A feast? With the heathens?" The Queen gasped.

"Yes my lady. They wish to talk, but not before they have feasted over the King's table. The meal will be served in a half hour." He said as he bowed again and left the room.

"Father is not serious is he? It is one thing to have yourself and Ecgberht in the room, but Abril and I are not needed, and I do not wish to be there," Judith was angered and scared.

"Yes my daughter, I understand your stress. But your father has requested the presence of both yourself and Abril, and you must comply and attend." Their mother replied sternly. "Servants, take my children and prepare them to eat." She said before taking her leave.

"Come Princess Abril, I will help you get ready," Mary said as she ushered her out of the room. Abril walked silently with Mary till they reached her room and then she sat on her bed where her mind started to race.

Very rarely did the King request the presence of his daughters in these types of affairs. Usually they would be served a meal in their room or separate dining area. The King had always thought it best that his daughters were not to be present for fear of something going wrong. Their mother, his queen, never had a choice and always had to attend these types of affairs, and as their brother was the heir to the kingdom it was compulsory for him to be present. But not Judith, and certainly not Abril who was soon to be married. She was sure her future husband would not be happy if he knew of this.

Abril allowed Mary to dress her in an elegant blue gown. After that she fastened her hair completely off her neck and shoulders into a full up-do leaving a few curls to hang loosely. Mary went to put earrings and a necklace on her, but Abril thought it best to not wear jewellery as the Northmen enjoyed gold and silver and she did not want to draw attention to herself. Mary nodded and finished her hair off with a gold headband that had small pearls on it before adding a blue flower to her hair.

"Princess Abril, I believe your mother and father will be pleased in what you wear." Mary said as she helped Abril with her shoes.

"I don't want them to be pleased," she replied. "And I am not feeling well, I wish for you to tell them I won't be attending the feast." Abril said as she got up and walked to her window. Looking outside the streets were packed, and the familiar sounds of chatter and animals filled her ears.

"My lady, I can send the message, but I do believe you will anger them. And in doing that, they may force you to attend anyway." Mary sounded sad. "Attend the feast, do not show fear towards these Northmen and I assure you that you will be out if there soon enough and may never have to see them again."

"It isn't that I fear the Northmen, I just don't know why they have come to our home." Abril answered.

"Well then," Mary said as she opened the door so they could make their way to the dining hall. "You best attend and be punctual so that you may find out."

Abril smiled a little and walked the rest of the way in silence with Mary trailing along behind her. When she walked in, her father was already seated along with everyone else and food was about to be bought out before prayer started.

Her father stood, "and may I present my younger daughter, Abril." He said loud and proud.

She took a deep breath as she made her way in, walking quickly but not to make it seem as though she were late or in a hurry. She got a quick look to where seven of the Northmen were sitting, and noticed the looks in their eyes, was it lust or anger? She couldn't be sure. The one that really caught her eye was the man with blue eyes, they were so beautiful and interesting. He merely looked her up and down as well before meeting her eyes too which she hastily looked downwards and made her way to her seat.

Abril's seat was no longer at the same table as her older sister and younger brother. She was now to sit at the same table as her father, mother and other notable people. This came about with her new recent status as the soon to be the future queen of Wessex. She did not wish for it, nor want it. But she took her seat at the end of the table next to her uncle on her mother's side through marriage. Next to him was her mother's older sister, and Abril's mother then father, both quickly looked at Abril with annoyance.

When the food was bought out and placed on the tables she looked up and saw the Northmen reach for it quick. It was as if they thought the food may be taken away if they didn't claim their share hastily. They completely disregarded their utensils and ate with their hands, shovelling food in mouths faster, chewing more animalistic and swallowing more violently than Abril ever thought possible from a human. She saw the horrified looks on everyone's faces, she thought her sister and the bishop may pass out. But when she looked at her parents and saw their faces that she couldn't help the small giggle escape her mouth. They were appalled at what they had invited in the walls of their home.

The men were obviously very hungry, and she thought them to be very rough. But she also thought they were doing this as part of their show to knock the fear into her father and his people. It was definitely working along with the annoyance setting around the room, and Abril found it to be rather pleasing and comical to the point where she had to cover her mouth to stifle the laughter. It was when her uncle, aunt and her mother looked to her and glared that she giggled even more.

And although her laughter was not noticeable to everyone in the room, aside from those closest to her because the noise of them eating was enough to drown out anything coming from her lips, one of the Northmen with long dark hair did notice her and nudge his companion with the bright blue eyes to look in her direction. He smiled at her then and Abril looked down in a weak attempt control of herself and her manner, she didn't want them to think that she were laughing _at_ them and making fun because she wasn't.

After the prayer and everyone had started eating, Mary was kind enough to come along and fill Abril's cup full of wine. She gave Abril a warning look to say, 'stop being silly and act as though you _are_ a lady', but Abril found that to be funny as well. She did however stop giggling and smiling and start taking this matter a little more seriously.

* * *

Everyone started eating. Usually the sound of utensils and light chatter filled the long hall, but today it was the sounds coming from the Northmen's table. The stories were true, they really were savages. And she noticed then that they had even bought their axes, knives and swords into the hall. She was surprised at this as she was sure her father would have said no, but he may not have had the nerve to enforce this over the Northmen.

After a few minutes of picking at the meat and vegetables on her plate, eating slowly and drinking more wine then she should, she saw one of the Northmen pick his plate up. He looked thin, but she had no doubt that he was just as strong as his friends, and he had black around his eyes that made him look wild and impulsive, kind of how she would imagine a witch to look. He held his plate and looked it over before smelling it, then he tried to bite it, then out of nowhere he dropped it down on the table and broke it in three pieces. He started laughing along with a few of his friends before another stood at slammed his head into his plate and broke it making all the Northmen laugh at the antics.

Abril herself couldn't help snickering at the behaviour and at the shocked and angry faces her people were making at the Northmen. Another picked his cup up and slammed it down on the table and that too made the Northmen laugh more and Abril had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She was always told how mature she was for such a young lady, but right now, she didn't feel very lady like or mature. She thought she wasn't to blame for the laughter coming from her, but she knew she would be scolded later for her behaviour. And when one of the men burped loudly she almost knocked her wine glass over as she quickly bought her hand up to cover her mouth. She too now caught many of the eyes in the room and the gazes that she received from her people were not pleased ones.

The man Ragnar looked as though he was trying to be serious and stop his men from laughing, but he too was doing a poor job at controlling his manner, and he once again made eye contact with Abril, only this time she didn't bother trying to make it look as though she wasn't staring. He smirked at her before he started to lick his fingers and lean across one of his companions and waved his hand disrespectfully in the King's direction. "Shall we talk, King?" He said in a very deep accent. They were certainly not from around here and English was not their first language.

The King made a small hand gesture to stop the playing of the music, Abril didn't even register until then that there was music playing due to how noisy and abrupt the Northmen were. "Very well. What do you want for the safe return of my brother and for leaving my kingdom?" He asked in a deep and low voice.

While the other Northmen continued to eat loudly, others around them ate slowly and more delicately, Abril and everyone else seated at the King's table stopped eating to hear what was going to happen. Ragnar almost looked amused, smiling as he looked towards the Bishop and pointed. "Is he a priest?" He asked.

The King and the Bishop looked at each other, "he is a Bishop of our church, a man of God." King Aelle answered.

Ragnar continued to smile, "I too have a man of God at home." What Ragnar said was a little nerving as Abril remembered the stories of the raid at Lindisfarne and another village. Did they take people back to their home?

King Aelle smiled slightly, but he was nowhere near as amused as what Ragnar was. Ragnar continued to smile though even when the King didn't reply. "Two thousand pounds, gold and silver," he finally muttered quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Abril's eyes widened as quiet protesting chatter erupted throughout the hall. "What did he say?" The Bishop whispered to the King.

"How much?" Another man said who was seated across from Ragnar on his left.

"Two thousand pounds," he replied to the man with a smile as he continued to eat the bit of bread in his hands.

"I do not think I heard you properly, Ragnar Lothbrok?" The King asked again.

Abril took a mouthful of wine, the giggles and laughter from before leaving her completely as fear and sickness started to settle in her stomach. That was a lot to ask for, but Abril knew the Northmen would get it as her father would do _anything_ to ensure the safe return of his brother. Sometimes she thought that he cared more about him then his own children.

"Hmm," Ragnar said, sounding amused as he stood up. He cupped his hands over around his mouth before shouting "two thousand pounds, in weight." His men laughed a little as Ragnar looked back at the King and smirked, "that is the price," he said.

Ragnar sat back down and looked at the King again before looking at Abril. He smiled at her, and although it seemed a genuine smile instead of the sarcastic and cruel smirk his father got, it still sent chills down her spine. The King had yet to speak, and Lord Eadric stood and waved to his guards slightly. They started moving in on the Northmen.

In a moment all the Northmen stood, they were all very tall and muscular. They towered over her father's men and would squash her like a mouse if it came to it. Each of the Northmen stared down the soldiers as they pulled their weapons out. All were standing armed and ready to fight aside from Ragnar, who continued to sit, eat and drink casually. This was no longer funny and she felt stupid and immature for laughing.

Abril looked to her father, who was standing tall and nervous. "I agree to the terms," he said.

Ragnar burped loudly before nodding, "good." He replied as he looked to his men, they all sat down, the one with the black around his eye stabbing his knife into the table that made Abril jump and squeal a little. She put a hand over her mouth in surprise before looking at the man Ragnar, but he was already looking at her and he was smiling. It was the same smile as before; not sarcastic, cruel and devilish, but a genuine smile as if he didn't want to scare her. It was a little late for that though, but she still held her head high with her shoulders back as if to look confident and unafraid.

There was small amounts of chatter between the Northmen before several of them looked at the King then to Abril, she placed her hands in her lap as she felt a bit of sweat in her palms. She felt a sudden warmth and heat coming over her body because of nerves that was making her sick.

"But first, you must return my brother," The King added.

She could hear the long sigh coming from Ragnar, "when we receive payment, you shall have your brother."

The King looked defeated, "you must give me time, to collect such a vast amount."

"You have a day to have it delivered to our camp," Ragnar said cheerfully.

"That is impossible, it will take a few days. Three at a minimum." The King said.

There was a little more chatter between the Northmen before Ragnar turned back to the King. "That is such a long wait, what will you do to compensate us in the meantime?" He asked.

The King sighed and others looked displeased, "what kind of compensation where you looking at, Ragnar Lothbrok?"

"One of your people, of my choosing." He answered.

The chatter throughout the hall this time became much louder at what the people heard, "that is out of the question, I cannot force any of my people to go with you and your men aside from servants." The King replied.

"You have a hand over your direct family though, do you not? Your wife, son, daughters?" Ragnar asked with a sly smile.

It clicked then in Abril's mind what was going on, the constant stares towards her from the Northmen. They were looking at her to go back to their camp with them. She should not have been laughing along with them for until she started doing that, she had remained invisible to them and unnoticed. Or so she thought and hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

"I do have leadership and authority, that is correct," The King answered slowly as he looked towards his wife and three children.

Abril looked up long enough to see the pain and panic in her older sister and younger brother's eyes. "It is your daughter Abril that I wish to accompany me." Ragnar said.

Abril's eyes widened and she dropped her fork, unsure if what she heard was correct. She could feel the Northman's eyes burning through her.

"I'm sorry, what do you say?" King Aelle asked.

Ragnar stood up again and cupped his hands around his mouth, "your daughter, is to come with me. You get her and your brother back when we get paid." He shouted, smiling at the King. Abril looked at Mary, and she looked as though she would faint at any moment as it seemed she wasn't breathing. Seeing her sister like that, Abril realised herself she needed to breathe. "That one," Ragnar said as he pointed at Abril while smiling at her.

There was a sudden uproar and chatter throughout the hall as the King had yet to say anything. Abril hadn't looked at anyone else, keeping her eyes downcast on her plate as she ran her finger around the rim of her wine glass. "My daughters are not part of the deal." King Aelle said in a sad voice. It was a tone that she had rarely heard, it was the sound of defeat, like he already knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Then I cannot promise both the safe return of your brother and us not raiding the farms along the river when we _eventually_ leave." Ragnar said with a smirk as he started walking towards where Abril was sitting. "I am not going to hurt her, none of my men will. I am just curious about her. Tell me, why is it that you get to sit up here, but your older sister does not? It appears she sits _below_ you." He asked as he gently removed her hand from her wine glass before drinking from it.

Abril didn't answer, she did not wish to speak to anyone.

"My daughter here is soon to be married. She will soon become the future queen of the Wessex Kingdom. As a future queen and an engaged lady, she is above her older sister who is not yet married or in an arrangement to do so." King Aelle replied.

"Ah, so you arrange the marriages of your children then, what do they think?" Ragnar asked.

"They do not have a say, these marriages are in place because it is in their very best interest."

"My demand still stands though, whether she or you or people want it too. She will come back to our camp and will be returned in perfect condition after you pay us the amount demanded." Ragnar said as he moved behind the table to place two hands on the back of Abril's chair.

She silently felt a few tears to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she kept her head down. "She is soon to be married, if her fiancé knew of any contact between her and yourself and your men, he would be displease and not go through with the marriage." The King stated as if this was nothing more than a business transaction and his daughter's safety and wellbeing meant nothing.

"Then we best not tell him, King." Ragnar said as he moved around the table towards his men.

Abril breathed again, she could smell dirt, sweat, leather, sea water and forest as Ragnar retreated towards his companions. It was neither pleasing nor displeasing to her senses. But she was pleased he wasn't standing behind her any longer.

"There must be something else I can offer you aside from my people. Aside from my daughter." the King tried.

Ragnar smirked, "No, it is her I want, it is her I will get. She will be safe, fed, warm, unharmed and untouched the entire time. I am just curious about her and would like to talk to her a while. Once you pay us the weight we require, we will return your brother and the princess to you. I promise," he mocked the last part while putting his hand over his heart.

This was not a joke, and she was annoyed that he was treating it as a joke. "If she does not come, I will not promise the safe return of your brother. And I am sure you do not wish harm upon him. Hmm?" Ragnar said, knowing that the King's brother was very important to him.

And with the silence throughout the hall, Abril know that her father was considering what he was saying. "Please, do not do this." Abril found her voice, though it was barely a whisper.

"What do you say?" Ragnar asked looking at her.

Abril didn't answer, she would be scolded for speaking to him without permission. "My daughter asked me not to send her with you. She does not wish to go, please do not make me force her."

What the King said than both angered and terrified her, "why are you even considering this request? I am your daughter, not some playing piece on a chess board." Abril said almost shouting.

"Do not raise your voice or give me grief, you will sit and stay silent until told otherwise." The King demanded as he raised his voice at his daughter.

Abril nodded and kept her head down as her father thought about what to do. "She comes with us by your _command,_ or I take her by force and kill your brother." Ragnar said.

"You will not harm her, or do anything to her that she does not want?" The king asked.

"She will be perfectly safe and unharmed." Ragnar said again as he leant forward and lightly hit his head on the table in annoyance, now sounding bored.

"And you _will_ return her?" He asked.

"Yes, safe and unharmed. Maybe even a little happier." He smirked.

"Servant Mary, take my daughter to her chambers and organise a bag for her trip. And her horse will need to be prepared." The King said.

Abril looked at the King with wide eyes before standing. "Do not do this father, please." Abril said with watery eyes.

"It has been decided. Do as you're told. Understand?" The King replied a little more kindly.

"Come my lady," Mary said as she helped Abril up from her chair. She only just remembered than that she had legs and needed to move them, but Mary kept a steady arm around her waist and held her hand to ensure that Abril wouldn't suddenly pass out.

As soon as they left and the doors closed, there was a sudden uproar in the hall. Ragnar Lothbrok was most likely feeling very proud of himself which left Abril feeling nothing but anger towards him and fear for why he would make such demands to have her in his camp amongst himself and his companions.

* * *

Abril had still yet to say anything, it wasn't until Abril and Mary reached her chambers with two armed guards trailing behind them and waiting outside the now closed door that Abril had finally broken down.

She fell to the floor, not fainting but still feeling light headed, she was breathing hard and a steady flow of tears streamed down her face as Mary tried to comfort her. She whispered kind and soothing words to the princess who was feeling sad, insecure and lost. She was trying to console and comfort her, but none of it helped. When the door burst open and her mother and teary sister walked in Abril felt a sudden rage.

"How could you do this to me?" Abril screamed. "Do you not love me as your daughter?"

"I care for you just as I care for your brother and sister," the queen replied as she ushered Mary to start packing a few belongings.

"I do not believe you. You have allowed father to send me with these Northmen, to their camp as 'compensation'. This is unacceptable, and I should not be treated like this." Abril said as she stood and walked to her bed before slumping down in gracefully and unladylike.

"Sit straight, you will get a stoop!" Her mother scolded.

"Do not tell me what to do." Abril replied.

"You are still my daughter, and you will listen to me and respect me not only as your mother but as your queen."

Abril scoffed, "I too will be a queen soon, if my future husband does not find out about this of cause. I hope you and father know that if word reaches Wessex of this ordeal, he will be most displeased and likely not take my hand in marriage."

"Than your sister will be a fine choice for Aethelwulf to take as a bride. I am sorry Abril that you are displeased, but you have bought this on yourself as you should not have been laughing at them. You have obviously disrespected these pagan heathens and offended them greatly." Her mother said as she decided on two gowns for Abril to take.

"They can't think that I was laughing at them for I was not. They too were laughing and I was laughing _with_ them, I was laughing because of how mortified everyone in the hall looked. Let me talk to Ragnar and apologise, let me ask him if he will take something else for compensation?"

Her mother sighed, "no Abril. You are going, your father does not want to anger these pagans more, he just wants them gone."

"And what if they won't let me leave their camp and return to you and father? How can you trust that they do not intend to harm me?" Abril demanded.

Her mother didn't reply. She felt the bed dip next to her and a warm hand grasp hers. Abril looked over and saw a sad and scared Judith, she was crying. "I am so sorry, I'm sorry sister." She cried and leaned into Abril.

Abril didn't reply nor push her away. She wanted her mother to say something. Anything.

"Abril, I have packed you two gowns, one night gown, and several under garments. Be careful with your clothing as it will be all you have till you return. And do not undress in front of these pagans, or sleep with them. We do not need to hear of any rumours." Her mother said.

"How dare you say that to me when you know that I do not even want to go with them. Although I will not be favouring them and allowing them such treats, what is to say that they will not take off my clothes for me, or lie with me? I will be alone, unguarded and unprotected-"

"Ragnar Lothbrok gave his word that you will not be harmed, we must trust his word and pray to our lord for your safe return," her mother said all too calmly.

"God is not going to save me from these savages. And how do you know they will keep their word? How do you know they are not lying?" Abril shouted.

The queen turned fast and slapped her daughter across the cheek, Judith jumped backs little and stood. "Judith, leave us," the queen said.

Judith said nothing as she left the room, once the door was closed the queen turned back to Abril. "Listen to me, you will stop your rude and filthy behaviour, and never again will you disrespect our lord and saviour. It is God's plan that you go with these men, you must be kind and gracious, a good Christian, and you must trust that the lord will bring you back home safe and unharmed."

Abril said nothing else as the sting on her cheek started to settle. She knew it would be red and bright, just like her eyes from crying. "Finish packing her bag and send her down in a few minutes," the queen told Mary.

"Should I change her gown, or is this to be worn?" Mary asked.

"Leave her in what she wears, I want these pagans away from the village as soon as she comes down." Her mother said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"My lady, dear girl, are you well?" Mary asked as she knelt in front of Abril.

"No, I am not well. Will you please hide me? I do not want to leave."

"I am sorry. I will pray for your safe return. I have packed your clothes, a spare pair of shoes, and a few hygiene products. Is there anything else you require?" Mary asked.

"I do not think so, no. Can you wait outside and give me a minute to gather my thoughts?" Abril asked.

Mary nodded, "yes my lady, of cause." She grabbed Abril's packed bag and made her way outside and closed the door.

Abril quickly rushed over to where her dressing table was and knelt down. She brushed her long gown away as it tickled her feet. She carefully shifted the dresser to reach her small delicate hands in behind. She pulled out two small red sacks that was tied with gold rope. One had 50 gold coins in it, and the other was filled with an assortment of small jewels. After putting the dresser back, she grabbed another small red bag from her dresser draw and pulled all the jewellery that was inside her locked jewellery case that would fit; rings, bracelets, necklaces, earnings, and then placed the key on a string and fastened it tightly around her ankle. She pulled long dark blue hooded cloak from the wardrobe and put it on before putting the three small sacks in another small bag that could be fastened underneath her dress and around her waist.

If she was going to be used as compensation, then she would take anything that would appeal to the Northmen to ensure her safety. They like gold, jewellery and the expensive pretty things, she would take hers and hopefully if they tried anything, she may be able to use these to keep them at bay.

There was a knock at Abril's door and she groaned, "yes?" She said.

Lord Eadric walked in, "My Lady, forgive my intrusion. One of the Northmen will be baptised, while this is going on, you will be taken from the walls of the village to meet them after. I have been told to escort you to this location when you are ready."

He left quickly leaving a stunned Abril standing in her room. She had expected to hear anything but what she just did.

* * *

She waited half hour before making her way downstairs with Mary, she was met in a small room that was just outside the throne room by her father, Lord Eadric, and her mother. She could only assume that the Northmen were in the next room from the strange and unfamiliar chatter she heard.

"I thought I was to meet them outside the walls?" Abril asked.

"Do not question things you are not allowed too. And I shouldn't have to keep telling you how to act," her father said.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that what you are doing to me is a mistake," Abril said. "You are cruel and heartless. You do not care nothing for me, you only care for your brother." Abril sneered at him.

"Do not disrespect me," King Aelle snapped as he slapped her so hard across the face that it sent her falling into a bench behind her. She was made dizzy for a moment and needed to remember how to breathe and stand again as she pulled herself to her feed and stood with her back pressed against the wall.

"You are going and have kept them waiting long enough. Do not speak to anyone on your departure. Go!" King Aelle said as he pushed her towards the door. And had it not been for Mary reaching out, she would fallen through the door.

"Breathe princess," Mary reminded her in a quiet whisper as they walked into the hall to see the Northmen standing around. Ragnar was standing by the fire with his hand moving above he flames. She stared at the back of his head and waited for him to turn and acknowledge her. When her presence was made know by one of his men, he turned and smiled at her before nodding his head at her to approach him.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a deep quiet voice as he looked her over, his eyes lingering far too long on her red and sore face.

She nodded, doing as her father said and not speaking until she had left the walls. He held his hand out to take her bag from Mary and made a hand gesture for her to walk first.

She sent a final smile to Mary as she took her leave to where the horses were gathered at the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anything wrong?" Ragnar asked after they were a few miles from the village and they slowed their pace a little.

She shook her head.

She saw him smirk out the corner of her eyes. "Are you going to speak?" He asked slightly sarcastic.

She shrugged her shoulders, if he was going to be rude than she would give him nothing.

"You are a princess…"

"And you are a horrid man, all of you." Abril interrupted angrily as she glared at him.

He laughed, "Horrid? Such mean words. What do we call you? Whiny, annoying, childish, Princess?"

She didn't reply for almost a minute before sighing and looked at him, "you and your party may call me Abril. You do not need to formally address me," she told him.

"You have a strange name." He said absentmindedly.

"And I could say the exact same thing about your name, _Ragnar_." Abril replied slightly annoyed with a bite to her tone when she said his name.

"It is nice to see that you have a voice, considering your father does a lot of talking." Ragnar said as he turned back on his horse to look at her.

She could explain to him how she was hardly his daughter and that she was treated more as being his property, but it would be pointless and not worthy of her time or voice as he most likely wouldn't understand. She sighed, "do not trouble yourself thinking about my father, you wouldn't understand his minute frame of mind. I barely do and I have known him my whole life."

"And how long is that?" Ragnar asked.

"I am not yet one and six." Abril answered.

"You are young, why do they make you a queen so young?" He asked.

She was sore from riding at such a fast pace, although they were walking the horse now she still didn't feel well enough to speak. "I am sorry, please forgive my rudeness. But may we save all conversations for when we arrive at our destination? I do not mean to anger, displease or disrespect you, it is only that I find it hard to ride and keep up with the conversation as it causes a slight discomfort."

Ragnar smiled and laughed, he was mocking her, "sure, Abril." He tried to say her name, but he couldn't seem to get his tongue around the vowels correctly and it made her giggle a little.

"My friends complain that this is taking too long. We need to ride faster, can you keep up?" Ragnar asked.

"I can, but I am not very good. I rarely ride faster than a brisk walk." She replied.

"Hand me your reins, I will lead the horse and all you will have to do is hold onto your saddle," Ragnar said as he stopped.

"I do not know if that will be safe." Abril replied.

"You think I would allow you to get hurt?" He smirked as he leaned in closer.

"I do not know you, so I cannot answer." Abril replied as he placed a hand over hers that made her flinch and removed her hands from the reins.

He smirked again, "I guess now you don't have a choice but to trust me." He said before he kicked his horse to make it move fast, her horse Butters following suit.

* * *

The ride was rough, and uncomfortable. She wanted to get off the horse and out of the saddle to rest. But she knew if she said anything they would probably not listen and push the horses faster which would make her more uncomfortable. The fact that he touched her hands meant he had no regard for her personal space and did not respect her.

They were riding close to the River Tyne and when they came into a large green field she got her first look at the camp they had set up. There were many Northmen, she could not count how many, and they were all large and muscular men that made the English guards looks like children. It was terrifying and intimidating, they slowed the horse to a walk as they neared the make shift spiked fences. For a group of people that were not planning on staying long, they were certainly well dug in, prepared and equipped for battle at less than a seconds noticed.

All the men came to greet the small party on horseback, all staring curiously at Abril waiting for a response from their leader. Ragnar got off his horse, along with the rest of his party and he said something to the other men before they all started laughing.

She had a feeling it was about her, but she didn't asked or questioned it as it was not her place. Ragnar came alongside her horse and looked up at her expectantly, "are you going to get down?" He asked, slightly amused.

"I do not know how too without assistance." Abril replied.

He laughed before saying something loudly in his own language, all his friends laughed before most of them turned and walked away. And Abril was about to say something, but closed her mouth quickly before anything could come out. "You want to speak? Speak." He said.

Abril shook her head and looked down at the ground, trying to determine a way to get off the horse. "Do you want me to help you down?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, please." She replied quietly. She felt as useful as a sack of potatoes and hoped they wouldn't be riding anymore. He reached up and grabbed her around the waist before pulling her down off the large animal and placing her rather gently on the ground. "Thank you," Abril said.

"Follow me," Ragnar said as he started walking through the camp.

Abril's legs and buttocks hurt, they ached all over from the long journey on the horses. She actually couldn't believe how far they were from her father's villa. It was at least a six hour journey and that was with horses, if they didn't have the horses it would be maybe a whole day's journey.

"Where is my uncle?" Abril asked as her small legs had to skip a little to keep up with Ragnar's long strides.

"Did your mother and father ask you to check on him?" He asked.

Abril shook her head, not actually realising that he couldn't see her because he was at least 6 paces ahead of her. Her parents, or anyone else, didn't ask her to check on her uncle, why would they? What would she be able to do anyway?

"No, they didn't ask. I was just curious. May I see him please?"

"You want to see the man that has part of the reason for you bedding with a bunch of pagan heathens?" Ragnar asked almost mockingly.

Abril sighed, "does my pain and suffering amuse you that much?" She asked as she stopped following and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You look fine. I didn't realise you were in pain," he replied with a laugh.

"You wouldn't. I told you I wasn't a good rider and you pushed the horse. So for your information, I am in physical and emotional pain. And no, I do not expect you to care."

He turned back, "don't be difficult, I was joking. And no, it doesn't amuse me. But the marks on your face are interesting, does your father always strike you so hard? Or was this some special occasion?"

Abril didn't know what to say, "not that it happens often or any of your business, but when I do get struck it is not a light touch. And this one was contribution of both my mother and father." She replied matter-of-factly. Although she was not as strong or tough as she wanted to be, she didn't want to show weakness to the Northmen.

"Now that amuses me and not in a kind way. Your father isn't a very good man." Ragnar said as he pointed at Abril's face. What he said was kind, and she was touched by his boldness and kindness towards her. It was such a touching thing to say that she hadn't thought such kindness was possible from the Northman who have killed so many of her people.

"Thank you, that is kind. Your daughter is lucky," Abril replied.

"And how is it you know that I do in fact have a daughter?" Ragnar asked.

Abril wasn't expecting a question like that. He had a daughter didn't he? A family? "I don't know, I just assumed. I am wrong though and sorry."

"Come on," Ragnar said as he walked forward until he reached a large tent, he opened up a section to create a door. Abril paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go in there with him. What did he expect from her? Would he do anything to her? "Do you fear I will hurt you?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"I can see it in your eyes." He smiled at her and lowered his head so he could look at her on a more level height.

Abril nodded, if he really could see it than there was no point in lying to the man.

"I was serious when I said I was not going to harm you, and no one else will either. I promise. Besides, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done so already." He reassured her. "Come in here, I will show you where you can sleep and keep your things."

Abril nodded, there did not seem to be many options other than her having to trust him at this point. She was away from home, her people and the guards who normally protected her and kept her safe. She was in this unfamiliar place inside her familiar land, and she was lost and feeling a lonely.

Inside the tent there were numerous furs, weapons, and what was obviously personal belongings of the other men. She was a little alarmed because if she was sleeping in here with several or more other men, how could he guarantee her safety?

* * *

VIKINGS…

Ragnar watched as the girl looked around the tent, wide eyed and seemingly more terrified than she was before. He could understand why she didn't trust them, they had raided villages and killed many people, but he said he wasn't going to hurt her and he meant it.

If he was going to, he would have done it already.

He merely just wanted to talk to her. There was something about her, something that drew him to her like a force that he couldn't control. From the moment he saw her in the village when they first arrived, when she came into the dining hall in her blue gown, and seeing her laughing during the meal, he knew that he wouldn't be leaving that village without her.

Would he have taken her by force? Not then and there. He would have waited till he could get her alone, or bring back a larger army and raid the village. He wasn't going without her though, and if he had of known that simply telling the king he wouldn't get his brother if he didn't allow her to come, he would have said it right from the start.

Ragnar thought that if he threatened enough or said the king would not see his brother alive again he may be able to take her home with him. She wouldn't want that though. The pretty princess was very young and was soon to be married, she would be a queen soon. And as much as he would like to take her back to Kattegat, he knew that by forcing her she may not forgive him and be angered.

But he had at least three days to convince her to go with him, which should be long enough. Or their next raid would include a much larger army and she won't have a choice but to leave with him.

* * *

ABRIL…

"How many people are sleeping in here?" She asked Ragnar as she turned in a little circle to look around the tent.

"There are a few, we all share the tents. Is that alright?" He asked her as he walked over to the far side of the tent and sat down on a pile of furs.

She was about to reply when two of the men that came to the villa walked in. Abril jumped a little as they brushed passed her, and side stepped when they looked her up and down.

"Can they understand my language?" Abril asked.

"No."

"But you can?" She asked as she took a few small steps towards him.

"I can," he replied after patting the fur next to him as an indication for her to sit.

"Where can I put my bag?" She asked.

"Where do you want to put it?" He replied. Abril scrunched her brows in confusion, what kind of question was that? He laughed though, "I am joking, put it anywhere and sit with me please."

Abril placed it in front of her right before she sat down on the furs as far from Ragnar as possible. She folded her hands in her lap and sighed as she rolled her neck, she was grateful to be sitting down now as she really was sore. The ride was hard and very rough, how any person can do that is almost impossible to believe.

"What is wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"Aside from what I have already told you, nothing is wrong. Why do you keep asking me that?" Abril replied.

"Because something else is wrong," he replied as if it were obvious.

"I cannot sleep here." She answered bluntly.

"You don't like the sleeping arrangement?" He asked.

"I cannot say whether I do or do not like it, as I have never had this kind of sleeping arrangement." Abril replied.

"You have never shared sleeping space?" He asked.

"I have shared with my sister and other females of my family before, but I have never slept in the same room as a male before, certainly not one I do not know. This is actually not allowed, and if anyone from my home finds out I will be in so much trouble, I will lose my engagement and may never find a husband. My family will be very angry and send me away to some monastery for nuns." Abril stressed to him.

"Why? That is stupid."

"To you it may be stupid, but it is the rules for me. I am only as good as my virtue is. Even if nothing was to happen, a rumour is just as bad." Abril told him as she moved to get a little more comfortable.

"Well than, we best be on our best behaviour, keep our clothes on and not let any rumours get out. You'll sleep here." Ragnar said as he got up.

"Okay, and where do you sleep?" Abril asked.

"Wherever I fall asleep." He said as he left the tent. "Oh and fires are burning, you eat fish?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Come out when you are ready and I will get you food." He said as he left the tent.

After Ragnar left the tent, Abril looked around and saw the two men that came in a little earlier. One with the long dark hair was the one who got baptised, she was sure he was Ragnar's brother. And the other had a patch over his eye. Both men looked tired and were cleaning their weapons, why were they bloody? No one died today. She was going to ask, but they couldn't understand her so it would be useless.

She sighed and laid down on the plush furs, they smelt like sweat and earth. Were these Ragnar's? She did not feel right about taking his bed, maybe there was something else they could work out so they would both rest comfortably.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, but it was enough to properly relax her and make her sleepy. It was a long and tiring day, the sun was almost gone outside and normally she would have already had her evening meal and retired to her sleeping chambers. She wasn't actually hungry though, so falling asleep was very pleasing at this moment.

* * *

RAGNAR…

He hadn't expected her to fall asleep so easily, or at all as she hadn't eaten. He promised he would keep her fed and she has gone to sleep without eating anything.

He knew that she was tired and shouldn't have left her in the tent, but he was so sure that she would have followed after him. But according to Rollo, she was asleep and lightly snoring after a few minutes of him leaving. Both he, his brother and a few others found it funny and he saved her some fish in case she did wake, but it hadn't happened, she was very tired and worn out from the long day and would benefit from the rest.

The night was spent with his brothers and friends as they ate and drank. They talked, shared stories, joked around and had a good time, he felt as though it was a shame she was not there. He wanted her to see that they weren't all bad, that they were good people and enjoyed a good time. But it would have to wait until tomorrow.

He also talked with his brother about why he wanted her here in the first place. Rollo knew he was up to something, but he hadn't said anything until tonight after they ate. Ragnar replied telling his brother the same thing he had told everyone else so far. 'He was curious about her and wanted to talk to her.' And it wasn't a complete lie.

If he could get her to trust and talk to him, than he could find out a lot of information and the next time they came across the seas would be better when raiding. But he didn't want to use her or gain her trust for that purpose alone. He generally did care for her a little and want to get to know her. He wanted to know about her people and their strange ways. He especially found it strange that she had never slept with anyone, or even slept in the same room as the opposite sex before. Was this normal? Or was this because she was royalty? He wondered because that kind of thing was not common in his homeland.

The thoughts that ran through his mind after hearing that though were impulsive, and if he hadn't left earlier when he did he may have torn the dress from her body. It would have been easy too, and she wouldn't stand a chance fighting back against him, he would have easily had his way and there was nothing she would be able to do. He still could and it would be easy. He would wake his brothers and friends, but they wouldn't care.

She would care though.

He promised her that he wouldn't harm her, and he wouldn't do anything unless she wanted him too. And he wanted to make her want him, he was determined. He had a feeling that if she didn't have a virtue, she would be no good for marriage in her country, so the chances of being able to take her back home with him were high and looking good. But would she be open to the idea of coming with him? And why did he want her so bad? She was young, way too young to be his wife? And what would Lagertha say to him taking a second wife? Lagertha who was currently heavy pregnant with his son.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts as his son was going to be born soon and there was no way Lagertha would allow him to take a second wife, he should not want a second wife. But he couldn't just let her go either. Whether he brought her back to Kattegat this trip or next summer, he was going to. He couldn't forget her now that he knew her, because that would be impossible.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard sniffling and the constant tossing and turning. He sat up a little and looked over to see that it was Abril. What was wrong with her now? Was she scared? Cold? Hungry? Did she miss her home? He wasn't going to get up; she would yell out if she needed him. When he heard her squeak, if he could call it that, he sat up again and looked over. His brother was kneeling next to the girl. He wasn't going to hurt her; Ragnar knew that but she didn't.

" _Brother,"_ Rollo whispered. _"She is crying, make her quiet or I will give her something to cry about."_

Obviously he was wrong when he thought he wouldn't harm the girl. Ragnar rolled his eyes and groaned as he got up from his bed and made his way over to where she was lying. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said as she sniffled and sobbed.

"Stop crying then," Ragnar replied as he started to walk away.

"What are you doing?" She said as she leant up a little to get a look at him.

"Sleeping, and you should do the same before you wake someone else up."

"I'm cold, and I don't like it here. It's not safe," She whispered.

"Why do you say it is not safe?" He asked through tired speech.

"Because you left me over here alone," she replied.

He rolled his eyes, "you are fine. Now go to sleep." He replied, ignoring the fact that she said she was cold. If she was really that cold she could crawl into bed with him. She wouldn't, he knew that, but the thought crossed his mind anyway.

He climbed back into his bed and listened. Her sobbing and sniffling eventually stopped and he too went back to sleep. It had been a long day, and a seemingly long night. Ragnar only hoped that tomorrow would improve as there was a lot to do before the gold was delivered.

This King was stupid; Ragnar knew that and so did his people. But they all still followed him like sheep. Weak and pathetic they were. It would be so easy to bring an army and take their kingdom of gold and silver, take Abril, and go home. It would be all too easily. But by the time the next raid came, they would be more prepared so he would have to be better organised. There were so many things to prepare and organise too, it was a lot, but he knew he could do it.

He was a farmer, was the son of farmers. Now he was an Earl and was richer than he had been before. This trip would bring more riches and his people would be happy. His son would arrive soon as well. Things were going very well for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Abril woke the next morning to see the tent quiet and empty aside from herself. She looked through the opening and it was light outside, possibly mid-morning, and she couldn't believe that she had slept for so long. Her hair was a tangled mess from sleeping with it up instead of braided loosely and would take a while to fix, and she wanted to get out of this dress. She was feeling dirty in it after the long ride to the Northmen camp.

Speaking of the Northmen, where were they?

She got up and made her way over to the entrance of the tent bare foot. The ground was cool from being in the shade of the tent, and it even felt a little wet. She rubbed her neck and stretched as she looked outside. The men were sitting around, talking and playing games. Some were up and fighting, and others were fishing by the water. They seemed busy, and rather at peace in what was foreign land to them.

She watched as three men cheered after pulling in a net that had six or maybe eight fish in it. Abril scrunched her face and gagged as the men handled the raw fish without batting an eye. It was disgusting to watch as they bashed in the fishes heads to kill them before tossing them in a bucket. Abril thought she even saw them laughing and smiling as they went. She had never been fishing, the thought to go had never once crossed her mind as they had servants and farmers who did that kind of thing.

There was obviously a lot that these Northmen did that she had never done before and would never think about doing. It all seemed like such hard work. And it was hard work she may have to do if this ruins any chance she has at being married to someone noble. There was no way Aethelwulf would want her now! The thought made her angry and upset, but at the same time she was relieved because she didn't want this marriage. She doesn't want any marriage, but she doesn't want to be alone.

To Abril, marriage was nothing more than a horrible contract where she had all these duties and obligations to her husband and he had almost none to her. Most men these days, or ever, couldn't even be faithful. But if a woman was ever caught not being faithful to her husband than the punishments were harsh. Some had even been killed over it or lost their children.

The part that Abril feared the most about being married was the possibility of not liking her husband and having to lie with someone she did not like. Especially the consummating. She has heard it can be terrifying, painful, daunting, and so many other things. Rarely had Abril heard nice things in regards to the consummating of a marriage.

"Hello, are you listening?" She snapped out of her daydream to see Ragnar standing in front of her with a dead rabbit and a very long and sharp knife.

"I don't want to get married," she said quickly in a panic before thinking about what she was saying before opening her mouth.

Ragnar laughed, "didn't realise I proposed." He turned and yelled something to his people that made them all laugh.

She huffed at him as he turned back. "Is this where I get down on one knee?" He mocked.

She shook her head in frustration, "no, I didn't mean you. I was just thinking about this stupid engagement and I didn't mean to voice my opinions aloud." She said quickly making his grin grow wider. "And you and your company need stop laughing at me. Laughing and making jokes about me is not going to make me trust you, it will only make my hate grow." She said as she turned and stormed back into the tent making sure to clothe the flaps on the tent as she went.

She stormed over to her bag and opened it up, she needed to change and make her appearance presentable. Even though these men seemed to care nothing for personal appearance and hygiene, she did and would not look like these Northmen even if they gave her jewels and gold to do so.

"I am sorry," Ragnar said from behind her after stepping into the tent.

She turned around quickly, "get that dead animal away from me! The knife too!" She shouted at him.

Ragnar seemed a little surprised at her sudden outburst but complied with what she said and walked out of the tent. She sighed, taking a few deep breaths and then started to unbutton her dress at the back. She managed to get seven undone when there was suddenly light streaming through the doors. She quickly spun around so the person could not see her bare back.

It was Ragnar and Abril felt her rage deepen at the sight of him standing there. "WHAT? What do you want?" She yelled.

"I just-"

"Stop. Do not speak. I have come here to change, I do not need your help, I do not want your help, and I especially do not want you or anyone else undressing me with your eyes. It is vulgar and disgusting. _Everything_ about you people is vulgar and disgusting."

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "I am sorry for laughing-"

"I do not care to hear your apology at this moment. Go away from me. I would like some privacy when I change." Abril demanded.

Ragnar looked a little hurt at her words, but he smirked anyway and shook his head as he stormed out of the tent. After he left and Abril was alone in the tent again she finished undressing before putting clean clothing on. She didn't realise how difficult this would be, she always had help when it came to dressing and undressing. But she managed to change into clean undergarments and a clean gown that was navy in colour with gold trim. Why her mother would send her here with such lavish clothing was beyond stupid and made no sense, who did she want Abril to impress?

She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back using the headband she wore yesterday. It was plain, simple and probably not very glamorous, but it was all she could manage as she wasn't very good when it came to styling her own hair either.

She put her shoes on, refastened her valuables under her dress around the waist before making her way outside the tent. Ragnar was nowhere in sight. And no one looked her way or battered an eye at her like they normally did. She had a feeling that Ragnar got her message loud and clear when she told him she was sick of them making jokes at her, and she was pleased. She walked around the camp for a bit before noticing her uncle and a few other soldiers tied under a tree, they looked miserable, she actually felt sorry for them. What could she do though?

The soldiers were being watched by two of the Northmen that were sitting a short distance away from the prisoners. Abril knew that if she went over there she would either be herded away, laughed at, or the men would call Ragnar over. And she didn't want to speak to anyone especially that cruel, disgusting, vulgar and horrid man. She wanted to go home, the same home that she always wished she was away from. _How stupid and pathetic,_ she thought.

But then the thought crossed her mind that if no one was watching, no one would see her slip away from the camp. It would be a chance for her to escape and be away from these Northmen, a chance to be away from _Ragnar._

She hastily and quietly made her way to the spiked fencing that was closest to the tree line before ducking and crawling through a gap that was just large enough for her before dashing amongst the trees. After quickly looking back and seeing that no one noticed her slip away she sighed in relief and breathed in the fresh air before walking away in the direction that would lead her to the main road, which would eventually lead back to her home.

Oh, she knew she would be in massive amounts of trouble, but she didn't care. It was not fair that she be sent here. It was a disgrace that her father had used her in an attempt to get his brother back. What if the Northmen were lying and had no plans of releasing her uncle? What if they were lying about returning her to her people? Would they use her to try get more out of her father? Would they just kill her or take her with them?

The terrible thoughts that ran through her mind only inspired her to walk faster. If she could run without the possibility of tripping and breaking her ankle or neck than she would, but that was by no means an option, at least not a safe one. She stopped quickly to catch her breath as she leant against a tree, looking up through the green tree tops, the sun shone down in bright rays. It warmed her skin and made her feel more awake and relaxed. There was a hunger in her stomach from not having eaten since lunchtime yesterday, but that was easy to ignore with the possibility of going home.

When she heard some snap and crunch in the distance ahead of her she looked to see movement. The noise was coming in the direction of where she was walking, so it couldn't have been from the Northmen as their camp was behind her. "Hello," Abril said quietly before squealing when a small fox ran through the trees passed her. She smiled realising it was nothing until the animal was shot dead with an arrow.

Guess she wasn't alone. She knew it was one of the Northmen's arrows and knew how much she didn't want to go back to their camp so she started to run through the trees, holding her dress up a little and being as careful as she could not to trip on anything.

But it wasn't long before she got caught on a tree root and fell forward, clenching her teeth tight to stop any noise from escaping her mouth as slight pain shot through her ankle. She tried to push herself up to keep going, but gave up when a familiar pair of boots was standing in front of her… Ragnar.

She sighed and managed to get herself into a sitting position and looked up at him to see him looking annoyed but amused at the same time. "What are you doing out here?" He asked almost bored.

"I'm trying to get away from you, I want to go home." She replied as she tried to get up. Ragnar went to help her but she slapped his hands away.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"No I'm not. I don't want to be here. You have made me come with you, and for what? You have no problem killing people, so you'll probably kill my uncle and then demand more or you'll kill me too. Why am I here?" Abril was crying now after saying all that. All of her thoughts had come out and spoken loudly, she couldn't go back on anything she said or lie.

"You're hungry. And tired." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'm not sure how, because you slept all night, but you're tired. You are so fragile, like a child. It's annoying."

"I am not weak. Stop teasing and tormenting me," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"I was teasing you before, but I am not now and I promise not to anymore. Just like I promised I would keep you fed and not harm you. You'll come back to camp with me now. Can you walk?" He said as he knelt down to try look at her ankle.

"Please. Please just let me go home. Please. I will give you my own money and jewellery. Please." She begged.

"If you can't walk, I will carry you." Ragnar said, ignoring her pleas as he picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

"I can walk. Please put me down," she told him. And without argument or protest, he complied and placed her gently down on two feet before walking ahead of her.

Abril managed to get a few steps, but her ankle was very sore and walking was not going to be good for her. And unfortunately, she didn't make it another five steps before falling down. Ragnar was back standing over her in an instant.

"Will you let me look at her ankle?" He asked.

She nodded, "you may, I think it is just twisted, not sprained."

His hands were warm and gentle as they removed her shoe and touched her foot. He was careful in his movements, like he had done this a thousand times before. Abril got a quick look at her ankle and saw a little blood from where it was cut and it was already coming up swollen and bruised. After a quick look he stood, "it's sprained and you can't walk on it." He said bluntly.

She nodded, "I am sorry. Will you please carry me?" She asked.

"Yes." He sighed as he picked her up again.

* * *

The walk back to the camp was silent. When they came through the trees and were noticed by some of the other Northmen, the looks she got were not nice ones. They seemed to be looking down upon her, frowning. She felt shamed and embarrassed as they made their way through the camp, and Abril had no other choice but to hang her head in shame. "What's wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"Your friends, they look at me like I am stupid and naïve."

He chuckled, "They are just curious," Ragnar replied as he put Abril down by one of their small fires.

After a quick meal of bread and fish, Ragnar suggested that they get to know each other a little while he wrapped her ankle. The thought of talking of having him touch her didn't sound appealing, but she knew he would only push the conversation, and if she didn't get her ankle wrapped than it would take longer to heal.

"Can we go somewhere else? It's rather warm over here by the fire."

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I can limp and will manage with that. You shouldn't have to carry me."

Abril slowly made her way over to the water, she was about to sit down but noticed bits of blood on the grass; she figured it was from the fish they caught. Turning her nose up at the sight and trying not to be sick, she walked a little to the left until she reached a big tree.

"Comfortable?" Ragnar asked with a smirk.

"For now, yes. Thank you."

"Why don't you want to get married?" He asked after he sat down, looking up at the sky before laying back on the grass.

She shrugged, "I don't know anything about you and your people, but I can best assume that you have marriages. What does marriage mean to you?"

"You marry someone when you love them and want to be with them."

"Exactly," Abril said excitedly.

"Your father arranges your marriage, so you don't get to marry for love or marry someone of your choosing." Ragnar realised.

"Correct again."

"So you want to marry, just not someone you don't love?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe. The whole marriage concept is like some dreadful contract whether you marry for love of not. And once the marriage is consummated, there is no undoing it. There are all these expectations and duties that I as a woman must fulfil. It is not at all pleasing."

"Like what?" Ragnar asked confused.

"Well, the man I am engaged to for example, he wants no less than three children; at least two must be sons. He wants full duty and commitment, so I literally follow him around like some lost and stray dog all day and every day. He will keep me from my family, possibly not allow Mary to come with me to Wessex. It will be like prison."

"Who is Mary?"

"My servant. You saw her right before we left. She was the one that took me from the dining hall after you demanded I go with you." Abril answered honestly.

"You like your servant?"

Abril nodded, "I do. She is kind and I feel as though she genuinely cares for me. I would do anything to not lose her."

"Will she go with you to your new home after you get married?"

Abril laughed, "I am not getting married to the future king." Abril said bluntly.

"Why?" Ragnar asked.

"Because I am here, with you and your people. Word would have already reached Wessex by now and the King and his son are probably furious about the situation. They won't take me, I know they won't." Abril laughed.

"That is good news though, right?"

"Possibly. You see I knew who I was marrying and what was expected in this marriage, and I have had a few days now to let it soak into my mind. But now when I return home, I will already be engaged to someone else, or my mother and father will be hunting for another suitable match. See the frustration and worry?" Abril asked seriously, unsure as to why she was giving this Northmen so many personal details.

"Can't you say no?"

Abril asked, "no, I cannot. My parents own me till I marry, then my husband does. That's just the way it is."

"Your traditions are stupid. You're just a girl, and you should be able to have some fun before you marry," Ragnar replied. He sounded like a pouting child that was confused, it made Abril laugh and smile. It almost seemed as if he did care, but she knew it wasn't possible. He was just trying to get as much information and details from her as possible.

"Do not anger me and make it seem as though you care." Abril replied sternly.

He looked at her, his blue eyes piercing into her grey coloured eyes. "You think I don't care?"

"I know you don't. I think you are just talking to me because you want to know everything you possibly can, and the naïve and silly princess is the best way to go about your mission."

"Well that's true, but I do care. You should marry me, I will take care of you." Ragnar looked at her seriously, no smirk or mockery present in his voice.

"That is funny. But I already told you; I do not wish to marry. So if you care, why would you make me?"

"Apparently so," Ragnar replied, his answer confusing Abril.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I am funny, I was agreeing. You were laughing at me and my friends yesterday, were you not?" He asked seriously, actually sounding a little angry.

Abril looked away from him and down at the ground, "I am sorry if I insulted you and your company. I wasn't trying to, I assure you. Your manners were funny, if you had of seen the looks on my people's faces when you were there eating and breaking the plates, you would have laughed too. I was laughing with you, not against you. I am sorry."

He laughed before reaching over and tilting her chin to look at him using his finger, "smile and relax, I was just joking. We don't care about that."

Abril was surprised and scared. Surprised at how gentle he was being with her, and scared about how relaxed she was with him. He was a very large grown man, at least ten of fifteen years her senior at a minimum. He gave her a warm and comforting feeling in her stomach, something that was unknown and unfamiliar to her. She had originally been worried and annoyed about coming with the Northmen, but Ragnar had kept his word; she was safe, fed and unharmed. She really did feel safe.

She snapped back to attention when she felt him run his fingers down the side of her face. Without pulling away, she said: "You are not supposed to touch me. I will be in trouble if anyone saw."

"You say this, but still don't do anything to stop me." He said as he got up and started to lean over her.

Abril freaked out immediately as he tried to lower her so she was lying down with him crawling over her, and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" She demanded as he rubbed his red cheek.

"You got a good hand on you, wasn't expecting that." Ragnar said as he moved away and lied back down in the grass once again before laughing.

"Don't be so foolish, what were you expecting me to do?"

"I was expecting you to push me away. But I wasn't expecting to be hit so hard." He said as he continued to laugh.

Abril rolled her eyes skyward and ignored him as she looked out on the water. There was a calm silence between the two until Abril spoke, "can you swim?"

"Me? Of cause. Who cannot swim?" Ragnar laughed.

"I can't swim, I am curious about it."

He sat up quickly and looked at her as if she had two heads. "You cannot swim?"

"No," Abril replied simply.

"Why?"

"I was never taught. It isn't necessary in my training." Abril told him honestly,

"That is stupid, your father and mother are stupid."

"Believe me, I know. Where is your home?" Abril asked as she moved closer so she too was lying on the grass. She was on her stomach though next to Ragnar.

"Across the ocean, about two days travel. Don't tell anyone that."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because I asked you not too," he answered plainly.

"I will say nothing to no one about what we speak. Not even Mary, my servant. I give you my word." Abril promised Ragnar, and she meant it too. He has done nothing to her, so there was no harm in keeping a few of his secrets.

"Are you always this nice to strangers?"

"If my parents want me to be, I am. I have to be."

"Too many rules, you should have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" Abril asked.

"Take the dress off and I will teach you how to swim." Ragnar answered quickly with a knowing smirk.

She laughed, "certainly not. I would lose an ear and possibly be hung." She continued to laugh a little.

"I think you like me, hmmm." He said as he moved closer.

"You sir, I think are delusional." Abril replied as she looked him in the eye to let him know he didn't intimidate her. "And aren't you supposed to be fixing my ankle?"

He laughed, "any excuse to make me touch you." Ragnar said as he got up and lifted the hem of her dress.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. She winced a little and looked at her foot; it was bruised badly and more swollen than it was when they returned. The little walk to the water has done her no good and she will be off it for days now. "It is going to be sore for at least a week, maybe a little longer." Ragnar said before he tore the bottom of her dress.

"Yes it is. Can I still walk?"

"Better if you don't. It will heal faster that way."

She nodded in agreement, "are you sure you're not looking for more excuses to touch me?" Abril asked, trying to be smart and cheeky like he was to her. But at the same time, it was a very poor excuse of flirting.

"No. I won't be carrying you, you'll be right to crawl around," he told her seriously.

Her eyes widened in shock, "you must be joking? I cannot crawl around your camp like an animal."

He laughed, "of cause I am joking." He told her with a smile. "And you shouldn't wear this shoe, it will heal faster without it."

"Thank you, I do appreciate what you have done."

"Do you want to see your uncle?" He asked.

She thought for a quick moment before answering, "not really. You haven't killed him have you?"

"He is alive."

"Very good. But I do not wish to see him."

See saw Ragnar raise his eyebrows out the corner of her eye and thought he might question her, if he did than she did not know what excuse she would give as to why she didn't want to see her uncles, but Ragnar didn't and he wrapped her ankle in silent.

The whole time Abril was oblivious to Ragnar staring as she was looking up at the sky with her eyes closed. The sun pouring through the trees warmed her skin and relaxed her enough to make her forget where she was for a moment. Ragnar has kept his word, he hasn't hurt her and was keeping her safe; so maybe she did like him just a little and was starting to see him as something less evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Abril was sitting around the fire with some of the other Northmen. She was listening to them talking and laughing, and wished she knew what they were saying. Ragnar had disappeared after giving her more fish and that was over an hour ago. She wanted him to come back so he could tell her what they were talking about. Over and over, Abril reminded herself that 'patience was key', and so she continued to await his presence. When it started to grow dark, she even grew a little worried. But as no one else seemed worried, she knew she needn't be. It was silly thoughts.

Cheering and clapping erupted as Ragnar, his brother and a few others came back into the camp. They were each carrying barrels, and there were also two sacks with what she can assume to be an animal of some kind squashed into them as the bag was moving a little. Abril's only thoughts now were, 'where did they come from?'

After Ragnar dropped the two small barrels he was carrying and filled two mugs with the contents he made his way over to her. "Miss me?" He asked as he handed her a mug.

After smelling the contents she realised it was wine. Wine that they had most likely stolen. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Where do you think, Princess?"

"I think you stole it," she snapped in reply.

"Well if you already knew, why did you ask?" He asked as he downed the entire mug.

"You can't go around stealing, that's not right."

"But stealing, raiding and pillaging is what we do. We are savages, remember?" He said jokingly.

"Uh huh, very clever." Abril said as she tasted the wine. It was a nice red and she was actually glad to have it. It was not only comforting and reminded Abril of being home, but it was rather cool out and the wine would help keep her warm.

"I hope you were good while I was gone?"

"Well there isn't much I can get up to with this ankle, so I can safely say that I was good while you were out." She replied. "You're not going out again though, are you?" She asked a little quieter.

He chuckled, "no, I am back for the night. We just wanted to visit a few farms."

"You didn't… you know… kill anyone, did you?" Abril all but whispered.

"No," he replied as he shook his head. "Drink up, I found that especially for you. Thought you would enjoy it."

"I must confess, I am surprised at your kind gesture, thank you."

When Abril asked what his friends were talking about, he replied by telling her that it was best she didn't know. Apparently they weren't saying nice things. She found it surprising as they has spent a lot of time laughing as they spoke and that was when she asked if it was about her, Ragnar replied but saying it wasn't about her, but it was about her people.

Ragnar and Abril were talking quietly, she was telling him stories from when she was a young girl. He listened intently and asked many questions, his inquisitiveness made her feel happy and special in the sense she was cared for. People rarely asked her to tell something about herself. She was born and raised in the same village, so people already knew most things about her anyway. So she found it to be rather nice telling someone something about herself for the first time, something that they knew nothing of.

It was late, well after dark and the Northmen were very rowdy throughout the camp. Many were mucking around in mock fighting, playing games, talking, and a few had even retired to sleep. But Abril sat up with Ragnar by the fire, they talked for a while and sat quietly for a while too. He was constantly asking her questions about her home, family, people, villages, gold and other riches. She knew that he was only talking to her and being nice so she would trust him and tell him what he wanted.

She realised than that he only bought the chickens and wine back in attempt to make her drunk and more trusting of him so she would tell him things. It actually seemed for a little while that he did care as he asked her questions, looked at her as she spoke and seemed interested. But she was silly and naïve to think and believe that as she sipped more and more and was slowly feeling more and drunk.

She was already being used by her father in an attempt to get his brother back, and she knew that Ragnar only wanted her here to use her as well in another plot to raid her country. But she just didn't want to believe it at first because he was very nice, or so it seemed. She realised than though that he was very good at playing on people and their emotions. He was cunning and conniving, not at all good or honest. And although she had never played a game of sorts before, she would start now; she would smile and be nice and pleasant until he dropped his guard.

She continued to talk and tell stories of herself, and it was when they were talking about the pointless tasks she had to know to be a good wife that Ragnar's brother Rollo came over, he slung his arm around Abril and Ragnar as he sat between them. Rollo started talking to his brother in their strange language as he looked Abril up and down. Normally she was sure that she would feel uncomfortable, but she doubted that Rollo would actually do anything to her, and she had no idea what he was saying anyway.

When Ragnar started laughing, she relished what Rollo was slurring was most likely not that bad. "My brother, he says that you are very pretty. He likes that you are a virgin and would like to fuck you and take you home to our country. He asked if that is okay?" Ragnar asked as he continued to laugh.

Abril's eyes widened, "surely you are not serious?"

"Very, that is what he said. Yes or no?" Ragnar asked.

"No!" Abril said as she stood up and pushed both brothers backwards off the log they were sitting on. They fell over onto their backs, spilling their drinks and still laughing. They were both very inebriated and the manner was disgusting, but also very expected of grown men. "You are both very drunk, and acting inappropriate."

Rollo said something as he started to sit up, then Ragnar spoke and they started laughing again. Abril realised that Ragnar relayed what she just said to his brother. She watched on as the two drunks tried to pull themselves off the ground. Abril crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she continued to sip the remaining wine in her mug.

"Help me, please." Ragnar said.

She rolled her eyes before putting her cup down and put her hands out. She used both her arms and all the strength she had to pull him back up so he was sitting on up the log. It was when Rollo held his hand out, asking for Abril's help that she shook her head. "Help him, he will be nice." Ragnar said.

She huffed before holding her hands out again. Instead of letting her pull him up, he used his strength to pull her down on top of him. Rollo, Ragnar and a lot of their party laughed loudly as Rollo held Abril close to his body. Her failed attempts of getting free were pointless, she was failing miserably as she struggled against him. It was when she stopped fighting and used his chest to prop herself up and look around to Ragnar, than back to Rollo who was smiling and looking pleased.

"Let me go. Right now." She said

Ragnar said something to his brother, before Rollo sat up and stood up. Abril was impressed because at the same time he stood, he helped her up as well. He said something to her before turning and grabbing her cup and walking away. "What did he say and where is he taking my cup? That's my drink."

"He is refilling your cup, and he said you are beautiful. He wants to fuck you, but won't force you." Ragnar translated.

She was shocked, a little scared and mostly annoyed. How disgusting could that man be, and would he actually force her or any other woman? "Sit with me. You look worried." Ragnar said as he grabbed her hand and guided her to sit next to him. She was practically sitting on top of him as he draped his arm around her.

"Is the physical contact necessary?" Abril asked.

"I think so, it will keep my brother away from you." He smiled.

"Would he consider forcing himself on me or anyone else on a normal day?" Abril asked, the thought was eating away at her mind. "Or did he just say that because of the alcohol? Or was he joking?"

"My brother, and friends have on occasion taken women by force. I won't lie to you. Would he actually rape you though, is that what you're asking?"

Abril nodded, "yes, that is what I am asking."

"If the circumstances of us meeting were different and he claimed you, then he would likely rape you," Abril looked at him horrified when he said that. "Say you were riding with your uncle and his party and were camped that night that we went into the camp-"

"I understand what you are trying to tell me, please say no more on the matter." Abril said as she stood so she could take her leave and retire for the night.

"But," Ragnar said as he stood and grabbed her hand, he pulled her back to him so she was centimetres from him. "But, you didn't meet us under those circumstances. I promised I would care for you and keep you unharmed, I intend to keep my word." He said as Rollo came back and gave her a mug full of wine. "And if at the end of the few days you want to come home with us, you can and I assure you that you will still be taken care of. You can even learn our language."

The thought of leaving her imprisoned life and going with the Northmen didn't sound all that bad, especially if she was guaranteed. The thought of an adventure both thrilled and scared her. But she couldn't go. She couldn't just leave her life behind. Although she was promised safety and security, she did not know what would await her and how they lived back home. Aside from the constant feeling of being trapped, she had a very comfortable lifestyle. Would she have that if she went?

Wait, why was she even considering going?! She couldn't! Ragnar was using her to gain information for his next attack. She would never be free as long as she was with the Northmen as they would use her to what they wanted. And if she refused to tell them anything they wished to know, what would happen then? Would she still be free? Killed? Treated as a servant? What would she even do in their home land?

"I can't just leave my home," Abril said quietly as she shook her head and looked into the flames.

"The sadness in your voice tells me you want to and are considering it though."

"I can't," she told him again more softly. It was barely a whisper over the loudness of the Northmen.

"You would have all the freedom in the world. No one to control you, make you marry someone you don't want too. No silly rules about holding onto your virtue till marriage. You would be happy."

"Please stop, I don't want to talk about this." Abril said.

Ragnar nodded, "then we won't. But think about coming, ask me anything you want to about our home. And what happened before, Rollo was just having some fun. Not he or anyone else is going to rape you. You are a free woman."

She smiled at him, "you are nice, I like that. And if you keep being nice, I will give your offer some serious thought."

"Good, now drink. Have fun!" Ragnar replied as he sat down on the grass and pulled her to sit next to him. The log there were sitting on was now occupied by a few of his friends and there was not enough space for her and Ragnar to sit. They spent the rest of the evening talking, he told her stories of other raids they had done. The stories weren't kind or happy, but they were interesting. Despite the violence on these raids, she was fascinated with them even more. And it wasn't long before Abril was too tired to stay awake and she ended up leaning against Ragnar as he talked, than eventually fell asleep.

Her last thought was that of everything she told him about him being nice and her liking it. It was a lie. She just told him what she knew he wanted to hear. She knew he and his men were on their guard constantly and if she had any real chance of making this out alive or escaping than she needed to be nice and sweet.

* * *

RAGNAR…

"I like her brother, she is fun in a frigid kind of way." Rollo said as he and Torstein sat next to Ragnar.

"She is alright, I want her to come back to Kattegat." Ragnar admitted.

"Why? You are married, and does the princess know?" Rollo asked.

"She doesn't know. And it would be nice to have her every now and then. Lagertha wouldn't be happy though. But there is just something about her that I like. I want her."

"Then take her." Rollo said. "I would like too."

"Leave her, she isn't yours, mine or anyone else's to take. She has been kind to me and everyone else here. Doesn't need a reason to be scared of us." Ragnar said in a tone that left no room for argument. The night was calming down now, and with all the wine he drank he was feeling tired.

"How old is she? She looks young, too young."

"Not yet 16. She is very young." _Too young_ , he thought.

"She is not a child, but acts like one. They coddle their women, sucks because they are so fine." Torstein said.

"You tell her about today?" Rollo asked.

"Just that we stole the chickens and the wine. Didn't tell her anything else. She doesn't need to know." Ragnar answered. She asked if they killed anyone today, they did; the man, his wife and two sons. He couldn't tell her that though, she wouldn't understand

"Probably a good idea, wouldn't be curled up like a lap dog on you if you told her what really happened." Rollo said with a laugh.

"We taking the pretty rich thing, or we leaving her? She would make a fine slave, worth a lot of money that one if she was sold." Floki said as he sauntered over.

"She isn't a slave, and I am working on getting her to come back. Not as a slave though, she won't be for sale." Ragnar made himself very clear.

"I don't think Lagertha will like her," Floki snickered.

"Shut your face," Ragnar told him. "Help me get her up," he said.

Rollo pulled the girl from Ragnar so his brother could get up. Ragnar picked her up and carried her into the tent before placing her down on the pile of furs. He covered her up before making his way back out to the fire where his friends were still gathered.

* * *

ABRIL...

Abril had to give herself credit as she opened her eyes when Ragnar left. She had fallen asleep on him, but it wasn't a deep sleep. She was only asleep enough for him to take her to where she sleeps and go back and re-join his friends. Her eyes flew open and she looked around the dark tent. Small flickers of light from the fires around the camp came into the small opening and there was still plenty of talking and laughter outside the tent for her to take her plan into action.

She wasn't going to stay here with the Northmen, she wasn't going to go back with them to their home land. Why Ragnar would think she would even consider going with him was beyond stupid. She may be ruined by staying here in their camp, but who knows what would happen if she went home with him and his people.

She stood up from her bed and started making her way towards the entrance of the tent. Looking out she saw that everything was still active around her. No one was looking her way, and most importantly; she could not see Ragnar or his brother. It was now or never.

After grabbing the small knife that was lying next to a sleeping warrior; Torstein, she remembered his name as. She slipped from the tent and made her way towards the edge of their camp. After dropping the knife so she could climb over the barrier of the camp, she grabbed it again and ran into the trees.

It was a cool night and the trees around her were thick and the night was getting darker with each step she took going further into the forest. The tops of the trees were thick, that too made the night darker than it actually was as no light was able to sneak through to the forest floor.

She ran for a few minutes, as fast as her small legs would take her with the length and weight of the dress. It was hard. She has ran before, but that had always been for fun, never before was it a life or death situation. Not that this was life or death either as her life hadn't been threatened, she just wanted to go home.

The Northmen's camp was a place she should not be, a place where her father should never have allowed her to go willingly all for the sake of the safe return of his brother. What about her safety? Did he not care about his daughter? She is engaged to be the future queen of Wessex, or _was._ She was very much in doubt that the marriage would follow through, she was in doubt that any decent suitor would want her as a bride after word of her in the Heathen camp reached other kingdom's and villages.

She needed to run, to get as far from Ragnar and his men as fast as she possibly could. They weren't kind to her, but they weren't cruel either. But she didn't want to know what would happen if they decided they wanted something more than gold and silver from her father, would they actually take her with them? Or kill her? So many questions and scenarios were running through her head that was sure to give night terrors for many nights.

 _Smack!_

Abril was so lost in thought that she ran straight into the thick roots of a tree and tripped and stumbled before rolling down a ravine and landing flat on her back in a pool of water so shallow that it didn't even reach her ears. It was only deep enough to soak the back of her dress and hair. But there was something warm as well pooling in the water.

With a pounding in her head, she lifted a hand to the right side of her forehead, drawing it back she saw that it was red. She hit her head and was now bleeding. Things hadn't gone to plan when she thought about escaping, and now they were even worse as she was in a potentially deadly predicament.

After three miserably failed attempts of trying to pull herself from the shallow water, she gave up and accepted that she may be dead by morning came. Never had she been one for dramatics, but everything was getting blurry and doubling as she blinked to try keep her eyes open. It did not take a studious person to know that she was not in a good position.

And no one knew where she was, she left the camp with every intention of getting away from Ragnar and his camp so she could go home, and now she had every intention of wishing and hoping for him or someone to notice her missing and come find her.

 _Hope breeds eternal misery,_ was her last thought before darkness washed over her and she was no longer able to hold her eyes open.


	7. Chapter 7

Ragnar was angry, he left her to sleep for no longer than one hour when he was told that she was gone. He didn't have to ask what happened because he already knew that she made a runner. Her foot tracks not only led from the tent to the edge of the barrier, but now he knew that her ever considering leaving with him for Kattegat was impossible.

The cunning princess played him, and he wasn't happy. But he wasn't going to leave her out there either. He assembled a small team of men to go after her and bring her back. All the while ignoring the laughing from Rollo, "she is trouble brother. We should forget about her, leave her for the wild animals." Rollo said a little too seriously. "I knew she wasn't taking anything you were saying serious, brother. She was too interested and too intrigued."

"Shut up," Ragnar snapped as he took the lead.

After a few minutes of walking in almost silence, Rollo spoke again. "She played you brother, played all of us. She can't be trusted. You need to stop talking to her and telling her things."

"Yes brother, but I need her to tall me things. Things that may help our future raids on England. And if I don't tell her anything, she will not speak to me. That is why I chose her; pretty, smart, but mostly naïve. She is a very easy target and we need her if we wish to leave with our gold and silver without bloodshed." Ragnar replied calmly. But he felt anything but calm; he was annoyed and rather angry. Abril played and took him for a fool, he would not allow that to happen again, he would have to keep her under constant guard.

….

ABRIL…

When Abril awoke she was no longer lying in a cold wet ditch, she was back in the Viking camp laying on a bed of furs. She thought for a second that maybe it was all a dream and that she never left, but it felt so real, it had to be real. And it was. When she sat up she felt the pounding in her head right away and drew her head to the sorest spot. There was dried blood from where it had attempted to be cleaned.

She jumped at the sound of someone yelling Ragnar's name and looked to her left to see two Northmen by the door of the tent. Were they guarding her?

"Nice to see you awake. I was almost tempted to leave you in that ditch." He paused for a moment to smile a sly and deviant smile at her. "But I didn't, still need my gold and silver and you are a very nice bargaining chip."

Abril realised right then that the friendly tone he was speaking was not at all friendly, it was sarcastic and unkind. He meant to scare and intimidate her into whatever kind of submission he wanted. And it was working. She knew she made a huge mistake by trying to escape, it was a foolish thought to think that she could achieve such a mission. And by trying to escape, she had gotten caught, brought back to this heathen camp and had so very clearly angered Ragnar; the only person who would grant her safe return to her people.

Right now, a marriage to Aethelwulf didn't sound too bad at all.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Ragnar said as he held his hand out to help Abril up.

She was reluctant and nervous, but took his hand anyway and let him help her up. They walked in silence in the direction where her uncle and other guards were kept and felt her heart start beating into her throat. Why was he taking her there? What was he going to do?

She looked around, the day was dark and gloomy. It was definitely going to rain, or maybe it already had. She wondered how the Northmen would stand against her father and his armies in the rain. Shocking thoughts started to run through her mind about her father's army coming along and slaying the Northmen and taking her and her uncle back to safety.

She didn't like death, or wish it upon anyone, but right now Ragnar's mood was the complete opposite of what it had been so far. It made her wonder if his kindness was all just a charade and he was always like this, or was it only because she had angered him.

"Abril, what are you doing here?" Her uncle said as they neared where the prisoners were tied and bound. He looked alarmed and a little scared.

"The princess is my guest until I get the gold and silver I asked for." Ragnar replied with a smile as he threw an arm over Abril's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me," she spat as she ducked under his arm and pushed him away. He laughed and smiled a little at her antics.

"Feisty too. Only sometimes though, not all the time," he smiled at her.

Abril glared at him. He was doing this on purpose, to anger her, scare her, or whatever. She was annoyed at his antics. Ragnar Lothbrok was intentionally waving her in front of her uncle and his men, and for what? What was he hoping to achieve by this?

"Please, do not harm the princess. She is a good and sweet mistress. She has a kind heart and is a friend to all." Her uncle pleaded.

"Good and kind, a friend to all? Funny, she isn't being friendly. Playing on a person's mind like she did last night and then trying to run away. But don't worry, we caught up to her." Ragnar was talking in the sarcastic and witty tone he spoke in when something seemed to annoy him.

"Princess, your head? Did they harm you?" Abril's uncle asked.

She shook her head, "no uncle, the Northmen have not _physically_ harmed me." She said quietly. "They are doing as they told father they would; feed, keep me warm, care for and keep me safe. They have done everything they said they would." She said sadly.

"See, I am not all bad." Ragnar said.

"What do you want?" Abril watched her uncle get irritated. He was a good man, always good to her and her siblings. She remembered all the times when she was young that he would tell stories and play games with her and her brother and sister.

He was a good man and most unfortunate that he was in this situation, it was unfortunate that any of these men were in this situation. Her uncle did not deserve this, the guards did not deserve this, she did not deserve this either. But what was Ragnar playing at?

All of a sudden three warriors ran over and were shouting at Ragnar. He smiled and looked at Abril and her uncle before saying: "You all may be going home sooner rather than later."

He grabbed Abril by the wrist, it wasn't hard but still hard enough to make her wince and want to pull away from him, and he led her through the Vikings that were now crowding near the front gates. She saw three of her father's men lead a horse and cart covered with trunks into the field before releasing the horse and all the men running away leaving the cart in the open.

Ragnar let go of Abril's arm with a smile before looking at the cart in the field. He didn't say anything, he simply waved to four men to check the trunks. Turning to Abril, "Looks like your father is a smart man after all," he smirked at her.

Abril didn't say anything, she felt scared of him. He was so kind and rather gentle yesterday. And now he was being so cruel and unkind that she didn't not think it to be possible – or she didn't _want_ to think it was possible. His personality changed so quickly, and it was all because she ran last night. She wanted to go home, it was not fair that she be here in the first place.

Ragnar's brother Rollo was a disgrace last night. And Ragnar himself didn't do anything to defend her from the foul and drunken advances of the lout Rollo. She wanted to get out, she needed to get out of here. And hopefully with payment from her father, he would release her, her uncle and other captives.

The four men checked the cases before screaming something back to Ragnar, then an uproar of displeasure erupted throughout the camp. Abril looked at the field, in the distance she saw Northumbrian guards came over the hill in horseback. "Is this why you ran last night? Did you know?" Ragnar asked Abril.

But the words didn't register, they went in one ear and out the other. She was in shock over what was happening, over what was about to happen. She didn't fully register or notice when she was suddenly pushed aside and hit the ground hard. It was only when the Viking's were fast preparing for battle, yelling and hitting their weapons against their shields, and the English guards racing their horses towards the perimeter that Abril realised just how bad things were about to get.

She knew about war and fighting, on many occasions her father sent men to fight. But never had she ever been this close. It was terrifying and she didn't know what to do. She crawled inside the closest tent and scrunched her eyes shut tight and pressed the palms of her hands against her ears to block out the growing sounds of the Northmen and her father's soldiers.

Abril tried to think happy thoughts, but struggled greatly with what she knew was going on outside. She hoped the Northumbrian soldiers would defeat the Northmen, but for some reason she was very sure that Ragnar would be back and would be angrier than ever.

"This is not my fault. None of this is my fault." She told herself as she waited for the noise around her to quieten.

Abril thought of Mary, her servant. Mary was kind to her, she always told Abril that there were many things the young princess didn't know or understand, always saying that Abril was silly for thinking the world was a nice place full of kind people. It wasn't her fault though, Abril and her sister Judith lived a very sheltered life. Her mother did too, and so did her brother but she knew that he would soon be assisting father with his affairs.

Abril's job in life was simple; be a lady, get married into a good home, be a mother. That was the only plan that had ever been set out for her, her sister and mother. Never did she think it to be fair, but never did she really argue it. Women should be taught to defend themselves and wield a sword so they to can protect themselves as much as men.

But she was not taught this and would possibly never learn for it was not her place. It was a mans job to protect and care for her, her fathers job until she married and than it was her husbands after. But her father had not protected her, Ragnar said he wanted Abril in his camp, and he barely gave it much thought or argument against it before saying that she would accompany the Northmen. It angered her and made her feel foolish. She thought back to that day and how she laughed along with them at their antics, how stupid and naïve she was.

Mary, she missed Mary and her sister too. Despite always being told by them how silly and pretty she was. That it didn't matter that she was not more intelligent for she had the looks of an angel and a smile as bright as the sun. She still missed them and wished to be home, safe and away from the bloodshed that was pooling in her ears around her.

She didn't notice when it quietened. She didn't notice that tears were streaming in a steady flow down her face. But she did notice when Ragnar was suddenly pulling her by the wrist from the tent she hid herself in. "Where are we going?" She asked through sobs.

He didn't answer, and his grip on her arm was slightly painful. "Please Ragnar, you're hurting me. I'm sorry if I have angered you." She tried again.

He dragged her over to where her uncle and other English guards were bound. She looked down to his axe, it was dripping with blood, as were his hands too. And his face was covered in spatters of blood. Never had she seen anything so terrifying on the face of a man before, it was almost impossible to believe – especially since he had been rather nice and attentive to her since meeting her, up until this morning that was.

"It seems your brother, the king, does not care if you live or die."

"If you let me talk to him, I will persuade him to honour his pledge."

"I still can't decide who means more to the king; you, or his brother?" He looked from Abril to her uncle, and laughed a sarcastic and devilish laugh. "I should slit one of your throats and find out."

Abril tried her hardest to choke back more sobs and tears, but she couldn't. Instead she ended up hugging her waist and moving back from Ragnar. "Stop, please. Do not harm my niece, this is not her fault and she has a good soul." Her uncle plead.

"Please, please just let us go." Abril begged.

Ragnar continued to ignore her. "I told the king the terms and conditions, someone must pay for his insolence." Ragnar said to her uncle before standing up again and walking toward Abril. "Why do you cry?" He asked her gently as he tilted her chin with his axe to look at him. "What is wrong?" He asked in an almost soothing tone.

"Please, I am sorry for trying to escape you last night. Please do not do this. My father will pay you what you ask." Abril pleaded in a whisper.

He smirked, "I know he will pay. I have his brother and his daughter; a future queen." Ragnar said as he wiped the blood from her face that his axe Left. Ragnar leaned in close to Abril, "close your eyes, princess." He said as he ran abandon down her long knotted hair.

Before Abril had time to react to what he said, Ragnar spun fast and sliced her uncles throat open. Blood sprayed out a little and he was gurgling and choking, his eyes wide and skin turning pale and deathly looking. Abril started to scream and back away from what she just witnessed, she didn't get far before falling backwards over a log where she struggled to gain her footing and ended up falling over.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the now lifeless body of her uncle, or stop herself from hyperventilating. She was quickly pulled to her feet by Ragnar where she struggled and fought against him. He quickly picked her up and grew her over his shoulder before walking to the tent she has been sleeping in.

She stopped fighting him, but the tears flowed in a steady stream as he dropped her down on the bed. "Abril, can you hear me?"

"Don't talk to me, you are a monster. If you are going to hurt me, do it and get it over with. Stop drawing this pain and torture out any longer." She spat angrily at him.

"I am a monster?" He asked surprised. "I told you at the start I would not harm you, why don't you believe me?"

"You're a liar!" She screamed. "You killed him, you killed my uncle. He _was_ a good man. You are not a good person, you're a monster and liar!" She screamed at him before dropping down on her bed of furs and sobbed into her hands.

"I am sorry," she apologised. "You were nice, very nice. You have done everything you said you would, and I shouldn't have run, but I just want to go home. I do not want to stay here, I do not want to leave with you and go to your home, I just want to go home." She sobbed and cried as Ragnar continued to stand there and look down at her.

Abril wondered what he was thinking and if was going to be any nicer. She was sorry, and was starting to regret ever thinking she would be able to get away from the Northmen. What ran through her mind the day before and had her thinking that she could pull off such a large stunt was lost to her now. She obviously didn't know what she was thinking, and still didn't.

Her mother's words from a year ago ran through her mind. _"Stick to what you know and have been taught. Do not stray far as you won't succeed, dear girl."_ She said that when Abril suggested joining a monastery or doing charitable work for the people of Northumbria. Her mother and father bother laughed, saying how silly and childish the thought was, and that she shouldn't voice her opinion or thoughts so freely. Her sister told her that it wasn't silly to want something other than what was set out for her, but the odds of it happening were unlikely. And her uncle, her dear uncle who was just murdered in front of her said that she could do anything if she believed.

"I don't want to argue with you or upset you," Ragnar started to say.

"He didn't do anything, he was my uncle, and a prisoner like I am!" She screamed. "I hate you."

Ragnar laughed, "You are so young right now, you will understand later on." He said before walking out and leaving Abril to cry on the pallet of furs.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon when Ragnar and a party of his men finally returned. They left to her home and no amount of begging or pleading to Ragnar did any good in getting him to take her with you. Although she was no longer confined to the tent she slept in, she was confined to the camp and two armed guards followed her wherever she went.

Not that she was going far. Her head ached from where she hit it last night, and she had bruises and other small cuts adorning her small frame. She feared what her family may think when they saw her as it looked like the Northmen were rough with her. She hoped she wouldn't have to argue to her parents to prove that no one hurt her, and that these injuries were caused at her own fault.

She was standing by the lake when cheers erupted throughout the camp. She didn't have to turn to know that the Northmen had the gold and silver they asked for. She was angry at them and started replaying everything that happened, trying to figure everything out. Especially trying to figure out why she was here. She really did hope that Ragnar had plans to release her and not take her back to his home across the sea.

She was a freeborn woman in England, but what would that make her in his homeland? She had this sinking feeling in the back of her mind that she would not have the same rights in a foreign land. She knew she wouldn't! Although always considered to be naïve, she had heard many stories about the Northmen from people that travelled "Wanderers", they were called. And some of the stories they told were terrifying and amazing at the same time. Vikings weren't the only people they spoke about. Abril had heard many stories about other lands, cities with high walls and many riches. Poor villages that were stuck by storms often.

"Hello Princess." She turned when she heard Ragnar yelling to her. He was smiling, obviously very pleased with himself. He walked up to her, holding his shoulder back and head high.

"I see you have what you requested from my father," Abril said sounding sad. She knew what this meant for her people, they would be rather poor now for some time, who knew how long it would take to regain the wealth the Northman Ragnar was taking form them.

"Yes, it has turned out to be a very wonderful day. We are packing up, leaving in the hour. You will join me, yes?" He kept smiling at her.

He was being so friendly, even bringing her a mug of wine and some bread. He was back to the same happy, carefree, charming and witty Ragnar that he was a day ago. It angered her, but also made her happy to know that despite her running away he was no longer displeased with her.

"Why? Why do you ask me to go to your home with you?" Abril asked as she turned away from him and looked back at the river.

"You interest me. And you're trapped here, you don't want to get married. You're a young lady that wants to live a little before becoming a woman and mother. Abril, I can give you that freedom." Ragnar spoke soft and quiet, it almost sounded as though he really cared. But Abril couldn't believe any of what he was saying, she wouldn't.

"I am sorry, but my answer is no. The only way I will be leaving with you is against my will." Abril replied.

"I will have you, maybe not now, but I will eventually."

"Do not threaten me, and do not threaten my father with riches in exchange for me. That is not fair." She snapped at him.

"You disappoint me," Ragnar said as he trudged away to help his men pack up for their journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

Abril watched with both happiness and sadness as the Viking ships sailed down the river away from her home. She was happy for things would be restored to the norm, and sad because being in this camp was her first and only adventure. But, adventure or not, she hoped they were sailing away once and for all for she knew that if they came back she might not be so lucky to have the freedom to go home she was given this time; Ragnar's last words to her kept playing over and over in her head.

Abril was broken from her thoughts upon hearing her father declaring war eternal of Ragnar Lothbrok. She looked at him for a brief moment to see the look of pure loathing and hatred painted across his face. She knew that her father would stop at nothing now and that although he was a bit of a coward, he would not back down on his word against Ragnar and his men.

"Abril, mount your horse. We are to make haste back to the castle." He father sneered at her angrily as he turned his horse to walk away.

He sounded angry at her. And she was confused why he was pushing his anger onto her. The King, her father, hadn't looked at her for more than two seconds since he came to take her home and watched Ragnar and his men sail away. She wasn't sure why she had displeased him, she was just as much a victim as anyone else, if not more so as she had spent nights and days with the angry Northmen. Yes, her stay was shorter than what she initially expected, but it was still a traumatic experience.

All she wanted was to head home and have a hot bath and climb into her own bed after eating a big meal. She wasn't asking for much, but she knew the second she walked back through the gates of her village and through the doors of the villa, things would either go back to normal or they would be very different. She still didn't want to marry Aethelwulf, but she knew a marriage and a home far away from hers actually didn't sound so bad – even if her husband didn't care for any more than what her beauty held.

But was she still beautiful? She didn't feel it. She was bruised and scratched up all over. Even her legs were a mess and that was not a good look for the bishop had already questioned her physical state. And even after assuring him that she was still pure and no one looked upon her nakedness, it seemed he still did not believe her. That thought alone terrified her as if he did not believe her, than no one else would, and at that point she did not know what the future would hold for the young princess.

* * *

"My lady, I am pleased to see you." Mary said as she rushed over to help Abril down from her horse.

"Please get me to my room," Abril said as she near collapsed from exhaustion after getting off the horse.

Mary snaked a strong arm around her waist and lead the princess through the villa to her room. Abril kept her eyes downward to avoid eye contact with everyone, she did not want people to see her until she had rested and was bathed and dressed more appropriately.

They passed a mirror on the second floor and Abril got a very quick glimpse of herself; the state she was in was terrifying. She looked much worse than she thought. "You are beautiful, and I look forward to seeing you again," she remembered Ragnar's words as he climbed aboard his boat and yelled to where she stood alone on the shore as her father and his men rode over.

A few tears escaped her eyes as they continued walking slowly down the halls. Usually Abril walked with her head high, back and shoulders straight and with purpose, but today she was feeling anything but lovely. She felt sad, but also happy. It was strange and she didn't like it. And she was also dreading the moment when Abril and Mary were finally alone behind the closed door of her bed chamber.

Abril stood in the centre of the room with her back to the door and Mary, the moment it clicked shut the questions began. "What happened my lady? You look frightened. Are you not pleased to be home again?"

Abril nodded, "Aye, I am pleased to be home. But I am also sad, and confused. But still happy at the same time. It is a strange feeling." The second she finished talking, Abril broke down in tears and crumpled to the floor.

"Oh, my lady, what is the matter? Are you unwell?" Mary asked as she knelt next to Abril and tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.

"No, I am fine. I am just tired and sore, and hungry. Prepare a bath, please." Abril said as she stood and dried her eyes.

She didn't know why she was crying and so upset, so she could not tell Mary anything. The feeling was heartbreaking as Abril had always shared things with Mary, and the servant never passed judgement on anything. She always listened with open ears and mind, something that was rare in Abril's world. Yes, Abril and Judith shared many secrets, but never could Abril express her true thoughts on religion and the ways of the world, the need to marry to greater the fortune of families, and her hatred towards her father and mother.

Abril waited in silence, looking out the window of her room while a bath was prepared. Mary had tried talking to her a few times but she wasn't ready to talk, she may never want to talk again. "My lady, your bath is ready." Mary told her.

After soaking for a few minutes in silence, Mary spoke again. "Your parents have received word from Wessex about your betrothal," she started and Abril perked up right away in wanting to know what was to become of her future. "I am-"

Mary didn't get a chance to finish as at that moment, Abril's mother came bursting through the door. "Mary, leave!" She near shouted.

Abril turned away from her, she was in no mood or state to be putting up with her mother's antics today. "Daughter, it is true, they have harmed your Maidenhead?" Her mother said.

Abril turned in shock and stared wide eyed at her mother, "what? Who said such things? It is not true, the Northmen never touched me. No one even looked upon my nakedness. I swear it." Abril wasn't shouting, but she was angry, and scared.

"The soldiers that were held captive said that Ragnar touched you," her mother said with no ounce of softness or sympathy in her tone.

"It is a misunderstanding."

"Are you telling me they are lying?" Her mother asked.

"No, they speak the truth. But they have misunderstood. Ragnar Lothbrok, he only grabbed my arm and put a hand around my shoulders. I was never touched inappropriately. I swear it, mother."

"You are marked, how did this happen if you were not fighting them?" Her mother asked pointing at the cuts, scrapes and bruises covering her creamy white skin.

"I tried to run from them during the night, I wanted to come home. I slipped and rolled into a ravine and was knocked unconscious. The Northmen, Ragnar, he saved me." Abril admitted.

"So they did not touch you? What is being said is all false?" Her mother asked sternly.

Abril was seething silently from where she sat in the tub. "What are people saying?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter what they are saying if you can assure and approve none of it is true." Her mother replied shaking her head. "You will rest for tonight in your room, your evening meal will be bought up very soon, after you have eaten you must rest and we will resume all tomorrow."

Abril didn't have a chance to counter what was said as her mother made a hastily exit, leaving Abril alone with Mary and another younger servant Maude. Abril started to cry, shedding salty tears into her bath that was no longer relaxing to her worn out and aching body.

"Come my lady, step out and I will prepare you for dinner and rest." Mary said softly.

The rest of the night went in a blur, Abril dressed in a sleep gown and laid in bed until her evening meal arrived, after eating she fell asleep. The entire time since her mother left, Abril thought nothing more than the lack of love and adoration that's both her mother and father had shown towards her since she was back in the care of her Kingdom and the Northmen were leaving.

They seemed angry, disappointed, and upset; but surely those feelings weren't directed at her. She did not understand why they would be to begin with as she couldn't think what she done wrong. Surely it was not because she was in the Heathen camp because she didn't even want to be there in the first place. Ragnar wanted her in his camp, it was him that asked – no, he demanded it. And her father, the _King_ of Northumbria, said yes as to save his brother and land. He cared more about his brother and riches than his own daughter.

This was something she didn't want to say or admit, but she knew it was very much true. And the only question that was left that Abril wanted to know was, what would her future hold now? Rumours had obviously circulated, and although she knew it was all false, no one else did and people will believe what they want too.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, she was seated around the table with both her parents, sister and brother. No one had yet to speak, and Abril knew it was her fault and that something was going on. She however, could not take the deafening silence any longer.

"What is the matter? I know there are issues in regards to myself, and I demand to know." Abril placed her fork down to look between both parents so they knew how serious she was.

"This matter will be formally presented later on today in front of the people, but there are many issues in your return," her father started without looking at her or pausing in bites of food.

"What are these issues that require a formal assembly?" Abril asked more alarmed and nervous than she was before. It was silent for a moment and Abril watched as her mother and father looked between each other than at Judith for a split second. "What is going on? I demand to know!" Abril shouted.

"Do not lose your temper, this is your own fault!" Her father shouted back in a tone that held a certain amount of anger that Abril and her siblings had never heard before. "We weren't expecting you to be returned, we thought that when you left that would be it. Even Mary assumed the worst when you left." Her father paused for a moment to take another bite of his eggs. "You don't understand the severity of the situation, we sent word to Wessex shortly after your departure telling them of the situation and King Ecbert withdrew the marriage proposal and has accepted Judith to be his son's bride and future queen."

"What? Why?" Abril couldn't believe what she was hearing; her parents thought she was as good as gone and were planning her departure to the Northmen's homeland.

"There is no point asking silly questions Abril, you have truly brought this on yourself." Her mother said. She sounded disgusted and displeased.

"How have I bought this on myself? I have done nothing wrong. You and father are the ones that sold me out, it was the pair of you that made me go with them. This is not my fault!" Abril shouted and stood from her seat.

"We were not the ones laughing along and being friendly towards the Northmen's antics when they first arrived here. If you had of remained silent, made no eye contact, and… well, if you had of been the lady you were raised to be, there would be no problems right now." Her father said as waved a servant over to serve him more eggs and bread. "You have put yourself and many people in danger, your uncle especially. My dear brother is dead!" He shouted.

"Yes father, I am aware. I watched Ragnar slice his throat open. And this is not my fault." She replied in almost a whisper.

"Stop! Stop arguing, what is done is done!" Judith interrupted. "This is stupid," she said as she broke down in tears.

"Abril, we will assemble today at the evening meal where your place and future will be decided. Be punctual, I do not wish to see you until then," her father finished before waving her away.

Abril pushed her chair back so hard that is crashed to the floor. She stormed out of the room and headed for the back entrance of the villa.

* * *

"I knew I would find you out here," Mary said as she sat down with Abril. She was sitting under the same tree that she was sitting under before she went with the Northmen.

This tree was her own private place, she enjoyed the peace and serenity it bought her, which was the reason she came out here today. But today it bought her none of that, and she was sadder than before now.

"Please Mary, I wish to be alone," Abril stated directly.

"My lady, you know I come as your friend. I know what happened at breakfast today and I want you to know that I am sorry. I too did fear for your safety and well-being, but I am pleased you have returned safe and unharmed." Mary said as she sat down in the grass.

"My parents are not, it is as if they were hoping that I never return." Abril sobbed.

"That is true, but do not upset yourself with this knowledge, it will do you no good at all." Mary tried to comfort and soothe, but there was nothing that could be done.

"What will happen this evening? And what are the rumours circulating around?"

"My lady, do not trouble yourself with-"

Abril turned sharply and glared at Mary. "Stop trying to protect me, we are past that. I want to know… I need too. Please."

"Your father placed spies in the surrounding areas, and apparently you were caught kissing the Northman Ragnar. And the same evening, you were drinking and talking with the Heathens. Also, Ragnar's brother – the one who was baptised – he was seen holding you close and it is said you did not try to fight him off and then later fell asleep with Ragnar."

"Well if they have seen all that, than they must have seen me run away from the camp? Why did they not help me?" Abril asked. "I was trying to come home."

"The orders were not to be seen, get involved or interfere under any circumstances. Your parents and other members feared the worst, we were not prepared for your return."

"Ragnar was never going to take me with him, he did not harm me at all. He did however give me an option to leave with him with the promise of freedom." Abril admitted to Mary even though the princess knew in the back of her mind that it was not wise to be sharing such thoughts with Mary right now. Abril couldn't be sure that her maid was really being her friend right now, or if she was a foe prepared to stab her in the back at whatever means necessary.

"But all that doesn't matter, even though I never wanted to be there, and I didn't want him to kiss me and slapped him after he did, and tried to protect myself as best as I could, and even arrived home safely; it all doesn't matter. None of it matters and I am sure my father is trying to pay someone to take me as a bride as there is surely nothing left for me here."

It was quiet for a few moments before Mary replied and told her that she didn't know what was going to happen. And as soon as Mary said that, Abril knew then that she was lying and that Mary was no longer her friend. The servant that had been loyal and kind for so long had turned on her. Just like everyone else she knew.

She has still yet to speak to Judith, were her thoughts the same? Did she too dislike Abril as much as everyone else?

"You lie to me. And do not hide it because it is obvious. Please leave as I no longer require your service." Abril said bluntly and turned her head to dismiss Mary.

"As you wish my lady."

* * *

The evening did not go at all well. Apparently two messengers had been sent when Abril was first taken with Ragnar; one to Wessex and one to Scotland. The one to Wessex to tell of the Viking intrusion and Abril's circumstance. And the one to Scotland to offer Abril as a bride in the country to a noble if she did return. It seemed that if she did return, her father knew that Wessex or anyone in England would not take her so he had to expand and find her a home across the sea.

The messenger from Scotland was yet to return so for now, Abril was to be confined to her chambers until word was given. She was not happy about it, to be treated this way was an insult and she knew there would be no coming back from it. She was lucky to not be burnt at the stake or sent to a slave farm.

"My lady, the meeting went better than I thought it would tonight." Mary said as she walked into Abril's room to prepare her for bed.

Abril did not reply, she was not in the mood to speak with her. Knowing that someone who had been loyal to her for so long was now an enemy was not comforting.

* * *

The week dragged on, it was plain and uneventful. Abril had even requested to have all her meals in her room as she did not want to talk to anyone. She felt sad and miserable all the time, she was upset on hearing the constant rumours about her time in the Northmen's camp. The things said were atrocious; that she was no longer a maiden, and that it was taken away the night she arrived at the camp. That she voluntarily kissed Ragnar was cosy with him and his brother. And that she did not want to return home, she wanted to be with the Northmen.

But there was one eventful part of her week; the guard that bought Abril her morning and evening meal seemed kind and friendly. At first she did not talk to him, but on day three Abril realised that things couldn't be worse and she spoke. He normally stayed for about 15 minutes to talk to her; nothing personal, just general chit chat about the weather and happenings around the village.

Abril liked him and found that there was also something familiar about him.

… **NIGHT 8…**

"I think I know you, there is something familiar about you." Abril said as she started eating.

"Do you remember a young man named Luke?" He asked.

Luke, yes! Abril knew that name but had not heard it for a while. Luke was a young man 5 years Abril's senior who asked for her hand in marriage two years prior. Abril loved him. Luke was good and kind, not a rich and wealthy man, but he did have a comfortable lifestyle and promised to always love, cherish and care for Abril.

They met when Abril frequently walked the village, at first they would pass by each other sharing a look, than they came to start greeting one another, and then it got to the point where she was walking with him daily. Yes she was young, but she cared for him and he cared for her the same.

After Abril's father turned the marriage proposal down by laughing at him, he sent the young man to work in the Mercia kingdom. And Abril never heard anything more from him after, she was not even sure if he was still alive. That was one of the true reasons why she was so against marriage.

"I do remember him, I miss him." Abril said as a few tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"He is well, married with a family but he still misses you. He was both sad and angered to hear what happened with the Northmen. I am his older brother," he told her.

"He is married, and has a family?" Abril asked in disbelief.

"He is. And he wishes you well."

Abril nodded and couldn't bring herself to say anything after that. The guard than continued to tell her that he too cared for her and would like to offer her a marriage proposal. This both shocked and scared Abril, and she told him that she could not marry him.

"So you will lie with a heathen Viking, but will not marry me; a fine English soldier? What is the matter with you?" He spat at her as he grasped her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

The abruptness made Abril jump back a little, "I'm sorry?" She asked quietly.

"You heard me, princess." He said as he stood and started to tower over her. "If you will not marry me than you will lie with me like you have lain with those animals." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her roughly to the bed.

"No, I have not bed any man. I am still a maiden. You cannot do this!" Abril tried to keep control of her emotions and the situation, but like everything else in her life right now, it was crumbling and she was a wreck. "Guards!" She screamed.

"Hush," he snapped at her as he pushed her face down on her bed.

"NO!" Abril started to scream as he pulled her dress up and spread her leg with his thighs.

Right as she felt the flesh of his man hood on her legs, her chamber door flung open and the guard was seized.

Abril fell to the floor and huddled in a ball next to her bed. Tears were streaming down her face and she was finding it difficult to breathe and concentrate on what was happening around her. The last thing Abril remembered before everything went black was Mary crouching down in front of her.

* * *

The next day, during a formal court, the incident that took place in Abril's room last night was discussed. The guard said that Abril had been talkative and flirtatious with him all week. He said she wanted to bed him. Abril said that it was all a lie, but it was clear that she was not believed. The guard was released but was given a new position, and Abril was sentenced to her bedroom and strict orders were given that the only family members and Mary were to enter until she was sent to Scotland.

A marriage acceptance came back to a nobleman in Scotland and the soon-to-be-husband wanted Abril to come as soon as possible. So in 2 days Abril will start her travels to a new home and be married into a home that she didn't know and wanted no part in.

But Abril was pleased to find that Mary would be travelling to Scotland with her, at least there was going to be one familiar face in an unfamiliar land. And Abril wondered what would become of her future, up until the Northmen had arrived, Abril's life was set in stone. But now, everything was different, and it all happened so fast. Her entire life that was planned and set out from the moment she was born was gone and she didn't know what was to come.

* * *

"Please, don't send me away. I haven't done anything that I was not told to do. I have not shamed you, I am still a maiden, I am still everything that I was before you sent me away." Abril pleaded to her father as he was saying his goodbyes to her.

"We will not discuss this, and you will not blame me. I have done what was best, and my brother is dead. Whether you are or are not a maiden doesn't matter. The fact is that I have tried and cannot find you a husband in England, this Scot has paid a good fortune for you and you will become his bride."

Abril argued further, raising her voice while pleading and crying not to be sent away. She was a woman, but still felt like a child. She wanted her mother and father to love and cherish her like they did her sister and brother. She wanted them to put her happiness and well-being before their own for once.

But that was not the way, and Abril knew it. But it still would be nice to think things would be different.

"We will pray for your safe travels," her mother said as the door to the carriage was closed.

"Wait, where is Judith? I wish to say goodbye to her." Abril said quickly.

"That will not be possible. Be grateful for the farewell you have and pray that you be accepted by God once again," her father said before waving the carriage on.

They had been travelling for most of the day and night when they finally arrived to the water where there was a boat waiting along with a few camp fires and two tents. Abril was tired and worn out from travelling and the constant flow of tears. She was however glad for Mary coming with her, she told Abril stories and said that she was not trying to hurt her but she did have to be against her while still in the village for her own sake.

So it seemed that Mary still cared for her, she just had to protect herself as well. Abril could understand that and see where Mary was coming from.

"Are you pleased to be away from the Villa?" Abril asked.

"I am, leaving means so much to me, and these mishaps have allowed me to leave." Mary replied.

What she said made Abril question the maids answer for a second, but she was too tired to think any more on the matter and wanted to rest before the voyage across the water tomorrow. The two women were escorted to a tent and given a basic meal of dried meat, bread, cheese and wine. After eating and enjoying a few grapes and apples for dessert, the women found sleep in a pile of furs.

Abril never thought she'd be sharing the same sleep space as a servant, but she also thought she'd never be taken from her home by Vikings and then sent to a place across the water to marry someone that she knew _nothing_ about. Her parents and Mary told her nothing about her future Scottish husband.

And the fact that he was Scottish was something that angered Abril, she was fuming that a Scot was the only person her parents managed to find to marry her. Surely not everyone had heard about her encampment with the Vikings and she was that tarnished that a marriage closer to her home couldn't be found.

She told Ragnar that she did not want to marry, and at the time she meant it. But a marriage seemed the best way of fixing things as she didn't want to be known as a spinster and ruined woman. Abril did not want people knowing her as a woman that bought shame to herself and her family by sleeping with a Heathen Viking. She wanted freedom and happiness, but at what price would she get that?


	9. Final chapter for part ONE

… **NEXT DAY…**

The morning was neither bright nor dull, it was just plain with no cloud or sunshine. And Abril was nervous, she had never been on a boat before, especially one that was being handled by a group of Scottish men. Yes, they seemed nice enough, but Ragnar had proved that although nice enough, people can still deceive you. Oh wait, her father was much the same.

It still shocked Abril, even to a point where she had pinched the same spot on her arm every hour after leaving her home to make sure that this was indeed real and not just a bad dream. She hoped it was a bad dream, but knew that it was not.

She missed her home, and Judith. Poor Judith, she had not seen her sister since returning. The two have always been so close, but since her return Judith had been much too busy to come see her. Abril hoped that she too did not hate her, because Mary was also acting rather strange. Much quieter than normal and it was a little nerving.

"Morning Mistress, ye ready to set sail?" The Scot who was the captain of the vessel asked.

Abril nodded, "yes, I am ready. Your name please?"

"Dougal, Mistress Abril. Me name is Dougal Fraser." He replied as he waved his men over.

After a few minutes of the 6 men preparing the boat, and the other four packing up the remainder of their belonging and putting Abril's trunk on board she started to make her way over. Abril turned back when she realised that Mary wasn't following.

"Mary, what is the matter? We are leaving now, are we not?" Abril asked.

"You are, but I am not." Mary replied after being silent for a moment. Before Abril had time to reply, a dark horse came riding through the trees. It was none other than Luke's older brother, who tried to assault her just days earlier. _What was he doing here though?_

"I thought you would never arrive," Mary said as she greeted him with a strong kiss and embrace.

"I promised you I would come as soon as I was paid, I would never betray or dishonour you, my love." He replied to Mary.

"What is this?" Abril near shouted.

"This, my lady, is the man I am marrying. I entrusted him in delivering your meals and you have used wickedness to come upon him, than accuse him of false behaviour when you were caught out." Mary spoke calmly and confidently.

Mary went onto explain how she struck a deal with her parents for her freedom and her beloved's as well. And Abril was turning redder the more she listen to her servant and friend betray her. It got to a point when she could take no more and broke down in tears, collapsing to the ground with her long skirts flowing around her on the sand.

"How could you, Mary? I have done nothing! I swear it to you on my life and in front of Gods eyes. I have done nothing." Abril started by shouting, but now she was crying. "You have been by my side for so long, it hurts that you have betrayed me now. And what for?"

"I love this man, he is good to me. And your antics had almost ruined things for me. Go now onto your new life and enjoy it with an old man." Mary said as she started to walk away.

"Old man? What do you mean by 'old man'?" Abril asked in a panicked and shaken voice.

"Your new husband has already had two wives, both have passed. He is a good man, but is 32 years of age. I hope he brings you happiness." Mary said before walking away for a final time. "Goodbye Princess Abril, of Northumbria. You are young, but I do truly wish you a long and happy life."

Mary lied to her when Abril asked if she knew anything about her future husband.

After Mary and her fiancé left, Abril was still crying on the beach when Dougal approached, "is ye friend not coming Mistress?" He asked cheerfully.

"No," Abril sobbed and broke down more. "She is not coming, she is betraying me like everyone else I know."

"Oh, come now lass. We'll have none of that. Ye are going to a good home, you don't got to worry about being mistreated."

* * *

Abril was in shock, she didn't have the mind of physical capacity to get on the boat herself. The Scot, Dougal, actually carried her aboard and placed her gently on a bed of fur. He tried talking to her, but found that he had other more important matters at hand; such as making sure they travelled in the right direction.

Abril wondered what else Mary had gained by betraying her, and did her parents know that Mary had no plans on travelling abroad with her. She wondered how long her plan had been into play, and did she actually wish a long and happy life for Abril.

So many questions that may never be answered.

Abril assumed her life was going to be anything but happy as she was marrying a 32 year old man, and who has already had two wives previously. And both were _dead_. This raised a few questions.

"How did the two previous wives die?" Abril asked Dougal when he was near her.

"Both of them passed during childbirth. The poor babes didn't make it either. The master was saddened and wasn't panning to take another wife until your father sent word of the misfortune with the Viking men." Dougal paused for a moment to have a drink of water. "The master found your circumstance to be unfortunate, especially that your father was looking to pass you on right away if you did return." Dougal explained.

"You mean, your master knew about my time spent in that Viking camp and still wants me for a wife?" Abril asked.

"Aye, Mistress. That is correct." Dougal coughed a few times before continuing. "The master is a good man, has a comfortable fortune and has seen that the appropriate arrangements be made to ensure that you will be comfortable and happy."

"And what does he think of the rumours?" Abril asked.

"He cares none for the rumours. You will have your chance to speak to him, and should he find what you say to be untrue; he won't be harsh, but he will be a little disappointed. Not to worry yourself, I can tell that ye are not tainted, ye still innocent." Dougal said with a sly smile. "And ye a fine bonny lass too." Dougal smiled and chuckled a little.

Abril simply nodded and smiled a little to seem polite. She did not care for the compliment, but she knew he was only trying to be friendly. She turned back to the water and concentrated on the horizon, not looking back at her homeland.

* * *

They had been travelling for most of the day when there was three vessels spotted in the distance. Neither English nor Scottish. "Mistress, the vessels are approaching. Until we can assess the situation, I must ask that you cover yourself as a disguise. We do not want attention drawn to a lady such as yourself on board." Dougal said as he gave a large woollen cloak to her.

"Why? What is the matter?" Abril hastily asked as she put the cloak around her.

"We are not sure lass. We do not recognise these vessels and do not want to take any chance with ye being seen." Dougal explained.

Then, it all happened so fast. The men and Abril had no time to act or react as the men, Vikings they were, jumped aboard and starting to kill everyone in sight. Abril blocked her ears and scrunched her eyes tight, trying her hardest to block the sounds of death. Men were screaming in pain before being silenced.

And when it was over, Abril had still yet to move from where she was hunched on the floor of the boat, but she did hear the uproar cheering, laugher and talking of Vikings; making it clear who the victor was. Maybe if she stayed silent and still they would not know she was here and leave.

But no, she thought too soon because she was quickly nudged with a shoe and pulled to her feet.

Abril yelped when the hood was pulled back with some of her hair in the person harsh grasp. She glared up at the person grasping onto her. He spoke in a language that she couldn't understand, all the while looking her up and down before yanking and ripping the hooded cloak from her body entirely.

She yelped again and tried to move out of the strong grasp the now gripped the back of her neck, but the more she moved the tighter he held her. Abril looked around, there were about 30 men and roughly 10 women spread across the two boats. She could tell be their tattoos, clothing and weapons that they were Vikings.

Ragnar was right, he was not bluffing when he and Abril had their last conversation before he boarded his ship.

" _I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled. "Sooner than you may think. But bye for now, my sweet young princess."_

Turns out, Abril wouldn't be heading for Scotland after all. And her life was once again set in a whirlwind of events in the timeframe of a few days. Everything was changing so rapidly and she didn't know what was to come next or hereafter.

* * *

 **1st PERSON POV**

… **JUDITH…**

"Where is she?" I asked as I came upon my mother and father in the main dining hall. I stormed right up to the two as father waved away two guards.

"You knew what was going to happen to Abril, do not play silly; it does not suit you." King Aelle replied as he started to walk away.

"I knew you were sending her away, but you said I would at least be able to say goodbye to her. How could you do this? I stayed away from her like I was told too and I can't even bid farewell to my sister. This is not right!" I was seething with anger and frustration.

Mother and father advised that upon Abril's return that I stay clear of her as to not ruin my marriage contract that was currently being written up. I was glad of the offer I received from Wessex, I was more deserving of it over Abril as I was older, but I still loved my sister and wanted only the greatest happiness for her. I knew – along with everyone else – that she was not pleased of the marriage to Aethelwulf, but she was even angrier with having to leave for Scotland to be arranged into another marriage.

I wanted to give her something before she departed; words of wisdom. Even though I had yet to also be married, I should be able to give her some comfort and peace of mind. She was young, too young, especially her mind. She was a beautiful and elegant young lady, however she was a silly mindless girl sometimes. And I knew that was just who she was and it would take something severe to change part of her personality. But she was a much loved creature and will be missed.

And Mary, I couldn't believe the nerve of the servant. There had been a few rumours circulating about the castle about Mary and a guard who she was seeing and was planning on marrying. But like most things, it was a rumour and couldn't be believed until proven true. Than when the guard was caught with Abril and then I later seen him apologising to Mary, I knew the rumours had to be true and Abril was betrayed… again.

 _Oh, she must hate me. What will I do to make this right?_ I thought as I choked back tears.

"You do know that Mary and the guard caught making sexual advances on Abril are together, I have seen them myself. And there are rumours that Mary plans to abandon Abril before her voyage to Scotland and marry this man. Are you aware of that?" I snapped.

Father sighed and looked about ready to yell until mother placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He took a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "Yes, both your mother and I are aware of this. Mary has seen me and plead her case, and I have granted her permission to marry the guard. Mary will not be leaving with Abril to Scotland."

"What! You are sending her on a boat with these Scottish Highlander men with no servant or familiar face. This is most cruel and I am angry that you have done this." I finished before turning to mother, "and mother, how you can allow this to happen disgust me, she is your daughter! Would you do this to me?"

"If you were in the predicament that Abril put herself in, than yes. We have done what is necessary. She has bought too much shame," her mother said softly. The woman actually sounded sad, but I refused to believe that she was indeed heartbroken over this decision.

"And who is this man she is marrying?" I asked after regaining some calmness.

"His name is James, and he is a man in his early 30s. He is said to be a good and decent men who lost two wives in childbirth prior. Abril is strong, in her own way, and will be just fine. You have to worry about your own husband now as your marriage will take place soon. I expect good things to come of this, Judith." My father said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, you cannot-"

"We will not be discussing this further. What is done, is done."

That afternoon was the first of many afternoons I would miss and think constantly of my sister. I would have never wished something so sad and cruel upon anyone, especially someone with such a sweet and carefree nature like Abril. I would do everything I could to get a letter to her and let her know that I was sorry.

And I _was_ truly sorry.

I didn't want to defy mother and father when they told me I was to stay away from Abril until all matters were resolved so as not to ruin my new marriage contract. But I wish now I had taken a chance and seen and talked to her, even just once before her departure.

 _She must think I hate her._

I didn't though, and I was sad if I knew that thought was ever to cross her mind. She was soon to, if she hadn't already, found out that Mary was not going to be leaving with her; only escorting her as far as where the ship leaves from. Maybe she was better off going with the Northmen. Because as she said, and I know she wouldn't lie, that Ragnar and his men never hurt her. They were as kind as they knew how to be in the given situation. And as promised; she was fed, kept warm and safe; aside from the misunderstanding when she tried to escape.

The rumours were not true. Abril would never disgrace herself and her family. And I was angered that people couldn't see her for who she was, and they knew, before she left.

"Pardon the intrusion my lady," Maude said as she knocked on the door of Abril's room where I had been hiding for the past few hours.

"What is it?" I asked as I started to dry my eyes.

"The king and queen have advised me to tell you that you are required in the main hall as the contract of marriage for you has arrived."

I nodded, "very well. I will come down now."

Maude left me alone again, and I took a deep breath. I will do everything I can to see my sister or even get a letter to her. I must.

* * *

 **...ABRIL...**

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know if I was ever going to know what was going on ever again. After seeing the bodies of the dead Scottish Highlanders on the boat; Dougal's head severed completely and kicked around the boat deck like children would play with a kicking ball, I thought I may pass out.

The sight made me sick, almost. I didn't quite get to the point of emptying the contents of my stomach, and I was thankful for that. It didn't take the men long to go through everything and find my trunk with personal items and jewels in them. Nothing was pocketed though, everything was put away and taken on board their vessels.

And I didn't know what they were going to do with me. After the laughing and teasing – at least that's what I thought it was, because I still couldn't understand them – died down, I was pushed to the floor where my hands and feet were bound. I watched than, and observed the Heathens as they went about their business like I wasn't there.

And I thought they would leave me here to die as they started boarding their ship. But no, I was grabbed roughly and slung over a large burly shoulder before being handed over to another Viking on their ships.

I wanted to cry, and I thought I would. But I didn't and I was grateful for that because now was not the time nor place to be a sad weak girl. I needed to be strong now more than ever. Maybe I would be seeing Ragnar much sooner than I thought before. But… there was something different about these men. I couldn't place what it was, but I knew they were different.

I was suddenly put down on the floor where my feet were unbound. And I did the first thing that came to mind and got up to run to the side of the boat. I didn't know what I was going to do if I made it overboard, but the bottom of the sea wasn't as bad as being with these heathens. But I didn't make it very far though, I was struck with something hard and cold in the back of the head and fell to the floor of the ship instantly. Ragnar's words played over in my mind as darkness overtook me.

" _I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled. "Sooner than you may think. But bye for now, my sweet young princess."_


	10. Part 2 Sneak Peek

**SNEAK PEAK FOR PART TWO!**

* * *

"I wish you would talk to me beauty." He said softly as he bore holes in the back of my head with his strong gaze. "I would like just once to hear your voice, to hear the sweet sound of anything roll off that tongue and pink lips. Please talk to me."

I turned back to him, he sat on his bed that was covered in brown and white furs – all soft and warm. I looked him up and down; he was shirtless with all his tattoos on display and slightly drunk on wine, his hair was out of its normal braid and looked wild, his pants were hanging loose and his shoes and weapons were thrown aside. I wonder every time I look at him if his tattoos hurt.

I didn't reply though, I didn't know what to say. I had not said a word since these Heathens attacked the Scottish vessel and took me with them by force - and I saw no reason to start now, no matter how much he or anyone else begged me, I would not speak. I kept my face blank of all emotion as I stared at him for a minute before turning back to the fire.

I got good at that, hiding my emotions that is, I kind of had too. If I didn't I would be beaten and mistreated constantly in more ways than I could count or wanted to admit. I found that by being void of all emotions I was at an advantage because people just kind of left me alone. I hadn't spoken, but some had a feeling I could talk and understand them, but as no one could prove it I was left alone.

My nights had been like this for a little while now, it was always the same thing; I would be called to his chamber, the fire would already be lit and I would sit in front of it on a few plush furs as I warmed my hands and toes. We would share wine and eat small amounts of food. He would talk, tell stories of his past and what occurred during his day. He would always ask me questions, and beg me to say something.

I never did though, I couldn't and I wouldn't anyway. I actually do not think I knew how to talk anymore for it really had been a long time.

Even though my silence sometimes clearly angered him – he had admitted this many times – he was never cruel to me. He was never harsh or unfair. It was like we had this silent understanding and I was appreciative of him for his kindness every night. He was a cruel and horrible man, I have seen him many times do unthinkable, unjust and unholy things, but unlike the other men he also had a kind and soft side that I was lucky and gracious enough to see.

He was my saviour in some ways, that constant thing in my life that was always here for me and was never far if I did need him in a haste. Yes, I was technically his property, his own slave to do with as he pleased and saw fit, but he had never physically harmed me or forced me to do anything. He always says I am worth more untouched, and that I will fetch a good price when the time is right to sell me off. I didn't like hearing that, but I didn't think too much about it either. I knew he would send me away when the time was right, other women kept saying so when they thought I couldn't hear them, and I would fight to stay when that time came.

I like him, maybe I even love him. I want to stay with him, not only because he takes care of me, but because he is kind and seems to care. I hope he does care. And when the time came to him sending me away to wherever he wanted to so he could 'get a good price', I would maybe speak to him and beg him not to send me away. Or to send me home.

I missed home sometimes, I wanted to go home to the luxuries I used to have, to Judith. But that was all I missed. I do not wish to ever see my mother or father again! I even missed Ragnar sometimes, and I wondered if I would ever see him again after so long.


	11. PART 2: Chapter 1

_PART II_

* * *

I was on that boat for almost two weeks, after two days I was finally unbound and I sat in the middle of the boat amongst other captured people. They were from different places, I never spoke to them, but I did listen. Some English, Irish, French, and Scottish. There were also two people with accents that I did not recognise at all. They were fair skinned, and looked no different from myself, but I didn't know where they came from, they gave no hint about it either.

The two girls were probably about my age, or a little younger. They didn't look like much, both were skinny and looked untidy. Their hair was dark chocolate brown and looked in need of a deep clean and brush, the shifts they wore were like what a farm girl or servant would wear; dark in colour, poorly sewn and fading in some spots where the dye had run. Although they looked to be nothing, both were very pretty with clear green eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. Both were short, petite and delicate. And pretty, very pretty.

Judith's dark hair was beautiful, so mesmerising, I was always jealous of her dark hair and eyes. There was one summer in particular that I remember, I was probably 12 or 13 and Judith and I were playing outside the villa walls. It was the middle of summer and the sun was shining bright and high in the sky as Judith and I were out collecting a few wild flowers to help decorate the village as a huge feast was scheduled for the evening. I remember the way her wavy hair bounced and flowed down her back as she skipped around picking flowers with me. My hair was also long, soft and beautiful, but there was always something that I envied about Judith's dark locks. That was also a day that we were both scolded and told to grow up, and that our childish antics were not going to be tolerated.

Oh how I missed Judith. I missed her so much.

When land first came into view from the boat, I was so excited. I had no idea one could feel so sick from travelling by water, it was all the rocking back and forth, and the swaying motion. I actually hated it more than the Northmen themselves.

The Northmen, they weren't so bad as they left me alone most of the time. When I first woke up on the boat I was lying face up, and was blinded by the sun the instant my eyes opened. There was a pounding in my head as I tried to roll over so I could sit up, but at first I couldn't as both my hands and feet were tightly bound. When I was finally in an upright position, I looked around. Most of the Northmen, women included, were rowing hard and fast. There were four others on the floor of the boat too that looked just as scared and worn as I did. It didn't take me long to realise that they too have been kidnapped and didn't want to be here either.

I didn't fight them though, I stayed seated and silent the entire time. One of the girls, her name is Irina and she came from Ireland, told me that the more compliant I was the better they would treat me. She said if I was naughty or disrespectful in any way I would be bound for longer or possibly raped and beaten.

I didn't want to endure that, so I remained silent, but compliant at the same time.

But even though land came into view and I became excited, the excitement quickly passed when I realised that we had not reached our destination and I didn't know how much farther we would be travelling. I did quickly notice that the weather was much cooler now, although the sun was still in the sky, it just wasn't as bright with the constant cloud cover. I kept eyeing my trunk in the corner of the ship, I wanted one of my warmer items to put around me, but it was never going to happen and I wouldn't attempt to try and help myself. I wanted so badly to know where we were and I wondered how long it would be till I saw Ragnar again. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him, I was angry, annoyed, scared and upset, but most of all I wanted to go home, or too Scotland. I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

When land first came into view we were passing small houses and farms along the water. There were people waving to the men and women on board the four Northmen ships, and that was when I noticed the proud and happy looks on the men and women's faces aboard the ships; these were their people, they were home, and happy and proud to be here. I felt a sense of unknowing, I couldn't believe that these tough and brutal people were actually happy and smiling about something other than pillaging and destroying.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was grabbed by the wrist and yanked hard to my feet. I stumbled a few times, unable to pick my feet up and walk on my own. The Northman, large and made of muscle with white blonde hair got frustrated and grabbed my arms giving me a small shake before lifting me and dropping me on dock. I hadn't even realised the boat stopped. I was seized by another, he grabbed my wrists and was trying to bind them when something in the back of my mind kicked in and I pulled my hands back and pushed hard against his chest.

Somehow I managed to knock him back enough paces to send him and another large warrior off the side of the dock and into the water. Laughter quickly erupted around what was a seemingly large and busy village. I turned back to see the two angry warriors getting out and storm over towards me. If looks could kill I would be dead in an instant, nothing good was going to come of what just happened. I was quickly grabbed around the waist and thrown into the water.

I automatically got scared and had tears in my eyes as I flailed about in the water. When I realised that I could actually touch the bottom of the water I started to relax a little and stood up to push my hair out of my face. After I finished coughing and trying to get a grip on what just happened, I was pulled from the water and slapped so hard across the face that it knocked me down before being kicked in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of me so fast that I couldn't actually breathe for a few seconds there. I was grabbed again by the wrists and was quickly bound before being forced to my feet and walked down the dock.

I was in pain all over, breathing and moving were found to be very difficult now as I was forced down the dock before my feet met the soil and then I was quickly pushed into a group with the others that were captured. There were about 25 of us altogether and we were all standing in a tight bundle with our hands bound. What was to come next, I didn't know and was terrified to find out.

* * *

Two days, it had been, two very long days since I arrived in this place. And I had learnt a great many things, two of the most important things were that these people had nothing to do with Ragnar and didn't take me to bring me to him. When I first mentioned Ragnar they actually had no idea what I was talking about, some of them even laughed at me. And I also learnt that like everyone else who were on the boats with me, I was a slave now. I was lucky though, unlike some of the others I had it rather easy; in more ways than one.

One. People kept saying how pretty I was, how compliant and delicate I was in all the tasks I completed. People in no way went easy on me, but they did constantly watch me and laugh when I managed to mess a simple task up like carrying water pails. Two. I was a mystery, they knew nothing about me aside what belongings they found aboard the vessel I was on while travelling to Scotland when they first attacked. They knew I was highborn from my belongings and what I wore, but that was all. I refused to speak, groan or whine, they were getting nothing out of me and most of the men were angry but they couldn't punish me for it because at the same time I was compliant and did what I was supposed to.

Mother and father always said I was never good at following directions and following rules, always saying that my husband would beat me if I wasn't more compliant and dutiful. Mary used to say the same too, but when she said it to me it always sounded like a caring joke; I wasn't sure on that anymore. I could never forgive her betrayal. Judith always said I was silly, but I know that she always meant it in a kind loving way. But if only mother, father and Mary could see me now: compliant, dutiful and silent. They always said I spoke too much and out of turn.


	12. PART 2: Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER…

I carried two large pails of mead into the great hall. There was a feast tonight and I was serving mead to everyone in the great hall. I spent all day from sun up on my feet by helping prepare the meals for tonight, I was tired and worn out, every muscle and inch of my body ached and pained, so carrying these pails was a lot harder than usual.

It was late in the evening though when everyone started turning loud and rowdy, the men and women were very drunk and were getting out of control, several times I had been knocked around, but lucky to not have fallen over. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay upright though because I was so tired and hungry. All night different warriors had approached me or grabbed me and pulled me towards them when I was near; I didn't like it and it was the only thing that kept me moving constantly – I wasn't the only girl being approached though. And all night I had noticed a small group of three looking at me, one in particular with a face covered in tattoos had even smiled at me each time I caught his eye.

They had yet to approach me, and I was thankful for that. I wanted to be left alone; I didn't want to be looked at, approached, talked too, laughed at or anything. I wanted nothing but to be left alone by everyone. Yes, I had been sulking since I arrived here and had cried myself to sleep every night, I had every right too. There were a few women, a little older than me that were on one of the other boats, and they seemed to know what was going on; it was almost like they had done this kind of thing before. And I wanted to ask them, but I wasn't going to talk.

I had still yet to talk, it was very easy pretending like I didn't understand what people were saying. And it worked well. I was never going to talk unless I had too. They couldn't make me.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was suddenly knocked over by two warriors that were fighting. The pitcher I was holding fell from my hands and broke, spilling mead everywhere and wetting the bottom of my dress in the process. I tried to get away from them, but the fall knocked the wind right out of me and I was a little dizzy for a moment. It also could have been the lack of food, they weren't feeding us very well. I was quickly pulled upright when I was grabbed around the waist. I didn't have time to see what was going on or who grabbed me before I was placed on my feet away from the mess of fighting. And then when I finally got my balance back and looked around for the person that helped me, they were gone.

After that I quickly ducked out of the hall. I couldn't stay here any longer.

The night was dark and cool with barely any stars in the sky. I sat on the edge of the dock looking down at the water. I would do anything to be away from here and back home, or Scotland, anywhere but here. Flashes of Dougal's head and the other dead Scots had flashed through my mind constantly and plagued my dreams. I wanted so badly to forget and be free of the nightmare that was now a harsh reality. But I had this sinking feeling that things would never be how they were.

I hated Ragnar, if he had never asked me to be in his camp than none of this would have happened. I would be home and still engaged to Aethelwulf. The marriage wasn't ideal at the time, but I would have preferred that than the predicament I was in now. Anything was better than my current situation. A few tears escaped my eyes, and before long there was a steady stream of tears flowing down my face.

I was broken from my thoughts when a hand grasped my shoulders making me jump and take a sharp intake of breath. I turned around quickly to see one of the men that had been staring at me and smiling all night. He took a step back and held his arms up in defence and smiled. I stood up and looked at him wearily wondering what he was doing here and what he wanted.

He started talking to me, obviously asking a question by the way he was gesturing at me. But I actually couldn't understand him due to the language barrier and just stood there shrugging and shaking my head. _Do not speak,_ I warned myself. He smirked and laughed a little in a sarcastic way before taking a step towards me. I took a step back and shook my head. I couldn't move back any further otherwise I would step back into the water. So I stood still and cast my eyes downward.

He was right in front of me now and I could faintly smell his scent of leather, mead and sweat. He grasped my chin, "Can you understand me now?" He said clear as a bell in plain English as he stepped away from me. His accent was thick, but I could still understand him.

And now I was staring wide eyed at him. I quickly turned away in hope that he didn't notice I could understand him. I had gone this long without speaking, and so far it had proven useful as others in the same position as me were treated much worse if they could understand what was to be done. So, as I could not understand, they could be harsh but not too harsh. It was a coward's way out, but I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to go home, I would even be glad to go to Scotland now. "You _can_ understand me," he smiled a little. "Why lie?" He asked curiously.

I didn't say anything and I refused to look back at him, I decided to try leave and I started walking away. He stopped me though by stepping in front of me so we were mere inches away again. The night was cool but he had part of his shirt undone and I could see that the tattoos on his neck were also on his chest. I took a sharp intake of breath when he tilted my head up with his index finger so I had no choice but to look at him.

He was still smiling and it was making me angry, what did he want? He was staring all night and I didn't know why before, but it seemed obvious now by the way he was looking at me. "What's your name?" He asked quietly. I didn't reply, I could hardly breathe, I just wanted to go to the barn and cry myself to sleep like I had done so since my arrival.

"You can speak, no one will cut your tongue out if you do." He said in an almost a sarcastic tone, and it took everything not to widen my eyes in fear. I was told that about a week before I arrived a boy lost his tongue for speaking when he wasn't supposed too. That was another reason why I refused to talk. The same boy died two days later from an infection.

A few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek, I just wanted to be left alone. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs before moving a strand of hair that had fallen in my face, "so beautiful, you shouldn't be crying. You don't have anything to cry about sweet one." He purred aloud, his voice was rough but like velvet at the same time.

"Still not talking, we will have to change that." He said after a long minute as he started to lean down to me before he was interrupted. Out of nowhere, another warrior who was very drunk stumbled over, talking in slurred words and gesturing to me with sick smiles.

I couldn't understand what was being said, but it was obvious from his gestures. The other that was touching me spoke to him then as he stepped away from me, taking with him his scent of leather, sweat and mead. I thought they would both walk away then and leave me, but they didn't.

The drunk one turned back and started walking towards me, my reflexes weren't quick enough to step away from him before he grabbed the back of my head roughly and pulled my face to his. His lips smashed against mine in a rough kiss, his tongue trying to force my mouth open. I clamped my lips shut tight though and tried to pull away from him, but the grip he had on my head and lower back prevented me from going anywhere. I felt his hand starting to scrunch my shift to pull it up. I tried to scream, but it was muffled and useless. Right as tears started to run down my cheek I managed to open my mouth enough to bite down on his tongue. The drunken fool yelped in pain before jumping back, I saw crimson dripping from the corner of his mouth right as he touched a hand to his tongue.

He looked back at me, furious and fuming with anger, he was slightly turning red in the face. And I knew then that he was soon going to try and make me regret what I just did to him, I wouldn't regret it though. That was never going to happen because I would never let someone take me by force without putting up a fight. He lunged forward to strike me, and I flinched, scrunching my eyes shut tight as I waited for the blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the one that followed me out to talk to me stopped his drunken friend from hurting me. He was talking to him as if he was trying to calm the drunk fool down. I thought I may have a good chance at running away now, and I probably did, but I was so intrigued by the fact that one of these monsters would help me. It was strange, and something of a first.

After a few more seconds, the drunk man calmed down and they both started walking away from me, laughing as they went. I furrowed my brows in confusion on what just happened, but I didn't know enough of what just happened to make a coherent thought on the matter. When they were out of site and I was once again alone, I started making my way back to the hall to finish my nightly duties – if I went to bed without being dismissed, I would be in all kinds of serious trouble in the morning. Light punishments did not come to those who disobeyed rules or didn't acknowledge them at all to begin with.

* * *

"I know you can talk," I turned to see a woman about 25, she had long black hair, green eyes, pale skin and looked too skinny. She stood a few steps away from me glaring. _You know nothing,_ I thought quickly as I turned back to where I was washing clothes in the river. "I saw you, two nights ago with Harald on the dock. He was talking to you, and you understood him."

I turned around quickly to glare at her. And I was so close to shouting at her when out of nowhere came a loud and familiar voice. "Slaves, get back to work!" I looked to my left and saw the man from the other night, Harald I now learnt his name to be, staring at me and the other girl.

"Yes master," the girl said timidly as she went back to where she was originally washing clothes.

I looked at Harald for a moment, not glaring at him, but I wasn't pleased to see him either. He winked at me, giving me a wicked smile before turning and walking away, leaving me completely dumfounded and confused at what was going on. Who was this man? And why was he suddenly everywhere?

Yesterday, I was woken before sun up to help clean the hall from top to bottom. There were four women cleaning and it took over four hours to have the place clean and tidy again to the King's taste. We were about to get something small to eat then, when all of a sudden a few of the sheep and cows escaped from the pen they were being held in. It took an hour of trudging around in the cold and wet forest to bring them all back. After that, the goats and cows needed milking, a task that was very difficult. Then I had to help unload fishing boats and help preserve and salt fish.

It was a long and hard day, every day here was long and hard. I found it difficult to believe that the servants back home did this kind of work every day, and I didn't even know. There was this whole other life out there that I did not know about. I wished I never came to knowing this life, but I was starting to come to terms with the fact that God was either punishing me for something, or testing me. And to think that God would do either was both terrifying and left me asking more questions.

"Silly little princess," I heard one of the woman say to another. "Thinks she is all high and mighty." The women laughed as I bowed my head in shame at what they were saying. I sniffed as a few tears escaped my eyes before hastily wiping them away and getting back on with my work.

Late at night when the work for the day was done, many of the slaves would socialise and talk, but I preferred to lay down and try sleep. I didn't realise just how much sleep I would need with all the hard work I was doing. And I cried again. I wasn't supposed to be here, I was supposed to be in Scotland and married to a man right now. At first I hated the sound of being wed to someone I knew nothing about and had never met, but right now the arrangement didn't sound so bad. I remember thinking a moment of happiness and relief on the boat when Dougal, God rest his soul, was telling me about my future husband. I was going to be marrying a good person who felt sympathetic towards my time spent in the Viking camp. And to a man that, even though I was still pure, he didn't care if I wasn't.

And thinking of Ragnar and his men made me curious again about who _these_ people were. Ragnar said I would be seeing him sooner than I expected, so I got the idea that these were his men. But no one had said anything, it was as if they didn't even know who he was or I was. I was confused. He said that I would be treated well, I would be free and taken care of. This lifestyle here is anything but, I am a slave and treated worse than any of the slaves and servants are treated back home in England. Home, now that was a place I missed greatly.

I wondered constantly how mother and father were. Did they know about the invasion on the Scottish boat? Did they know where I was and that I was alive and semi well? Was Judith okay? Did she miss me and want to see me as much as I craved to see her and hug her once more? Were rumours still circulating? Did they feel bad or sad for me being sent away? Did _anyone_ miss me and wish me well?

So much has happened, so much had changed! I wasn't who I used to be, and if I ever got the chance to enjoy the

luxuries I once knew I would never take them for granted again; I would cherish every moment I would be gifted with an ounce of luxury.


	13. PART 2: Chapter 3

"They are leaving for a few days, maybe a week or more." I heard one of the young girls say as she ran over to where I and two others were washing clothes.

"What are you talking about you stupid girl? Get to work before you're beaten with the strap," one of the older women snapped at the girl who ran over.

She did as she was told straight away, huffing and sighing as she went. "What are you saying?" One of the other women asked.

"The men, they are going raiding in the in the west to bring back riches and treasures-"

"And more innocent people we can assume," a girl named Anne said. She was taken from an area near the English isles and was 18. She wasn't on my boat, but I overheard a conversation between women who were on the boat with her say that she was brutally raped and more so than others. She was very beautiful and tall for a woman. It was easy to see why men would want to enjoy her, but that was no excuse to force themselves on someone.

Anne had a younger sister on the boat who died after the first night. The girl of 14 took a hard blow to the head and after bleeding out, she was tossed overboard to a watery grave. The thought saddened me greatly, and I could only imagine what Anne was going through knowing her sister suffered before dying; knowing that she would never see her sister again or tell her she loved her. I too was in the same position, but I knew that Judith was going to be just fine, I knew my sister was safe and would be looked after.

No one said anything after Anne spoke. It was like they felt so guilty that they couldn't continue any type of conversation. I too felt bad, but I had no plans on talking anyway so I found it easy enough to brush the unpleasant thoughts away and go back to completing my task.

I had not seen 'Harald' for a few days and I was glad of it too. I did not understand the man at all. He seemed almost kind the other night, but I also heard rumours of him and his brother 'Halfdan', I think that was his name. I have yet to see his brother, but I have heard they have done horrible things; raiding villages and killing many innocents along the way: men, women, children. They have raped many as well. I found myself fearing him more now, would he have done raped me the night he approached me on the dock? He was going to do something, I know he was, but when his friend came by he stopped and went to leave. His friend was going to do something too, but Harald stopped him and they both left. I couldn't understand what happened, and I wish I did, but I went on with my tasks each day as normal and all the while thinking of ways to escape.

One of the daily tasks I was graced with was washing clothes and helping the locals throughout Vestfold in their markets. I found it strange that a lot of the people could speak so many languages and I wondered how this was possible. I wish I could learn their language. I wanted to know what they spoke of and what kind of people they were.

I had observed that they were good to their own people, and their women were not property, even the highborn ones. The women were treated equally and were allowed to travel with the men. I also found that they were just as brutal and savage as the men. I had also observed that slaves were considered the very lowest of the low and were treated worse than dogs and cats. Animals were fed and cared for better than we were, I found this to be sickening. We slept in the barns, and some slaves even slept outside if you weren't lucky enough to get a place in the barn for the night. The nights were cool, but they were tolerable. I didn't know what was going to happen in winter when it was freezing cold and snowing.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was grabbed hard and yanked back from where I was kneeling by the water. I turned quickly to see a blonde haired man with a rough face and general features. The side of his head was shaved bare and what hair he did have was brushed to one side and covered of his face. He looked like he was up to no good, and he looked familiar. Yes, I saw him the other night, he was sitting at the same table as Harald. He was staring at me as Harald had also done. _What did he want now?_ I thought.

I started to sit up straighter, only taking my eyes off him for a second. But that was long enough for him to stand over me and for me to look back up and see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I knew then that this was not a friendly visit, not that I ever expected it to be.

I could run, and that thought crossed my mind, but how far would I actually get before he caught me and took me in the bushes, or wherever he was going to take me? Looking scared wouldn't do anything to save myself either, so I tried my best to give him my best glare without averting my gaze and blinking.

He chuckled in amusement before barking something at to the other slaves who stood by watching. They all continued their work in a haste without looking my way again. They wouldn't get involved and risk themselves getting hurt either. I was sure I wouldn't involve myself to save someone from the fate I was soon to endure.

I wouldn't go lightly though. I got up and turned back to the water where I was washing clothes, not looking his way again until I was struck with something over my back and I ended up face first in the water. I got up, coughing and spluttering, but didn't have time to regain myself before being grabbed and pulled by my wrist to where the trees met the sandy shore in the direction of the village.

I was struggling against his hold as he pulled me along behind him, when I noticed Harald stalking down the path towards us. He was holding two fishing nets and the normal array of weaponry most warriors had on a daily basis. He smiled, and said what I recognised to be 'brother' before he nearly tackled the blonde holding me to the ground, making him drop his grip on my arm and knocking me backwards.

I hit the ground, not very hard, but it was enough to knock the breath out of me. I looked on at the pair for a second, laughing and talking as they embraced each other in play fighting. I took this as a good time to take my leave from the brothers unnoticed. I got up and brushed myself off quickly before walking back to the stream so I could continue my work before moving onto my next task for the day. I didn't get far though as I was grabbed by my long braid and pulled back.

It was the brother, Halfdan. He was talking to Harald and it was obvious that the conversation was about me. Harald laughed and I was angered by what I was seeing. For a split second I thought he would pull him off me and they would both leave me alone. I was wrong, and what I saw instead was Harald laughing along at my expense. I knew then that the only reason why he helped me the other night and seemingly now, was because he wanted me for himself. He was not good, he just wanted to take what he wanted along with everyone else. He wanted everything that didn't belong to him and he had no right taking, just like everyone else!

Harald said something else before flipping a lock of my hair over my shoulder and giving me a flick in the forehead. I winced slightly at the contact and tried to smack his hand away, but he was too quick and dodged my weak blow easily. The brothers continued talking for a moment before Harald turned back to me and smiled devilishly. "She is beautiful, a very rare beauty. Her silence is interesting too. You won't hurt this one brother. She is worth good money." He smiled at me as he touched another loose lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, brushing the side of my face and winking before turning back to his brother with his hands raised outstretched, "come brother, leave this slave, we fish."

And with that both the brothers left me standing there with more questions than our last encounter.

* * *

"Princess Abril, it is lovely to see you again." I turned at the sound of the voice to see a woman unfamiliar to me standing not 10 steps from me. She were a slave like me, I had seen her around the village many times. She was also a favourite among the men to share their beds, and it always seemed as though she never minded doing so.

She stepped closer to me, and I took a step back from her. I was scared. I didn't know who she was or how she knew who I was. I could tell by the way she spoke she was from England, and there was something about the way she spun her golden hair that made me think she was highborn. Not royalty, but she did not live in poverty either.

"You don't have to be afraid," she told me quietly. "No one knows who you are and I will not say anything either. Please don't fear me, my lady. I really do mean you no harm."

I relaxed a little as she approached me. "My name is Esther, the Northmen call me Essa as they find it hard to say my full name. I was brought here two years ago when I was 15 years old. They took me from the shore of my home in Northumbria." I scrunched my brows in confusion, surely I would have known about people going missing from my homeland. I was not _that_ sheltered.

"Don't dwell on mindless thoughts, these are not the things princesses hear of. It has been happening for many years. And it will continue as well, nothing can stop the Northmen. They are too strong, too angry and ferocious."

I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing, the Northmen have been taking innocent people – not just from my home, but from other places near and far as well. "Princess, are you okay?" I was asked as Esther touched a soft cool hand to my arm. I flinched away from her touch. "Have they touched you my lady, do you still hold your purity?" She asked.

I was appalled by her question and was about to speak in reply before she clamped a hand over my mouth. "Do not speak," she said simply. "Have you been touched?"

I shook my head, confused at what was going on.

She sighed in relief, "that is good to know. Now, you must listen to me very carefully. I know you haven't spoken or communicated with anyone, that is good and you should keep that up. You do not want any of them finding out who you are for it could be dangerous if anyone knew. I will keep you safe, and protect you where I can, but you need to learn to defend yourself. No one else will save you anymore, you _are_ on your own from here on out."

I hated the words that were coming from Esther's mouth. Although it did offer me some comfort knowing she was here for me, it didn't offer much relief because she too was a slave and had no more power than I did. I nodded though. I wanted her to know that I was listening if not believing what she was saying.

Like she said, I was on my own and no one will save me.

"I heard you were on a boat with Scottish men when they captured you, why was that? Where were you headed?" She asked me.

I looked at her confused, she told me not to speak but continued to ask me questions. I thought about writing in the sand that I was to be married, but I didn't and ended up shrugging my shoulders in reply. She nodded, seeming to understand me not talking.

"SLAVE GIRL ESSA!" I heard someone yell out, it took everything not to look over in the direction the yelling was coming from.

"I must leave. Be safe, and do not talk princess… ever." Those were her last words before she quickly snuck away from me.

I didn't know who she was, what she wanted or why she was trying to help me, but I appreciated it. It was one of the kindest gestures I have felt since… since… well, since meeting Ragnar. He was kind to me from the start. It was only when I betrayed him that he turned savage. But still he didn't force anything upon me, no matter how much he may have implied it.

* * *

NEXT DAY...

"Princess, how are you?" I heard Esther whisper to me from where she knelt to help me fetch the eggs laid last night in the chicken coop.

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I am going to spend as much time with you as possible, but when I am not with you and when you have to be on your own you must be careful. You have caught the eye of many warriors, but no one touches you for they fear you to have some kind of power to help in your silence." Esther said and I smiled a little thinking how absurd, I was no witch. Just plain Abril.

"The men, they are leaving to go raiding tomorrow morning. They will take a few female companions to keep the men from getting restless on the ship. You need to stay away from the village from sun up until they leave. Do you understand?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes after a few tears escaped, Esther was too kind.

"Don't cry my lady, you are going to be alright." Esther comforted as she grabbed the last few eggs and we exited the coop. I still wanted to know how she knew me, but I had no way of asking her. It was just another unanswered question that would be pushed to the back of my mind.

She left me after that for a while and I started going about my other daily chores. The cows and goats were milked, laundry was completed and the Earl's home clean. I had a quiet afternoon of being ordered around by whoever wanted something done, but what was normally a busy afternoon was actually quiet because a lot of the men were preparing to sail and they need no help from a silly small female slave.

I sat by the barn amongst bales of hay, hiding from everyone. I knew I would likely get into trouble if I was caught, but I didn't care because I was so tired and needed to rest just for a little while. But as soon as I started to relax, my thoughts caught up with me and I ended up in a mess of tears thinking about my life before the Northmen came.

* * *

 _Abril, 9 years old…_

" _Abril, do not run. You will ruin your new gown!" My mother shouted after me as I continued to chase my uncle through the trees by the village._

" _Aethelwulf, do not encourage her. She is a young lady of refinery and needs to stop this silly nonsense." My mother scolded as I was picked up and quickly spun around before finally being put back on my feet where I was too dizzy to stand._

 _Uncle and I laughed like silly children before we got up and walked to the river where I was allowed to pick wild flowers with Judith. She was growing up and father was already looking for a suitable match for her in a few years._

 _Judith was so beautiful and elegant in her red gown and blue coat. She stayed by mother's side the entire time and the two spoke quietly as a proper lady should. I was jealous of her beauty and elegance, but that was all. She was never allowed to run around and play like I was, she hadn't been allowed to since she started bleeding a year ago. And although I felt sorry for her, I was enjoying myself too much to care._

" _Who are you going to marry Abril? You are beautiful and will be a woman soon, the time will come soon enough." Uncle asked as he dropped more flowers in my brown basket._

" _No one!" I practically yelled back. "I won't marry anyone and my father cannot make me." I replied hastily in a fit of anger._

 _Uncle laughed, "You have to marry and will be plucked quickly when the time is right because you are too beautiful and fun to be around, my wonderful niece."_

 _I sighed, "I do not wish to be beautiful, for that is all people will see. And mother and father say that I am too silly and any man would beat the silliness out of me. They say I need to start acting properly." I replied sadly._

" _I will never let anyone harm you or your sister, I give you my word. Your father is harsh and wants the best marriage possible, but I won't let him send you with someone that does not deserve you. You are loved and cared for, and it will stay that way in marriage. I promise you, niece."_

 _I smiled at my uncle's kind words and hugged him quickly before I went back to picking more flowers._

* * *

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of broken sticks and twigs. I realised I had tears flowing freely down my cheeks at the memory, I missed my uncle – he did not deserve to die how he did. But he kept his promise in protecting me until the very end. He kept his promise and I would thank him every day for it and pray that he is happy and watching over me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a deep voice say.

I snapped my head up and saw Harald standing with some kind of flat bread in his head. Oh how I missed flat bread, soft and warm on my tongue when it came out fresh from cooking. I flinched immediately and dried my eyes before standing up so I could take my leave and do what I was supposed to do, work.

"Don't leave," he said quickly and blocked my path from going anywhere. "Why do you cry?" He asked as he stroked my cheek. His touch was soft, warm and comforting, even with the smell of sweat and leather that surrounded him. He must have been training to look the way he did. "You are much too beautiful to cry."

I shook my head and tried to step away from him as I started to cry more. "Shh shh shh, just relax my sweet. I am not going to hurt you, I give you my word. Will you smile for me?" He asked.

I didn't reply or look at him, but he kept stroking my face and hair as he watched me. "Here, eat this. You need your energy because I need you to do some work for me. Come." He said as he gave me a piece of bread, stepped away and started walking towards where the smaller fishing boats were.

"Come slave," he said again as he realised I wasn't following him and waved me over to him. I quickly followed after him, whatever he wanted I wouldn't be able to refuse because I would likely be beaten if I did.

He stopped next to a fishing boat and waited for me to catch up. I was too busy staring at the bread he gave me. Could I really eat it? I wondered. I hope he was serious, because I was so hungry. Our rations were much smaller since the night of the feast when Harald first approached me and I found myself suffering from hunger pains more often now because of it.

I was grabbed around the waist before being lifted and dropped into the boat. I stood there stiffly, not knowing what to do next, but watching Harald's every movement. He grabbed nets and put them in the boat along with a few pails before he too climbed in. He quickly pushed the boat away from the dock and off we set to go… fishing? What help of mine could he possibly need with fishing? I wondered as I sat down.

He rowed for what felt like an hour before coming to a stop and throwing a net into the water. We sat in silence, him lying back in the boat and looking at the sky and me still holding the bread and staring blankly at it. When he sat up he looked at me in the eye, then at the bread and smiled as he looked back up.

I quickly held the bread out in his direction because he obviously wanted it. He shook his head and pointed from the bread to me, indicating that I could eat it. But I still shook my head to say no. Would he expect something after I ate it? There was no way the bread was free, it couldn't be.

"Eat the bread, my sweet." He told me. But I didn't blink or flinch to show I had any understanding of what he just said. "Can you understand me?" He asked. I was about to nod 'yes,' when Esther's voice ran though my head telling me to stay silent.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Give me some kind of sign that you can understand me, I think you can."

I didn't say anything or move a muscle. What would happen if he knew I could anyway? "If you do not speak I will rape you and beat you until you speak," he hastily in a dark tone. And although his words frightened me, I refused to flinch or give an indication that I could understand.

"Fine, I will be patient because you are interesting." He said before he started putting nets in the water.

* * *

We were out on the water for a few hours. In that time Harald caught 11 fish of decent size and spoke to me, telling me war stories and his conquests. He told me he was born a prince and would later become King of Vestfold when his father passed away. I was surprised to hear that it was his father who was running this place.

He was ambitious, with a strong mind and will. He was outspoken and maybe just a little cocky. He spoke of many triumphs and his family and where he grew up; never mentioning the names of places though, he was very careful in that sense.

Harald didn't seem so bad at first, but on our way back towards the village he spoke of the many raids he had participated in. He talked about the many acts he committed against people who were not his own, Christians especially. He talked about rape and torture, how he killed children; giving some a quick death and others a slow death.

I almost shuddered and cried, but didn't. I couldn't let him know that I could actually understand him, it would lead to nothing good. Why was he telling me all this though? Was he threatening me, did he want to do the same things to me? Was he looking for forgiveness for his sins? Was he bored and just talking for no reason? And why was he not speaking in his mother tongue? Was it that he didn't want his people to know what he had done? I didn't believe that though as his brethren were likely much the same in raping and torturing innocents.

When we got to the shore Harald was quick to jump out of the boat. He secured it quickly before holding out a hand to me. I looked at it feeling a little taken aback at what seemed like an innocent and friendly gesture. I didn't take it though, I still had the bread in my hands Harald gave me earlier.

It suddenly clicked in my head that he was holding his hand out for the bread. I passed it to him without looking at him, he chuckled before taking the bread in a quick snatch that made me jump. "I gave this to you to eat, and you do not want it. Why?"

 _And what would be the cost of eating the bread?_ I thought to myself before I started to stand so I could get out of the boat. He didn't stop me, nor did he move to make it easier to get out. When I had two firm flat feet on the dock I started walking away. He didn't need or want my help, the only reason he bought me along today was because he was bored and wanted to torture me.

It worked, I was now more disturbed than I had been before. I needed to avoid him for he was a truly horrible man that given the chance would do unthinkable things to me like he had done so with many others before. And I started to wonder then, was he one of the men to rape the women on the boats that bought me and the others here? I didn't remember seeing him, but then again I didn't really look at anyone. I needed to know.


	14. PART 2: Chapter 4

"What happened? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I was startled and dropped the basket of mushrooms I was carrying at the sound of Esther's voice and turned to face her.

I was about to open my mouth and ask her what she was talking about when I remembered that she warned me to stay away from the village and the warriors so I wouldn't be taken on the raid. Turns out the men took no women – this surprised many of the slaves, especially the male slaves.

The ratio of female to male slaves was rather even. The males ranged from as young as ten to 30 and the females ranged in age from 10 to 25. I wondered why the women's age didn't fare as long as the men's, but then I heard talk that they sell them off when they reach a certain point of being useless. Or kill them.

I could have cried after hearing that, but I didn't. It was sad knowing that once we were of no use we would be slaughtered or gotten rid of to what may be a worse home than the one I currently resided in. I missed the luxuries I had back in England, I miss the luxuries that Ragnar spoke of, and I missed the luxuries that awaited me in Scotland. I missed who I used to be and the more I thought on the matter the sadder I became.

"Don't speak, Abril. What have I told you?" Esther paused for a moment. "You must never speak! It is for your own protection." She whispered harshly at me as she withdrew her hand.

I scrunched my face up still confused by what she asked me before. Did who hurt me?

"Harald, did Harald hurt you? You were with him on the water for quite some time. Did anything happen?"

I shook my head.

"That is good. That is good news." She said in relief as she helped me pick up my basket and the contents that now lay scattered on the ground. "I told you to be careful. You need to stay away from the men, _him_ and his brother especially. Harald is a very bad man, but Halfdan is much worse. Be wary of them, princess, as they – especially Harald – has taken a keen interest in you. It is not good."

I listened carefully to what Esther was saying. She seemed to know so much about these people and this place they called home which was now my home. "The brothers are planning to overthrow an Earl. Harald plans to eventually become King and win the heart of the women he loves. He is constantly planning and organising and the Earl doesn't know what is coming." She paused for a moment. "Do you understand what I am saying?" She asked as she handed me the basket again.

I shook my head.

"They are bad men and will take anything they want. They will succeed at whatever means necessary. And if need be they will kill you. Avoid them, Harald especially at whatever means. Halfdan is terrible, but Harald is calculating and will throw you away when he no longer needs you. Stay away from him princess."

I nodded in understanding.

"Walk with me a while. I suspect you have questions for me, like how I know who you are?" She asked.

I turned quickly to look at her with wide eyes and nodded frantically, my eyes starting to water from getting answers to something I have wanted to know. She smiled, "Come, we will talk."

* * *

HARALD….

It didn't take long for us to infiltrate the weak borders of the small city; their defences were weak for such a rich place. Their lands were rich for farming, their homes were strong as were their animals and livestock. The slaves were reasonably well kept. And the women were divine, or at least the one I took was. Such a young pretty thing she was; not as young as my silent beauty, but she was still excruciatingly divine to take. It was a shame I had to kill her after, filthy Christians.

"Brother, this place offers many riches. We won't need to raid anymore for the summer!" Halfdan shouted before slitting the throat of a man who had a mind to fight.

"I like to fight and raid, but will be good to be home for longer than usual," I replied as I kicked the door of another home in. "Father will be pleased," I added quickly as I looked around the room.

Inside were women and children huddled in the corner, they looked terrified, crying loudly as my brother and I approached them. I wasn't up for taking another woman now, but instead found interest in the box tucked under one of the beds in the loft of the house.

It was wooden with a beautiful pattern carved into the lid and sides. Inside were jewels, rings and necklaces, and enough gold and silver to buy my silent beauty. Thinking of the jewellery in this box reminded me on what she had on when she was captured; it was obvious that she was of some highborn status before arriving at Vestfold. If only she would speak I might know exactly who she was.

The luggage she came over with was most interesting; beautiful gowns and belongings filled the trunk, and on the man that was hiding and protecting her was a contract of marriage that has yet to be read. I understood the English language well, but not enough to be able to read it. And I wasn't going to give up what little information I had about her in order to find out.

No, I would be patient with my beauty and wait for her to speak and hear her story from her own lips. That wasn't the only thing I wanted to do with those lips – but, she was still untouched and would be worth more if she stayed that way. I would buy her when I returned to ensure she remained mine and untouched. I would get very good money for her when the time was right.

I pocketed what was in the box and left the home quickly to finish what needed to be done in order return home quickly. It had been a long prosperous summer of raiding, but I was in need of rest as father was unwell and I may soon become King of Vestfold.

It was a small kingdom in the south of Norway, but at the same time it was still important. My father had fallen ill last summer and his strength weakens by the day. It was difficult to watch, but it wouldn't be long till his passing and the small kingdom would be mine. I would rule Vestfold with my brother by my side until I find a bride.

Flashes of a dark blonde haired beauty came through my mind then. Her small body covered by a brown shift, her delicate steps, small hands, big eyes, and a beautiful bust that had shrunk since she first arrived.

I felt a sudden flash of anger when I remembered she wouldn't eat the bread I presented her with. _Why?_ I kept asking myself. Why would she not eat it? I knew she was hungry. I wanted nothing from her but to see her eat _something_. Food had been scarce the past week and the slaves were severely missing out, the silent beauty and younger ones especially. It was always the same few that always missed out though; she was too delicate and was always the last to be served when meals came, and being one of the last to be served was dangerous because there was the risk of missing out all together when there was nothing left; the slave Essa said so herself when I asked about her.

Essa; now she was a wonderful creature. I plucked her with my own hands off the beaches of England two summers ago. She was 15 at the time. She wore a long brown dress with an apron over the top, and her brown hair was pulled back into two long braids. She was collecting flowers and shells along the beach to take back to her princess. And I remember how she begged and screamed to be released, and when we killed the two men that were with her, she screamed louder and begged not to be killed. Killing her never crossed my mind, but the second we returned home I took her in my bed that night. The sheets were stained from her blood and tears and I kicked her out quickly after I finished and called to have the bed cleaned. After that I took her once a week, as did many men. Essa was beautiful, still is, but she is too smart for her own good and knows too much. And the nosey slave has taken a real liking to the sweet silent beauty, and it was unknown whether this was for the best.

I had caught them talking many times, it was always a one-sided conversation with Essa doing all of the talking, and I could tell that the silent beauty understood her. She understood every English word that Essa spoke, which meant she understood our conversation on the water the other day. She just chose not to acknowledge it. Why was she remain silent though? I couldn't think why. Could it really be she was that scared? I wondered constantly what Essa spoke to her about, she always seemed to talk in haste and in secret, but I had yet to see the silent beauty speak.

And I was going to be the one to make her speak! I would be the first to hear her voice at whatever means necessary to get her to talk. I would make her if I had too! I didn't want to be harsh or cruel as I wanted her to trust me and… and… I didn't know, but I wanted her to trust me.

"Brother! These lands are rich. The king will be proud and we have an array of new slaves! These women are beautiful and in good health, the men are weak and compliant so they will work hard." Halfdan said as he led several slaves bound by the hands towards the boats.

I smiled in triumph at the riches we acquired: gold, silver, food, wine, seeds for planting, numerous household goods and many more riches. I spotted a plain dress, navy in colour and it was made from a warm thick wool. The colour would be nice against the silent beauties skin and she would need something warmer to clothe her body with during the harsh northern winters.

I started to imagine the sight of her in the northern winters; her pale skin, her long hair glistening amongst the snow and the blistering cold wind. Her nose and cheeks would be flushed pink from the cool weather. And the snow, I started to imagine her walking in the snow; _she would need better shoes too._ Amongst other items as well to avoid sickness and death during the cold months in Norway.

We were leaving this city and preparing to head back home. There was one task left to do; burn the place to the ground. I jumped on my boat and stood by Halfdan as we cheered and watched the town go up in flames. I could hear the cries and wails of the people on board the boat as they watched their home burn into the night. As the city was burning I thought of my own home.

The forces of Vestfold and its surrounding towns were strong, as were our armies. Nothing had broken through our defences for a number of years and it would stay like that. And when I come into power I will fortify the defences and make them stronger, go on more raids, provide more prosperity for my people including the slaves. I would make the silent beauty talk!

* * *

 _Abril, 2 years ago…_

" _Princess, slow down. You shouldn't run!" I heard Judith's servant shout after me. I ran passed her so fast that I knocked the basket she was carrying from her hands spilling the contents all over the stone floors of the villa._

" _ABRIL!" My mother screamed after me. I came to a halt quickly and turned around to see the mess I had created. "You will apologise immediately and assist in cleaning this mess. You will then spend the rest of the day practising your needlework." My mother scolded._

 _I huffed before kneeling to help pick up the array of sea shells that lay scattered on the floor. "I am sorry if I ruined your work, it was an accident." I apologised to the servant girl that couldn't be much older than I._

 _I didn't know her name, Judith didn't either and she was her servant. She was new, had been here a little over a month and had proved to be very smart and reliable in her duties. She was praised constantly for her attention to detail and commended over her needlework and other duties._

" _No need to apologise my lady, t'was an accident and nothing more. Did you need help with your needlework?" The servant replied._

" _No thank you, I am fine. I don't want to do any work today, it's a beautiful day and I wish to enjoy it. I just want to enjoy the sunshine before winter comes again and the flowers are gone." I complained._

" _I am going out to the beach tomorrow to see my family for a few days. Would you like me to bring you back wild flowers along the shore of the beaches near my family's farm?" the servant asked._

 _My eyes lit up like a thousand candles and I nodded, "Yes please, that would be very kind of you."_

" _I will, but you must do as your mother says today and complete your needlework. The square you are working on is beautiful and will be lovely when completed." The servant praised, making me blush._

" _Thank you, but I have seen your work and I will never be as good." I replied shyly as I stood._

" _Don't be so hard on yourself, you will improve once you start practicing more. Good day my lady," she said with a bow as she left._

 _I did as my mother instructed that day and completed the square I had been working on. The next day I saw the servant off and that was the last I saw of her. I heard rumours that her family home had been burned to the ground, the livestock killed, as were her parents, younger brothers and two farmhands. The servant was nowhere to be found though, she was never seen again. Some say she was taken, others say she planned it to escape. So many rumours circulated. But the news died down a week later when my uncle Aethelwulf returned from a yearlong expedition._

 _I was more than thrilled to see him and quickly forgot all about the servant whose name I never bothered to learn._

* * *

NOW…

I wanted to tell Esther that I never knew, that I was sorry. I wanted to tell her what rumours circulated around the village, how Judith was sad that she had a new servant who wasn't as kind. There was so much I wanted to say, but most of all I wanted to apologise.

Esther was 15 years old when they came and took her away, the same age that I am now. She was raped upon arrival and at least once per day thereafter. She said the one that stole her purity was the cruellest person she had ever met. I wanted to ask who it was, but after seeing the questioning look on my face she said it was better that I didn't know.

I couldn't believe I didn't recognise her. It had been so long ago and was only spoken of for about a week before Esther and her family were forgotten all about. My father seemed so genuine when he said that he didn't know who the Northmen were or what they came for when Ragnar arrived and invited me to his camp. Did he really not know? Were people really going missing every summer and no one had no idea what happened to them?

Esther said that they only took people from the shores, they never went inland and didn't stay long in one place. The idea was to be fast and efficient so they remained undetected.

I was so surprised by this information, it was actually terrifying. I wondered if there were there any others that knew who I was, and how could I find out? I could always pretend like I know nothing about anyone or anything. No one could make me talk or prove anything anyway. My belongings were long gone, everything that once made up the person I was before is long gone.

"Will you help me later? I will be serving the king this evening and will need some extra assistance?" Esther asked.

I nodded in reply, not realising that I had tears rolling down my cheeks from what Esther told me.

"Come, don't cry anymore. None of this is your fault. You are as kind as you were before, I am sure of it." Esther said as she dabbed at my face with a cloth. "Come, are you hungry? The king always leaves extra food for me and I am sure he will leave something for you too."

I nodded frantically at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten at all today, because by the time I got to the line all the porridge was gone so there was to be nothing to eat until the evening meal. Several others missed out as well. I thought again about the bread Harald offered me. I wish I had of eaten it that day because I went to bed hungry that night – more so than normal. I thought he might have some ulterior motive, but maybe not. Maybe he really was just his way of being nice to me.


	15. PART 2: Chapter 5

_THEN..._

The king had been very ill the past few days, more so than normal. I was tasked, along with Esther and two other slaves, to care for him full time. I was posted in the kitchen with an older slave that had been here for a long time because apparently, I couldn't get too much wrong in the kitchen given that I couldn't speak and didn't understand anyone. I was grateful for this as being near the old man was not something that thrilled me. He was coughing up blood and couldn't move out of bed. Esther had changed the bed linen several times each day in the past few days.

I didn't know what would happen if the king passed before Harald and his brother returned, and I shuddered at the thought because in England the kingdoms could be in complete disarray if there was no heir to step in. In addition to that, there was always the constant arguing and fighting over who would take the rulers place. My own uncle never wanted the crown though and happily allowed his older brother, my father, to rule over Northumbria. But what would happen between Harald and Halfdan?

I didn't know this king very well as I had not served him specifically. Yes, I had worked in his home, but always in the common areas. And I wondered exactly what kind of man he was because all I had seen was a sick man who was on his way out of this life. And then I started to wonder what kind of rulers Harald and Halfdan would be? I already knew what kind of men they were: cruel, nasty, and menacing. I doubted that either had the heart or sense to care about anyone but themselves and things would be terrible under their rule.

Esther said that Harald along with others had taken an interest in me, but what did that mean? And what would it mean after he or his brother was the new king of Vestfold? I thought about it long and hard and realised that I would be used and thrown away because I have been stripped of my titles and rights. I am nothing more than an expendable person in this place. They would not want me, a slave, for anything more than to rub their backs and warm their beds.

It was all so frustrating and confusing, more than enough to give me a headache.

* * *

News travelled fast the next morning; the king didn't wake from his sleep. The thought didn't sadden me, but it did scare me; the brothers would be back soon and we will find out who becomes king.

"Oi, watch where you're going, stupid girl!" An older women in her late 20s said as she knocked me to the ground making me spill the cows milk I had just finished collecting everywhere. I adjusted myself from the fall and rubbed my now aching wrist.

I looked around to see that I was covered in milk and mud. I sighed before trying to stand up, but didn't get far as I was grabbed by the back of the neck. A large burly warrior was holding both me and the slave that knocked me over and started screaming at us in his native language.

The girl was apologising, saying she was sorry. _Could she understand him?_ I wondered as I was put down and grabbed by the wrist and pulled along with the other girl. I felt worried and scared, but fighting would be of no use, so I let him pull me along as the other girl sobbed and cried while trying to escape from his grasp. My eyes widened when I saw we were being led to where they hung people in the streets. It also happened to be where others who were more fortunate to keep their lives were whipped publicly.

I spotted Esther across the way and looked at her as tears started to stain my cheeks. She stared at me wide eyed and scared, panicking slightly as she saw what was going to happen. It looked like she was shaking and trying to figure out a way of getting me out of a pending punishment.

The warrior spun me around fast so my back was against the wooden beam. He glared down at me and said something that I knew to be horrid from his tone. I gave him no reply though and my wrists were quickly bound behind my back to the wooden beam. The same was done to the other girl before we were both given swift kicks to the ribs and left keeling over in pain.

* * *

It was late into the night when Esther came by with a little bread and mead. I let her feed me quickly as I listened to what she was saying; "I am so sorry. I am not sure when you will be released, but I will come by as much as I can."

I looked at her, I was still so confused about what was going on. How was this a punishment? Usually they gave a swift beating and that was it! But this, it seemed so much worse because it appeared not even Esther knew what was going on. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. Even if I really wanted to I don't think I could find the words to speak.

I heard shouting from men, maybe two or three, and the distressed crying of several girls. It was hard to tell how young they were, and with rain falling lightly in a mist I was now finding it hard to see. But I was glad for the rain, as it had started to wash away the milk and muck that saturated my clothing and skin from earlier.

"I have to go, but I will return." Esther said quickly as she left.

Each man had two young women in tow, pulling them along like myself and the other was earlier. The six girls were crying and scared, their dresses ruffled and weren't placed properly and straight, it looked as though they had been pulled on in haste. It occurred to me then that these men forced themselves on these young women; some were a little older, but three were either my age or a year or two younger.

I shook with fear then, worried that I too would be violated.

I let tears roll freely down my cheeks as I watched the others bound to wooden beams just as I and the other girl had been. When a hand touched the side of my face I flinched and tried to move away, but it was useless as I could only shrink closer to the beam. One of the others snapped at the man and the hand was removed from my face. After that I watched the men walk away leaving the eight of us bound tightly to stay out in the open for the night.

This was my first night sleeping outside since I first arrived.

* * *

 _Abril… 3 months before Ragnar's arrival in Northumbria._

" _We have received an offer of marriage from Frankia for our young Abril. She will be married to a duke, 32 years of age, lives south of Paris. He has lands and plenty of money." King Aelle said as he read over the paperwork._

" _Father, please do not-" I started to say, trying to be as polite as possible in my refusal._

" _Hush Abril!" My father snapped. "Speak when you are spoken too."_

 _I looked at my uncle for help, if anyone could talk some sense into my father it was him. 'Father always listens to his brother more than his own children,' I thought to myself. It was how it always was though; women were property, a means of breeding more males. We were here to wash, cook and clean, be silent and still. I was still young, but already I dreaded and feared everything that a married life had to offer._

 _And Frankia, I did not want to leave my home, even if it meant escaping my controlling and cowardly father._

" _Who is he though? The fortune he offers is not worthy of the young princess if he will not treat her well. It is important that she be looked after and cherished." My uncle spoke up from where he was sipping his wine._

" _He offers a great fortune for Abril, I did offer Judith but it was Abril who he requested. Think of the ties our family would gain if this marriage proceeds." My father replied excitedly at the thought of more riches._

" _Exactly, Abril is worth a fine fortune. She is your pride and joy in the form of worth. So she must have a good marriage, and I believe she will fetch a better price here in England. I believe Wessex is looking for a new future queen." Uncle replied._

" _They are, I have offered Judith. I think that will be a suitable match as Judith is a lot more sensible and less silly than Abril. My youngest daughter, brother, needs a firm hand that will straighten her out."_

" _And if Wessex wants Abril over Judith, what will you do then?" Uncle asked._

 _The king was silent, my father had no reply and I didn't either. "You make a fair point there brother, I will wait a few weeks to hear back from Wessex to read of their requests, all final decisions can be made then."_

" _And this is why you are King," uncle praised in what sounded like respect but I knew was mockery._

" _I don't wish to marry into Wessex either. I would like to be courted properly, not just palmed aside on a contract." I spoke quickly._

 _My father was quick though as I was struck hard across the face. I flew from my seat and into the side of the stone wall, hitting the side of my face creating a small cut in the process. I didn't have time to recover though because I was grasped by my shoulder and pulled to my feet._

" _You will never speak out of turn again, do you hear me!" My father shouted at me as he gave me a shake. I nodded._

" _Good, now leave! Return to your bed chamber and retire for the night." He said as he gave me a quick shove in the direction of the door._

 _I left quickly and cried myself to sleep. I wish I had of kept my mouth shut, but at the same time I wish my father had enough heart to hear me speak and not strike me for doing so. I was more than his property, I was his daughter and I deserved respect._

* * *

I woke up when I felt something smack against my right side. My eyes opened quickly to see six children throwing bits of food at myself and the other slave girls tied to the beams. I thought for a moment that they were here to feed us and were being obnoxious, but looking closer at the food, it was rotten to the core and smelt bad; the children it turned out were here to mock us and tease us. I watched the others squeal a little and shrink away from the food being thrown. I was too tired and hungry so I simply lowered my head and turned away and let myself cry.

The children were like the adults in this place: cruel and nasty. Maybe children everywhere are like this, maybe even back home, but I have never seen or heard of it. And I am almost positive that I have not been that sheltered my entire life.

Or maybe I have.

My life completely changed the moment the Northmen set foot in Northumbria. Everything spiralled out of control so quickly, that sometimes I wonder if I had of done one small thing differently, would things be different, or was this the path the Lord set out for me? It was a horrible plan, and I can't think of what it will bring aside from death. I am surprised I have lasted this long and don't know why.

The children stopped throwing food when they heard an uproar of cheering and clapping. I knew straight away that Harald, Halfdan and the other warriors were back from their raid. I wondered what they bought back with them, but most importantly, I wondered what would happen when the death of the king was announced.

I saw them then, the brothers walking side by side and laughing wholeheartedly till all of a sudden they looked stricken with grief when one of the warriors I had noticed was close to the king approach the brothers. I was surprised then; Halfdan knelt and yelled something that made everyone else follow suit and do the same. They were praising Harald, like he was their king. _Oh, Harald was the new king,_ I thought in surprise.

It all seemed so easy. His brother knelt and offered praise as did everyone else. Things didn't happen like that back home; there was always someone trying to stab you in the back and take what was yours. Vestfold was a lot like that too, but in a much different way.

I smiled a little, happy in a sense that the brothers were so supportive towards each other. I never liked to think about what would happen if my father died before my brother was old enough to rule, but I always hoped that my uncle would step in his place. And then I wondered if my uncle would remain the same loving and kind man he always was to me, or would I become his property and he would treat me like my father always did. So many questions ran through my mind, but I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

There was a feast that night, to celebrate the king's death and welcome the new king in his rule. I could hear the laughter and fun from where I was outside. _Why was I here? Why were any of us here?_ I wondered to myself as I looked around.

Out of nowhere Esther was by my side, "Hush, it's me." She said as she cut the binding from around my hands. They were raw and ached as I started to rub them, noticing that the skin was broken in a few places. She pulled me up and we ran through the village as fast as we could until we reached the edge where the tree line was. "You need to run and hide! You and the others are to be sent away and sold in the morning."

 _Run and hide! Where? Where was she expecting me to go without getting lost or killed?_ I looked at her confused and it was like she could read my thoughts. "Princess, you are no safer here then you are being sold. You are better off taking a chance to escape away-"

Out of nowhere there was a loud yell. I recognised the foreign word to be slave. Esther and I both turned quickly at the approach of three warriors. "Run," Esther whispered harshly at me. I didn't need telling twice before I took off running through the trees.

Small leafy branches and twigs hit me in all directions and I knew I had scratches lining my body. My feet trudged hard on the forest floor as I ran, water soaking through the thin shoes I wore and mud covering the hem of my shift. My hair was in braids, but it was coming loose and getting caught in passing branches and twigs. I stopped for a moment to look around and catch my breath. I was unfit, being tired and hungry did not help either.

I heard footsteps then and started to panic and look around. I saw light from torches in the distance and knew that people were coming to find me and if I didn't either keep running or find somewhere to hide, I would find myself in great strife.

I decided to keep fleeing in hopes of finding somewhere safe. If I could find someone to take me away from here and back home… _I can never go home,_ I realised. I needed to find Ragnar or a way to Scotland, but the man I was supposed to marry would certainly not take me now. No man would take me as they were sure to think I was ruined in more ways than one. Maybe if I found Ragnar he would still take me in and keep his promise on everything he said in Northumbria. I could only hope. I found it hard to believe that he wasn't already married, so maybe he would even marry me.

It was a long shot, but I had no other choice.

 _Crack!_

An axe flew through the air and sunk into the base of a tree inches from my head. I yelped out of shock and fear and I regretted it straight away, Esther words on being silent kept running through my head. I turned around and saw Halfdan coming through the trees. He was flanked by a few other warriors and I knew that trying to run at this point would be pointless.

I stood there, my back against the tree and watched as five warriors approached me. I was shaking, not only from the cold but from fear as well, and I started to wonder what would happen. Would they beat me, rape me, murder me or force me back to Vestfold to sell me? So many thoughts ran through my mind and I felt my eyes stinging with unshed tears, I refused to cry though; I couldn't show any weakness, these heathens preyed on the weak.

I looked Halfdan dead in the eye and glared at him. He laughed, making the others laugh too as he stepped toward me. My heartbeat quickened and my breath was uneven from nerves and fear. I noticed his hand was on his knife fastened to his hip. He saw me looking at it and chuckled again before striking me so hard across the face that it sent me reeling into the base of the tree. I started to sob then as I caught my bearings and tried to sit up.

I didn't get far though. He kicked me hard in the ribs then. I started coughing and choking to breathe in as I tried to pull myself up using branches and the base of the tree. The bark was cold and wet, it was covered in a soft green moss and something ran down my arm. It was blood. Somehow I cut myself, or maybe Halfdan did. Why was he doing this? Why were any of them hunting me and being cruel? I have done nothing, none of us have! We were spoils of war, a prize to some and nothing to most.

He yelled something down at me that I couldn't understand. And I started to cry. He yelled something else before grabbing a handful of my hair and lifting me from the ground and slamming me back against the tree. Halfdan kept yelling at me in his foreign language. I didn't know what he wanted or what he was saying or what I was supposed to do. I shrunk back further and let my head hang.

I was pulled roughly back to the village and into the great hall to kneel in front of Harald, the new King of Vestfold. The room quietened, but it didn't go completely silent. And I refused to look up from the floor anyhow. My head ached in a dull throb and my limbs were sore from running. I could see the toes of Harald's boots and I knew he was watching me, expecting me to look up at him; whether it be for a sign of respect, wanting to see me weak and shrink under his gaze, to beg for my life before he had me killed, or maybe to look into the eyes of the person who would be my killer. But no matter what I did, I was soon to die.

What I did was punishable by death and given that I am a slave, there likely wouldn't be much enjoyment in my execution, it would be carried out and that would be the end of it. I won't cower and beg though, I can see my father doing something like that and that thought alone gave me enough confidence to look up at him.

He stared down at me, he almost looked bored and I wondered what he was thinking. What I would give to know. But it wouldn't matter because soon I will be dead and in my God's grace. I hoped I would be with my God and I wouldn't be cast away. My God was forgiving and He loves all his children, He will take me into his grace.

Harald didn't say anything, he just looked me up and down making it clear that he was taking in my dishevelled appearance. I glared at him. How dare he look me up and down! It was clear that he was thinking of taking me or judging me. He may be a king, but I am, or was, a princess. No, I _was_ still a princess as I technically wasn't stripped of my titles, though I was a spoil of war and taken involuntarily, I was still a princess.

He stood up and walked over to me to stand mere inches from me and look down at me as if to try intimidate me further. The problem was that I hadn't _yet_ felt intimidated and this new approach wasn't working either. Flashes of Ragnar's defences came to mind; he was calm and calculating, and that smirk he made seemed to put everyone off, especially my father.

I smirked a little and blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. And then I yawned, I didn't mean too but it happened nonetheless. Harald clenched his jaw and stepped back before yelling something and returning to his seat. I was confused, was he sparing me, letting me go?

No, he wasn't.

In an instant I was grasped by the wrist again and dragged out of the great hall into a separate house. It was Harald's house. I have never been in here and hadn't wanted to enter either. I started to fight and struggle against the grip the burly warrior had on me.

He snapped something at me before getting frustrated and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I started to kick and hit him wherever I could to get him to release me. I was thrown on the floor next to the bed.

No, this was not happening. This is not what I want. No!

He quickly grabbed a piece of rope and bound my hands around the bed frame post. He was leaving me here sitting on the floor for Harald to return and doing this so I couldn't escape in the meantime. Tears started to fall from my eyes and streak down my cheeks. This couldn't happen, why won't he kill me? He would have killed anyone else who had done what I did. So why was he treating me differently?

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to call for someone in hopes of getting free, but I couldn't do that either. Esther's words of not speaking kept racing through my mind. I was sitting on the hard wood floor in damp clothes, chilled to the bone, hungry, tired and thirsty. I had pulled and twisted and chewed at the ropes trying to get my hands free, but that had only proved to make it worse and ache more. My eyes were dry, sore and puffy from crying so much and I knew that it was pointless but I truly lost all hope now. There was nothing to hope for anymore. I just had to hope that when Harald came, and he would come, he would be gentle. No, that wasn't the right word, there was no way that he would be gentle. These large brutes were not known for their gentleness, especially towards outsiders. I guess I could just hope that he wouldn't be too-

 _WOOSH!_

I flinched when the door opened and a rush of cold wind came in, blowing my hair all around my face. It closed again quickly and I used my shoulder in an attempt to brush the hair from my face. Harald took his coat off and he dropped it over the back of the chair. He looked at me quickly before rubbing his hands together. He was cold too. He turned away from me and went to the fire pit, and in a few moments he had the fire lit and the room was slowly warming up.

I watched him carefully as he went about the room. He removed his coat and shoes, took off his weapons, poured himself a mug of mead and drank from it quickly, ate some bread and cheese, then finally walked toward me. I cowered before him and shrunk into an invisible shell as he knelt down to my level. He grabbed my wrist quickly, it wasn't a harsh grab, but enough to make me flinch a little. He looked over my bound wrists carefully before sighing heavily and dropping them.

He got up and stormed over to where a pot lay by the fire, he filled it with clean water and put it over the flames. He then went to where he left his weapons and produced a dagger that was as long as my arms, he turned back to me and stormed over to where I was bound against the bed leg on the floor. I flinched again and started to shake my head as he came closer. I didn't want to die, I didn't want too. I tucked my head in to where my arms were raised slightly by the ropes and cried in fear.

 _Speak,_ I kept telling myself. _Just say something, it may save you!_

He grabbed my hands again and cut the rope, after dropping the knife down on the ground he pulled a clean linen cloth from the top of the bed and wet it with the warm water. He started to clean my wrists before applying some kind of salve and wrapping them in a bandage and tying them off. After that he used the cloth to dab at my cut lip and head, wiping away the dirt, grime and sweat as he went. I started to feel cleaner as he continued to wipe my face, neck, hands and arms. But why was he doing this? I was nothing more than a slave to him. It was strange, but I thought that he probably wanted to see me as he bedded me, instead of the disgusting mess that I was. He started trying to wipe my hair clean, it hurt and I wished he would leave it alone because it would never be anything close to as beautiful as it once was.

"There isn't much that can be done for your hair tonight, it will need to be cleaned tomorrow as will the rest of your body." It was the first time he spoke since he entered the room, for a while I didn't think he would speak. "Your clothes will have to be replaced with new ones," he looked down at my feet, "as will your shoes, because they are a mess too." He wasn't angry, but his tone told me that he wasn't happy either.

Harald threw the rag down on the ground. "I am your new king and I command you to speak and tell me why you ran," he paused, waited for me to say something, but as I had nothing to say I chose to stare at him blankly. He obviously knew I could understand him, which to me was enough for now.

He wouldn't care why I ran anyway, he likely knew that I was to be sent away anyway, so it didn't matter what I said, or didn't say, because he would be angry no matter what.

He sighed. "Why won't you talk? What has made you silent?" He asked, and then he gave up after a few minutes of silence. "Will you at least nod to let me know that you understand me?"

I looked at him, contemplating and thinking whether it was a good idea, I decided against it.

"My brother teases me because of my interest in you. I would rather spend my time with you then celebrating with our latest spoils on the raid. It angers him that I give time to a slave. You should be grateful, because no other gets this kind of treatment from me. You should show me respect and thank me." He started to get angry, but I had a feeling he was angrier with himself then I.

"You weren't supposed to be on the post. I knew slaves were going to be sold, but I didn't think you would be one that they would line up. It is lucky you ran because you would have been gone and sold quickly. Can't have that though," he paused for a moment as he handed me a mug filled with mead. It wasn't nice, but I did drink it because my throat was so sore and dry that I needed it. "Can't have you being sold so cheap. You are untouched and beautiful, you will fetch a very good price after you get fatter and grow a little more in some places." My eyes widened at what he was saying. "Some man is going to love bending you over and breaking you in. I would sure love to hear you scream under me, maybe I could do-"

 _SLAP!_

His words hurt, they actually struck a nerve and without thinking I slapped him hard across the face and turned away from him to face the fire. "You do understand me, I knew you could and you just proved it." He said with a laugh as he sculled the rest of his mead before dropping the mug to the ground. He bent down so his face was next to mine, he moved my hair behind my shoulder before kissing my neck. I shuddered, froze, then tried to move away from him – he didn't stop me and I was grateful.

"Relax Beauty, I am not going to hurt you. I like you – but like I said, you are worth more untouched. I plan to keep you that way at whatever means necessary as well. As I am king now I have the right to claim you for my own, so as of tonight you are my slave. You will sleep in my home and do as I say. Your friend Essa will work under my roof too, I can see how much you like her."

I looked away from him then, I didn't want him to see the small smile that plastered my face. He would let me live in his home under his protection. Yes, I was still a slave, but I was protected and would remain untouched. It seemed as though hope was not lost and things were looking a little brighter for me. I was grateful – especially if he was true to his word about not touching or hurting me.

Yes, he plainly and honestly told he wanted to sell me for a good price – but who knew when that would be. He said he liked me, so maybe I could make him like me so much that he won't want to sell me and I will forever remain protected. It was a far off dream, but not completely impossible.

"You are hungry, yes?" He asked me, as he waved some bread and meat from the feast in front of my face.

My mouth watered at the sight and smell of it. Chicken, what I wouldn't give to have some hot and freshly cooked chicken. He chuckled, "of course you're hungry. You are skin and bones and staring like a starved animal at the plate. You will eat this, understand?" He said as he put the foot in front of me on a plate. I nodded as I started eating slowly. I didn't want to look completely pathetic and weak.

After I finished eating I felt myself getting sleepy and was about to lay down on the floor when Harald dropped a fur down. "You will sleep on this, and use this extra fur for warmth. Rest, my beauty, I will see you again tomorrow." Harald said quietly as I drifted into a warm and comfortable sleep.


	16. PART 2: Chapter 6

"What did he do to you? Are you okay?" Esther asked as she shook me awake.

I woke with a start and immediately tried to fight her off me before realizing it was her. I heard a deep laugh from the door. "She is fine. I didn't lay a hard finger on her. I did, however, clean her up a little. Your job is to bathe her and get her into new clothes," Harald said as he pointed to a chair with a dark blue wool dress and a new pair of shoes.

I was quite surprised at this kind gesture as I fully expected him to make me work for new clothes. But no, he is presenting them to me, and the simple gesture brought tears of happiness to my eyes. "Do not cry," Esther said as she wiped two stray tears away.

"The silent beauty will work in my house and will stay there from now on as well. Let it be known that although still classed as a slave, she is under my protection and no harm is to come to her. Understand Essa?" Harald said firmly.

She nodded, "Yes, King Harald. I understand. I shall take her to the river and get her cleaned up for you." Essa replied obediently.

"No, I have organised to have a bath prepared for her. She will bathe here. Make sure she is very clean." Harald gave more orders. "I have things to do and will come for you later, beauty," he said before departing and closing the door behind him.

"Abril, did he hurt you?" Esther asked.

I shook my head to say no.

"Why do you cry then?" She asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know how I could tell her that Harald was rather kind to me last night when I thought he would be cruel. I thought I would be raped, beaten again and then murdered. She wouldn't believe that Harald was kind, had cleaned the dirt and sweat from her face and neck, gave me food and let me sleep on the softest bed for the first time since leaving home. I knew that even if I did tell Esther, she would never believe me because she has told me nothing but what a cruel and unfair man he is.

I sobbed more as I bathed in warm water and let Esther wash my hair. After she helped me dress in a blue shift, it was plain like everything else I wore now, but it was clean and warm, and for that I was grateful. My hair was brushed and styled with small braids on top of my head. The rest of my hair was left to hang loose, it is the first time I have seen my natural waves in what felt like a lifetime after leaving England.

"I think that maybe I was wrong about Harald. I know he is horrid and capable of many bad things, but I also think maybe there is a heart in that cold hard body of his after all." Esther said. "Although it appears he has taken a liking to you, you must still be careful. Neither should he, his brother or any of the other warriors be crossed."

* * *

 _KATTEGAT…_

"Lagertha is looking for you, Ragnar," Floki said as he approached where I was sitting on the deck outside of my long house.

"I will see her soon. It is a nice evening," I replied with a sigh. "We need to plan another raid soon, to England again."

Floki snickered, "you want that small princess, don't you?" He smiled devilishly. "Hmm, she is a curious fickle creature."

"Yes, I do. She will make a lovely bride."

"She is young though. What do you want from her?" Floki asked as he sat down and continued sanding the small wooden toy in his hand.

I smiled, "she is young and will give me many sons, of this I am sure. She is also very pretty and kind, and will be of great use in future raids to England. I should have brought her back with me this time."

"I don't think Lagertha will be pleased with you taking a second wife," Floki said quietly. "Especially a Christian," he added with venom and distrust in his voice. "She is no good."

"Lagertha will understand, I know she will." I assured Floki, but he shook his head and looked away in Torstein's direction who was walking over.

"Are you thinking about that princess again?" Torstein asked, "It is all you have done since we left England. You should have just taken her," Torstein added quickly.

"I want to bring her to Kattegat to marry her. I think she is the one who will give me the sons the seer prophesied."

"I don't think you should. A Christian would do no good here," Floki said. I was surprised at Floki's response, as I had been expecting worse.

"What about Lagertha?" Torstein asked.

"Abril will be my second wife, I only want to bed her. She will give me sons," I replied with a shrug.

"It is not wise Ragnar, it will not end well. Best to leave her where she is." Floki said. "Bringing her here is something that will anger the people and the gods."

He was trying to persuade me otherwise from taking the girl. But I was going to bring her home with me on the next voyage to England. I should have just taken her this time, it would have been so easy too. But Abril, sweet Abril, didn't want to come. I couldn't think why she would not want to come with me. She would have freedom – or as much as I could give her being that she was a Saxon. She would convert though, like Athelstan was starting too. I would teach her our language and ways. She would love me for giving her the freedom she desired, and I would get the sons that the Seer promised.

I love Lagertha, and could never imagine leaving her. But she will not be able to give me anymore children – it took her a long time to become pregnant and I returned home to find she had a miscarriage. It was not good and I knew that Lagertha was not the one to give me the sons the Seer had prophesied.

But Abril was young and able, she would give me many sons.

"Give her to Bjorn," Torstein said.

"No," I quickly replied. "She won't be Bjorn's or anyone else's. I will have her here with me, we should be leaving soon for another raid."

"The boats will not be ready for another raid this summer, the princess will have to wait." Floki said after a slight pause. He was clearly not happy with my decision.

"I know. It was worth asking though. Still, I will have her, I must," I added before standing. "I should see Lagertha now."

"Still dwelling on that girl?" Rollo teased as he approached.

"I am not dwelling," I replied quietly. "But she will be mine."

"You will have forgotten about her by the next raid, I am sure of it." Rollo said. "But I will not say no to taking her for myself."

"You will not," I said as I smirked at him and went in through the heavy wooden door. Rollo will not have her, Abril would be mine. She had the power to give me more than sons, but I wouldn't be sharing that information just yet.

"Who is Abril?" Lagertha asked the second I walked into the main hall.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Lagertha wasn't supposed to know about this, and I knew I would never hear the end of it now. "Someone from England, never you mind." I replied.

"She is a princess and you want to bring her to Kattegat," Lagertha replied angrily. "You want her for yourself!" She yelled before throwing a bowl in my direction.

"Don't work yourself up, it won't do your current health any good."

"Don't dictate to me. What use would a Christian be here? Someone else to look after the children while you go raiding?" Lagertha yelled as she slammed her fists down on the table.

"No, I plan to take her as a second wife. She will give me sons and will be very useful in claiming land in England." I replied before sitting down on one of the benches to finish off the bread and stew I left at breakfast.

"How could this princess be of any use?" Lagertha asked getting angrier by the minute.

"She will be a queen soon. The land is Northumbria, it is not only rich with lands, but she will give me sons and it will then give me claim to the lands." I told her in a harsh whisper. I didn't want to be questioned when I already knew what needed to be done in order to secure lands over there.

"It will never work, I know it won't." Lagertha sighed. "You should forget this princess."

I laughed, "I can't, I won't Lagertha. She is important and we need her." I tried to stress to her the importance of the situation. "Next summer, we will plan another raid to England. I intend for her to be one of the spoils." I told her of my plans as she already knew so there was no point lying.

The room went silent after that; the only noise was that of Lagertha walking away followed by the opening and closing of the main doors. She would see my reasoning soon enough, she must.

* * *

HARALD…

"Brother, why do you anger me so?" I asked as I approached the bench where Halfdan was sharpening his blade.

"She tried to run, I stopped her. Not my fault she got hurt." Halfdan shrugged as if what he did meant nothing, as if what he did was the right thing to do.

He was right of course, and I realized it after he said it. Any other slave would have been killed for what the silent beauty did. But it was I that commanded otherwise. I saw that she was nowhere in sight at the feast and when I asked for her I had been told that she was one of the slaves that were going to be sold. Essa, the slave that seemed to know the girl, certainly knew her well enough to free her. I had seen her talking to the silent beauty a few times now, and sometimes it looked like she would reply to Essa, but she never did. I wondered what they could have to say to each other. Essa was from England, she was taken from the beaches a few years ago, but Essa was dressed in very plain clothes whereas the beauty was dressed in fine silk. The trunk that was traveling with her carried many other fine items of clothing. There were so many questions running through my mind in regards to the beauty, but I needed her to speak in order to get the answers I desired. She was someone of importance, someone who came from money and I would find out exactly who she was.

"You didn't have to beat her. You could have captured her and bought her back." I told my brother. "She is compliant and too scared to not do what she is told – I know she would have followed you back without being smacked around. I don't want that for her and as of last night I will be taking her into my home."

Halfdan stood up enraged, "you would take a filthy Saxon woman into your home?" He snapped at me.

"Not to marry, I take her into my home to protect her and keep her safe from the other warriors. She is worth far more than the other slaves, I know she is." Halfdan looked up at me after saying that. "Do not look at me like that. You saw her on the boat, the luggage and her attire. She comes from a place of riches and I am determined to find out who she is and what she was doing on that vessel." I paused to breathe. "She is also a maiden, which will add to her value."

"Was." Halfdan said through gritted teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"It does not matter who she was before, she is a slave of Vestfold now. Bed her if you want brother, but do not let this _whore_ control you. She is no good, nothing but a filthy Saxon whore, and I will kill her if she poses a problem." Halfdan threatened.

"You will not touch her brother," I said lowly. It almost felt like a growl that bubbled up from the depth of my stomach. I didn't want her touched. I didn't want her harassed. No, I needed her to trust me, to see that I was decent. I needed to know things about her. I needed to understand why she wouldn't speak, wouldn't make any sound at all.

It was frustrating. Everything about her was.

The day I found her sleeping and gave her a small bit of bread to coax her into trusting me a little and hopefully speak to me didn't go well. I got her onto a fishing boat and took her out on the water, and I watched her and observed her while I fished. She held onto the bread in an iron grip, staring at it through starving eyes, but never raising her hands to even bite it. I thought for sure I would get something out of her that day, and I tried different tactics, but nothing. She was a façade of nothing. Her eyes were big and beautiful, but when I really looked into them, I saw they were dead and full of lost hope and trust. She didn't have to speak to me to know that, it was obvious. But the bread, why wouldn't she eat it? She was starving and tearing into the small piece with her gaze alone, so _why_ wouldn't she just eat it? It was a gift, one that she should have thanked me for.

"I won't touch her brother, but whatever you want her for, hurry up and get on with it because this young woman will be the death of you otherwise." He smiled wickedly at me then. "And you just became King, it is a little too early to die, don't you agree?"

* * *

 _ABRIL…_

I spent most of the day inside Harald's home, I didn't know what to do as Esther said my usual chores were taken care of and Harald didn't want me wandering around today until he had a chance to speak to me properly. I thought it to be stupid and pointless.

I was taken and brought here as a slave, or thrall, as they called it. I was to work from before sun up to after sun down with little food and sleep, I was to work in terrible weather conditions. My head would likely be shaved if there was any sign of fleas, or I would be beaten for doing something wrong, raped at the leisure of men, sold for a profit or because I proved useless.

But here I was now, sitting by the fire in Harald's chamber staring out the only window adorning the small space. He wouldn't be in this small place long though, he was king now and would move into the Kings chambers. But looking outside gave me a different insight into the daily routines. It was raining today, and I watched the other slaves mill about, doing their work and chores, as they got soaked through to their bones. _They must be so cold,_ I thought to myself. _They must really hate that I am here in the warmth and they are not,_ I also realised. I sighed after realising that it wouldn't be long before I would be back out there with them, working in a tired and hungry state.

I let a few tears escape my eyes as I thought of what my life would be like now had I not been bought to this place. I would be married and living in Scotland. Whether I would be happy was something I couldn't answer. But I knew that I would likely have a better chance of happiness anywhere but here. Harald scared me, and what I found to be most terrifying was that I didn't know what he wanted with me. He organizes a bath, gives me new clothes, food and a day of warmth. But for what? What would it cost me? _Would_ it cost me, or was he indeed being kind?

I let more tears fall as I didn't know what to believe. Esther said he was a bad man, cruel and dangerous. But so far he had shown me the complete opposite. I have decided that he is either toying with me, or there is the slight possibility that he cares for me.

I wanted him to care for me, I think. So far he had been rather kind. And by having him care for me meant that my life here may prove to be much easier, certainly not as easy as my life was before, but possibly more tolerable than it has been recently.

* * *

"Tell me, how was your day?" Harald asked me as he gave me a bowl of some kind of chicken and vegetable stew and flat bread.

I didn't reply, but paid him a small smile to show my thanks.

"I am sorry I haven't come to see you since this morning, things have been rather busy around here and I have been needed elsewhere, but I have plans to take you out of the village soon to markets." He took a big mouthful of mead before continuing. "It is almost the end of the good trading season with winter fast approaching. We need to stock our stores and pantries."

 _It seemed as though life here wasn't that much different to how it was back home in Northumbria._

"And we will be going on a few more raids as well before it gets too cold. I want you to come, I will need company." Harald continued.

My eyes widened in shock, turns out our people couldn't be more different, I almost forgot that Harald was a Viking and I was a slave. I also thought that having a lit fire would constitute for being too cold to go raiding.

I shook my head, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be company for him or anyone else. He said he wouldn't hurt me, and I didn't want to be with him, so forcing anything romantic would hurt me. Was he really breaking his promise?

He chuckled, "no, not that kind of company. I just mean that I want you to come along. You will be safe and fed, I give you my word."

His words intrigued me, I wanted to know more of the places that he planned to go, I wondered what was going to happen. I knew that they would likely pillage, kill, steal and plunder, so I didn't want to know much on that. But I was curious on the places and what would happen if I accompanied him.

He has sworn to keep me safe, so I didn't think he would go back on his word, I had a feeling now that he wasn't the kind of man to go back on his word. He seemed like the type to voice his opinion whether it be good or bad, knows what he wants and takes it at whatever cost, not hiding his thoughts. He seemed rather genuine. He said during our boat trip on the water that he wouldn't hurt me and he hasn't hurt me, he has actually cared me better than I had been cared for since going to Ragnar's camp.

And another thought came to mind then, if I left Vestfold with Harald I had a greater chance of seeing Ragnar again. Before, I wanted him to find me, or to at least stand a chance at finding me because of his gave promise of freedom and a better life. But Harald too has been kind. While he has made no promise of granting me freedom, he has promised me protection under his rule.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't even nod or shake my head. I couldn't give him an answer yet because I didn't know what I wanted.

This was the first time since coming here that I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I wanted out of this situation, I knew that, but the thing was that I would never truly be out. Even if I was somehow granted freedom, I would likely remain a servant of some kind. I would never have the freedom or enjoy the lifestyle I had before.

But this was something I had to accept. I needed to find a way because who I was before meant nothing to these people. I was completely useless and of no value at all anymore.

"Will you at least think on it? I don't want to force you, but I do want you with me." Harald said quietly. "I can better protect you if I keep you close."

His words sounded sincere and I wanted to believe him, but I didn't know if I should. Esther said previously that I should be careful because of his cruel character, but Harald has yet to be cruel to me. I wanted to believe that he did genuinely care about me.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of rain hitting the roof. People expected heavy rain over the next two days and the thought didn't make me happy at all because completing daily chores was a whole lot harder. "Don't like the rain?" Harald asked.

I shook my head.

"Tomorrow I am going to need you to pack up my items here to have them moved into the main house. I will be moving in there. You aren't to leave here tomorrow unless it is absolutely necessary. Understand?" He spoke firmly, as if it was an order. But I got a feeling that it was a little more than that. Maybe he really did care.

I nodded before getting up and walking over to my pallet of furs on the floor. After getting as comfortable as possible, I closed my eyes and hoped sleep over took me soon.

* * *

The next day after I ate, I spent my time packing the various trunks with Harald's personal items. There was not much that needed packing as everything lived in a trunk most of the time anyway. But I did my job as best as possible all the while hoping Esther would come by soon to see me, I really hoped that she was well and not getting too wet. It rained all night and didn't let up as daylight came. It merely lightened into this annoying misty rain.

I was lost in thought about what to do with the dried meats and other food supplies in the house when the door opened suddenly. I didn't think much of it as other slaves have been coming and going all day. But when the door slammed shut I got a fright and nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned quickly to see Halfdan, Harald's younger brother standing there. He didn't look happy to see me as he stood there glaring at what felt like hours before looking away and walking to where a fire burned to warm and dry himself.

I, however, stood frozen where I was, almost too scared to breathe. What was he doing here? He must know that Harald isn't here. "I know you can understand me. My brother tells me you can, but for some reason you won't speak." He started to say as he stared into the glowing embers.

 _What was I supposed to say to that?_ I thought. Then Esther's words ran through my mind, 'Don't speak.'

"I know you won't speak, so just listen. My brother, he has found an interest in you, I'm not sure what it is but know that I don't like it and it won't last. He says you are worth more than a slave, says that you could be someone of importance." He paused, I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Just know that he will get bored of you and you will be sold as a slave and never thought of again. You are a Christian whore and my brother will see that soon enough. Just know that I will be here to have my way with you once my brother tires of you. Me and every other warrior that has laid eyes on you."

He smiled wickedly at me; he was horrible and nasty. I didn't hated what he said and both of us knew there was nothing that could be done. He seemed to know that I wouldn't speak, and there was actually no way I could prove anything. "Just know that when my brother is done with you, and everyone else is done too, I will be the last thing you see." He said as he tapped his fingers on the hilt of his dagger at his waist.

I turned away from him, I didn't want to look at him any longer or listen to him speak. I could hear him walking closer, and then there was the strong smell of mead and leather, he was right behind me. "Nothing lasts here," he sneered at me before stomping out of the house.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let a few tears escape my eyes.

* * *

 _Sneak peak…_

"I wish you would talk to me beauty." He said softly as he bore holes in the back of my head with his strong gaze. "I would like just once to hear your voice, to hear the sweet sound of anything roll off that tongue and pink lips. Please talk to me."

I turned back to him, he sat on his bed covered in brown and white furs – all soft and warm. I looked him up and down; he was shirtless with all his tattoos on display and slightly drunk on wine, his hair was out of its normal braid and looked wild, his pants were hanging loose and his shoes and weapons were thrown aside. I wonder every time I look at him if his tattoos hurt.

I didn't reply though, I didn't know what to say. I had not said a word since these heathens attacked the Scottish vessel and took me with them by force - and I saw no reason to start now, no matter how much he or anyone else begged me, I would not speak. I kept my face blank of all emotion as I stared at him for a minute before turning back to the fire.

I got good at that, hiding my emotions that is, I kind of had too. If I didn't I would be beaten and mistreated in more ways than I could count or wanted to admit. I found that by being void of all emotion I was at an advantage because people just kind of left me alone. I hadn't spoken, but some had a feeling I could talk and understand them, but as no one could prove it, I was left alone.

My nights had been like this for a little while now, it was always the same thing; I would be called to his chambers, the fire would already be lit and I would sit in front of it on a few plush furs as I warmed my hands and toes. We would share wine and eat small amounts of food. He would talk; tell me stories of his past and what occurred during his day. He would always ask me questions, and beg me to say something.

I never did though, I couldn't and I wouldn't anyway. I actually do not think I knew how to talk anymore for it had been a really long time.

Even though my silence sometimes clearly angered him – he had admitted this many times – he was never cruel to me. He was never harsh or unfair. It was like we had this silent understanding and I was appreciative of him for his kindness every night. He was a cruel and horrible man, I have seen him do unthinkable, unjust and unholy things, but unlike the other men, he also had a kind and soft side that I was lucky and gracious enough to see.

He was my saviour in some ways, that constant thing in my life that was always here for me and was never far if I did need him in a haste. Yes, I was technically his property, his own slave to do with as he pleased and saw fit, but he has never physically harmed me or forced me to do anything. He always says I am worth more untouched, and that I will fetch a good price when the time is right to sell me off. I didn't like hearing that, but I didn't think too much about it either. I knew he would send me away when the time was right, other women said so when they thought I couldn't hear them, and I would fight to stay when that time came.

I like him, there were also moments where I thought I could learn to love him. I want to stay with him, not only because he takes care of me, but because he is kind and seems to care. I hope he does care. And when the time came to him sending me away to wherever he wanted to so he could 'get a good price', I would maybe speak to him and beg him not to send me away, or to send me home.

I missed home sometimes, I wanted to go home to the luxuries I used to have, to Judith. But that was all I missed. I do not wish to ever see my mother or father again! I even missed Ragnar sometimes, and I wondered if I would ever see him again after all this time.

Sometimes I even wanted to speak up, enough to ask King Harald if he knew Ragnar, but I never did. How _could_ I do something like that when I knew it might hurt him? He cares for me and has provided for me the past few months. Though I know if I asked about Ragnar I would have to tell him everything else. He would be jealous and angry, maybe even a little hurt if the first words I spoke were me wondering about the Viking warrior who said he'd come back for me, and I didn't want to tell him everything that went wrong in my homeland the first time I spoke after so long. Would he even care about all that though? Would he understand my frustration and sadness, or side with everyone else in saying that what happened was my fault? Some things were better left unsaid, and I couldn't hurt him as he has never hurt me.


	17. PART 2: Chapter 7

"I didn't actually think you would be going," Esther said as she stood next to me on the dock where they were loading three long ships.

I looked at her and quickly shrugged before turning back to watch the men load the ships so they could set sail before lunch. "Be careful mistress. I don't trust the King's brother and I know you fear him." Esther said before moving closer and speaking lower, "although the king appears fond of you, I fear that if and when he tires of you, things may not be so well for you anymore."

I looked at Esther with confusion. _Exactly what was she saying to me,_ I thought. "What I am trying to say is, you may be under the King's protection now, but when he finds a wife you may not be so lucky anymore. Or he might already have plans for your future."

I wanted to tell her that he planned on selling me for a good price. But what good would it do? I truly could not see anything good come of Harald keeping me as his or selling me, talking or staying silent, staying here or going home. No matter what I thought of, I couldn't think of any circumstances that would give me happiness and freedom.

I was sick of feeling sorry for myself as well, it was getting to a point where I didn't want to do anything but cry and sleep. Esther didn't understand my moping either, she thought I should think myself lucky that I receive such special treatment and not be a bed mate or have anything else expected of me. I didn't have to do chores; Harald said if I wanted to stay indoors and do small chores in his home that would be fine.

I couldn't do that though, I was still technically a slave. Most of the other slaves seemed to have grown a certain kind of hatred towards me since moving into the main house with Harald a week ago. They glared at me, ignored me, the odd person would shove me, and at one stage I was threatened. The woman who did that was caught and had her head shaved clean. That apparently was also my fault.

I didn't ask for this.

"Are you ready to set sail my beauty?" Harald asked quietly as he came to stand next to me.

I nodded, I was as ready as I could ever be. I gave Esther a small smile before walking behind Harald towards the ship. He helped me aboard before showing me to where I would sit on the travel. He had sectioned off a small area and put tarps up for privacy and used another one for a roof.

"It will be very cold most of the time. You aren't expected to do anything on the voyage. But when we arrive at our destination, you will need to stay close and do as you're told. And if you can do all that, and talk to me, you will be rewarded very generously my beauty."

I didn't reply, instead I sat down on the pallet of furs Harald had laid out. I heard him sigh heavily, it almost sounded frustrated. "We will be sleeping in here together as well." He added quietly.

I already knew that though, it would be foolish to think I would have this space to myself the entire time. At least in here Halfdan wouldn't be able to bother me, I was grateful for that. "Are you curious about where we are headed?" Harald asked.

I didn't look back at him, but I did nod in reply. I saw him smile out the corner of my eye; "there is a village about a day's travel from here. It has been prosperous in the past and we will be raiding it for anything deemed useful, including slaves." He added the last part cautiously, as if he already knew I hated to hear him say such things. "I will care for you and protect you, but be careful and don't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you. Trust in me when I say that it is for your own good."

I nodded before making eye contact with him briefly before looking at the dock and seeing Esther standing their looking at me with a worried expression. I was not royalty anymore, she really needn't be so protective of me. I was a slave just like her and nothing more. I hadn't been royalty since Ragnar took me to his camp, if it weren't for him I would likely never have met Harald.

"I promise to reward you my silent beauty. Your loyalty, trust in me and all kindness that you show towards me will not go ignored. You have my word that I will care for you as long as you are mine and I keep you." Harald said before walking away to tend to his men before the ship set sail.

As long as I was his and he kept me; those words made me both happy and terrified. I knew that if and when he got bored of me he would start looking to sell me for what he considered a high price. But what price would be considered high? And would anyone even want me? Since coming here I have remained untouched, whereas other female slaves that were on the same voyage as me had been raped and mistreated in the worst way possible. Why was that? Was it because I was unappealing or because Harald had been protecting me this entire time?

It was hard to say. I certainly never thought that I was anything special despite people telling me all through my childhood, how beautiful and graceful I was. I didn't know! I wanted to believe everything I had been told my entire life, I wanted to believe Harald cared for me more than what price he could get for me, and I wanted to believe that one day I would be more than just a slave.

* * *

 _A week later…_

We travelled up a deep narrow channel, surrounded by thick trees that were starting to lose their leaves due to the coming winter. The trees hung out over the dark water offering unwanted shade. It was cold enough that whatever bit of sun I could soak up I would be very grateful for. The northern lands were nothing like what I was used to back home. Yes, the winters were cold, but it was nothing compared to the coldness here. I never hated the cold, the snow was always something I enjoyed. But I fear that my thoughts on winter may start to change now that I wasn't home anymore.

"We have arrived, you will stay on the boat until I come get you after we know it is safe." Harald said briefly before leaving me alone and giving instructions to his men. Across the ship stood Halfdan and another warrior whose name I hadn't learnt. They were staring at me with dark and harsh gazes. Surely they wouldn't do anything, it would go against the orders of their King. The same King who has offered me protection.

But I suppose, at the end of the day I was still just a slave. And if something did happen to me, Harald wouldn't really care. Esther said he and Halfdan were very close, closer than any pair of brothers she had ever seen. I knew that if it ever came down to it Halfdan would be chosen over me.

And then a voice in the back of my mind screamed for me to escape. It screamed that this trip was a great chance for escape. But would it be an escape to freedom, or would I end up in a worse situation then what I was presently in. Not that the situation was completely terrible now that Harald had taken an interest in me, but it wasn't ideal either.

I still felt like a princess at heart, it was very deep down, but there nonetheless. And I was a little sad that I went from being important and cared for, to nothing so quickly after Ragnar arrived and chose me. But what did he see? Surely it was more than 'beauty'? I sighed, beauty was not everything. I knew he would come back to England and look for me, he said he would and I truly believed him. What would happen when he returned to England and found I was not there and no one knew where I was?

I knew that after not arriving in Scotland a boat would be sent back to search, and word would eventually reach my father and mother that I was missing. Or maybe the boat of dead Scots washed ashore or someone found it drifting in the water. Or perhaps it was thought that Ragnar and his men captured the boat and I was taken with him. There were so many rumours circulating before I left for Scotland, so maybe people thought I left with Ragnar willingly.

I hope that is not the case and they realise I was taken against my will. I am scared and alone. I am cold and hungry. I miss my uncle, my sister and my warm bed. And I wish I never complained about my marriage to Aethelwulf. There is so much I wish I could change, but I knew I couldn't change any of it. So I pray that things get better from here, and I pray that Harald will continue to care for me and not cast me aside, like my family and friends, when he tires of me. No, I hope he never tires of me, I really do not know what will become of me if that happens.

* * *

Harald and his warriors set up camp. I stayed by the water trying to catch fish with a small line and net with two other slaves that were brought along for pleasure and to work in the camp. There were also two male slaves that were here to do the heavy labour that female slaves couldn't manage.

I listened to the two women talk and chatter quietly. Every so often they would look over at me and say something before turning away quickly and giggling to themselves. It was obvious that they were talking about me, and making fun of me in some cases. It was upsetting, I couldn't understand why they were being so mean, why they all seemed to hate me.

The day continued uneventfully. I spent it by occupying my time doing small things; I managed to catch three fish, they weren't very big but I was thanked for my efforts. I knew I likely wouldn't get to eat the fish. I helped two warriors while they hunted by carrying back the dead hares they caught. They watched me carefully, slowing every now and then so I could keep up with them. I was grateful for that because these Northmen were large and took long strides and walked fast making it harder for the smaller people to keep up.

They spoke quietly, nodding in my direction every now and then, which confirmed my suspicions that they were talking about me. Everyone is always talking about me. I remained ignorant though, giving nothing to indicate I noticed what they were doing? Or that every now and then I understood a little of what they were saying.

Esther had taken it upon herself to start teaching me their language to help me along. It was hard though because I wasn't repeating the words, I was just listening and saying them in my mind, but I was learning and proud of myself for doing so.

* * *

The next day was long and nerving. Harald left with his men before light and had been gone most of the day. I wanted to ask how far they were travelling and when they were possibly returning, but I couldn't. My day was spent cleaning up the camp after last night's festivities. It surprised me how much these men could drink and still walk into battle the next day with little sleep.

I retired early to bed, hoping to get a decent night's sleep. There was something about being on the boat that stopped me from sleeping well. Harald said it was because I was not yet used to the sea and the rocking motion. His response terrified me, I didn't want to get used to being at sea. I liked my feet on land, and that was where I wished to stay. Hopefully this was a once off, being here on this raiding party and any other trips by sea. I didn't have the body or stomach for sea travel.

It was late in the afternoon when they returned, I stared wide eyed at the blood and gore covering the warriors entering the encampment looking joyous and victorious. They brought back horses pulling carts filled with various treasures. Food, weapons, gold, silver, clothing, leather, and few small livestock animals. It was saddening to think that they have taken everything from a village and left the people with nothing, but sadness and hope that they may be able to survive and rebuild.

And then came the line of slaves: men, women and children. But mostly women and young women at that. Their hands were bound together with a rope tied around their necks as a collar to pull them along and keep them in line. Tears gathered in my eyes seeing them all so terrified at their new ordeal. I remember what that was like, not knowing what was to come next. Most were crying, and what I knew was to be begging in their own language. Pleading to be let go.

I saw everyone enter the camp aside from Harald, Halfdan and a few of the King's closest warriors. I got nervous all of a sudden. Nothing seemed out of order though, surely if something was wrong the men would not be so joyous.

I started to look around. I could feel myself becoming fearful of where he was and started to move about the men in search of Harald. That was when I heard the familiar laugh, I turned and saw them, they were just coming into the clearing with a small group of women in tow. Their clothes and hair were a complete mess, and they were sobbing uncontrollably. It was too obvious that they had been raped.

I knew Harald wasn't a good man, and that he was capable of these kinds of things. But I never wanted to believe it, and I certainly did not want to see it for myself. My breathing halted as I watched him enter the camp, pushing a girl that couldn't be much older than me. She had long white blonde hair pulled back into two braids, her skin was naturally pale – but still healthy. She seemed tall for the average young woman and had a slender womanly build. She was beautiful. And she looked devastated.

I made my way towards Harald and the company he kept. When he saw me, he did stop laughing but the smile was still plastered on his face as I approached. I looked from him, to the women, then to the one who he just pushed. She had her arms folded in front of her and tears rolled down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. I could feel myself wanting to yell at him, to comfort her, and protect all of them.

But nothing came out of my mouth. Had I really forgotten how to speak? So instead I shook my head and took hold of the slave girls' wrist and pulled her along behind me as I headed for the tent that I slept in. The tent was shared with Harald and a few others. Although I shared the tent with men, it was the safest option for me to ensure I remained protected. I also got used to sleeping near Harald from being on the ship for so long.

I directed the girl to sit before handing her a wet cloth so she could wipe her face. I sat down next to her and watched her, patiently waiting for her to settle. I thought about the other slaves captured and I automatically felt bad; I saved this girl but none of the others. What kind of person was I, favouring one person over another? I was no better than these Viking men who took pleasure in taking what was not theirs to take. A few tears escaped my eyes then.

I was unsure if she would speak to me, I wouldn't know what to do if she did anyway. Besides, would I even be able to understand her? Was her speech the same as Harald's? I remember him saying on the ship that we weren't travelling to new places, that they have raided these lands many times and they had always proved prosperous. But why would one terrorise their own lands?

Maybe we were in another country that was attached to the same land as Harald's?

I jumped when the girl spoke, looking at me with big brown pleading eyes. She was scared. Frantically saying the same thing over and over. I couldn't understand what she spoke, but it was clear she was terrified and asking for answers or help – or both. I shrugged and shook my head, I hoped that was enough to let her know I wasn't much help. It was true, I myself was still a slave, and Harald could easily punish me for what I just did. It was unlikely that he would let it go, so all I could do was wait for him to come.

He was inside the tent seconds after that thought. He said something quickly to the woman and she immediately quietened her sobs and nodded before bowing her head. Harald then turned to me. "My silent beauty, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You appear to have interfered with business that is no concern of yours. Gone against me publicly, in front of my warriors." He paused for a moment and sighed. "I care for you, protect you, rather enjoy you – and this is how you thank me. I will not punish you, but never do that again or I will have to punish you."

I nodded, and gave him the very smallest and briefest of smiles. I was grateful for his generosity.

He nodded towards the slave girl, "You like her?"

I nodded.

"I will not make you a free woman, but I will release you from being a slave, and she will be yours. She won't be touched and remain safe. Does that sound appealing?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded, a small and hopeful smile gracing my face.

"You can have all that, and more. But I want you to speak to me."

My smile fell and my eyes turned dull, he was doing this as a bargaining tool for me to speak. As he said, I wouldn't be a slave, but I also wouldn't be free. This was for his benefit, not mine. I didn't want to be used like that, the deal was not at all fair. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"If you defy me on this I will have no other option but to take this woman off you and publicly punish her." Harald said.

I shook my head; a silent plea to ask him not to do that. It wasn't her fault.

After a few moments, Harald grabbed the young woman's wrist and pulled her from the tent. I fell back on my pallet of furs and wrapped my arms around me in a protective ball. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I scrunched my eyes shut as I listened to the woman's pleading and crying as Harald practically dragged her from the tent.

Esther was right, he was truly a horrible man. He had been so kind to me, and it made me forget that he was still a Viking heathen and capable of such brutalities. He was right though, I should not have intervened, but at the same time I could not sit idly by. I had to help. And in trying to, I have made it worse for the woman. I didn't like Harald, how long was it before he got fed up with me and demanded I speak or punish me for not doing so?

* * *

I paced the inside of the tent for less than a minute before running out to where Harald was with the girl. They were surrounded by 6 other warriors and they were poking fun at the girl as the cried and begged them to let her go. I couldn't let Harald or any of the other warriors hurt the girl.

I walked through the centre and glared at Harald's back. Everyone's laughter quietened when Harald turned to face me.

"Silent beauty, did you have anything to say?" He asked. I knew he was taunting me and teasing me. I wouldn't give in and fall for his bait.

"Let her go," I said quietly through gritted teeth.

He looked shocked then, as if he didn't actually think I would speak, but he immediately released the girl and she stumbled and fell to the ground on her knees. She was a sobbing and crying mess. I reached down and grabbed her arm, she let me help her up and lead her away back to the tent.

The rest of the week was spent traveling back to Vestfold. I steered clear of Harald as much as possible, but it was hard when he slept next to me under the cover he made for me on the ship. Each day he tried to talk to me and get me to talk. But after what he did I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. I had nothing to say to him yet. Besides, he waited months to hear me speak, he could wait a few more hours till we returned to Vestfold before hearing me again.

I couldn't work out why he's so interested to hear what I have to say anyway, many people spoke to him and others that wanted to but had no reason. So why was I so interesting, I still meant nothing to him, I was just a slave. A slave who owned a slave. The situation did not make sense, was this another one of his games, a way to torture me? I wanted to believe that he did care and wanted to see me taken care of, but something in the back of my mind told me that if it came to choosing me or his people, he would choose his people.

I wondered then if I would choose my people over Harald's; my people turned their backs on me when I returned from Ragnar's camp. No, they turned their backs on me when Ragnar asked me to accompany him to his camp. My parents were the first to do so I can't begin to describe what that feels like and I wished things had of been different.

"We have arrived, will you join me at dinner?" Harald asked as the ship docked.

I turned to glare at him, my anger had not abated one bit. "No, I will not." I told him before getting up and beckoning for the girl that Harald gifted me as a slave.

I had yet to learn the girl's name, but I knew I didn't trust her. There was something about her that gave me chills, I couldn't place it – but there was something about her I didn't like. She followed me obediently though, I suppose I could be grateful for that even though I didn't want her for a slave. I wanted to let her go so she could go back to her people, but her people were dead; the only survivors were those that were taken as slaves. So I couldn't just kick her out and hoped she survived when I knew she wouldn't.

"You have spoken? Why?" Esther asked as she approached me.

"I was tricked, he tricked me." I said as tears started welling in my eyes.

She shook her head, "don't cry mistress. Come," Esther ushered me away to where I slept in Harald's home, the new slave following silently behind.

* * *

That night and every night after for the next few days I cried and refused to leave my room. The slave girl brought me meals and clean water to sponge myself and brushed my hair, but other than that, I did not see her. She was doing other work around the village; I was surprised at how well she has adjusted. She didn't seem too affected by this change, nor was there much of a transition. It was almost as if she was made for this life. She was likely a slave before being caught by Harald and his men.

But then I remembered the clothes she was wearing when she first entered the camp. Yes, she was a filthy mess, her hair a tangled mess and her clothing was torn in some places. But the dress was of finer material than that of a slave. Not as fine as what I used to wear, but it was finer than what a commoner wore. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't and my head was aching from trying to understand everything.

"Abril, what is the matter?" Esther asked when she entered my room.

"I am fine, I am just a little confused." I replied quietly.

"Whatever are you confused about? And when are you going to leave this room?" She replied.

"I don't want to leave my room, I don't want to do anything." I stressed to her in a harsh whisper.

"Whatever do you mean? And what has you confused?" She asked again.

"That slave girl. I don't think she is a slave," I told her.

Esther chuckled, "Dear girl, she likely wasn't a slave before coming here now. Most weren't slaves before their capture. But she is now and there is nothing more to it."

"She has learnt their ways quickly, like she knew what to expect." I made another observation.

Esther chuckled again, "Many villages and cities live in fear of the Northmen. Most have it told as scary bedtime stories. She isn't a princess but also not a slave, it is likely that she worked to help her family which is how she knows so much and is capable of completing the jobs around the village." Esther said. "She is also rather attractive when she cleans herself up, she has caught the eye of many…including Harald."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended by what Esther was so obviously implying.

"It means that by speaking you have lost your mystery, and unless you start being kinder to the King you will not have the privileges you have right now. Keep the King happy, and you will be happy." Esther said seriously.

"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't tell him who I am, and I won't give him maidenhead, I cannot. Please do not ask it of me." Tears welled to my eyes.

"No, I don't want you to do either of those things, but you need to do something to keep him interested in you otherwise, he will kick you out of here and you will be back to living how you were before." She grabbed my hands. "I don't want that for you, you deserve so much better. Please my lady, do something to win him and gain your freedom. You can do so much with freedom, you may even have a chance to find a way back home."

I shook my head and started to cry. "I can't go home, I can never go home because I have no home." I started to sob uncontrollably as the memories of home flooded through my mind. I have lost the only home I have ever known because everyone I knew turned on me. If they knew that I was missing, I don't think they would send out a search party. It would be considered a blessing and nothing more.

And the man I was to marry, what does he think of the disappearance and slaughter of his men? They were such good men and they had all shown the upmost kindness and respect towards me; I could not have asked for a nicer crew. But I think the Scot whom I was to marry has likely moved on.

And Ragnar, I should have just said yes and left with him. I don't think I could be any worse off right now as he promised to care for me and give me freedom. "Why didn't I go with him?" I sobbed aloud and cradled my face in my hands as I fell to the ground beside my bed.

"Who? Why didn't you go with who? Harald has not gone anywhere." Esther replied as she crouched next to me and embraced me in comfort.

"No, a different Northmen. His name is Ragnar Lothbrok and he came to Northumbria before I ended up here. He came into the villa and demanded gold and silver, two thousand pounds in weight. And he wanted me to stay with him at his camp until my father could surrender the demanded gold and silver."

Esther gasped, "You were kidnapped? Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head, "I was not kidnapped. My parents forced me to go with them to avoid a fight in the villa. And no, I was not harmed. They treated me well, Ragnar was kind to me even though he was trying to use me and take me to his home to abuse my power further through marriage or something."

"How did you escape?" Esther asked.

I went on to tell Esther about how Ragnar released me and told me that he would come back for me very soon. I told her that before the Northmen's arrival I was betrothed to Prince Aethelwulf of Wessex and that I didn't want the marriage, and when I returned home, King Ecbert declined the marriage of me to his son. For the remaining weeks I stayed in my room avoiding everyone, and that one of the guards tried to assault me, but was unsuccessful. How I was being sent to Scotland in disgrace to marry a highlander. I told Esther how Mary betrayed me and the guard who tried to assault me was romantically involved with Mary, and shortly thereafter, I set sail for Scotland when the vessel was hijacked by Harald and his men.

It felt like hours before I stopped crying and finally fell asleep in a heap on the floor curled up in Esther's lap with her arms around me. When I did awaken the next morning I felt exhausted, like I had not slept at all. My head was pounding and my eyes felt swollen. I was in my bed and Esther was nowhere in sight.

I stood up from my bed and stretched before walking to the door and opening it. I could hear people already going about their day, it made me wonder what time it was? It was all too clear that I had slept in later than usual and certainly later than anyone else had. Would I be in trouble?

I went back inside my room and closed the door. I dressed, washed my face and brushed my hair quickly before leaving my room to find Harald. Esther's words from last night were playing over in my mind; I didn't want to lose the privileges I had, and in order to keep them I had to keep Harald happy and entertained. I didn't know how to do either of those things, but I would try my best.

It didn't take long to find him, he was sitting on his chair inside the great hall. The slave he gifted me was sitting close to him, rubbing his arm and playing with his face in a delicate and flirty manner. I watched her smile and laugh at something he said, she looked very comfortable with him. And it clicked then that why she was so comfortable around this place; she was sleeping with the enemy. I felt angry that i9 had protected her and been kind to her, only to have her betray me. And I wondered if any of it would even be worth it in the end. My breath caught in my throat and I was about to turn and run back to my room when Esther came up beside me. "Get his attention and steal him away," she whispered in my ear. I was about to ask how I should do that when she gave me a small nudge in his direction. "If anyone else wins his attention, you will not have your maidenhead long as you will be sold to the highest bidder. Be brave and start standing your ground."

I nodded and took a step away from Esther to observe the situation. Harald was rather preoccupied right now and walking up would not be very appropriate, especially if he turned me away. So I took the next best opportunity that I could. I saw one of Harald's closest warriors sitting across from Harald and talking to Halfdan, they were laughing about something.

I quickly grabbed a pitcher of mead from another slave as she walked passed, "Leave. I have this." I said to her a little too harshly.

I walked over and stood so I was between the warrior and Halfdan, interrupting their conversation. I leaned over to fill his horn, smiling at him as I did so. When I moved my arm back, I brushed against his hand very slightly and smiled again before blinking softly at him. He reached for my hand when a piece of bread was thrown at him from across the table. We both looked up and saw Harald glaring, he wasn't glaring at his warrior though. He was glaring at me.

I smiled and shrugged before getting up and walking out of the great hall to get some fresh air. Well, I had certainly caught his attention and I hoped it was enough to draw him closer to me so I could keep it. I stood on the dock, and looked down at my hands that were shaking from nervousness. Was what I did the right thing to do? Or did I ruin any chance of anything happening with… well, anything happening really?! I sighed, the wind was making my hair flap softly and a chill starting to seep into my clothing that chilled me to the core. But sure enough, I didn't have to wait long for Harald to approach.

"Why do you tease me?" He asked after draping a fur around my shoulders.

I turned to him, "I could ask you the exact same thing." I replied raising my eyebrows. I didn't like how the slave was dangled in front of me. I didn't like the flirting and teasing her and Harald shared, she betrayed me before she even knew me. And did he know?

It was hard to know exactly where my thoughts were at; I like Harald, but I don't like some of the things he does. It was not fair.

He smiled quickly and drew me into his chest in a tight embrace, his hands knotting into my hair. I took a deep breath and started to relax and let him hold me, there was nothing more I could do to keep his attention at this time. But if I was to keep his attention, this other slave had to go. She was a problem, this much I already knew.

I pulled back, "that slave you granted me. I do not want her any longer, send her away, please."

Harald nodded, "I do not fancy her in any way. Do not worry about that my beauty." I smiled at hearing that and let him hold me again.

"You have hurt me. The way you hold her and talk with her – it hurts that it was not me in there." I told him in a quiet whisper.

"My beauty, holding and talking to you is something I want."


	18. PART 2: Chapter 8

_Two months later…_

"I feel as though I have been gone too long. Tell me princess, how are things going with you?" Esther asked as we trudged through the snow. She had been gone for a little over a month; a nearby village had suffered a large storm that sent them into ruin. So she along with many other slaves and warriors were sent to help the villagers rebuild. I missed her greatly, but things had also been good during that time. I found that I was able to talk a little more every day, not about myself, but to make small talk. It was getting easier after not speaking for so long.

"Please don't call me that," I replied quietly. I was not a princess anymore. I had not felt like a princess in a long time. "But I have been well, though it is certainly colder here than what it is back home."

Esther nodded in agreement, "Aye, that it is. You will get used to it. And given that you are safe indoors at night you will be fine. Does King Harald treat you well?"

I nodded, "yes, very much so. His brother has also been less hostile towards me."

"Well, that is comforting to know." Esther smiled.

"Yes, it is. He is able to pass me without making some remark, or shoot me a terrifying glare." He still scared me, but I was getting used to him. So I was at liberty to say that there was slow progress there. The progress between Harald and I was moving faster than it was before, but I was still finding it hard to give him what he wanted, or be what he wanted me to be. I didn't know what that was so I found it hard to place my thoughts and figure things out without having to ask him about it directly. And that was a conversation I was not ready to have.

I remember all that talk of him selling me and fetching a good price. And as I still had my virtue, so I was still worthy of a 'good price'. Although he has not mentioned anything about selling me since I spoke to him, he has not said that I would not eventually be sold. I have certainly not been made a free woman, I don't believe it has ever been implied, so that was definitely out of the question. The whole 'free woman' thing has made me wonder a lot as well – like, what if I was too tell him who I was, would he free me, or would everything go horribly wrong and he would try to use me as Ragnar had done?

"And Harald, how are things there?" Esther asked.

I nodded, "things are okay. He hasn't said anything further about selling me. So I think that is good news. But there is something he wants and I am not giving it to him. I don't even _know_ what he wants from me, half the time I am not sure if I am even doing what I am supposed to be doing." I was quiet for a moment before continuing. "He still takes other slaves and women to his bed, I do not like it."

"It sounds as though you care for him. And it's not necessarily a bad thing that you still have your virtue, you should think yourself lucky that Harald does not come to you for such things and seeks other women instead," Esther replied all too calmly, as if the whole thing was okay.

"But some of those women do not like his attentions, he forces them. They don't say anything because he is King and they are terrified, but I can tell." I spoke in a harsh whisper so I would not draw unwanted attention to Esther and myself.

"Abril, do not trouble yourself with these things. It is better them than you. I know that sounds cruel, but you must trust me on this."

I wanted to argue this point, but I thought it would not be wise to do so. And as cruel as it was, Esther was right; it was better if it was them instead of me being forced. But would he actually have to force himself on me, or would I consent? The thought made me shudder. I couldn't imagine Harald forcing himself on me anyway – I knew he was capable, but would he do such things to me when he hadn't yet?

"Speaking of the King, here he comes now," Esther said quietly, breaking me from my deep and seemingly dark thoughts. My thoughts had been getting darker each day since Esther left, the same day the other slave was sent away.

I remember how she cried and begged for my forgiveness as she was taken from the village with a few other slaves on the back of a cart. I also remember how she lied to me the entire time; she never needed my help. I felt angry at how I could be so naïve and stupid. I thought I was learning from my past mistakes.

"My beauty, you should come inside. It is too cold to be outside." Harald said before dropping an extra fur cloak over my shoulders. "Essa, I hear your trip went well."

"Yes, my King, it went well. The men have brought back many riches from what was traded." Esther replied. Her tone flat.

"Will you leave me and my beauty? I have things I need to discuss with her," Harald asked.

Esther nodded, before bidding me and Harald farewell. It was just us then, trudging quietly through the cold snow. The extra fur made a difference, but it was still cold, and it became a little darker as we started walking under the cover of the trees where the edge of the village met the forest.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"I do. Tell me, how would you feel about -"

 _Smash!_

Harald was interrupted when a snowball connected with his back. He turned quickly only to get hit with another, and then two more at once. Some of the kids from the village were having a snowball fight and thought it would be funny to hit their king.

Only Harald wasn't laughing, he looked at the four boys very seriously. He almost looked angry. When their joyous smiles started to disappear he smiled before quickly grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it back. I stood back quickly as to not get in the way and watch the boys throw snowballs at their King, and watch as Harald tried to keep up with how many he was getting thrown his way. It was comical, and seeing him being playful was something I wondered about him. It made me happy, starting to remind myself of how I used to be.

 _Sigh._ It seemed a lifetime ago when I first met Ragnar and left home, but in truth it has not even been a year since I've been gone. So strange how time can make you feel so uneasy.

I have been uneasy since I left my home, or what I thought was my home. My uneasiness has only increased as the days go on and Harald continues to be so nice to me. The other day he presented me with a new dress. And it wasn't some plain dress I was to wear every day to complete chores in. No. This was an actual _dress,_ like the kind I used to wear back home.

It was made from a soft light blue material, with an embellished neckline of pearls and knotted embroidery that was silver and gold in colour. The dress was beautiful and a perfect fit, so I knew right away that it was made for me, and not something Harald had sitting in a chest. He also presented me with a new hair comb, brush and pins to wear. I shocked at the generosity he has shown me in giving these gifts, especially as I was still technically a slave.

What surprised me even more was the fur cloak and gloves he gifted me last night when he asked me to visit him in his room. A few tears escaped my eyes from being overwhelmed with joy. But I was also confused as to why he was doing this; did he want something? Was he bribing me? Was he about to do something that would hurt me? Or was he really just trying to be kind?

I sighed again, as was normal when I knew I was overthinking things and I should just let things come at their own pace. I should just be patient and wait to find out the occasion for all these gifts. A quick thought came to mind; Harald was about to ask me something when he was hit with a snowball. And looking at the game taking place in front of my eyes I was happy to be witness to this. That was until I was hit with a snowball.

I looked to my left where Harald was standing with a devilish smile, holding another ball of snow ready to throw at me. I smiled before quickly scooping snow into a ball and throwing it at him. He dodged it and laughed as I prepped another ball and threw it – hitting him in the right arm.

And the game went from there. I was definitely not winning as it was mostly me running away from Harald, and laughing as I went, who was throwing them at me. The four boys, who were now joined by a few other children, were making balls of their own and throwing them at their King. He too was laughing, and for the first time in ages I felt free and happy.

I turned back in time to see Harald gaining pace before grabbing me and scooping me into his arms. He used me as a shield from the snowballs that were being thrown his way. "Alright, that is enough. Go and find another to play games with. I must see that this beautiful woman is warm again." He laughed one last time before carrying me towards the edge of the village, where the tree line met the start of the forest.

Maybe it was the way he looked at me then or perhaps it was being in his arms when it was unnecessary, but it felt like someone released a hundred butterflies in my belly. I ducked my head as I removed bits of snow caught in my hair so he wouldn't notice the blush that had slowly begun making its way across my cheeks, a blush that had nothing to do with exertion. Something had shifted between us, it had for a while now, but I could not put a name to it.

He was following a narrow rocky path that was only getting narrower the further he walked. And I felt a little bad that I was being carried and he was walking with me in his arms when it was more of a hindrance in this terrain. "You do not have to carry me," I told him in a quiet tone.

He chuckled, "but maybe I want too."

"Oh, then I guess I cannot stop you. But if you wished to put me down, I would not be offended." I told him before looking around to see where we were and where we might be going. I had no clue. _Sigh._

"Don't worry about me, the closeness is keeping me warm. How are you?" He asked.

"I am good, the winters are so much colder here than what they are back home."

"Yes, you are from England. You do not have to tell me as I can tell by the way you speak." He smiled, it was warm and comforting. "Tell me, how did you come to be on a Scottish vessel?" He asked, sounding a little too curious.

I was quiet for far longer than I normally would be now that I had started speaking. But the silence didn't bother me; I found it to be strangely comforting. "I would rather not talk about that yet, please give me more time my King." I replied with a very small smile. I hoped that my reply would not anger him.

"Don't call me King." He said sharply. "I have told you to call me by my name and that is what I want." Harald replied more softly. I nodded in response, I didn't want to say anything in reply as I didn't know what to say. It was true, he had requested that I call him by his first name instead of his formal title – but I suppose I was still unsure about how I felt about that. Even with my parents, I was still expected to address them by their formal titles in the public eye. "Don't be upset Beauty, I do not treat you like others which is why I do not want you using formal titles. I am not angry with you."

"I know you are not angry," I replied with a small smile. I hoped he knew that I wasn't upset, I just didn't want to upset him. I was rather lucky to be in the position I was in, especially since there was no bedding involved. I knew many others were angry, not necessary Harald's people, but the _thralls_ , most were angry that the King was favouring me so much. "Where are we going?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"A surprise, my sweet beauty. We are almost there." He said as we made our way through the last lot of trees before coming into a large snow-covered field. "Do you know where we are?"

I shook my head, "no sorry, I don't. I think it is familiar though." I looked around, the place was definitely familiar, but I couldn't think why. I looked to the left and right of me and noticed that the field extended very far and wide, further than what I could see. It wasn't a snow-covered field, but a frozen river. It was the river we travelled down when I first came to Vestfold. I turned to look at Harald.

"This is the river the ships sailed down when you first brought me here?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. He didn't reply, simply nodded. "I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?"

"Have you noticed the riders that have come in a few days ago?" Harald asked. I nodded, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Three days ago a group of 6 warriors came into the village from Agder, a small Kingdom in Norway. And I also knew that Vestfold was another small Kingdom in Norway. And Norway was located in Scandinavia. "Well, they are here with news for me. It is good news, but I know you may not think so. And it has something to do with my week long absence a month ago."

I didn't think anything of it Harald's absence at the time, but now I am starting to think I should have been more suspicious given that he took with him some of his more finer clothing and weapons. And jewellery, there was a beautiful box with a necklace in it. I felt a pinching in my chest, at the thought of something going on. Has the moment come, was I being sold? I started to feel sick and giddy in my stomach, no, I refused to believe he was selling me.

"So as I was saying, I have some news. And I want you to know that I understand you may not be happy, but give me a chance to explain things to you before getting upset, or angry." I stood there, still in the snow, staring Harald straight in the eye, not blinking, barely breathing. _Breathe Abril, you must breathe,_ I told myself. "There is a Princess, whom I have met before. She is one of the most beautiful and exquisite ladies I have ever seen. I have asked her be my wife, that she be my queen."

He stopped what he was saying and stared at me. It looked like he was searching my face for something; an emotion of some sort, maybe. But I knew my face betrayed nothing, it was void of anything and everything that he was looking for. The pinching in my chest has now turned to a throbbing pain and nauseous sickness. What did he want with me? From me? What did he want! Why can't he just tell me? I know he cares for me, he has shown that in more ways than I can count on one hand. And I can understand his need to marry this princess, as a means of doing well for his people, but it hurts. I feel as though I am being cast aside, and I really didn't understand why he was sharing this information with me at all.

"Continuing on. I met with the Princess and she didn't give me an answer then, she wanted to see my Kingdom." Harald paused again. "So I have invited her here to Vestfold and she is due to arrive in a few days' time. She will stay for a week, and that is when she will give me an answer about becoming my bride. My Queen."

It was silent for the next few minutes. Nothing but the whistling of wind in the trees and the rustle of leaves could be heard. Did he want me to say something? What could he possibly expect me to say to this? I had nothing to say, I could barely even think right now. I wasn't quite sure what this would mean for me and my future, but I knew I would likely not have all the privileges I have had thus far.

"I understand you might be in shock, but know that I do care for you. I care a great deal for you and that won't change."

"But my role in your life will," I replied quickly without too much of a second thought.

"Yes. By taking a queen things will be different for you. I can't imagine my new Queen wanting to share her new home, especially with a Christian. So I will do my best to ensure your comfort, but -"

"You are going to be looking at a buyer for me sooner rather than later." I finished for him.

He nodded, "yes, but only if the right one comes along. I won't sell you to anyone, even if they do offer a high fortune. Your safety and happiness does mean something to me, and if I could I would make you my Queen."

Curiosity get the better of me then, "what would I have to have of be to be your Queen?" I asked quietly. "Please do not think too much into my question King Harald, I am merely asking out of curiosity." I added, trying to sound as relaxed and uncaring as possible.

"I want Ellisif for she is a beautiful and wonderful creature, there is something about her that draws me near her, I don't know what it is and I don't think I can even describe it, but there is a pull." _Just like there is something about me that draws you to me, liar!_ I thought and wanted to scream, but I said nothing and remained quiet. "She is also titled, a Princess. Having a bride that is titled is important for me."

The last part of what Harald said peaked my curiosity even more. "You said that having a bride that is titled is important to you. Would it matter if Ellisif, for example, was a princess from say Scotland or even England?"

"A princess from a land outside of Scandinavia would be an even greater advantage for me because that would give me a ruling over the seas. So if she, or another titled beauty was from an overseas country, I would take her for a bride and make her Queen." Harald sounded proud in what he was saying.

I felt angry, or hurt. No, I was feeling both angry and hurt. Just like my parents, Wessex and Ragnar he was hungry for power and riches. And if he knew about my entitlement, would he want me for a bride? I suppose I will never know, and I don't think it is something I would want to know. He will use me like Ragnar wanted too, and would have, if given the chance.

But out of King Harald and Earl Ragnar, who was better? I wanted to say one of them was, but I didn't have the chance to know Ragnar long enough to make a judgement. As for Harald, I have come to develop feelings for him only to be hurt. I should not be hurt because he did say from the beginning that he would sell me for a good price. Both were as bad as the other, but if given the chance I would want to see Ragnar again.

"Say something Beauty, please." Harald broke the silence that went on for a few minutes while I let my thoughts catch up.

"What should I say?" I asked, sounding confused.

"I know you must be upset with -"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh. It would not be appropriate to do so. "I am not upset. I knew from the start you had plans on selling me to someone. You promised me nothing and I have expected nothing but the truth from you, and you have given it."

* * *

We headed back to the village after that. Harald tried to talk to me a few times on the way, but he didn't get much more than a three or four word reply, and a nod or head shake. I didn't have anything to say to him right now. I needed time on my own to think and let my racing thoughts settle before I talked to him. I needed Esther.

After the thought of needing Esther I decided against that too, what if she turns against me like everyone else? I can't deal with much more of this hurt and betrayal. I don't know why I am feeling hurt and betrayed by Harald when he made his intentions plain to me. I'm a slave now after all.

But I did end up speaking to Esther and telling her what happened later that night. She reassured me that she was here for me and would support me – she promised she would never betray me for anything. I wanted to believe her too, but I couldn't, at least not yet. Esther did however say that she knew nothing about Ragnar, but she would ask around. She said that crossing the waters into the West is something that has been done by few, so he should have a growing name especially if he is planning more conquests.


	19. PART 2: Chapter 9

For the next few days I avoided Harald as best as possible. I wasn't locking myself away in my room, but I was doing everything I could to stay clear of him. I was angry, and felt betrayed. I couldn't believe Harald made an offer of marriage to another princess and that she's coming here to inspect what could potentially be her future home and kingdom while Harald waits for her answer. Their ways were strange compared to how things were done back home, it was almost as if this Princess had a say in who she wed, whereas back home a woman of status had no say. I had no rights and my future was decided by the men in my family until I married, then my life was controlled by my husband.

The ways of these Vikings, didn't seem so bad after all. The women, free women, were treated like the men. They could own houses and land, go into battle. I was angry, but I realized I couldn't be angry at Harald because he was trying to do right by his people – just like I would in his place.

But who were my people?

My family and 'people' turned against me when I was taken to Ragnar's camp. I should have known things would have never been the same after I left with him. I was so stupid and naïve for thinking that everything would go back to the way things were. I feel even stupider for thinking that things were going to be fine here after I started talking again. Harald seemed to hold me in so high regard that I thought he cared about me. I don't doubt that he does, but I don't know what will happen when this princess arrives. There is no way she will want me around taking the King's attention away from her.

"What are you doing?" Esther, my seemingly only true friend, asked as she entered my room.

I shrugged before sitting on my bed and hugging my knees to my chest. I knew what she was going to say and the answer was going to be something I don't want to hear, even though I knew that I couldn't stay in this room forever. Who knew if it would be my room for much longer anyway, maybe I was going to end up back in the barn with the other slaves? I noticed now that the weather had grown colder, the slaves were taking shelter in the homes of some of the villagers. They were offering help in exchange for shelter and food.

"You cannot stay in here any longer, people are starting to talk." Esther scolded as she stoked the fire.

I shrugged again, "let them talk. I will likely not be here much longer because once the King's princess comes, she will likely want me sent away and sold."

Esther didn't respond and her silence confirmed my suspicions. I shook my head before standing and grabbing the fur cloak that Harald gave me, "I am going for a walk, please do not follow me because I need time to think." After that, I walked out knowing I upset Esther. She has been so good and honest and kind to me, and I have been mean and snapping at everyone around me since Harald told me of his plans to marry. I knew none of this was her fault, but I couldn't stop myself.

I needed to remind myself that I was no longer Princess Abril, that I was just a slave now with no rights, no power or anything else.

* * *

I went to the spot along the frozen river Harald showed me the other day and remembered how easy it had been to sail up the river, there were no disturbances from neighbouring villages and kingdoms. It was so quiet. I remembered how easy they took the Scottish vessel slaying all the men. A thought crossed my mind then; we had to have been somewhere between Scotland and England when the Vikings came upon us, so what brought them there in the first place? Were they heading to England to raid? Did they know Ragnar and were hoping to join him on the raid? Did they drift off course and it was dumb luck that they came upon us? I sighed, feeling frustrated not knowing exactly how I came to be here in the first place. Wait, how did any of us come to being here in the first place? I have not known of any Viking coming to England before Ragnar's appearance.

I thought about Esther and how long she had been here. I thought of her vast knowledge of this place and her speech. She knew so much, and spoke their language well, she was also treated well most of the time. Certainly, better than the other slaves, even the most prized ones – like myself. It was almost like she _was_ a prized possession, but not in the same way I was.

Thought's started racing through my mind about the possibility of Esther being against me, using me. I didn't want to believe it because not everyone is a liar or a manipulator. I know my luck could not be that bad.

I sat down on a boulder at the edge of the frozen water so as not to get too close.

My uncle always said that I was the luckiest girl alive. He always used to tell me how blessed I was to be so accomplished with not only beauty, but intelligence, kind heart, and playful nature. He always said there were more important things than physical appearance.

I used to believe him too. If I ever did have any luck it died a long time ago. I wanted to believe Esther was against me, or at least using me, but I couldn't. Something in the back of my mind told me that she was genuine in being my friend and that she was genuinely protecting me like she always said she was – and had done so far.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I stood again and made my way along the rocky beach, I looked out, noticing that there was some water flow and that the whole river wasn't frozen over, it seemed as the closer it got to the village, the more frozen it was. I didn't know why I was out here, freezing my fingers and ears off, but there was something serene about this place. The quiet was something that I had grown to enjoy since being brought to Vestfold. Before that, I didn't like the silence. Noises around my father's villa once brought me comfort. It made me feel like I wasn't alone.

I froze when I heard the noises of men talking in the direction that I came from. I turned to see who they were, but I couldn't see anything so I knew they were still amongst the trees. I thought nothing more of it and kept walking until I reached a fork in the trees that got wider the deeper it went. I turned around and saw in the distance that the source of the voices from three men who were now sparring with each other.

It didn't look they noticed me, or if they did they obviously didn't care. I veered off towards the trees and made my way along this nicely hidden path. I realized the further I walked that it wasn't a path at all, but simply a gap in the trees as it looked to have not been walked along in some time. Sticks and small branches covered the path, weeds grew wildly, and the snow had not been walked on in a fair while. I sighed, trying to figure what I was doing.

As I made my way further in I noticed the smell of meat cooking wafting through the air, and I hoped for the love of God I was not approaching someone's home. The combined sounds of talking and the clanging of metal told me it wasn't a single person. The sounds got louder and the smell got stronger the further I walked until the path widened into a clearing. I looked around at the array of warriors training with each other. They were fighting and striking at each other with their axes and swords, and I feared that someone may lose a life in this very intense training. To the right there was meat being cooked over a fire, the smell making my mouth salivate.

At least they were going to be rewarded with a decent meal after this brutal training. I huffed and was about to walk back the way I came after realizing I was probably not supposed to be here, before being knocked to the ground. I went down with a thud and rolled a few meters before I came to a halt on my back in the snow. I got up and looked around at what had knocked me off my feet. I saw Halfdan laughing before helping the warrior off the ground.

"Be careful little princess, you don't know who is watching you and listening to your conversations." Halfdan said lowly with a savage smile.

"Princess?" I asked barely louder than a whisper. I could feel my heart pounding, nearly jumping out of my chest.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there smiling at me with his usual sarcastic and cruel smile. I hated that smile. I hate him too, I hated all of them. I clenched my jaw, feeling angry over the way these people were constantly making me feel. Terrified and alone, but I refused to let it be shown to these careless heathens, especially Halfdan!

"Do you want something?" I asked annoyed. No answer. "Halfdan, that's your name, yes?" He nodded, a scowl appearing on his face. "Do not trouble yourself with things you know nothing about and will likely never understand. Just keep to what you know like killing, raping and harassing innocents."

Again, no reply. There was nothing aside from a few snickers and childish giggling from the onlookers while others looked confused. It appears that only a select few can understand my language. I smiled at him, "have a _great_ day," I said before turning and walking back the way I came before looking down to see my hands shaking. _Did I really just_ _do_ _say that?_ I asked myself.

As I headed back into the village, I tried to figure what just happened, but I couldn't. I didn't know what Halfdan's issue was, I knew he hated Christians, but I had the feeling that even if I wasn't Christian, he would still hate me. From what I heard, there was no pleasing that man. It wasn't that I wanted to please him or make him like me, but wanted him to at least be civil. Clearly that was too much to hope for.

How did he know I was a princess? Did he know anything else about me that I didn't want known? So many questions ran through my mind about this fickle situation, and all them coming back to what Esther had been telling me the whole time. _Be quiet, stay silent, you don't need anyone knowing who you are because it is too dangerous._ A few tears formed in the corners of my eyes, I brushed them away quickly and took a deep breath, refusing to let them fall. I refused to show anymore weakness!

As I past the two warriors that were sparring by the frozen water on my way, I saw Esther talking to a few thralls as they washed dishes outside. I realized that a few months ago that was me, working from sun up to sun down, in the worst conditions. I felt so guilty because I was still technically a thrall just like them, only I didn't have to work. It would be different if I was a bed slave, but I wasn't even that. I was just kind of… I didn't know what exactly I was. I wanted to say prized, but that didn't feel right either.

I decided not to tell Esther what happened with Halfdan just yet, she looked worn out, so I thought it best not to disturb her. I didn't consider it very important either, Halfdan was away training and I would likely not see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sometime in the late afternoon a party of riders came through the village, I didn't know who it was because the Princess that Harald was marrying was not expected for a few more days. I went outside and looked around at the party that had arrived. And that was when I saw the most exquisite woman I had ever seen. She was probably not much older than I, maybe 5 years older, her blonde hair flowed in a long loose braid down her back and her purple gown shone brilliantly. The princess had arrived early to meet her future husband and king.

I felt a pang of jealously at the sight of her, and what was to become of her. I thought for a moment that it should be me in her position, I was a princess of great lands, probably greater and richer than where she hailed from. I was just as deserving as she was. I could feel my blood starting to boil when Harald and his closest men came to greet the princess and her party. Halfdan came to mind again as I wondered why he wasn't standing by his brothers side. I turned towards the direction of his home and saw him standing in the door. He was seething, looking angrier than I had ever seen him before.

I wondered what he was thinking and why he was so angry at the sight of the princess, or his brother, or maybe both. It didn't make sense. "Don't let anyone catch you staring at the King's brother, _especially_ the king's brother." Esther said as she came up beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and turned back to look at Harald and this princess. "Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Ellisif and she is highly sought after, as I have found out today. It will be considered a victory if Harald wins her heart." Esther replied so quietly I barely heard her.

I scoffed at what she said, "that's wonderful." I replied sarcastically.

Esther smiled, "don't be jealous. The King cares about you, he says he will sell you, but I don't believe he ever will. You _are_ important to him, so don't ever think you are not."

"And how do you know all this? How do you know everything you do?" I asked. I really needed to know where she received her knowledge because not knowing was starting to drive me insane.

She smiled, "don't stress yourself over things you don't need to know. Just know that I care for you and will protect you no matter what happens."

"A lot of people have said that too me, and the only who truly cared was killed in cold blood whilst trying to protect me."

"Abril, I care. You know that and you need to trust me. I have protected you and kept your secret this whole time. No matter what happens, I will continue to keep your secret. Don't be angry or upset with me, I am on your side."

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I am just stressed over this whole situation. I thought he cared." I whispered the last part, unsure if Esther heard what I said.

She smiled, "trust me when I say that he cares for you a great deal. You must remember though that you are a thrall, a Christian thrall, he can marry you but it would be a disgrace to do so. He cares for you, but I don't believe he will ever marry you." Esther said the last part sadly, and the sadness and disappointment returned. I didn't think I would ever come to care for Harald. I wish I never did had because it hurts too much.

I nodded, "yes, you are right. So what will become of me?" I asked.

"I am not certain. Only time will tell."

* * *

The feast later that night was the biggest I had seen yet. I was not required to do work though so I decided to stay in my room away from the feast and the merriment.

The feast and the people in attendance was something I was able to escape, but unfortunately the noise was not. I had a headache, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But the escalating noise from the feast would prevent that. I climbed out of my bed and changed into a day dress, boots and cloak before leaving my room.

I scurried as fast and quiet as I could through the hall filled with men and women. I snuck a quick look at the head table where Harald sat next to the princess. I looked at him as he was speaking an older man who I assumed must be her father as I didn't recognise him. I looked at the princess again only to find she was staring at me. It was not a kind or curious stare, it was one of annoyance and anger.

I quickly looked away, ducked my head and went to the kitchen. The slaves were overworked and rushing around to get food and drink out to the feast. I immediately looked for Esther and saw her refilling pitchers of mead and wine. "Can I help with anything?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, if you don't mind. You can help me refill their mugs." I nodded as I pushed my cloak out of the way as much as possible so it won't be ruined. I walked out into the busy hall behind Esther and started refilling the mugs that were thrust into my face, noticing how drunk everyone was around me.

"Why does the King's brother glare at you?" Esther asked from behind me.

I shrugged, "today, he called me princess. I didn't say anything in regards that, but I did have words with him and I fear I may have insulted him."

"You cannot do that, he is the King's brother and you must be kind to him if you are to stay in good graces with the king. You cannot afford to anger Harald." Esther responded harshly.

I turned around to look at her before huffing, I was annoyed, frustrated, and I was snapping at the smallest of things. And the worst part of it all was that I just couldn't help it, I didn't know how to control myself. I smiled before turning to look at Halfdan, who was indeed glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be annihilated. I smiled and waved delicately at him before getting a glimpse of a confused Harald who was looking between Halfdan and I, trying to figure out what was going on. I smiled at him too before looking back at Esther who stared at me blankly.

"What is the matter with you? Do not antagonise Harald or his brother, the King cares for you, but he will always choose his brother. You will do well to remember that and be grateful about the affection he has and still is showing towards you, for there are many that would kill you to be in your position." Esther fumed before walking away. I anger everyone around me, there is truly nothing I can do right anymore.

I dropped the jug before exiting out of the main doors and into the freezing evening air. I looked up at the sky as the snow fell heavy and thick. I hated all this snow, I swear even when it snowed the winters were not this harsh back in my homeland. I was sure if I started crying my salty tears would freeze to on my face.

After getting a look around at the familiar and unfamiliar women, men and children I walked towards the docks knowing that no one would be in that area. It would be far enough away from the feast to get some peace and quiet and let my thoughts catch up to my racing brain.

After sitting out here for a little while, thinking about everything that had happened and my changing attitude, I decided all this recent drama was likely happening because I was being selfish and childish. I needed to start controlling my emotions because Harald was likely very angry with me, and I couldn't risk infuriating him or his brother for fear of being sent away and ending up in a much worse situation.

I turned when I was approached by two men, they were large, bulky and very drunk. They were slurring their words, making it nearly impossible to understand them. The words I did catch were "slave, pretty, favourite, take." Those few words were enough to tell me that they were not planning on a having a conversation with me. I cast my eyes down and started walking back the way I came in the hope that they would not approach me.

I wasn't fortunate though when I was grabbed around the arm and thrust back into one of the thick wooden pillars holding the dock. I let out a groan as the wind was knocked out of me from the force of the hit and looked up at them quickly to see them throw their cups into the water after drinking the last of what I could smell was mead. I knew what they wanted and what they would surely do, but I was determined not to let that happen or my life here would surely get worse as I would lose whatever value I had.

In a flash, I tried to move past them and find safety. I was caught around the waist and pushed back into the other warrior. They pushed me back and forth between them and laughed at my attempts to escape.

"Let me go, you cannot do this!" I tried to tell them through heavy breaths. But my that only made them laugh harder till I was pushed to the floor boards of the dock, hitting my elbow and twisting my ankle on the way down, I groaned and tried to stand up before I was pushed face down in the frozen wood. I let out a yelp as the boards crushed against my face, knowing I would have a bruise tomorrow.

But it wasn't until my cloak was moved aside and my dress started to be yanked up that the need to fight kicked in. I tried to scream and struggle enough so their grip would loosen and I could jump off the dock into the freezing water. I would prefer to die a painful death than be raped by these filthy heathens.

"No, please don't!" I screamed out before I was grabbed roughly by the hair. My head was pulled back then slammed into the boards, making it impossible to move or speak. My vision blurred and I felt myself go limp, but I know I couldn't give up yet. I won't ever give up!

I was about continue my struggle and scream out again when suddenly the weight was lifted off me and the laughing died. I looked up to see one of my attackers dead at my feet, blood pouring out of a knife wound to his throat. The other was axed in the back as he tried to run and fell face down stone cold dead. I backed away quickly, shaking and terrified.

It wasn't the two dead heathens that frightened me, it was my saviour who was the _last_ person I wanted to see. He glared down at me as he pulled the knife out of the corpse nearest me, flicking the blood from the blade and fastening it to his belt.

"Did they rape you?" He demanded quietly as he looked me up and down, his eyes slowly moving over my exposed legs.

I shook my head no, appalled at his question. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'are you alright?' or 'Do you need help?' But no, he demands what he feels is most important.

He laughed cruelly then. "Now that is a shame. You were lucky." He replied, in his normal low and angry tone before walking away to collect his axe from the dead warrior's back, shooting me another satisfied smirk as he did so.

I wanted to think that he was behind this incident, but deep down I knew I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I sat on the dock, pulling my knees to my chest and let my tears fall freely, noticing that they aren't freezing to my face.


	20. PART 2: Chapter 10

I awoke early the next morning, the sun was only just peaking over the trees surrounding the forest. I felt drained and sore from the ordeal I had endured the night before. It was hard to wrap my head around what had happen. I wasn't surprised with Halfdan's involvement, but I was surprised that he would orchestrate it so openly and kill two people in the process. He was truly mad, or was he? Was it possible for someone so smart and calculating to be so crazy?

I climbed out of my bed of furs and was about to call for someone to help me prepare a hot bath when Thora, one of the young local born slaves opened the door of my room and came in. "Sorry to walk in, I thought you would still be sleeping. I just came to get the bathing tub for the King." She excused herself, and with the help of another slave they rolled it from my room, giggling as they closed the door and whispering in their own language. I didn't bother dressing as I slipped on my boots and pulled a big cloak around me. Harald had his own tub, and he gifted that one to me. So where were they taking mine? I had a good guess, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

I tiptoed out of the room and quietly followed a safe distance behind the two slaves. They were still talking quietly and I was able to pick up a little of what they were saying. 'No longer favoured,' 'marriage in spring,' sent to Hedeby.' My eyes widened but I managed to control my breathing, I didn't have to hear anything else, it was all too obvious what the conversation was about – I was no longer the favourite, the King and Princess Ellisif would be married in the spring, and I would be sent to Hedeby; the Vikings' largest market, especially for slaves.

I stopped following them then and turned around, readying myself to walk back to my room and prepare for my day. I realized that I intended to bathe, but I didn't know what to do now as I hadn't had to use the stream to wash. Slaves were not allowed to use the bathhouse without the permission of their owners. I knew Harald was likely busy, and even if he wasn't, I do not think he would want my presence when his soon to be bride was still visiting. I walked back to my room in silence. After closing the door behind me I leaned back and slid down the wood till I hit the cold wooden floor.

My mind raced with thoughts of the changes occurring around me now, the possibilities of what my future held, and how I could change what was becoming a horror filled, bleak future. I sat on the floor against the door in the cold until the sun was over the tops of the trees and tried to think of a plan that could get me away from here to somewhere safe. But where was here and where was safe? I knew nothing of my exact location or anything about this place. Going home or somehow getting to Scotland crossed my mind a few times, but the 'how' was the problem. Every idea led me back to Ragnar's promises.

I couldn't be sure that trusting in his words would be any better than placing my trust in Harald. It was a very tough decision and I feared that in the end, like Harald, Ragnar would cast me aside as well. My thoughts were wicked, Harald has been so good to me even with his new princess staying close by, but I couldn't trust that when they were married he would not send me away at her request just as I had that other slave sent away. I felt a pang of regret with the memory of me sending her away out of jealousy. Was God punishing me? What could I have done to have His wrath upon me?

After dressing and combing my hair I went to find Esther, I needed to apologise for what I said to her last night. She has been a good friend, she has never given me any reason to believe she's using me. The wind picked up a little as I walked through the active streets sending a chill down to the bone. There was a knot forming in my stomach about what Esther would say when I told her of my fears, would she say I'm stupid, say it was all true, or would she be so cross that she would never speak to me again?

I fell over onto my bum when I walked into a solid form. I started to apologise when I looked up and saw Halfdan standing there looking down at me, a malicious smile on his face. My eyes widened and my heart jumped into my throat as I scrambled to my feet to be face to face with the savage brute. "And how do you fare today, princess?" He asked devilishly, whispering the last part.

"I need to go," I said quickly as I walked by past. I needed to find Esther and tell her what was going on, she would know what to do. I was sure of that.

I found her on the other side of town, she frequently visited the slaves quarters to help even though she was part of the King's private help now and lived in the small house at the back of the main long house. I thought I would move into those quarters when the Princess moved into the main house with Harald, there was absolutely no way that she would want me sharing a home with her husband and King. Or perhaps he would sell me.

I sighed in relief as I spotted Esther by the water, she was helping wash some linen and furs with two others. I walked over and gave her a small smile. "May I speak with you?" I asked when she looked at me. With a small gentle nod and smile she walked with me to a secluded area. "I am sorry about my behaviour last night, it was rude and disrespectful and you didn't deserve it. I apologise." I started before she had a chance to say anything.

She gave me a warm smile before pulling me in for a tight hug, "Stop, there is no need to apologize because there is nothing to forgive. You are confused, angry and upset, and you have every right to be because none of this has been easy and it presumably won't be, at least not for a very long time." Esther smiled again. "Do not fret. You have endured much more than someone in your position normally would and you are not broken by what has happened. I believe in you and you should as well."

I almost shed tears of joy at what Esther told me, "Your words mean so much to me, more so than I can express. Before you say anything more though, I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath before continuing a little more relaxed, "I thought you were pretending to be my friend, and I am sorry. I know now you aren't."

"I know. I could see you had doubts and I wanted to give you time to work around your busy mind." Esther nodded with a smile.

"Halfdan knows," I blurted out quietly so no one else would hear what I said.

Esther shook her head confused, "Knows what?"

"Who I am. Well he doesn't know _who,_ I don't think, but he knows of my status. Or my old status, I should say."

"He has been lurking for a little while now, I should have known something was not right. What has he said?" Esther replied, seemingly hurt and a little scared.

"Nothing much. He did something though, he sent two men after me last night, and they tried to rape me, but Halfdan came and killed them before they did anything." My voice shook a little as I spoke, trying hard not to cry from fear of what he would do.

"You are still a maiden?" Esther asked. I nodded quickly, I didn't want her to suspect that anything was different. It was close, but I think Halfdan planned it just right so he could do what he did.

"He planned this, he planned to hurt me and I think he will do so again." I stressed to her. Esther nodded in reply, not saying anything because she knew that Halfdan trying to hurt me again is very likely. We both knew that there wasn't anything other than Harald stopping him from hurting me. "What if Harald decides I am not worthy of protection anymore?"

"That will not happen, you don't need to worry. I can see how much Harald cares for you and I believe Halfdan can too."

"Then why is he so cruel?" I asked, getting annoyed again because I had so many questions, but hardly any answers. Every time I was close to figuring something out, the answer slips through my fingers and I'm back to where I started. I huffed.

"They do not call him Halfdan The Black for nothing dear girl. Avoid him, stay as far from him as possible. Both he and Harald are dangerous, but at least Harald is honest in his intentions and will usually tell you beforehand, Halfdan won't. He takes and kills what he wants without warning." Esther actually sounded scared for a minute, almost as though she were speaking from experience.

I nodded, "okay, I will do my best to stay away from him."

* * *

Next day…

I was angry beyond reason when I entered the back of the long house where the Harald's slaves slept which was where they bought Esther after they found her. I stormed through the door and found her immediately, being attended to by another slave. "Please leave us," I said as I sat next to the bed. She didn't argue and left straight away, closing the door as she went.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked over her bruised and battered body. Her face was streaked with tears, their tracks noticeable through the dirt covering her white skin. Tears sprang to my eyes at the sight of someone so strong and tough crying.

"Be careful," she said, not having to add anything else, as I knew what she was talking about.

Halfdan!

"Why would he do this?" I asked, as I grabbed the wet cloth up from the bucket of cold water and cleaned her face.

"I was returning here last night… I stumbled upon him as he… headed home. Wanted to know who… and what… on a Scottish vessel." She croaked out, her voice breaking in places, but it was clear what she was trying to say, Halfdan is looking for information about me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

She tried to shake her head, "nothing, I told him none of what I know. I would never betray your trust. He would have to kill me, for I will never tell."

"He did this- he beat you to force you to reveal what you know about me?" I asked, in disbelief. She nodded in reply. "You were foolish, you should have just told him what he wanted to know. It would have saved you from this!" I screeched in reference to her battered figure.

She shook her head, offering a small smile as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "No, it's foolish to think that. If I told him he likely would have killed me and then you. This is but a small price to pay for your protection."

I helped Esther have a small drink of water. "He wouldn't kill me. Surely Harald wouldn't allow it." I shook my head, denying what Esther was saying to me. Halfdan couldn't kill me, Harald said I wasn't to be harmed by anyone, Halfdan could not disrespect the King's, his own brother's, order.

"Harald wouldn't know it was Halfdan. Halfdan loves his brother, he will protect his brother as he sees fit. And he views you as a problem." Esther said, her voice much clearer after a drink.

I thought for a moment on what I could do. What was the right thing to do? I wanted to tell Harald who I was, that way Halfdan would have no leverage on me and hopefully leave me alone, but Esther said that he Harald can't know who I am. Why didn't Halfdan just tell Harald who I was? I was surprised he had not figured it out sooner as the marriage contract with my father's seal was on board the Scottish vessel when they came upon us, unless they didn't take it? But Harald must have known something because I was not travelling with the items of a common person.

I don't want to think about any of that right now. All I want to do is to confront Halfdan, I was infuriated that he would attack people I care about as a means of getting to me. But, confronting Halfdan had done no good so far, but maybe if my approach was different he would listen to what I have to say.

Esther fell asleep after some broth, my anger had simmered since my initial arrival upon seeing her, so I left her then to find Halfdan and try to reason with the brutal man. There was no luck to be had though, he was out for the day on a small hunting exhibition with other warriors from Vestfold and some of the Princess Ellisif's people. It was for sport and not actual food importance so I knew he would be returning by the end of the day. I could only wait and try to keep myself busy for the day.

Every time I found a distraction, my mind came back to Halfdan and what he had done. He hurt Esther as a means of getting to me, why? What would this prove? I had done nothing to him so I did not understand. I was angry again, he did not deserve any of my civility.

His home was rather secluded and the back entrance was well hidden between other homes. It would be easy to sneak in and out without being caught; to see if there was some clue that would tell me why he hated me so. But what would that prove other then I was just dishonest as him? No, I decided to wait for his return. Perhaps I would even get a chance to see Harald before then. Surely he would help me!

Just as I thought of seeking Harald out, I saw him walking with the beautiful Princess Ellisif. I stood back a little, trying to hide behind my hooded cloak and other people so I would not be seen. He stared at her, admiration on his face every time he looked at her with the same smile that was previously reserved only for me. The way he walked next to her, close but just far enough away to not actually touch her. And the way she looked at him, she liked him, but it was clear that she did not love him. I guess she would grow to love him in time.

I sighed before turning and walking past them in the opposite direction, looking back slightly to see that neither she nor Harald noticed me and kept on their merry way through the bustling village. Did he know what happened to Esther, I wondered. I turned away and kept walking, the protection Harald originally bestowed upon me was disappearing and would soon likely be non-existent, so if I did not start to take care of myself, no one else would. Even though I knew I had Esther, I could not rely on her forever. I didn't want to become a bed slave.

* * *

Evening came and I was still waiting for Halfdan to return, when I heard the joyous talk and laughter about the kills they made on their outing. I made my way towards the chatter, as I knew that Halfdan would be among them. Or so I thought. Only he was nowhere to be seen, but there was talk of a few that were injured so I knew he was among them.

I almost laughed, but did not. Instead I headed towards his home and saw two slaves entering with buckets of water, a tray of food and some drink. He was home and the door was left open. I walked in without knocking. Despite how cold it was I could feel my palms sweating from nervousness and my hands were shaking so I stuffed them in my cloak to hide my fear and looked around at the small dark space.

It was surprisingly tidy, everything in its a place, even clothes and shoes. I didn't think Harald was this tidy, and it was strange because I assumed that being messy came with his naturally cruel personality. I was sorely mistaken.

"Can I help you?" One of the slaves asked.

I looked at her directly. Her name was Ginn, and was a slave from somewhere in this area. She will stab anyone in the back to get what she wants. I have caught her glaring at me on more than one occasion. Esther said it was because she was one of Harald's previous bed slaves and was only cast aside when I came here.

"Yes, you can both leave." I replied, indicating to her and the other slave.

"We must care for the king's brother," she tried to say.

I shook my head, "leave and do not come back until tomorrow. I need to have words with the King's brother." I said, leaving no room for argument. Both nodded and walked out, leaving me to wonder why they listened to me, I was still technically a slave like them.

"What do you want, princess?" He asked, already drunk from where he was getting up from the bed. "Come to whine about your pet slave, Essa?"

"Her name is Esther," I replied annoyed. I stood there glaring at him as he stared back at me, an amused and mocking look on his face.

"Are you just going to stand there, or get on with the purpose of your visit?" He laughed at me.

I stood there frozen, forgetting everything I wanted to say. I didn't know what to say now, I had planned what I was going to say, and now I was faced with not being able to remember any of it! I huffed and folded my arms in front of my chest. If I walked out now I would be laughed at and called weak. I was not weak and wouldn't let Halfdan bully me further.

"Oh princess, don't cry, it isn't so bad," he laughed at me as he sat at the fire.

"I'm not crying," I seethed at him.

"Could have fooled me, you are always crying." He retaliated with a shrug.

"Why Esther? Why are you doing any of this when she has done nothing to deserve it?" I asked, almost sounding as though I was pleading.

He scoffed and I saw his eyes roll skyward, "you princess will never understand?"

I thought for a moment on how to reply before looking around again. The room was warm with the fire, but the logs were quickly dying down and it would need a few more soon or it would surely die out in the next hour. The food and drink the slaves brought in was left abandoned on a table in the corner. Halfdan was covered in blood around the lower torso area, the bucket and cloth that was also brought in was likely to clean him up. Even after everything Halfdan has done to me, and to Esther, I felt bad that he was hurt and I sent the two people that were here to care for him away until tomorrow. I looked at him carefully and thought that he deserved to suffer in pain, but this would hurt Harald. Harald loved his brother and would likely side with Halfdan over me. I groaned before going over and pouring a mug of mead and bringing the food over to him.

"Here." I said as I put the items in front of him. "You need to eat and drink," I said before walking to the front door and grabbing two logs of wood that were in the corner and putting them in the fire. I then grabbed the water and cloth and took them over to him. "If you will allow me I will clean your wound and wrap it so it does not get infected," I said as I knelt next to him.

He stood quickly, towering over me, "I do not want you help! Christian WHORE!" He yelled down at me. I knelt on the ground, frozen stiff in fear at his sudden burst of anger. "If I could beat you into the ground I would and do not ever think I wouldn't. And when my brother casts you aside, I'll be the first to visit you."

I stood quickly, "stay away from me, and stay away from Esther or I will tell the King what you have done." I replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't argue back.

He slapped me, hard across the face sending splintering pain over the left side of my face. It knocked the wind out of me and I stood for a moment frozen in place. "This is a warning little whore, you keep away from me, keep away from Esther, and especially. Keep. Away. From. My. Brother." He said, poking me in the shoulder as he said the last few words.

I slapped him hard across the face with all the strength I could muster. The crack reverberating around the room and I left a sting in my now red hand. "You are a filthy swine. I cannot believe that you and Harald are related for he is cruel, but not nearly as much as you are!" I yelled. "Now stay away from me, and stay away fromEsther." I said before turning on my heel and storming out of the house.


	21. PART 2: Chapter 11

After leaving Halfdan I stormed back to the long house to make sure Esther was being well looked after and then I would find my own bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and I hoped it would be better than today. I also feared what tomorrow would bring with Halfdan, he was angry tonight so I can only imagine how he will be when he is well again, or perhaps he will leave me and Esther alone after tonight. I truly hoped so for I did not what to do if he kept harassing me.

If it wasn't for me I don't think he would have ever hurt Esther, and that pained me. So I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe as she has done for me.

I made my way into the crowded long house, remembering that tonight Ellisif would give her response to Harald's marriage proposal. She looked comfortable and even a little happy sitting next to Harald, talking to him and laughing at the things he said. I shifted my gaze over to Harald and I saw a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. It was a look of love, or at least that's what I thought it was. I hadn't experienced the feeling myself, so I could only assume. He looked happy, and for a moment I felt happy too. Harald has been good to me, and I should have some trust in him that he will do right by me in everything he has said so far.

I listened along with everyone else to hear what the princess had to say. She spoke in Norse and I managed to catch a bit of it, but it was hard to hear due to being at the back of the room. From what I could hear, it sounded like she was talking about Harald being king of the whole of Norway and she would return upon a his success. What? I wondered, trying to grasp what exactly she was saying. I thought maybe I misunderstood her when the long house erupted in cheers and applause. I sighed, it would appear there would be a marriage soon. But looking up to Harald was interesting, he did not look happy about whatever his princess just said. His face held a small smile, but it was mostly unreadable.

I walked out of the long house again to make my way around the back where I would find Esther. I had enough of the festivities for the night and for the rest of winter. Why, oh why, was it so darn cold here and the snow so thick?

* * *

The next morning I woke to find that my bath had been returned to its normal resting spot in my room and was being filled with steamy hot water. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, scaring the slave as I ran over to the tub and dipped my hand in, feeling that it was indeed hot and being scented with my favourite lavender oil. "The water is too hot. I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon otherwise I would have adjusted the temperature," the slave said, seeming scared and worried.

I looked at her and smiled, "no, it is perfect. Thank you so much," I replied with a gleeful smile in her direction. "When is the wedding to be?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Princess Ellisif had been borrowing my tub during her stay, which meant she has likely already left to bring the rest of her belongings to Vestfold, or Harald has gifted her a tub or sharing his.

"Wedding? Do you mean the King and Princess Ellisif?" The slave asked. I gave a small curt nod and waited for her reply. "Oh no, there won't be a wedding for some time. She said last evening at the feast that she cannot marry him and rule over such a small kingdom. She said that if she truly was to be a queen of Norway, she wanted to be the queen of the whole of Norway alongside King Harald."

I turned and stared at the slave in shock at what she was telling me. I thought it was a joke, but the girl looked serious so I had no choice at that point but to believe her. I needed to find Harald, and get confirmation from him in the hope that I would be safe here for a little longer, because it hit me like a thousand waves crashing against rocks that the only reason why I was unharmed and untouched was because of Harald's word. But when he married, all Harald's promises to me would likely change, and Halfdan's threats would come to pass. I feared the worst was yet to come. And without further thought, I ran out of my room, the door slamming against the wall as I went without any shoes or cloak over my sleeping gown.

I crashed into a strong solid figure and fell backwards, hitting the floor hard with a thud. I groaned before sitting up and looking at whom I ran into. My eyes widened in fear, it was the Princess Ellisif's father and Harald. It looked as though I had interrupted a private conversation.

"And who might this be?" The older man asked as he looked down at me.

Harald glared at me, he looked angry. "This is Beauty, she has no name for she will not speak it. A prized slave in my home." Harald said slowly, choosing his words very carefully.

"Prized slave. Is she a virgin? Where is she from? She is very beautiful," the older man replied with a sly smile as he looked me up and down. "I'll pay a good price if you'll sell her," he said turning back to Harald with a wide smile.

My eyes widened at his words. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach and I felt sick just thinking about the possibility of being sold to this man who was older than my father. "She is not yet 18 years of age, a virgin, beautiful, kind and polite. How much are you willing to pay?" Harald asked, after giving a very brief description of me.

I looked at him quickly before turning away, finding that if I stared at Harald any longer I would vomit on his boots. "I will give you 20 gold pieces, I think that is a fair price for a bed slave."

"She is not a bed slave." Harald said quickly. "She has never been touched and worth more than 20 gold pieces. You can have her today for 100 gold pieces. Or, if you can convince your daughter to accept my proposal, you can have her for 75 gold pieces." Harald bargained quite confidently with the greying man.

I stood frozen, unable to speak or even breathe. _Please say 'no', please say 'no', please say 'no',_ I thought miserably and annoyed as I stared at the wall. Taking note of where the wood splintered in places and not in others. He wouldn't say yes, that was a high price to ask for a slave of any kind.

He laughed and shook Harald's hand before saying something in a language I didn't understand. As he walked past me he ran a finger along my chin and gave my bottom lip a small pinch and tug before walking away with Harald in tow. _What just happened? And what did that man say?_ I wondered. It was definitely not Norse, maybe it was Danish? I wasn't sure, but I knew I wasn't being sold today.

I found who I was looking for though and turned back in the direction of my room. I walked in, closing the door behind me and came face-to-face with none other than the beautiful Princess Ellisif. She sat on my unmade bed and looked at the comb Harald had presented me with. She looked at me and gave a small smile before standing and placing the comb back in the chest where I kept it.

"You must be King Harald's silent beauty," she spoke softly, but her voice still managed to come across as strong and from someone in a position of power. I didn't answer her though, what was I supposed to say when she already knew who I was. A thought crossed my mind that Halfdan had something to do with her knowing who I was, and this alone terrified me – Viking women tended to be just as fearsome as the men.

She laughed suddenly, "don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you, I just wanted to meet you and see what all the fuss was all about. They say you didn't speak a word for months after arriving, not out of fear but because you did not want to speak at all. Is this true?" She asked as she walked towards me.

I nodded, still not knowing what I should say or why she was in my room in the first place. "You look scared, are you?" She asked, almost sounding proud and snobbish.

I shook my head, "no, you do not scare me." I replied curtly.

She nodded and gave me a small smile before sitting back on the bed. "I just wanted to talk to you, ask you a few questions, if that is acceptable?" She asked. Now I was surprised, what could she possibly want to ask me? Surely she did not know who I was, Halfdan would tell Harald before he told anyone else. But I nodded at her to continue anyway.

She inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "it is rumoured you have spent much personal time with the king until recently. How does he treat you? What kind of man is he?" She asked quietly and somewhat nervously.

"He has been kind to me. I am nothing more than a slave, but he has protected me and I have remained untouched unlike most of the other slaves. He has provided me with my own space to live, he feeds me well and has even given me gifts. He has never treated me with cruelty. He has been generous and attentive. The person who wins his heart will be very lucky indeed. That I can confidently confirm." I answered honestly, hopefully satisfying whatever she was looking for. I knew I likely provided the comfort she needed in knowing she would be very well looked after and cared for if she married Harald, but I couldn't lie and say he wouldn't make a good husband. That would not be right, and I felt sad.

"And what will happen to you? I know you are not a bed slave, but you are high ranked and well-guarded for a slave who does nothing at all." She replied, seemingly nervous.

I shrugged, "I honestly do not know. The King has spoken of selling me on, so I suppose he will go through with those plans."

She nodded, "yes, my father is quite taken with you." She spoke as if she was thinking aloud.

"When will you marry the King?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

She shook her head, "I am not sure. I have laid out terms for him before I will consider his marriage proposal, and I will not marry him if they are not fulfilled."

I creased my brows in confusion, "Terms?"

"Yes, terms. He must become king of all of Norway before I will even consider him." She spoke proudly.

"But your father is also a king of Norway. That would mean overthrowing him, would it not?" I asked puzzled.

She nodded and smiled, "you are very smart, and well spoken. But yes, those are the terms I set out."

I shook my head in confusion, "But why? Do you not want your family to rule? Is it because someone else will take your fathers place if he dies? Or do you simply not want to marry the King?"

"I do not want to marry and rule over such a small Kingdom. It is a waste of my position."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I could only guess that Harald did not know this information and I was not going to be the one to tell him. She didn't seem so nice after all and I was looking forward to her departure. "Anyway, I must leave now. Enjoy your bath and your time here because if I do marry the king you will not be staying." And with that she left, leaving the door wide open.

I closed the door and slid down it until I hit the floor. I was in shock over what was revealed to me. I knew she didn't love Harald and didn't want to marry him. I wondered if she would grow to love him in time, but it was hard to say. What if Harald did manage to become King over the whole of Norway? That would mean killing her father, how would she feel about that? It seemed as if she had given Harald an impossible task.

I could understand why Halfdan, if he did so, would dangle me in front of her for he obviously did not like her. Halfdan seemed to know more than he should, so just how much of this did he know? Will he share this information with Harald?

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Life in Vestfold remained quiet. Ever since Esther fully healed we had been spending less time with each other during the day and only meeting when we knew for certain that we were alone and free to talk in private. What happened with Halfdan could never happen again, and I knew I should be afraid because of how much Esther changed after the incident. She was scared, not for herself but for me. Even after I told her that if he wanted me dead there was nothing we could do to stop him.

He hadn't mentioned anything to Harald about who I was, and I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing as Halfdan always had an ulterior motive, so I found it impossible to believe that he was staying quiet at my request. The few times I had seen the person in question, I ignored him completely, looking through him as if he wasn't there. Esther said it was my way of coping because I was terrified the first few days after I had words with Halfdan. But he kept away from both Esther and I, just like I told him too.

"Beauty!" I cringed at the name. I didn't have to turn to know who was yelling to get my attention. "Please, tell me what I have done for you to be so cold to me." Harald asked when he was standing in front of me, blocking my path.

I stared at him blankly, surprised at what he was asking me. What was I supposed to say anyway? _It's your own fault, I was happy and content with you until you invited Princess Ellisif here._ Or, _your brother is a madman who thrashed my only true friend and has threatened me on numerous accounts._ Either one of those replies would likely get me into a lot of trouble, so I went with the safer answer and replied, "you are a king who is to be married soon, and I am a slave who shouldn't be in the position I am in." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears that threatened to fall because it hurt saying those words.

"Why don't you think you deserve to be looked after with a private room and decent food?" Harald asked offended.

"I am a slave. You, I and everyone else knows that. You shouldn't be hold me such high regard when you are to be married soon because I know your bride will not tolerate it." I replied, trying to make him see my reasoning. I didn't want to be rude, but I would rather go back to sleeping in the barn, wearing rough woollen clothes and going hungry most days than sent away to a place that could be worse.

"I will not be sending you away at anyone's request unless I know you will be treated better than you are treated here in Vestfold." Harald replied, despite the cold his face was turning red – not due to embarrassment but due to anger. He turned so his back was to me before turning back around quickly. "I care for you deeply and if I could marry you I would! You should do well to remember how kind I have been and appreciate that because I have gone to great lengths to ensure your safety." He shouted at me before stalking away.

I stood there feeling completely numb and stupid. What had I just done? I watched as he stalked back through the town, shouting demands to his warriors left and right. What was he doing and how would it affect me? I wondered as I watched him until he finally disappeared. I stood in the cold wind and snow wondering what I should do now. Should I go after him and apologize? I had a strange feeling that I had thoroughly angered Harald and I would soon regret it.

It was still very early in the morning and I had only come outside for a quick walk before breakfast, but now I wasn't sure if I was welcome to go back just yet. I wanted to tell him that I was grateful for everything he had done to ensure my safety. I was very appreciative of all the gifts and privileges he had given me. Maybe if I thanked him more often he wouldn't be so angry. I looked down at the beautiful green gown I wore. It was soft and warm, spun from fine materials and decorated with fine gold and silver thread. Harald presented this as a gift at the start of winter and all I said was thank you, maybe he expected something more from me.

* * *

They came mid-afternoon as I made my way back to the village. I was hungry and tired, and I knew that avoiding Harald would do no good at all. I was better off finding him and trying to talk to him. That was if he would let me see him. I feared he would turn me away; ask me to leave until he was ready to see me. Slave or not, I was still a woman and under his rule, so in his eyes and in the eyes of his people he had every right to turn me away.

I walked through the town quietly. Everything seemed as normal and no one paid me any attention which meant I was not being talked about even though I felt embarrassed, like everyone knew something I didn't. I continued walking to the long house, I would have to face Harald sooner or later so I might as well get it over with while I still had some confidence. My uncle told me once that although it is frowned upon, a lot of men respected a woman who spoke up.

Harald was nowhere to be found in the longhouse, and I wondered where he was. He rarely went out this time of day. I found Esther sweeping out the hearth in the main room, "have you seen Harald?" I asked her.

She stood up, brushing her hands on her dress, "no, he left some time ago. There was mention of people on the road that could be trouble." She replied. "How are you?"

"I am well, but I fear I may have angered the king this morning. I did not mean too, it was certainly not my intention." I replied, about to continue my tale on what occurred when screams and shouting erupted throughout the town. "What's going on?" I asked as I started towards the main doors.

"No Abril!" Esther shouted. "Go to your room and lock the doors. Don't open it for anyone but the King or myself." Esther said as she grabbed my arm to pull me away from the main doors and pushed me in the direction of my room.

"But what is going on?" I asked scared.

"Go! There is no time for questions." Esther said before making her way towards the kitchen.

I did as she said and ran to my private room. I slammed the door closed and slid the wood in place that barricaded the door and walked backwards until my legs hit the edge of my bed and I sat down on the plush bedding listening to anything coming.

The sounds of men shouting, women screaming and weapons clanging rang through my ears. I cringed when I heard the bone-chilling scream of a child. Where was Harald? Was he alright? Who are the attackers and why are they attacking? I jumped when someone tried to open the door. "There is someone in here," I heard someone say in a very thick voice. It was no one I recognized.

"Open it!" Someone else shouted and I jumped from my bed and ran to the window to pry the shutters open. They were kicking on the door, making it shake and vibrate on its hinges. When I finally managed to open the window I tried to pull myself up on the ledge so I could climb out. But it was useless, and the wood of the door was already splintering. It was sure to be kicked open at any moment and who ever these people were would likely kill me.

I looked around for somewhere to hide and found no suitable place other than under the bed. I crawled under and hid on my stomach right at the back against the wall and waited. I covered my mouth to stop from squealing when the door was broken in two. "The window, they're gone." One said, and I felt a wave of relief thinking they would leave.

"Idiot, unless the woman is a giant she is still here." He paused, "stupid fool, look how high the window is and there is nothing near it that could be used as a step. Search the place!" He demanded and tears started to well in my eyes and fall freely and silently.

"NO!" I screamed as one of them looked under the bed and smiled before grabbing my arm and pulling me out. "No, please." I begged as I started to crawl away from them, the far wall stopping me from moving any farther away.

They laughed, "Who is she?" The younger of the two enquired.

"I am no one, just a slave and of no use to anyone." I tried to tell them.

"Very well dressed for a slave I'd say. Grab her, we'll bring her with us. She could be of very good use." The older of the two said before walking out of the room. I was grabbed roughly by the wrist and yanked to my feet. He dragged me out of the room, down the hall and out the front of the long house. It seemed that no amount of fighting or struggling did any good because the more I fought him, the tighter he held me.

"Stop your squirming girl!" He yelled at me before striking me across the face. It stung and I held my cheek as I was pulled through the town. I heard a familiar roar then and looked up to see Harald wielding a sword and shield. He fought with an angry blood covered face, and roared when he struck his enemies.

"HARALD!" I screamed. He looked in my direction and the colour drained from his face instantly. He looked afraid now, different from the person who was just fighting moments ago.

"BROTHER!" I heard him shout as he tried to charge towards me, knocking those down that got in his way. "Fight Beauty, you must fight!" I heard him shout.

It was enough to wake me up. I started to fight and kick at the one holding me, all the while watching as Harald got lost amongst the fighting and chaos. I kept up my fight though, his grip didn't slacken until I leaned forward and bit into his arm and he released me with a yell before hitting me in the stomach with the blunt end of his axe. I keeled over onto the cold street and looked up in time to see the blunt end coming down on my head.

* * *

I awoke sometime later to complete darkness with sore ribs in the freezing cold before realizing that something was covering my eyes. After fighting to remove a sack I saw that it was dark and I was outside, lying on the side of what I assumed to be a road, and all alone. My hands and feet were bound, so I couldn't go anywhere. There were five horses tied to a tree on the other side of the road. Where am I? Where are they taking me? Where was Harald?

I jumped when I heard a voice, "princess? Princess?" I looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. And sure enough, hidden amongst the trees was Halfdan and another one of Harald's warriors. I felt relief knowing that Harald would be nearby and that he had come for me.

Halfdan put a finger to his lips, in a hushing sign. Why was he not coming to cut me loose? Then I heard twigs snapping behind me, I tried to look to see what was going on and was met with an unfortunate surprise. It was the two men from before along with two others I did not recognise.

"Where are they? We tracked them back and can't find them anywhere." The younger one said. "They already killed most of our men. The attack was reckless, we were too unprepared and now our men have fallen." He appeared to be distressed as it sounded as though they lost the attack on Vestfold.

"Where is Herrick?" The third man asked. He must have been talking about his friend. I only saw four men, and there were five horses, so it meant that the fifth man who was supposed to guard me was now gone. "And look who's awake, isn't she a pretty thing." He said as he stared at me. He started to approach and knelt down in front of me.

"Do not touch her! She isn't for us." The older one said as he pushed his friend away from me.

"The girl is still here, so Herrick probably went to go take a piss. If they came she wouldn't be here. All is well father. I am sure of it." The younger man said, I remembered him as the one who knocked me out after I bit him.

"We need to keep moving," the older man said.

"We can't leave Herrick behind." The son of the older man protested.

"We are leaving, get her up!" He yelled before shoving the cover back over my head despite my protests and poor attempts to push him away.

As soon as I was lifted off the ground I was dropped back down with a thud. I groaned trying to roll over and pull the sack from my head. When I could see again everything unfolded quickly and I was afraid to watch, but found I couldn't look away. The warrior who was hiding next to Halfdan took on the son and another, while Halfdan took on the father and a warrior who looked like a wild animal with his face cut and scarred in some places. The fight was difficult to watch as each man drew blood from their opponent.

I flinched when Halfdan struck the beast like man, his axe slicing through his neck, knocking his head clean from his shoulders. I covered my mouth with my bound hands to stop from screaming as the head rolled and stopped at my feet. A knife was thrown my way and landed next to the head, "make yourself of use," Halfdan said as he continued fighting the other warrior.

I grabbed at the knife with my feet until I got a good grasp on it. I used my feet to hold it in place while I slid the rope binding my hands together along the blade very carefully so I wouldn't cut myself. It took a moment for it to be cut free, but when my hands were loose and I had full use of them I grabbed the knife and started to cut the bindings around my legs and feet. It was harder though, there were four different pieces of rope in total, and they were slightly tougher to cut as well.

 _Ahhhh,_ I looked up when I heard a scream, it was the warrior that came with Halfdan. The son had managed to stab him in the back with a dagger of sorts. He fell to his knees and looked at me. "Run," he gurgled as blood started coming out his mouth. The need to run kicked in and I started cutting the rope harder and faster until it snapped and I was free. I scrambled to my feet so fast that I slipped on a sheet of ice and I had to grab hold of the tree to stop me from falling flat on my back.

The son grabbed me then and turned me over to face him, "kill her son!" The father yelled right as I glanced up to see a small blood-covered axe being raised. My eyes widened in fear, as I pushed him to get him away. I spotted the knife next to my face and nicked myself as I reached over to grab it.

I plunged the knife into his stomach, blood ran from his body, coating the knife, my hands and clothes. I felt myself going pale and felt faint as I watched the axe drop from his hands, his skin go sickly pale, and the life drain from his eyes. He collapsed to the side, the knife was still gripped firmly in my hands and it slid out of his body. I felt myself starting to panic as I struggled to get my leg out from under him.

When I finally found my footing I looked around at the chaotic mass of bodies before looking down at the one I killed as I started to breakdown. "PRINCESS!" I jumped and looked back in Halfdan's direction to see another warrior I had not seen at all coming towards me. His face was angry as he trudged in my direction. My instincts took over and without thinking I reached out. But instead of pushing him away, I stabbed him in the chest.

His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to get the knife out of his chest before falling dead at my feet. My own eyes widened before hearing a loud groan and the sound of something snapping. I looked up to see Halfdan standing over the father, the man's skull crushed and blood covering Halfdan's boots. The gruesome scene was enough to send me over the edge as I fell forward, emptying the contents of my stomach onto the icy road.

"We need to leave. Others could be coming," Halfdan said as he collected his weapons and came over to me to help me stand. "You need to get up, we can't stay here, it's too dangerous and I am-" Halfdan fell to the ground before he could finish what he was saying.


	22. PART 2: Chapter 12

"We need to leave. Others could be coming," Halfdan said as he came over to me to help me stand. "You need to get up, we can't stay here, it's too dangerous, and I am-" Halfdan fell to the ground before he could finish what he was saying.

I was frozen in place, huddled near the pool of my vomit until Halfdan fell to the road unconscious. Shaking and scared I knelt next to him and gave him a small shake. "Halfdan," I murmured softly. "What is wrong? Please wake up," I sobbed. But there was nothing, no movement at all. I bent down and placed an ear to his chest; I could still hear his heart beating, so that was a relief.

His hand was clutched tight to his chest under his cloak. I moved his hand and pushed the garment aside to find a wound that was oozing blood. He had been stabbed! "No, Halfdan, you need to wake up! Please wake up!" I sobbed and shook him a little more until he stirred.

"Cabin… walk… that way…" He muttered, pointing in a direction through the trees. "Help… come…" He added through a sluggish groan before looking at me briefly.

"We need to go to a cabin, that way," I said pointing the same way he had been. "And help will come?" I asked, trying to comprehend in full what it was he was telling me.

"Yes, princess."

I got up, grabbing the knife lying beside Halfdan, and grabbed his axe that was next to the father, gagging and nearly throwing up again at the sight of the dead man, before going back to Halfdan and kneeling next to him. "I cannot carry you, I need your help," I said to him, as I tried to pull him up. He groaned again, taking some of his weight so I could help him up. "How are we going to see?"

"We won't, so you need to be careful," he grunted, regaining some of his consciousness.

It was freezing cold, and a light snow started falling between the tree tops. I wanted the fur coat and gloves Harald gifted me, they were much warmer compared to what I was wearing. Only now, my clothes were soaked with blood, and the thought made me feel sick again. I sighed and tried to pick up the pace, but it was difficult as I was carrying most of Halfdan's weight as well.

I hated this man but told myself the only reason I was helping him was that he was Harald's brother – and I care about Harald. And for whatever reason, he and his friend had been trying to rescue me. But why? Was Harald hurt? Is that why he didn't come for me himself? And why would he send his evil younger brother instead? Oh, I hope Harald is well.

"Wait! Your friend, we left him." I exclaimed, stopping mid-stride. "We need to help him."

"You can't help the dead, keep walking. We need shelter and still have a fair distance to go." Halfdan replied, urging me forward again.

...

We finally arrived at the cabin, frozen and in pain, it was well hidden among the trees. I wouldn't have noticed it had it not been from the small light from the moon and Halfdan's directions.

I pushed the door open and was greeted with darkness, shadows of furniture were visible and in the centre was a hearth. At least there would be a fire if there was dry wood. "I can't see a place to sit you down," I huffed out breathlessly.

"There is a long bench to the right," Halfdan replied as breathless as I was.

I followed his instructions, and soon enough my toes came in contact with a seat. My toes were so frozen that it stung a little before going numb again. "We need a fire, is there any wood or anything to light one?" I asked, my teeth chattering and legs shaking from the shivers that racked my body.

"There should already be wood in the hearth," he answered with a groan as he readjusted himself on the bench. I nodded and mumbled a weak 'yes,' not able to form any other coherent words. I needed to light a fire if we were going to make it through the night.

"Do you even know what you are doing, princess?" Halfdan asked sarcastically as he held his side.

It was true, I was struggling to light the fire, but I was doing everything Esther taught me. It would work, I could do this, and I wouldn't allow Halfdan to mock me. I ignored him because telling him to shut his mouth was not worth the argument to that would likely follow. I managed to get the fire going and was watching it closely to make sure it stayed alight.

I stood away from the fire to get a better look around the cabin that would be a home for at least the next 12 hours. There was a single hearth in the centre, one table, two benches for sitting with a few trunks and cupboards lining the walls, and fishing equipment above the rafters on the ceiling. It was very simple, but comfortable, at least until saw the back of the room. There was a bed big enough for two, covered in thick furs. I already knew I would likely be sleeping on the floor for I couldn't imagine Halfdan surrendering the bed, and I was _not_ sharing!

I looked at Halfdan, and he didn't look well at all. Through the low glow of the flames, I could see he was very pale as he grimaced in pain. I walked over to him and moved his hand from where it was clutched to his stomach. I was greeted with the sight of a gnarly wound that was still oozing blood. "How did this happen?" He looked at me as if to say, 'you seriously don't know.' I rolled my eyes and clarified, "what weapon did this?"

"Knife. I'll be alright," he replied, his voice was raspier every time he spoke.

I shook my head, "You're an idiot. You're clearly not 'alright.' The wound is deep." I was getting upset, and from the way Halfdan stared at me, he could see it too. "Why were you even there? You should have just left me." I walked away from him and rifled through the cupboard to find something to clean his wounds with.

"Why would you say that?" Halfdan asked in confusion. I shook my head and continued my search. "What is wrong with you? You're acting stupid." He added before standing and taking a seat by the fire.

"It does not matter, nothing matters anymore," I replied, finally finding clean cloth and a large pot to put over the fire. Melting snow was going to be our only source of water at this stage, and I wasted no time in gathering snow.

I went back outside into the freezing air and filled the pot with snow before coming in and hanging it on a stand to sit over the fire. "When the snow melts I'll clean your wound. Are there any others?" I asked, standing up again and looking down at him.

He shook his head to say 'no.' I was expected words to follow, but there was nothing, no reply at all. He had a strange look on his face; a look I had never seen on Halfdan before. It was unnerving.

…

 _HALFDAN…_

Watching her, listening to her speech and erratic breathing, the way she was fidgeting and pacing the room, slamming cupboard doors – something was definitely wrong. I have never seen her so rattled. Even after everything I did, she was never this distressed. Maybe it was being here with me is the reason why she's spiralling out of control.

I wasn't going to harm her. I promised my brother I would bring her back safely, I promised him I would protect her and keep her alive for him. What he saw in her, I didn't know and likely never would, but she made him happy. And that in return made me happy – if only a little. She was still a Christian, and that alone was reason enough to take her and end her life when I was finished with her, but I wouldn't, not for my brother's sake and sanity.

 _What did he see in the scrawny wench though!_

She was much too young and far too pretty. Definitely not made for life here in the North, but doing surprisingly well, enough to make me doubt my thoughts that she was of no use other than to cook, clean and warm a bed. My brother saw something in her though, and would likely see more if he knew who she really was. _Princess Abril. A stupid name,_ I thought to myself. She and Essa should be more careful when they spoke. They are very careful now though; I hadn't been able to find anything else out since the princess slapped me in my own home.

I almost felt guilty for hurting Essa. She has actually been good to me for a long time, so I don't know why I did it. I asked her about the princess, and she laughed, said she didn't know what I was talking about. Even after I told her everything I knew, she still laughed and said I had it all wrong. _It was just a silly nickname,_ were her words. I lost my temper for treating me like a fool and hit her harder than I have hit any woman. I thought I broke her jaw. It was wrong, I knew this, but she wouldn't be honest.

And Abril, she was so pissy and _annoying_ when she came to see me, kicking out my slaves, and ordering both them and I around like she had the right angered me. I needed to knock her down a few steps, but I didn't, and let her leave after having the last say. _Filthy swine,_ that may have stung a little, but not enough for me to chase her down.

She was strange and perhaps a little mad, but nonetheless, something was intriguing and mysterious about her. I knew that much, and I pondered more on what Harald saw. He has kept everyone away from her since first seeing her on the boat with those Scottish mongrels, demanded that no one touch or harm her in any way, shape or form. She was held high from the start, and she didn't even know it. She still doesn't!

"Stop pacing," I snapped at her, her pacing was making me dizzy. I received no reply, no smart retort or even a glance. There was something wrong with her. She was infuriating, and really beginning to try my patience. _Leave her, just let her be,_ I kept telling myself. She would come around and call me a filthy swine when she was ready.

She snapped back to attention when the water started to boil. She hurried over and pulled it the pot away from the fire. "You'll need to lift your shirt so I can clean your wound. Or just take it off. It will need to dry out anyway." She told me, her tone dull and sad.

I nodded and pulled the shirt over my head. I observed her, noticing how small and precise her movements were, dabbing the cloth in and out of the water so she wouldn't burn herself and being surprisingly gentle in wiping the blood away. She then cleaned the wound, delicately and accurately. It stung, but I didn't flinch. Maybe she was in shock? She wasn't the only one, I watched her kill those two men, what if she pulled a knife on me?

The fact that she had to kill two people tonight and had clearly never killed before must have shaken her. So much so that she hadn't said Harald's name once, I thought that would have been the first question coming from her. _Where is he? Is he hurt?_ And every other question to come! I didn't doubt she cared for him, but I think she had so many thoughts running through her head right now that maybe Harald wasn't the most pressing issue. She would ask when she was ready.

When she was done, I pointed her in the direction of where clean clothes and linen were kept – this cabin was used for hunting and occasionally served as a hideaway. It was always stocked with clothing, weapons, furs and dried food. She pulled the trunk from under the bed and grabbed a clean shirt and thick fur. She dropped both items at my feet and went to sit on the opposite side of the fire in complete silence. Being in this cabin with her was going to be the longest few days of my life.

The sleeping arrangements were going to be a problem. I would share the bed, but I already knew she wouldn't, and there is no way I was sleeping on the floor.

"There is some dried food in that cabinet. Grab me some and help yourself." I told her, hoping it would bring some life back into her usually energetic body.

She walked over and pulled out a few items, handing all of them to me and taking nothing for herself. "You need to eat."

"I am not hungry!" She screamed as she stood. "Just leave me alone, everyone should have just left me alone from the beginning because I didn't ask for this, or anything else for that matter." I sat back in silence and let her go. I realised she needed to release a lot of pent-up anger and frustration that had apparently been simmering for a long time.

Silence became our friend for the rest of the night. I couldn't get her to eat or drink anything and gave up when she grabbed a thick fur and made a bed on the floor so climbed into the bed after that. Lying awake, I told myself everything would be better in the morning, and she would start acting normal again. I hoped my brother arrived soon, if anyone knew what to do with her, it was he or Essa.

I worried when she still hadn't asked about my brother. I knew she cared; I had been watching them closely since he first took her out on the water in that stupid tiny boat of his for a fishing expedition. She was petrified that day, but she did find trust in him when she saw that he wouldn't hurt her. Even despite everything I did to keep them separated, I couldn't deny what my brother was feeling towards her was genuine. He cared for her from the start.

Princess Ellisif was a problem, more so than Abril. She didn't care about my brother in any way. She didn't want the marriage, and I fear it would end badly if she and Harald did wed. There was something about her that makes me question everything she does. She didn't deserve my brother and Vestfold would gain nothing from the marriage. For him to be King of all Norway, he would have to overthrow her father. Harald would do it to get his bride, but she would hate him for it. Bragging about Abril to Ellisif was all too easy, and paying others to do the same had been a perfect plan. It worked, and Ellisif did nothing but doubt everything the entire time.

I looked at Abril when I heard a few sniffles by the corner and rolled my eyes. One thing that annoys me about her is how much she cries! She's too soft and delicate, crying over the most pathetic of things all the time. Even that night she was attacked on the docks, she cried after I left her there. Perhaps she expected a hug or an 'are you alright?' I don't know what she wants. I saved her from being raped that night and got no thanks at all. I saved her tonight from her kidnappers and still nothing.

If anyone should be angry and upset about what transpired, it should be me.


	23. PART 2: Chapter 13

ABRIL…

The next morning I was so sore, tired and drained of energy that I had to fight with my conscious and aching body to sit up on my bed of furs. I eventually sat up and found myself looking towards the windows and saw small rays of light peeking through the cracks. It was not the bright light from the sun that I was hoping to see, but at least it was daylight, and I would be able to see. I turned and saw Halfdan was still asleep in the bed. He looked a little pale; he must have lost a lot of blood, but I knew he would recover because he was strong.

I turned towards the fire after noticing how chilly the room felt. Looking at it, I saw there wasn't much left in the hearth aside from some dimly lit coals. If I didn't feed the fire soon it would go out, and I would need to start from scratch; something I neither of us needed right now.

I looked around, hoping to find a wood pile next to the hearth, but was soon disappointed when I saw nothing of the sort. I didn't know how to chop wood, and there was no way Halfdan could in his current state. I walked over to the window and pushed open the wooden shutters. Greeted with a violent gust of icy wind, I closed it again. I didn't want to wake Halfdan when he needed to be as well rested as possible. It would please Harald to see that his brother was well looked after when he was injured.

I pulled on my shoes and cloak before grabbing the fur I used to cover myself last night. I threw it over Halfdan before walking to the door and opening it quickly and closing it behind me without letting too much cold air in. The snow was thick and squishy, my feet sinking in with every step I took. Although it had stopped snowing, there was still a horrible wind that chilled me to the bone.

I looked around, getting a proper view of my surroundings. It was eerie. The cabin was hidden behind a small opening in the thick trees. I wasn't sure where our exact location was, or how far we were from Vestfold. The attack was very hazy, one minute everyone was going about their business like any other day, and then the next, the village descended into complete chaos, and I was hiding under my bed. I was found by warriors I had never seen before, and during my fight to escape I was knocked out cold, and found myself waking up on the side of the road. Where were they taking me? Was it part of a plot? Who would attack Vestfold and why?

So many unanswered questions. I didn't want to talk to Halfdan about this; or anything else for that matter, and I was sure he didn't want me bothering him with my questions anyway, but I needed answers. I suppose we will both have to get passed our hatred for one another until I found out what happened and we were rescued – or were we expected to make our own way back to Vestfold?

In the meantime, I will provide the best care possible for Halfdan in hope of him being civil to me and giving me with the answers I wanted to know. One concern plagued my mind all night was Harald; was he well? I pushed Harald to the back of my mind once again, refusing to think of him until I had the fire started and a meal prepared for Halfdan and I.

I walked a little further and looked around for any wood that would be easy to carry inside, but there was nothing, and the cold was making me more frustrated by the second. I huffed and walked around the other side of the cabin to see a small shed. It looked like it was used for smoking meat, which would explain the meat inside the cabin. I walked over and kicked the snow away from where it was blocking the bottom of the door so I could open it, my fingers stinging as I went. I was starting to doubt myself, unsure if I could go on. _When did I become so weak and pathetic?_ I wondered.

Pulling the open the door I was relieved and happy at the sight before me. Chopped wood lined the back wall from floor to ceiling. It would be more than enough to keep us going for a few days. I almost cried tears of joy as I took my cloak off and used it as a sack to carry the wood. I hoped I wouldn't ruin one of the many beautiful gifts Harald has given me, I wasn't sure if I would receive any more gifts as my position seemed so fragile right now.

Once back inside the cabin, I quietly put the cloak full of wood on the floor, careful not to make too much noise and wake the beast. I spent a minute trying to warm my hands before giving up and starting to feed the fire to get it blazing again. It was much harder to get it going than last night, but I managed, and soon it was crackling away, the place warming and my body thawing out.

I sighed in relief before going to the cupboards and pulling out any food or drink I could find. There wasn't much: dried meat, wheat to make bread, and beans; lots and lots of beans. I groaned, I hated beans. Harald said I wouldn't have to eat beans ever again when I first moved into the room he gave me. I looked around the space and started to think. The food here would be enough to keep us going for a few days, but what were all the traps and fishing nets on the ceiling for? There had to be a way of catching fish or a rabbit for a hot stew.

"What are you looking at princess?" I jumped and shrieked at the sound of Halfdan's voice.

Turning to glare at him I replied, "nothing, just wondering about those traps and the possibility of catching fish or maybe a rabbit."

He raised his eyebrows, "you, hunting and fishing? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut your face if you're not going to help me," I groaned out.

"I am not teasing you. I am surprised… and maybe a little turned on."

My eyes widened, "That's disgusting, and highly inappropriate," I replied completely shocked and feeling a little sick. What he said didn't necessarily make me uncomfortable, but it annoyed me. Advances from him or anyone else was the very last thing on my mind right now.

He laughed, before groaning and curling into a ball of pain, "Ah, I was just playing with you. Not my kind of woman anyway; I like my women strong, smarter and a little older."

I was about to retort by saying I was strong and smart, but I knew that was what he wanted. He was laughing at me, trying to make a joke. I wasn't in the mood, but it did make me relax just a little. I smiled, "you need food if you're going to heal. If I can catch fish or a rabbit, it will make you stronger."

He stared at me, a confused and inquisitive look plastered his face as he mulled over something in his head. I turned away and continued to look at the nets on the ceiling, wondering if it was possible for me to fish, while I waited for Halfdan to answer. I turned back to him to find him still staring at me, "what are you looking at?" I snapped at him.

He shook his head and sat up, "nothing princess. The water is about a mile from here, but I don't recommend the trip in this weather. Rabbits will be hiding their burrows so we should eat what we have here and wait for my brother."

I almost jumped at the mention of Harald and walked over to Halfdan, "where is he? Is he well? What about Esther? Why isn't he here?" I bombarded Halfdan with questions, the exact thing that I said I wouldn't do and the look on his face told me he wasn't expecting it either.

"Whoa, slow down, please. My head is pounding." Halfdan said as he started to get out of the bed and walk towards the fire to warm his hands near the flames. I thought it strange, why get out of a warm bed to stand in front of the fire? I should think the bed would be warmer. I sat down on the bed and awaited Halfdan's response.

"Harald is fine, he isn't hurt, if that's what you're worried about. And Essa is fine as well, she got hit hard, but she was awake and walking when I left to come after you." Halfdan replied.

I waited for what felt like an eternity before asking something I had been dreading, "if Harald isn't hurt, where is he?" I asked.

Halfdan looked at me, his gaze downcast and turned back to the fire. "He and a small army travelled in the direction of Princess Ellisif's home. He thought it necessary to make sure they were safe and well and sent me to bring you back to Vestfold."

I was silent and stared into the flames as I listened to Halfdan, and I remained silent for a few minutes after as I let his words play over and over in my mind before Halfdan's voice brought me back to the present.

"Princess? Hello, princess? Abril? Can you hear me?"

I snapped back to attention and stood, "yes, I am quite alright. I think we will need more wood, I'll be back in a few minutes." I replied as I quickly swiped up my cloak and went outside before Halfdan could say anything more. I pulled open the door to the smokehouse again and started to bundle wood into my cloak.

I didn't realise tears were streaming down my face until I started choking on my sobs as I tried to breathe. I fell back, hitting the wall behind me and sat with my knees drawn to my chest with my head in my hands as I let tears fall freely. I didn't know why I was crying. It was not like Harald and I would ever amount to anything, I knew this from the start, and Esther told me this as well. But I still let myself get so attached that I was crying over him and torn about losing him when he married Ellisif.

 _Never again!_ I told myself. _Never, ever, again!_

I got up from the floor and added more wood to my bundle before hiking it over my shoulder and making my way back to the cabin. When I entered, Halfdan was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "You were gone for a while, thought I was going to have to send out a search party," he said as he looked at me.

"Very amusing. The wood is heavy, so it took me a while to carry it back," I retorted, hoping it would deter him from noticing my dishevelled appearance. If he did, he didn't say anything, and I was grateful for it; he wouldn't understand anyway.

* * *

"You… you have skills princess," Halfdan said through bites of porridge and crushed nuts. I smirked at what he said but didn't say anything in reply. "This is one of the best bowls of oatmeal I have ever had, it's really good."

I had to laugh at that part, "yeah, sure." I hated porridge, and have for a long time. Remembering that winter brought back memories I had buried for a long time, and I wanted to keep them that way.

"You've got that distant look on your face again, what's wrong?" Halfdan asked.

I almost dropped my bowl, did he just ask me what was wrong? Were my ears playing tricks on me? I stared at him, thinking I had heard him wrong, but then he repeated the question, and I knew he was genuine, no mockery laced his voice.

"What?" He snapped.

I shook my head, blinking owlishly. "Nothing, I am just… surprised."

"Why?" He snapped again.

"Because you asked me what was wrong. You've made it very clear that you don't like me so I'm surprised you genuinely want to know what's wrong."

He nodded, "That's fair." He wolfed down another three spoonfuls of porridge before speaking again, "so what's wrong?"

"Why are you asking?"

He shrugged, "nothing else to do, we're snowed in for at least another day. So why not talk? I might actually not hate you as much, or want you dead by the end of this." He replied nonchalantly as if what he said was part of a daily conversation and he hadn't practically threatened me. Then again, I suppose for him, it was part of his normal conversation.

"Porridge, I hate it." He looked at me like I was stupid, so I decided to continue. "In my twelth winter food had been scarce for everyone, my family included. We had porridge for breakfast every day for four months. At first, I enjoyed it because we didn't eat a lot of it in my home. But after three weeks, it made me feel sick. There was nothing wrong with the porridge, I just wanted to eat something else. After about two more weeks, just the thought of porridge would make me gag. By the winter ended, I couldn't look, smell or even think about porridge before vomiting."

Halfdan nodded, like he where I was coming from. "You're eating it now, why the change of heart?"

"Eating porridge now is difficult, but for the first few weeks of living here, that was all I had to eat. You'll eat just about anything when you're slowly starving to death." I replied quietly in an utterly miserable and depressing tone that I didn't know I possessed. I have always tried to never feel sorry for myself. Though admittedly, I wasn't very good at it.

Halfdan nodded, "you wouldn't have starved. Harald was watching you since we first dragged you onto our ship." He laughed, "he sent out word the moment we docked that you were not to be touched. Anyone who did would pay with their life and the life of their family." I didn't get a chance to respond before Halfdan was talking again. "Your first week in Vestfold, he thought you would die. He was told not to intervene if he had no intention of taking you to bed." He laughed again.

I was so confused now, there was obviously much I didn't know.

"He came to me on your fourth night here. Walked into my home, without knocking, disturbing the pleasures of a great fuck with a beautiful woman and paced the room. 'She is going to get herself killed. She is too delicate and fragile to be doing forced labour. I should take her into my home.' I reminded him that you were a slave and that was your job, amongst other things, now. He got rather pissed and walked out after that." Halfdan laughed at the memory and took a swig from a wine skin. _Where the hell did he get that?_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it the truth? And if so, _why_ was he telling me? It was like my whole world turned upside down and everything that once made sense was now non-existent. Well, whatever he was trying to do, it wouldn't work.

I was about to ask why he was telling me all this when he spoke again, "so what happened to you?"

I looked at him confused, "in reference to what?"

"Why were you on a ship with a bunch of Scots?"

That was the question I had been dreading for since Halfdan learned who I was. It surprised me that he didn't already know, especially with all the other conversations Esther and I had that he's listened to. Or maybe he did know, and he was testing me… no, he didn't know because the conversation Esther I had about that was when he was away from Vestfold and we were behind closed doors. So why did he want to know?

"Why are you asking?" I enquired.

"I am curious, my brother is too."

My eyes widened, "what have you told him?"

"Nothing. Harald doesn't know anything," Halfdan replied sternly. "When we searched the ship and found the items in your trunk, we were curious. But you didn't speak for months so we had no way of determining your identity or knowing much else about you. We still don't know anything about you."

I scoffed and almost slammed my bowl down, "my belongings, everything I owned – or what I was allowed to keep – was on that vessel. I watched as my trunk was raided and taken aboard your ship. I listened to the sounds of fighting, screaming and dead men hitting the boat deck. I watched, as the head of the person in charge of my voyage and protection was kicked around like a ball. I endured things I never thought I would on that boat and every day since. I don't know how you can sit here, call me 'princess' and know nothing more than that. All the answers you and Harald seek, are amongst my belongings."

"We went through your chest, there were many fine items: clothing, shoes, jewels, grooming items, and some letters and other papers that haven't yet been deciphered." I stared at him. Halfdan wasn't stupid, he would soon understand what I was trying to tell him. "The papers. Those are important." He finally clicked.

I nodded.

"What do they say?" Halfdan asked, suddenly more curious than ever.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Those were letters exchanged between my father and my future husband, I suppose the other documents are the marriage contract and settlement for me."

"What do you mean settlement?" Halfdan asked confused. This part was confusing for me as well because I wasn't told much about anything once I returned from Ragnar's camp. Even Dougal didn't know what the documents contained.

"I won't tell you everything for I have no reason too, but I will tell you the jist," I paused for a moment to take a few deeps breaths and a drink of wine before continuing. "I am a Princess, that is correct. My name is Abril, and my father is King Aella of Northumbria. I was betrothed to marry Prince Aethelwulf, the future king of Wessex, another kingdom in England. But an incident occurred, and shame was brought upon myself and my family through rumours and speculation. As a result, the marriage contract was cancelled. Shortly thereafter, my father needed to send me away as soon as possible in order to restore what peace and structure had been lost."

I took another drink and few mouthful of oatmeal before continuing.

"A new contract was made. Essentially it said that upon the agreement of marriage I would travel to my husband in Scotland, I would lose my title and rank in England and never welcome to return." I paused so I could gauge his reaction to everything I was telling him. He remained silent and waited for me to continue. "The marriage was merely a tool to make me disappear."

It was close to an hour before Halfdan said anything, I've never seen him so lost in thought. It was unsettling enough to make me feel a little worried. From the time it took me to finish telling him what he wanted to know, I managed to clean our bowls, add wood to the fire, get more from outside and take my stockings off so they would dry.

I was curled up in a ball near the fire when he finally spoke, "you're literally worth nothing."

I looked up at him and laughed, "I am worth nothing, correct. I am of no use to anyone at all." I continued to laugh like a madwoman, but not because I found it amusing. "I am about as good as a bed slave, as you have so bluntly told me."

"You are better than a bed slave and that is something you will never be. Harald would never have it. Even in his death, I could guarantee you would be well looked after."

"What does that mean?" I asked. This conversation was getting more confusing as it progressed. It was also mentally draining, I couldn't wait to change topics, or not talk at all.

"Harald made me swear that if anything were to happen to him, I would ensure your safety. Whether it be at my hands or someone else's, you will be looked after because my brother has ordered it."

"And Ellisif?"

"Being the wife of a king means she is protected. But you being Saxon and a Christian - the worst kind of outsider, means that Harald needs to be careful. It is obvious he cares for you, many see it too. That isn't a bad thing as long as his people still come before you."

I could almost cry right now. No one has ever gone to this extent to protect me or ensure my security, not even my own parents. And Harald, a Norseman who doesn't know me or anything about me, not even my own name, will protect me and ensure my safety even after his passing. I knew Halfdan didn't like me, and that was fine because I didn't like him either, but he has sworn by his brother to protect me if anything was to happen.

I was grateful, and couldn't even say so.

"I care for him very much," I blurted out without thinking.

"You do, it is very evident. And he cares for you too."


	24. PART 2: Chapter 14

_The next morning..._

"So what's your problem?" I asked, trying to be blunt and to the point, but I fear it may have come out rude.

Halfdan looked at me confused, "what do you mean?"

I shrugged, "why do you hate me so much?" I asked, looking down at the ground. I wasn't sure I wanted to see the look on his face right now. I'm ashamed to admit that rejection had always been a deep-seated fear of mine.

"Who says I hate you?"

I stared at him with little amusement, "I think you and I both know how obvious it is that you hate me and everything about me?"

"I don't hate you, I just wish we never came upon that Scottish vessel. My brother wishes it too sometimes." Halfdan's response shook me, especially when he said Harald wished for the same thing. "Oh don't look sad, it isn't supposed to be an insult."

"No, don't apologise. I think I know what you mean," I replied with a hopeful smile that I wasn't mistaken.

"Then enlighten me."

I shot him a knowing look before turning back to the flames, "you said Harald would have never let me starve and worried I would get myself killed. He wishes he never came upon me because then I would not be subject to such a hard life."

Halfdan nodded, "very good, Princess. You are smarter than you seem." I was shocked. A compliment from Halfdan was rare, if not unheard of. "Shut your face, I know exactly what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it. I don't like you, but I don't hate you."

I nodded, not saying anything more on the matter, and instead changed the subject to the first thing that came to mind. "So tell me something about you?"

Halfdan scoffed and gave me a look, "careful, Princess."

"Why? I am just making conversation, we need to pass the time somehow."

"Because you might not like what you hear."

"Listen, I don't like you, but I don't hate you either, so let's see if you can make me hate you. We can turn it into a game." I shrugged and gave him a smile that I hoped would convince him to continue.

He sighed, "fine." Halfdan stood from where he sat on the other side of the fire and walked to a trunk. He opened it and dug around before pulling out two wine skins.

My eyes widened before I started laughing, "that hard huh? You need to drink to make telling a story easier."

"No. You need to drink so what I am about to tell you doesn't come as too much of a shock for you," Halfdan replied before taking a long drink from one before handing it to me. "Come on, drink up." Halfdan pressed the matter and I sighed. He has peeked my curiosity and I wanted to know anything this angry and mysterious man would tell share with me.

After gulping down three mouthfuls, I fastened the cork and handed the wineskin to Halfdan, but he shook his head and waved his hand, indicating for me to keep it. I watched his retreating back as he returned to the other side of the fire and sat down.

I stared at him, watching the emotions play across his face for a few minutes. He was lost in thought, and whatever he was thinking about was upsetting him. I took another drink, and then another, and another until Halfdan looked up. "Careful, that stuff is stronger than what you are used too." Halfdan warned me with a wicked grin.

My eyes widened as I put the cork back on the wineskin and set it on the floor next to me. "I'll put some more wood in the fire," I told him as I got up. Maybe he would begin his story if I wasn't staring at him.

"About ten years ago now, I had barely seen twenty winters as Harald had just celebrated his twenty-second summer. We were hunting in the mountains with a large group of twenty or so. It had been a very hard winter and food was scarce.

"We spent two days trying to catch three bucks but they were so too quick. Eventually we caught them and hauled them back to the village. Everyone was pleased at the prospect of meat being served at the feast that night. I was very proud as I had shot down the largest buck."

I smiled.

"Through the excitement and the flurry of people congratulating us and celebrating with us, no one saw an attack coming."

I curled my knees to my chest and hugged them tight.

"Many or our people died that day: men, women, and children, including my mother as she tried to protect my younger sister who was ten at the time. She too perished in this battle."

I nodded.

"There was a girl, a slave. She was eighteen when she was brought to Vestfold two years prior to this attack. I took her to my bed straight away, thinking she was still a maiden. But that had been stripped from her before she arrived. She was beautiful. So beautiful and so fragile and delicate." He chuckled for a second, remembering something. "She had pale blonde hair, it was so wild and curly that she had to keep her hair in braids otherwise it was untameable."

He stopped smiling and turned serious again, "She was scared of me at first, barely spoke, and when she did speak it was quiet and very few words were spoken. But I brought her to my home each night, fed her and made sure she was comfortable and warm before taking her amongst the furs. Each morning, I would kick her out to do her daily chores before the evening ritual would commence all over again."

"I remember hearing her panicked screams and terrified cries over the den of the fighting. I saw her being hauled onto a boat with other women and valuables. I ran after them, but wasn't quick enough before the boat sailed away. I never even stood a chance of catching up to them, the wind was strong that day, and it didn't take long for the sails to catch it."

"After a few weeks, we tracked them down. When we finally caught up to them and defeated them, those who were taken were in poor condition. Some of those taken were sold, but most of them and the girl I was looking for, had died a cold and painful death. I was told by one of the few remaining slaves, that she put up a fight on the ship, and tried to escape. As punishment, they bound her hands and tied a rope from her to the ship. And she was dragged behind the boat until she drowned."

I let a few tears escape my eyes. Listening to this story made my heart shatter into tiny pieces and I realized why he hated me so much. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say.

Halfdan looked at me, "for what?"

"You hate me because I remind you of her."

He stared at me. I felt a shiver rundown my spine as his eyes trailed up and down my body. It wasn't a look of hatred or one of judgement, but of lust. I didn't say anything though; I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Halfdan wouldn't do anything. He cared about his brother too much to hurt me or try to seduce me.

"You are like her in more ways than I can describe. I fear you being here is the Gods way of punishing me for never admitting my love to her and my failure to protect her."

I shook my head, "I very much doubt that."

"The power of the Gods is more powerful then you could ever know. You should never doubt them," Halfdan warned.

I gave him a small smile and stern look, "Halfdan, they are not my Gods to trust and place my faith in. I am not sure I trust and believe in my God anymore," I replied in hopes of not angering him.

He nodded before laughing, "that is the type of thing Siv would have said."

I looked at Halfdan after taking another drink, he was lost in thought again and I knew he was going to say something else.

"When I first saw you, I thought nothing of you, apart from the blonde hair, you and Siv physically had nothing in common. But as the weeks passed, I started seeing more similarities between you and her, personality wise. But it wasn't until Harald started to show interest in you that I started to loathe you." He paused and took a few sips from the wineskin before continuing. "I didn't want him to get attached or try to start something with you because of who you are and who he is as it is highly unlikely it will amount to anything. You won't be the only one hurt, he will too."

I nodded. What Halfdan said made sense. I don't like it because of how much I care for Harald, but I knew it was the truth. I suppose everything Halfdan did was out of a selfish love he has for his brother. There was a method to his madness, but there was still one thing that didn't make sense.

"What about those men that attacked me on the dock the night of Harald and Ellisif's feast?" I asked.

Halfdan shrugged, "what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You had them attack me and then you killed them. It doesn't make sense."

He scoffed, "I didn't order them or anyone else to attack you. I came out of my house to take a piss and saw them about to have their way with you. I saved you that night," he replied angrily.

"What?" I asked in shock. "You didn't have them attack me?"

He shook his head, an incredulous look painted across his face. "No, I didn't. To do something like that on the night a feast is held in honour of his future queen, would be a sign of disrespect. My brother, your lover and our King, would be very angry if I ordered an attack on you."

"He's not my lover," I quickly corrected him.

Halfdan threw his head back, engulfed in laughter. "Come on Princess, don't play innocent. I know my brother very well and he would not be able to resist taking you to bed." He laughed again, only stopping when he saw the blank look on my face.

"It seems you don't know your brother as well as you think you do. He has not has his way with me other than stealing the odd kiss. I am still a maiden," I told him as I straightened my back to sit tall and proud.

He laughed again, "don't be such a proud wench. You'd be interested to know that you are worth more as a maiden."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you could still be sold and with a face and body like yours, many would pay a lot of money. Your virtue is a bonus," Halfdan said crudely. I knew what he was doing.

"Harald won't sell me, you and I both know that. I don't know what will happen to me, but he won't sell me or take me amongst his furs if I tell him no. You and I both know this!" I responded with a smirk. He laughed and shook his head. "See, I am smart. Just not in the same way."

Halfdan gave me a look that was clearly stern, but not intended to be angry, "be careful Princess, one might mistake your kindness for flirting."

"I apologise. I'm not trying to flirt with you or anyone else."

He nodded, "I know, you have a way of attracting a lot of attention though."

I changed the subject, "what about that night you dragged me back to the village kicking and screaming after I tried to escape?"

He laughed, "if I had of been any less rough with you my warriors would have thought me weak. I was lenient with you that evening because if it had of been anyone else, you would have been beaten within an inch of your life, or possibly killed."

My eyes widened, "that was being lenient? I was sore for days, and not to mention the terror I felt when you hunted me down dragged me back and tied me to your brother's bed-"

"I tied you so you wouldn't escape," he defended.

"If I was never going to be taken away, why was I left tied up outside in the first place?" I asked.

He sighed, "Harald didn't know you were among the slaves to be taken away. When he found out, he sent me to release you, but Essa got there first and told you to run."

I didn't understand, "why would she do that if I was coming to be freed anyway?"

He laughed, "the woman cares for you, and would clearly do anything to see you protected. My brother asked that you be brought to him, she misunderstood the intention, and thought she needed to protect you from my brother. But he saw you long before she did and there was never a chance of you escaping him that night, or any time before or after."

I nodded. The conversation had died off and we were silent for some time before I looked across the fire to see Halfdan staring at me. He looked sad and torn in more ways than one. "What is wrong now?" I asked.

"Those men, the ones you killed. Their blood covers your clothing, does it not bother you?" He asked, his face changing into something sinister and curious.

I looked down at the dress I wore. I had forgotten about it, my mind had been preoccupied with other matters and didn't want to think of it until I was able to change. Dried blood coated my dress, and parts of it had soaked through to my skin. The crunching sound of the blade piercing bone echoed in my ears and the life leaving their eyes left me feeling hollow. I had taken the lives of two people!

What would Harald and Esther say? They are sure to hate me for it and think of me as a wicked person, there is no way I can tell them what I have done! But with no way of hiding what I have done, they will see me, and they will hate me. I buried my face in my hands. "I can't go back like this." I sobbed.

"What do you say?" Halfdan replied.

I didn't look up, "I can't go back looking like this. They will hate me."

"Who?"

"Harald, Esther and anyone else who sees me." I stood quickly. "I need to clean my clothing, I can't see them looking like this," I replied as I looked around for something to wash them in. I would have to melt enough snow to fill a pot to scrub the dress clean. "I need a pot."

"No you don't. And no one is going to hate you." Halfdan said angrily. "Sit down and calm yourself woman, you will be praised for what you have done to ensure our survival."

I turned and glared at him in my rising panic, "well that is all well and good, but what about that other warrior? He died out there trying to save my worthless life. I'm sure he has a wife and children waiting for his return, and they will grieve when they find out he didn't make it because I didn't fight back when it mattered most!" I screamed at Halfdan, I screamed louder than ever before in my life.

I was angry at Halfdan and those men who attacked Vestfold; the place that has become my home. A place I have come to love and respect as strange as it sounds. How can killing those men be right? How can there be no punishment for me taking those lives and causing the death of another?

"They deserved to die. You did the right thing and my brother and Esther will tell you the same," Halfdan tried to reason.

"Those men, they deserved to die, but not at my hand. It is not fair."

"It doesn't have to be fair, that is the way the Gods willed it!" Halfdan yelled back.

I flinched at the anger in his booming voice. It made me cower and wish I was stronger. "My brother and Esther will be proud of what you have done. They will praise you and your courage to kill those men in order to save your life and mine!"

He stormed over and pushed me against the wall of the cabin, knocking the breath from my lungs and leaving me stunned, frozen against the wall. "You think we travelled this far in the freezing cold, injured along the way and one of us being killed only to have you cry in the corner in a fit of self-loathing? You're pathetic!" He drew his knife and held it to my throat making me gasp. "I should kill you right now if you think yourself to be so worthless of my brother's affections and the death of a warrior who fought so you could live."

It took everything in me not to start crying and beg him to let me go. But I didn't give in. I kicked out and managed to land a hit in between Halfdan's legs. His eyes bulged before dropping the knife and releasing me before collapsing on the floor in a ball of agony as he cupped his manhood.

I stood there, wild-eyed as fear of what Halfdan would do when he recovered sunk in. Things were going so well between us too – why did I have to ruin everything! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You bitch. That fucking hurts." Halfdan ground out in a breathless voice as he tried to stop coughing. "I wanted you to fight back, but not to that extent, wench."

"Fuck you, I'm not a wench! I was going to offer my help, but because you're such a selfish bastard you can fix yourself!" I yelled at him before straightening myself up and storming towards the door.

I flung it open in time to see the one person I had longed to see in days. Standing before me was Harald and a band of warriors on horseback. Tears of joy stung my eyes at the sight.

* * *

… _KATTEGAT…_

"How long will you be gone for?" Lagertha asked as her husband mounted his horse.

Ragnar ignored her at first, his mind busy with other thoughts and ideas. He looked down at her and his daughter, Gyda. "Depending on the weather and the trading, we should be back in the month," he replied, giving both his girls one last smile before riding off to catch up to his other companions.

The journey was going to be a lot slower Hedeby with the slaves in tow that were to be sold to the Arabs. They had been fortunate on their raid to the East before the cold had arrived, bringing back more than just gold and silver. The many beautiful women and young men they spared death were taken and now going to be sold as slaves in Hedeby.

"Lagertha, she loves you," Rollo said quietly as they rode.

Ragnar smirked, "I know, and I love her. But it is not her who will give me the many sons the Seer prophesised."

Rollo shook his head, feeling angry and jealous that his younger brother would throw away the woman he wanted so many years ago. He would have fought to have her then and would fight now if she would have him. Something Rollo knew would never happen.

"You need to forget her," Rollo said to his brother.

Ragnar shook his head, "I can't forget her, and when summer comes I will have her again when we sail west. She will be older and ready to give me what I need."

Rollo laughed, "she will be married by then, and will not want you."

Ragnar shrugged, "then I will just have to take her and make her want me."

"You cannot force a woman you want to carry your sons," Torstein said with a laugh.

"True, but I will take her and she will learn to love me for she will have no other choice."

"What if she comes to Kattegat and falls in love with another?" Torstein asked.

"She won't, you all saw the way she desired me, she wanted this before I demanded her to come with me to my camp."

"But you gave her to option of coming with you or staying at her home, and she chose her home," Torstein replied.

"And what about Lagertha?" Rollo asked.

"She will understand. Many men now and before me have more than one wife," Ragnar reasoned.

"And what about Bjorn and Gyda, do you think they will be okay with this?" Torstein asked.

Ragnar shook his head, "no one will be all right with this, but everyone will learn to accept it and live with it because I am Earl and it is what I want."

"She will be hated, and many will want her dead because of her Christian heart," Floki seethed. Everyone knew of his hatred towards Christians.

"She _will_ accept her new life and prey to our Gods," Ragnar declared. "You will all see just how strong she is."


	25. PART 2: Chapter 15

I stood frozen in the doorway as they approached. I could see Harald in the middle of the party. There was no mistaking him, he sat tall and proud on his horse. The smile on his face as he came closer became more obvious, he seemed relieved and happy, but there was nervousness behind his eyes as well.

"What are you doing? Close the fucking door!" Halfdan belted out in a raspy voice, he was still very much in pain. I wanted to feel guilty for hurting him, but he never apologized for any harm he has caused me. I suppose we're even now as we have both saved each other's lives recently.

"He's here," I whispered, not drawing my eyes away from Harald.

"What?" Halfdan asked as he hobbled to the door.

I didn't reply. I waited for him to see what I was looking at. When I heard him let out a deep sigh of relief, I knew I wasn't hallucinating and we were being rescued. Halfdan was relieved knowing that he was going home, his wounds would be treated and everything would be fine. I was going home with a weight on my shoulders that I have never felt before.

My conversations with Halfdan has brought forth a lot of memories, both good and bad. I had forgotten about killing those men and the seeing severed limbs littered across the road. But now that Halfdan mentioned the dried blood down on the front of my dress, it is all I can think about. The memories of the sight and sounds of the slaughter made me want to take the easy way out and runaway. I don't want to face it. I just want to forget it ever happened.

As for Halfdan himself, what has been revealed in our time alone has made me see him differently. I understand why he is always so angry and determined to hurt me. I had to praise his honesty and courage in sharing the story about his lost lover and the pain I bring him because of it. But what else did that mean? Would he go back to being cruel? Would he tell Harald who I was?

I don't want Harald to know my identity, but at the same time I do. I hoped if I told him who I was and what happened he would understand and maybe appreciate me more for it. But at the same time I feared that he would use that knowledge to abuse my power or the lack there of. If he wanted to sale west to England, would he try to use me as leverage in gaining power, silver or land over there? I hoped he wouldn't, it would be pointless anyway. I knew from previous experience that my family, my parents especially, would gladly sacrifice my life for the safety and security of their own lives. I didn't want to be put into that situation, I didn't want to put Judith in that situation.

Harald and the others climbed down from their horses, they were fast approaching now and the urge to run increased. But I couldn't move, I was frozen in place, my dishevelled appearance and blood splattered dress on full display. I thought I would receive looks of horror, but Harald seemed very relieved.

It felt as if time stopped after that, and I eventually sat down by the fire as the brothers greeted each other. The other warriors who accompanied Harald stood around the fire to warm themselves, each shooting glances at me out the corner of their eye. Some were surprised, some were unnerved, others were annoyed, and one was happy. I sat there quietly, keeping my eyes on the dancing flames. Out the corner of my eye I watched the exchange between Harald and Halfdan; they were both happy to be reunited. Halfdan physically indicated to his groin and both brothers started laughing along with a few of the other warriors in the room. At least it seemed I would not be cursed or punished for hurting the King's brother.

But what about the other injuries Halfdan sustained because of me? I had forgotten the consequences for the lives I had taken, the hate I would receive for indirectly injuring the King's brother, and the indirect cause of death for the other warrior. A shiver ran down my back, I couldn't believe we left him out in the open to suffer a frozen grave.

I jumped when two warm hands were placed on each of my shoulders. Harald was kneeling before me and staring at me intently with a worried expression. I didn't even see him approach, let alone hear him. He must think me silly. I averted my gaze from his cool blue eyes to the bruises and cuts marring his exposed flesh. The thought of him injured tugs at my heart, and I wanted to reach out to him. But I refrained, it would not be right for me to touch him. I turned back to fire as I started to nervously bite the bottom of my lip.

I ignored his touch as his hands cupped my face and started to gently stroke my jawline and cheeks. His hands, although cold, were still warm and comforting to me. It saddened me that I wasn't supposed to be comforted by his touch, for it was reserved for some other woman. As Halfdan said, because of who he was, and who I was, it would never work between us. It made me wonder if the thought of Harald and I being united ever entered his mind. I suppose I would never know.

"My silent beauty, are you well?" Harald asked quietly.

 _Am I well?_ What was Harald expecting me to say?

I nodded, "I'm fine." _Are you alright? Is Esther well?_ Is what I wanted to add, but couldn't find the courage to say the words. With a heavy sigh I realized I was ready to leave because there was no way to escape and of being free.

I would never be free. I would forever be Harald's slave, protected from everyone and never allowed to love or be loved. Was this really what I wanted? Can endure this until the end of my days? I want more.

"Come on, let's go."

Harald's velvety voice interrupted my thoughts again to tell me that we were returning to Vestfold. What would I see when I got there? Would everything be as if there had never been an attack? Or would I see burned buildings and my home still in disarray.

My home, I shuddered at the words. Vestfold would never truly be my home as it would never be a place I could call my own. Harald ruled Vestfold, he ruled over the slaves, which meant that he also ruled over me. I was his property, allowed to live in his town, invited into his home as a guest to keep me from everyone else. I was falling in love with a man I could never have. Esther said Harald wouldn't sell me because I was too precious to him. I knew this, and it made me believe I meant something to him, but perhaps he only cared about my beauty and virtue.

I didn't know how to rid myself of my beauty, but I knew how to rid myself of my virtue. Maybe then he would let me go and sell me onto someone else, maybe someone who would love me and let me love them. Would I be able to fall out of love with Harald and be with another? I knew nothing of love, my parents barely knew each other when they wed and I was certain I was never going to either. A marriage was an alliance, a way of uniting two families to bring peace or a treaty. The Northmen were so different, freeborn women had a say in the man they married. I have never thought about who I wanted to marry because I would never have a say in such matters. But if I had a say, I would marry a man I loved.

But what would be the consequences of losing my virtue? Would I be punished for going against my master and King's wishes? Would he not care and keep me anyway? Would he kill me? Would he cast me out and withdraw his protection? Or would he allow any man who wanted me to bed me?

I shuddered at the thought of all that could happen, but it made me all the more curious to lose my maidenhead. Who would take it? I knew no one, and wanted no other than Harald. I don't think any amount of flirting would entice him to do it. Esther said I was too important to waste.

* * *

When we arrived I kept my eyes forward, not wanting to look around for fear of what I might see. But my curiosity got the best of me and I raised my eyes. The place was definitely much quieter than usual. I wanted to believe it was because of the horrendously cold weather, but there was a sinking thought in the back of my mind that more lives were lost than I originally thought. Everything happened so quickly. I don't know how many people attacked, I never asked Halfdan. So I was left to my own thoughts until I could talk to Esther.

When I saw her standing outside the great hall I was more than relieved. Aside from the fatigue and a few cuts and bruises, she looked fine. She rushed towards me when the horse stopped and helped me down. I all but fell into her embrace and hugged her tight. I was drained of all energy, barely able to stand, and began sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

Esther led me inside, away from prying eyes and took me straight to my room. She guided me to the bed and demanded warm water, cloth and a fire to be lit, before closing the door and kneeling in front of me.

Her strong arms embraced me and she held me as I sobbed on her shoulder. I don't know how much time passed, but the room was warmer with a fire burning in the hearth while a bath was drawn. I let Esther remove my filthy clothing before helping me into the warm water. I sat still as she washed my body, never saying a word. Maybe she sensed that I needed some time for my emotions to settle. Why was she so good and kind to me? I didn't even remember her when she first approached me.

After a bath I let Esther dry and dress me in a thick nightgown. I felt weak, I should do something useful and productive, but there was no motivation or emotion driving me forward. I felt nothing as I ate the food brought to me, not even as I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. I don't know when Esther left, but when I woke up in the middle of the night she wasn't in the room. The fire had long gone out and the chill in the room had me burrowing deeper into the furs as I closed my eyes once again, letting sleep consume me.

The next time I awoke, Esther was relighting the fire. I groaned and started to sit up, "you're awake," she said as she came and sat next to me. "How do you feel?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know. What has Halfdan and Harald said?" I asked, knowing that Halfdan has likely told Harald everything I admitted too. I knew Esther would be angry, and I dreaded her anger the most.

"Halfdan is recovering, but he said you will probably need a few days to of rest because of the decision you had to make in regards to both of your survival."

I looked at Esther and gasped. I couldn't believe he told them about the lives I took so quickly. "I am sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill them."

"Shhh, it's alright. You aren't in trouble."

"But Harald?"

"Is both surprised and pleased that you were able to defend yourself and his brother. You do not need to worry for everyone thinks you're a hero. The fact that Halfdan said it is you who is to be thanked for the safe return of you both, says a lot." Esther paused to hand me a glass of water. "He spent most of the night praising your bravery in the situation, saying that although you were terrified and unsure of yourself, you saved him."

I stared at Esther with my mouth hanging open. "It didn't happen like that and I didn't intentionally kill those two men. The first was because he had a knife to my throat and I wanted to injure him enough to release me. And the second was because I turned so fast that he ran into my knife." I shook my head, feeling myself starting to panic again with the memories from the other night rushing back. "I am no hero and deserve no praise."

Esther huffed before standing up and grabbing a small chest off the floor by the door. "What is that?" I asked her.

"A gift from Harald. He wants you to wear this tonight at the feast he is holding in your honour."

My eyes widened and mouth gapped open. "What? No! I can't! I do not deserve this; it is all too much. Please send it back and tell him not to proceed with the feast."

Esther shook her head as she smiled at me, "I can't, and you shouldn't either. Wear the gown, attend the feast and show your appreciation to the King and his brother."

"He knows about me!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Who knows what?"

"Halfdan. He knows who I am. I told him," I replied nervously as I twisted my fingers in the furs on my bed.

Esther sighed, "you aren't at all very good at keeping secrets. What did he say?"

I shook my head, "nothing much. I don't think he really understands the whole thing. People are so different in England that he does not understand their ways and customs. If he hasn't told Harald by now, I don't think he will."

Esther rolled her eyes, "and what makes you so sure of that?"

"He told me a story about his past. One I promised to never repeat, so please do not ask. But trust me when I say that I think I am safe from being found out."

She nodded, "well, if you're sure. But be careful. Remember when I said that Harald was dangerous, but Halfdan is worse?"

I nodded.

"Well I wasn't lying and both are still very true. Be good to the king and be decent to his brother. Although you saved him, you still cannot afford to fall out of favour."

I nodded again, letting everything Esther said soak in. I knew I wasn't untouchable because everyone was expendable. Probably me more so than others.

* * *

The feast was nothing like I expected. When Esther said it was held in my honour I expected very few to show up, and those few that did would only come out of politeness to the King and his brother. But the Great Hall was full to the doors, barely leaving any space to move about the room.

Esther helped me dress for the occasion, and told me where I should go and what I should and should not do throughout the night. There was a lot to remember, but there were many similarities to what was expected of me back home. So in a way it was not that different. But Esther said the most important thing was to smile – appearing happy, confident and proud will do you many favours in front of the people, she said. And polite – be polite, courteous and pleasant to anyone sitting at the King's table, especially Harald and Halfdan. I nodded, but laughed when she encouraged me to drink and I shouldn't be worried about consuming too much for people want to see me having fun.

"Be the fun and happy young woman I knew you are," she told me. Those were the same words my uncle once said to me.

The main hall was full, and when I entered the King and everyone else in attendance applauded as I made my way to the head table. I gave Harald and Halfdan a smile and curtsey before sitting down next to Harald on his left side. Halfdan sat on the right and gave me a quick nod before going back to his conversation with the woman sitting next to him.

I looked at Harald next, and blushed a deep crimson at the lust in his eyes. He smiled quickly before leaning over and kissing my cheek, "you look truly divine. The dark red suits your pale complexion so well. And the gold trim was more than the right choice for you." He complimented and I blushed deeper as I reached forward and grasped the mug in front of me. I didn't like mead, but I would drink just about anything right now. "You're blushing, my charms must be wooing you back to me." He laughed wholeheartedly as he too drank from his mug.

I nodded, "you do charm me, there is no denying that. Thank you for the generous gift, I will be sure to find a way to thank you properly." I replied, lowering my voice so it was appealing so he would want me. If I tried hard enough I could get Harald to take me amongst his furs tonight.

But would I be able to go through with it?

Harald and I talked comfortably throughout the night. Most of it was general conversation, but it was just what I needed in order to keep me calm. Harald told me numerous times throughout the night how beautiful and exquisite I looked. I had no trouble believing him because I did feel beautiful in what I wore and how my hair was braided over my shoulder. But I blushed deeper each time he complimented me and kissed my cheek or neck after. It made me wonder how it was acceptable when not even a month ago he made a proposal to another woman in this very room, in front of the same people. How were they not bothered by any of this?

"I would like you to join me in my room tonight, if you will," Harald enquired as he whispered in my ear.

My breath caught in my throat. This is it. I could present myself to him and hope he accepts my body tonight. Would he see through my plan and dismiss me, or laugh, or possibly both? I tried to think what I wanted to get out of this. I know I want my freedom, but would this really help me achieve that end? Or was my change of heart in wanting Harald to bed me another way of making my feelings clear to him? Is what I am feeling 'love?'

All of the uncertainty, combined with the drink was giving me a headache.

I nodded, "I would love to spend the evening with you," I replied before smiling. "It can be how it was before when you used to invite me to your chamber."

He looked sad before smiling again. "Then should we retire now?"

I smiled and nodded. It was getting late anyway, the feast had long ended and those that were still here were the ones who wanted to drink and celebrate all night.

* * *

 **ADULT THEMES AHEAD...**

Harald's chambers were how I remembered it, warm and inviting, his masculine scent noticeable from the moment I stepped through doorway: earthy, leathery with just a hint of sweat. I walked over and sat on the furs that were strategically placed by the fire. There was a jug of wine and two mugs on a table, along with a plate of dried fruits, nuts and jerky.

"You knew I would come here with you?" I asked.

He laughed, "I had a feeling that I might be able to convince you tonight after the feast." He hesitated then and I knew there was something else he was going to say, something that wasn't going to be along the same positive note. "You haven't been here since I told you about Ellisif and I wanted it to be special for you. I want you to know that I do care for you despite recent events."

I nodded, knowing he was being honest. His honesty made me feel wicked for my intentions here tonight weren't entirely pure.

He sat down next to me and pulled me close, "I have missed you. I hope you will forgive me for failing you."

He didn't have to say anything else, I knew what he was referring too. I shook my head, "you have not failed me. My kidnapping is not your fault. I have returned safely, as has Halfdan, and everything will be fine."

I remembered the warrior that died trying to save me. I thought about the people that died protecting their homes and families. "I am sorry for the warrior who didn't return with us. I am sorry about the lives that must have been lost in the attack."

"My friend died an honourable death and is feasting at Odin's table now," I still struggled to understand their Gods so I said nothing and let Harald continue. "And you will be relieved to know that there weren't many lives lost. We were victorious in slaying our enemies before too much damage was caused."

"Why was I taken?" I asked the question that had been playing on my mind for days. But I also dreaded what the answer may be.

"It is believed that you were taken for a prize. They were nearly defeated when you were kidnapped, so you were taken to keep whoever they were serving happy."

I nodded, terrified at the thought of being someone's war prize. But wasn't that what I was now? I wondered.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you here with me. Not just back in Vestfold, but here, with me, now." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before rising, I watched as he walked over to grab the food and wine on the table. He handed me a full mug before pouring his own and placing the food down in front of me before sitting back down on the furs. "I have missed you, beauty."

His words angered me for I knew his heart lay in the hands of another. And soon, he will likely be tell her these very same words. Perhaps if I gave myself to him he would see how much I care for him and he would make me a free woman. But then what would I do? If I was free he would not be able to sell me or keep me against my wishes.

Would he even want me if given the chance? I remembered a conversation I had with my uncle when the prospect of marriage was first raised. 'Beauty, humour, brains, power and an attitude to match all that. You can have any man you want, and don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise, because you have so much to give that any man worth his salt would kill for.' His strong voice relayed the words one more time before I finally believed them myself. He was right!

"What are you thinking about, beauty?"

"Abril."

"What was that beauty?" Harald asked.

I smiled and looked him straight in the eye, "Abril. My name is Abril."

He stared at me silently for a few moments, the colour draining from his face. I turned away, and took a generous mouthful of wine before chewing on some jerky. He obviously needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

My name, I told him my name. I was a little shocked myself, but I knew it was for the best.

"Abril. That is a strange name but it is so divine. You will allow me to call you Abril?" He replied uncertainly.

I turned towards him and smiled, "yes, I want you to call me by my name from now on."

He leant forward and stole a kiss from my lips. It was so quick that I had no time to react and reciprocate the action. I felt a tingling sensation on my lips as he pulled away from me; it was a mixture of nervousness and need. I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more.

I surged forward so I nearly rammed into Harald's chest and kissed him. I was nowhere near as soft and gentle as I would have liked to be, but after the shock of me pouncing on him wore off, he returned the kiss with the same want and need I was feeling. He grasped the back of my head as our lips moved; at first the kiss was uncoordinated for I knew not what I was doing, but Harald was gentle and slow, guiding me with his own mouth on what I should do.

I quickly found myself enjoying the kiss as a tightness grew in my belly, and the tingling in my lips increased. Harald wound a hand though my hair and began scrunching and tugging at the hair closest to my head, it was rough, but it didn't hurt, and it only made me want more. His other hand trailed up and down my back and sides, feeling the curves of my body. There was another feeling, one that was hard to describe as it was so foreign; a heat in my nether region, and a wetness pooling between my legs.

I pulled away to catch my breath and try to control this new feeling. But then I remembered, I heard about this feeling from gossiping women when something of a sexual nature agreed with you… when you found enjoyment in the activity. I was enjoying this! I felt myself craving more.

"Do you truly want me or is there something you want from me?" Harald asked in a low breathless voice that only made me want him more.

"I think I want this," I whispered more to myself than Harald.

"I can't hear you, Abril." He mocked.

"I think I want this," I said a little louder.

"You think? Or you know?" I was about to reply to his question when he spoke again, "and think carefully before you answer, as there will be no going back." His voice was mischievous and a little mocking, but I didn't care.

I pulled back from him so I was kneeling, and from there I was easily able to pull the crimson gown over my head. I watched as I bared my nakedness in front of Harald, he drew in a sharp breath as he stared me up and down. I saw the bulge in his pants become more noticeable with every look he bestowed upon my body.

In a swift movement, Harald was up and had me pinned beneath him. The air in my lungs was knocked out of me as he used one hand to pin both my hands firmly above my head as we lay on the fur by the fire. His other hand trailed between my breasts, down my stomach and back up just as he reached my womanhood. My eyes clamed shut and my body shivered as his hand ran over each breast, bringing to life a part of me I did not know existed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Unable to speak I nodded in response to his question and opened my eyes to gaze into his lustrous ones. He let out a low growl, showering my neck and lips in hot wet kisses, I gasped feeling the throbbing in my womanhood grow.

He pulled away again, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to want me." He gave me another kiss. "I promised myself that I wouldn't force you. I would wait for you to come to me. I was starting to think that you would never be ready." Another kiss. "But here you are, weak at the knees. You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Shhh," I ground out, annoyed at all the talking, and I wasn't sure why.

He let out a low and gravely laugh, "Impatient I see." He let out another laugh. "Well, I will try to be gentle, but I can't promise as I have waited far too long for this."

As soon as he said that, the grip on my wrists was strengthened and I felt his warm breath near my left breast. In a swift motion he took my budding nipples into his mouth and licking and sucking them. I whimpered at the sensation raking through my body before moaning. I tried to free my wrists from his grasp so I could wrap my arms around him, but there was no having it. He refused to loosen his grip and I was pinned beneath him, completely helpless to his desires. The thought only served to arouse me more.

I let out a breathless moan as he gave my right breast the same attention as the left. Harald rocked his body back and forth, grinding his hard cock on my throbbing womanhood. My own hips moved in sync with his, adding pressure to my sensitive area. He moaned as he lifted his head to look into my eyes.

"You, I have wanted you like this since the day I first laid my eyes upon you."

He released my hands, and I used them to run my fingers through his hair before moving them over his bottom to find the bottom of his shirt. In a one swift movement, and with Harald's assistance, his shirt was removed and tossed aside with my dress. My eyes bulged. I have seen Harald without his shirt before, but it was different this time. I have never wanted him so much before. I grazed my nails down his chest before pulling him back down to me so I could kiss him.

Before I knew it, my hands were trying to remove his pants, and Harald once again helped me remove them. His cock sprang free and my eyes widened, it looked large. How is that going to fit inside me?

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see me.

He chuckled, sensing my nervousness. "I can't stop now, it is too late for that, but I will be gentle with you."

I nodded, fear rushing to the surface as I felt a hand move to my nether region. His fingers moved in a circular motion along the outside, hitting my sensitive nub making my arousal all the more noticeable as he moved his hand lower. "Oh, Abril." He moaned when his finger hit the entrance. "You are ready for me, and I haven't even had a chance to taste you."

"Please, not that. I'm not ready for that," I told him quickly, understanding what he was referring too.

He nodded, "if you don't wish for me to taste you, I won't. But it will increase your enjoyment and help you to relax before I enter you."

"Next time," I told him, hoping that it would be enough to distract him from that topic.

He growled before kissing me again, "as you wish."

I had no time to react when a finger was pushed inside me, I felt myself go rigid, and I started to concentrate on my breathing to help me relax a little. "Ready for another?"

"What?"

He pushed a second finger inside me and let them rest there for a moment so I could catch breath. "You alright?"

"It… uhhh… hurts." I breathed out.

"The first time is painful for a woman, especially if she is as tense as you are now. It will hurt, but if you let allow yourself to relax then you will begin to enjoy the feeling. Can you try to relax?"

I nodded.

Harald started moving his fingers in an out of me in a slow and comfortable rhythm. I found myself able to relax beneath him and let my hips move in time with his fingers. When he pushed them in deeper so they could go no further, I gasped wanting more.

He removed his fingers, leaving me frustrated and needed _something_ to fill the emptiness. I looked up to see Harald kneeling above me and stroking himself. I heard stories of women pleasuring men with their mouths, and the thought used to make me sick wondering why they would do that. But now, I wanted to taste him and offer him pleasure using my tongue and lips. I thought he would surely let me.

He moved on top of me, and positioned himself at my entrance. I flinched, when his hard cock touched my womanhood, and I clenched my eyes shut as I started to feel him push inside. My breath caught in my throat and I felt myself pushing my hands against Harald's chest, the pain was more than ever imagined it to be. I was always told this was my duty to my husband, and I wondered if a man's first time hurt this much… if it hurt at all!

"Abril, don't fight me. Relax. Just breathe. I haven't even pushed all the way in yet." Harald told me, desperation in his voice, like he was in agony.

"I can't." I managed to say in a pained whisper.

"You are almost there, you can, and you will," Harald said right as he pushed hard inside me.

I let out a yelp that I muffled with my hand. My eyes were scrunched shut as I lay beneath him still gripping his chest but unable to move or do much of anything else. I was breathing heavily, feeling as though the pressure would never lessen and this was an enormous mistake. A few tears escaped my eyes and I felt Harald brush them away from my face with a soft caress.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me," he told me softly, it was gentler than I had ever heard him speak. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"The first time is the worst, it will get easier once I start thrusting. I promise you it will become more pleasurable each time we bed." He kissed my lips softly. "Do you trust me?"

I needed to believe what he was saying was true because otherwise the gossip I used to hear would also consist of agonising pain. So it must get better. I nodded, "I trust you."

He smiled, "good, because I never want to hurt you. Ever."

He started moving again and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close. Soon enough, the pain disappeared and I started feeling something else: a burning sensation. It had me reaching for Harald with a strength I didn't know I possessed.

"Very good," he praised as he picked up the pace.

I moaned in delight before grabbing Harald's muscular arms to pull him even closer. He gave in, and lay so close atop of me that it left no room of separation between our bodies. He kissed me again, hard and passionate, and I could feel something in my core grow hot and clench around Harald's cock. The moans escaping my lips were louder and more frequent. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

The harder and faster he thrust inside me, the burning intensified, and it eventually felt like something was threatening to erupt, and I couldn't hold it. My legs tightened around Harald's body as my core exploded. I moaned again and sighed in satisfaction just as Harald chuckled, "you have done well my beauty. And all in good time too as I cannot last much longer with you so hot beneath me."

Harald growled and swore above me as he stiffened and thrust one last time before stilling and lying on top of me. I could feel his member pulsating inside me as he emptied himself. Should I be angry because it may result in being pregnant with his baby? I decided not to dwell on something that might not occur.

Harald moved out of me, so he could lie next to me. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head, "you make me feel so content that makes me angry."

I smiled into his chest and let him hold me close as I lazily trace his tattoos with my finger. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep right as Harald pulled away and stood. I was about to ask what he wasdoing, when he knelt and lifted me into his arms. He carried me to his bed and placed me down gently before climbing in next to me, pulling me close to his chest once again.

* * *

 **SAFE CONTENT FROM HERE...**

I awoke the next day to find myself alone in Harald's bed. The spot where he slept was cold, telling me had risen some time ago and already started his day. I sat up, feeling an ache between my legs. It wasn't a painful ache though, it was surprisingly pleasant. Flashes of what we did last night flashed across my mind and I buried my face into the furs and squealed in delight.

When I first joined Harald in the hall last night I had full intention of giving myself to him, but I thought the enjoyment would have only been on his part because all the stories I've been told of a woman's first time were not always enjoyable. I certainly didn't think he would be as gentle as he was. I assumed he would have taken me quickly against the furs and that would be it.

But it felt wonderful. It was a feeling I wanted to experience again with Harald, and I hoped he would want the same. Even though I want to lie with him again, I knew he was still propositioning for Princess Ellisif's hand in marriage. I sighed, knowing if she did accept Harald's proposal, nothing would sway him, which meant he would leave me and I would soon be forgotten or be the King's concubine.

I shuddered. Knowing the possibility of being the King's whore if he did marry eventually, was not something that agreed with me.

The door opened quickly and I nearly squealed out of fright. Harald burst into the room, a smile playing on his face when he spotted me sitting up in bed.

"And she finally awakes, it is almost midday," he smirked as he walked over, planting a chaste kiss on my lips before walking to the table on the far side of the room to look over some maps.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, embarrassed I had slept so long.

He laughed, "no apology is needed, _Abril_."

I chuckled at the cheeky emphasis he used when saying my name. Was it a mistake to tell him that, I wondered? I felt no regret, but I realized most of the mystery I held by keeping it a secret was gone… along with my maidenhead.

"Are you well? You're quiet," Harald asked as he mulled over his maps, not looking in my direction.

"Yes, I'm fine," my reply was quick. Harald noticed it too because he turned around straightaway and looked at me before walking to the bed and sitting down next to me.

"What is wrong? You look a little forlorn," he asked quietly.

"I am quite fine, really." I gave him a reassuring smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Do you regret what occurred between us last night?" His face fell into a look of apprehension, and rushed to reassure him that I had no regrets.

I shook my head, "I have no regrets, so please do not think I do. I am just worried about the future."

"What do you mean?" Harald asked.

"Ellisif. What will happen when you marry? I know she will not want me around," I replied quietly.

"I will not give you up so easily. She will have to understand that unless it is in your best interest and happiness, you will remain mine," Harald response was very direct and stoic. It left no room for argument, disagreement or further questions.

I nodded.

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks softly before grazing his thumb over my lips. "You are mine. You have given yourself to me and I cannot show my appreciation enough for that generous gift." I smiled, blushing at his words. "I am going to Hedeby in a few days. Food and other supplies lost during the attack will need to be replenished."

"Hedeby?" I asked confused. "Isn't Hedeby the slave market?"

Harald chuckled, "it is. But it is also one of the largest trading ports. We will be able to find everything we need very easily. You will come, yes?" He raised his eyebrows in a hopeful expression.

I wasn't going to say no, but I was curious as to why the invitation was extended to me. "Why are you asking me to join you?"

"Because I would like to spend more time with you, my precious beauty."

I nodded, and told Harald I would join him on the trip to Hedeby.

From the ear to ear grin I received, I knew he was more than pleased to have my consent to join him on this journey. I wondered if we would have a chance to be alone together so he could take me again; to say I wasn't curious and keen to have him take me amongst his furs again, would be a lie. The thought made me smile and blush.


	26. PART 2: Chapter 16

_Hedeby…_

The streets were busy. The houses were plain and simple, made from strange materials and built differently from the houses in Vestfold. Harald said it was so they could be dismantled and packed away easily when the traders were ready to move onto a new trading centre.

The harbour was filled with ships, both great and small, to suit each individual person's needs. The sails that donned each ship were magnificent, the many colours and patterns represented the different groups, or individuals that have come to buy and sell.

Harald said you could find anything in Hedeby. People came from all over the world to trade items that you couldn't find in your homeland. He told me the beautiful gowns and gifts he had presented me with were purchased here in Hedeby. Hearing this surprised me because it took us almost a week to travel here by water. Although I hated traveling over the freezing waters with the wind chilling me to the bone, Harald said it would have taken much longer to travel by land and would have been so much more uncomfortable.

As we made our way further into the bustling market, I noticed that most of the people were not from this region. They spoke in different languages, in different accents and wore other styles of dress. I wondered if there was anyone here from my own homeland. Would I be recognised if there were?

I had yet to tell Harald who I really was, and I was surprised when Halfdan said nothing to him on the topic. I was certain, as was Esther, that he would tell Harald my secret. But he didn't. He told him what happened on the road and how I took the lives of those; Halfdan had been right in saying I would be in no trouble for it. Harald too said I did the right thing in killing them. He said if I hadn't acted as I did, he would have lost us both.

And despite everything that happened, Halfdan was still not fond of me. We have a mutual understanding after the time we spent together in isolation and what was shared between us during that time. But there was nothing more than civility. I was fine with this arrangement, he told me I resembled someone he used to know, someone he used to love, so it was for the best that he and I weren't anything more than civil.

Esther was also surprised in Halfdan's change of heart, amongst other things. She was displeased when she found out how I gave myself to Harald. She asked repeatedly why I did it. There were many reasons, but I told her the most truthful one, I wanted too. Even though Harald proposed to Ellisif, I can't help what I feel towards him, and I don't think it's I should have to lie to myself. Once I was alone with him in his room, I realised how much I cared for him, perhaps even loved him. Esther understood, but she told me to be careful.

My thoughts on Esther were broken when I saw a different kind of stall. It was a large tent, lavishly decorated in tapestry; the entrance was covered with a silk sheet. "What is in there?" I asked Harald.

"Women," he answered simply.

I was confused, there were many women selling goods here, and none of them had a special stall to conceal what was inside till you entered. I looked around and saw there were three other stalls almost identical in the way they were decorated. I caught sight of two brutish looking men standing in front of several boys and girls, the youngest was a boy roughly nine years old, and the oldest was a girl who could not have been older than fifteen. They looked terrified. Each of them metal collar wore around their necks, and rope bound each of their hands together with a longer piece that connected one person to the next. They were being sold as slaves.

I felt sick as I realised what was hidden in these lavish tents: young women. Beautiful girls, likely maidens, taken from their homes to be sold for a decent price. What would become of them? How old were they? I shuddered. Was this what would happen if Harald sold me? Would I sit in a tent with other women and wait to be selected and bartered like cattle?

A memory from my first weeks in Vestfold came rushing back. I was still learning and getting used to my new life when the King had all the young female slaves brought to his Great Hall. I heard rumours about what happened there, but I didn't believe them because I witness it myself and the other slave girls gossiped too much. But I realise now the rumours were true; women were stripped bare, looked over, checked to see if their maidenhead was still intact, and a select few; ten women, were bathed and dressed in beautiful clothes before being loaded onto a ship and taken away from Vestfold. I never saw any of them since and wondered what happened to them. But after a few days, I forgot about the girls' disappearance and went on with my daily chores.

It all made a lot of sense now. Those women were sold, perhaps they were taken to this very tent. I felt angry, but the sadness that racked my body was stronger. That could have been me! Had it not been for Harald watching over me, I would have likely been sold long ago. Or I would have been raped and passed around like many of the other slave girls. It was not a crime to rape a slave or to beat one. Free men, women, and children, could treat slaves however they wished. I've had rocks thrown at me by children, women have cursed at me, but men's cruelty scared me the most.

"Are you alright?" Harald asked as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"They're selling women, aren't they? Young virgins who were kidnapped from their homes?" I turned to him so I could read his expression.

He nodded, "yes and no. Not all of them are virgins, but most were taken from their homes in other lands." His answer was truthful and his face remained expressionless. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does bother me. When I first came to Vestfold, a group of women were taken away, the most beautiful ones along with the maidens. They were sold, weren't they? The rumours of how they were stripped and inspected is true, is it not?" I was angry, and Harald knew it.

"Try not to be angry with me," he replied.

"You said some time ago that I would be sold if the price was right, will I be placed in a tent like these women so people can inspect me?"

Harald shook his head, "no, definitely not. I would never do that to you. I care about you, and whatever plans I had in the past to sell you are gone. I have no plans on selling you ever, Abril. Please believe me and don't be cross." He replied, almost pleading.

I wanted to stay angry with Harald, but I couldn't. How does he make me angry one minute, and then calm the next? I was still cross over the cruel and degrading treatment these women went through, but there was nothing I could do. I knew this and it was ridiculous to think I could change it.

"I don't want to stay in this part of the market," I told Harald as I started to walk back the way we came.

I felt like a coward walking away from a fate I would hate to have bestowed upon me, and not doing anything to try and help these women. And those poor children will be slaves and treated poorly, they would be worked hard each day with nothing to look forward to tomorrow. It was a cruel life, and I never truly realised just how lucky I was until this moment.

We walked around for a little longer. Come midday, Harald was relaxing in the chieftain's great hall, and I was just outside looking at a few stalls that sold jewellery. Harald told me not to go far, and to speak his name if anything went wrong.

The piece in my hand was a comb made from ivory. The handle had small jewels carved into the intricate pattern. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful the piece was, I had never owned anything so delicate and beautiful back home. Mother said that such luxuries weren't necessary, a few beautiful pieces was more than enough. This was one quality I admired about my mother, she has always been much more reserved in the way of possessions, unlike most men and women of royalty.

"It is a fine item, is it not?" The stall owner asked.

I looked up and smiled at the plump woman, "it is. Who made this and the other pieces you have?"

"My husband makes most of the jewellery, and I weave the fabric we sell." She replied as she pointed to the delicate material on the other table.

"You are both very talented. The markets in my old homeland had nice handcrafted pieces, but nothing of this delicacy."

"Where are you from?" A man asked as he walked up and stood beside the plump woman. I assumed him to be the woman's husband, but he looked very young to be her husband.

The question startled me a little, I wasn't sure if I should answer. But it would be disrespectful to ignore the question or refuse to answer. "I am from the Kingdom of Northumbria in England," I told them.

He laughed, "A long way from home. You don't look like a slave; how did you end up here?"

"I was brought here by King Harald of Vestfold. He says I am a slave but treats me well. He has been kind and I am grateful," I told them. They were both silent for a short period, and I thought I had somehow angered or shocked them into silence.

The woman laughed, "kind? That man is cruel and selfish. You speak like you're in love, girl. He has forced you to love him and will bring you great harm and sadness if you were to ever displease him."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"They hate Christians. I have heard of your kind king and his family burning and killing many of them, raping Christian women and torturing them to death. You best hope he never tires of you, because you will meet an unfortunate end if you do."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I heard many times from Esther that they were cruel, but I had yet to experience anything or see any of what I was just told. After all, I am a Christian. Harald has protected me and he didn't force me to do anything. Maybe they have done these horrible things, but it didn't change the fact that Harald has been good to me and I was grateful for it.

"What are you all talking about?" An older man said as he approached the woman and man behind the table.

He must have been the husband, and the younger man was probably their son. It made more sense.

"She is the bed slave of King Harald of Vestfold. She is Christian and says the king is kind to her." The woman replied to her husband.

"Ahhh, I have heard of you. The girl who speaks no words. He calls you the silent beauty." He looked me up and down and smiled. "Definitely a beauty, but it seems you found your tongue." He mocked with a short laugh.

I glared at him, "I am the one referred to as the silent beauty, but I can assure you when I say I speak just fine. Do not look upon me with lust in your eyes, I can't imagine the King being happy."

The three store holders quickly lost their smirks fast and looked surprised. I dropped the comb on the table and walked away, not saying anything as I departed. I didn't get more than ten steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around fast.

Halfdan stood in front of me now and looked cross, "what happened?" He sneered.

"I didn't do anything wrong. They said things about Harald I didn't like." I replied feeling a little scared.

"What did they say and what did you say?" He asked with a long sigh to follow.

I relayed back to Halfdan everything that happened from the moment the woman first started speaking to when I walked away. Halfdan was angry, and at first, I thought his anger was directed towards me, but he started cursing the stall owners saying how filthy they were and should be killed.

It confused me.

"Do not speak to them again, they should know better," he told me harshly.

I nodded, "sorry."

"Don't apologise, you haven't done anything wrong. Some people don't know when to close their mouths." He looked around for a few seconds before looking at me again. "Are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm well."

"Good. How is my brother? I see you have given up your maidenhead to him," he said as if he was commenting on the weather.

I blushed and looked away, "yes, I did. I like him very much."

"You don't have to look so embarrassed. I'm just saying you have done well and you're making my brother happy."

"Speaking of your brother, did he send you out here to keep an eye on me?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Halfdan nodded, "he wanted me to make sure you were keeping out of trouble. And to ask when you would be joining him?"

"I will come now," I replied as I started walking to the hall with Halfdan quick on my heels.

* * *

I was glad when the evening came, it had been a long day and I was looking forward to sleeping in a warm bed after the feast. Harald received a special invitation to a feast in the great hall tonight with the chief. Myself, Halfdan and the other warriors Harald brought who accompanied us were invited too. I thought initially it would be a small gathering, but the number of warriors in the hall surprised me. They are notable people from other places, Harald explained.

There were also a lot of women here to keep the men entertained for the evening. I noticed that Halfdan and another were particularly keen on a brunette sitting between the two brutes; was she going to let both of them have her? I pondered as I watched their hands disappear under her clothes.

I raised my eyebrows and turned away when I saw her grab both of their manhood's, rubbing them over the fabric of their pants. "Don't let too much of this offend you, it is normal," Harald whispered in my ear.

I shivered from the warm breath that tickled my skin as he pressed a soft kiss to my neck. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight. I can't wait to taste you later."

"Stop," I turned quickly and pushed him away. "Be appropriate."

He laughed, "this is me being appropriate. But later when we're alone and I take your dress off, I won't be so appropriate then."

I smacked him on the chest playfully, "well then until we are alone, you will need to be on your very best behaviour." I told him as I removed his hand that was pulling my dress up.

"Why do you tease me?" Harald groaned.

I laughed, "you will have to wait until later for that answer." I replied as I laughed harder, knowing that I was adding to the growing ache between his legs.

"King Harald, I heard of your fathers passing. He was a good man!" A tall man with red hair said as he sat down across the table from Harald and me.

He was the chieftain. Harald pointed him out earlier in the evening. His name was Herrick, and he was a very rich and powerful man. Harald said that he was not one to argue with or go against in battle. Hearing that made me nervous until Harald told me he has fought alongside Herrick many times.

"It's good to see you again old friend, it has been a long time," Harald replied.

"Too long, I think," Herrick replied as he looked at me. "And who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This is Abril. I plucked her off a boat along the west coast as we were returning from a raid this summer past. She is a real treasure." Harald spoke proudly, it pleased me to know he spoke of me like I was his equal and not his thrall.

"She's certainly a true beauty," said Herrick as he gave me another look. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Abril. I hope my friend is kind to you."

I nodded, "he is very kind." I replied quietly.

"Is it your first time in Hedeby?" Herrick asked.

I told him it was, and this seemed to please him as he went into a relaxed conversation about the trade city. I found it all intriguing, everything that went on here and how it was all run.

"Where you are from, do they have many markets there?" Herrick asked.

"Yes, there is a large market in a nearby city. I used to visit it once every year in the summer with my family since I was a young girl." I replied, not wanting to give too much away about my homeland.

"Ha, tell me more!" Herrick demanded enthusiastically.

I couldn't deny the request even if I wanted too, it would be rude, a huge disrespect to Herrick. And Harald would not be pleased. I told him about the markets, what was sold and traded there, who can sell and trade, how often the market was open, the people who came, and anything else I could think of that would interest Herrick and Harald.

Talking about the markets in York brought back memories from last year when I was visiting the market.

 _The day was hot, more than what was expected, but Judith and I spent the morning looking at all the trinkets the traders were hoping to sell. There were so many beautiful fabrics from across the water, jewellery, accessories, bags, as well as other trinkets of various sizes and scope._

 _When we were bored we made our way over to where food was being sold. There were_ _so_ _many foreign spices, fruits and other flavours I didn't recognise. I wanted to buy something to try, but mother wouldn't approve. I would have to ask father or my uncle to return later so I could purchase what I wanted._

 _Although we were allowed to wander around chaperoned by guards and servants, we were not allowed to speak to them casually or ask them to make purchases for us. There were some instances where we weren't even allowed to speak to store holders for too long._

" _Princess Judith, Princess Abril, what brings you ladies to York?" We both turned at the sound of Prince Aethelwulf's voice. He was a few years older than Judith, and it was often said that she would likely marry him and become a future queen of Wessex._

 _We both greeted him and asked about his day._

 _For the next hour, Aethelwulf escorted us around the market, telling us stories and talking about the happenings in Wessex. We made pleasant conversation in return, but I found myself growing bored and wanted to retire for the afternoon before the evening meal._

" _Princess Abril, you look very well, and have matured much since I last saw you," he said. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh._

" _I should hope so, it has been almost three years since we last met. You too have matured as well." I replied._

" _Handsomely, I hope," he teased, looking for compliments._

 _I giggled and battered my lashes like mother taught me to do in this kind of situation. "Yes, you are quite handsome. I hear you are looking for a bride, your father must be pleased," I enquired, hoping that he was just being silly in his flirtation._

" _I am. You have caught my eye today. I would like you to join me for dinner tonight with your family, of course. Will you accept my invitation?"_

 _I could feel tears brimming to the surface of my eyes. I didn't want to go. I was frozen, trying to will myself to pick up my skirts and run. "Abril," I heard my father shouting my name._

" _Where is your sister?" He asked when he drew closer._

" _She is looking at the soaps," I answered, pointing to where she was standing._

 _My father made pleasant conversation with Prince Aethelwulf while I stood to the side. My mind was still catching up with Aethelwulf's invitation. I was quickly brought back to the present when I was nudged by my uncle._

" _I actually just invited your daughter, Abril and all of you to join my family and I for dinner tonight. Are you available tomorrow? I would like to treat Princess Abril to an outing."_

 _I shuddered, "that would be delightful. We will accept the invitation and Abril is certainly free tomorrow for an outing, chaperoned, of course." I sighed when my father spoke for me._

 _Aethelwulf laughed, "yes, tomorrow will definitely be chaperoned."_

That was the last time I saw Aethelwulf, a few weeks after we had returned home, a marriage proposal had arrived. Mother and father were all too happy to accept the proposal.

I was pleased knowing that my uncle was less enthused about the betrothal, but he couldn't express his opinion too loudly. It was a good match politically, and that was all that mattered.

"Abril, is something wrong? You seem distracted?" Harald asked, drawing me out of my deep thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled, "yes, just remembering something that happened a long time ago."

"Can you share your thoughts?" Harald prompted.

I smiled again, "not yet."

* * *

 **Ragnar…**

The woman on my lap was truly exquisite. Her hair was dark and thick, eyes the colour of the sea, with sun-kissed skin, and the way she spoke was magic to my ears. She was young but experienced; something I was very appreciative of.

She wasn't Lagertha, the woman I loved. She wasn't Abril, the woman I craved. But she will do for the night; that was her job after all. I smiled to myself, nibbling her neck.

The trip had proved prosperous, and we were heading home tomorrow morning after tonight's feast. I was looking forward to getting back to start organizing the raids for the summer. I had plans to return to Northumbria for not only gold and silver, but my princess too.

I am sure she misses me.

"Brother," Rollo said. He sounded alarmed and I gave him my full attention immediately.

"That girl," he said pointing in the direction of the high table.

I turned, looking around to see what he was pointing at. The familiar long blonde hair caught my eye, there was no missing it. Her beautiful and delicate face was smiling, and she was wearing one of the most exquisite gowns I had ever seen.

Abril. Princess Abril. What was she doing here? My eyes had to be playing tricks on me, or it was someone that looked like her – identical to her. I turned back to Rollo, "it can't be."

He shrugged, "it is hard to deny it. I am sure that is her and you see it too. Why is she here? And who is that?" Rollo replied.

I looked at the man Abril was practically hanging off. I didn't recognise him. But even if I did, I was sure I would hate him more than I already did in this moment. That was my princess he was touching! My woman!

"Away with you," I pushed the whore off my lap and drained the remaining mead in my mug before demanding more from the nearest _thrall_ when I had finished.

"What are you going to do, Ragnar?" Floki asked.

This can't be right, I must be dead! She is mine, she is supposed to be mine. And yet there is someone else making her smile and laugh, holding her close and kissing her neck.

I shook my head and turned back to Floki and Rollo. "She is mine and I want her. I won't leave without her."

"What about Lagertha? She will not be happy about your Christian whore," Floki said. He was right, but I would make Lagertha understand. She had to understand because Abril will return to Kattegat with me.

Abril was laughing again, placing small kisses on the cheek of the man she was cuddling up next too. Who is he? I wondered. I can see the love in her eyes when she looks at him. The sight only made the anger and jealousy coursing through my veins more intense and aggravating. How dare she kiss another, she knew I would come back for her, she was mine and she knows this! I cared about her, promised her freedom and love; and this is how she repays me?

What was she doing here though? It was impossible! I knew of no other who sailed so far west before. My name was travelling throughout the Scandinavian lands and people were clamouring to participate in the next summer raids to the west. So how can it be that someone else has travelled west, found and stolen what _is_ mine, and was now parading what was going to be my greatest prize in front of me?

I slammed my empty mug down again. She will still be my greatest prize, I told myself.

"What are you going to do, brother?" Rollo asked quietly.

I looked at him and smiled, "take her for myself, of course."

Rollo laughed, shaking his head as he tossed back the last of his mead.

"This is a mistake Ragnar," Floki seethed through gritted teeth as he glared at Abril.

"I can't imagine him being happy to give her up either. They look very _cosy_ together," Rollo replied with a smirk. He was teasing me, trying to bait me. "Given how cosy they look, do you think she is still a virgin? And if she isn't, will that bother you?" Rollo teased.

"She is a virgin, I know she is."

"And if she isn't?" Rollo asked.

"She is," I told him. I wasn't fully convinced that she was still a virgin, but believing in the opposite would only aggravate me even more. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

If she does care for this other man, she will have to forget him. She would cast her feelings for him aside quickly because she was attracted to me when we first met. She was shy, too scared to admit her feelings, but I knew she wanted to be free from her family and impending marriage.

Her marriage? Was this who the man was? No, it couldn't be. She said she was going to marry some prince, a future king, from a different kingdom in England. This man was a warrior, I was certain he was from these areas. There was nothing about his features and mannerisms that could make me think differently. She would have met him after I left, but how did it all come about?

I stood up and started walking over to their table. It was at the front of the hall, next to the Jarl's table. They were honoured guests here tonight. I paused, seeing the Jarl sitting with them. I couldn't go over there and cause a scene. It would be disrespectful, but I needed to know how she was here, why she was here, and who held her so close.

It was giving me a headache. I turned, making my way towards the exit. I will address this tomorrow once I know the identity of the Northman who held her gaze for so long.


	27. Part 2: Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

 **Let me just start by saying, I am very sorry for a long absence. There has been a lot come up over the past few months with family and I am slowly getting back into the swing of things now.**

 **Just in case I haven't mentioned this before, please let me tell you all now that I AM NOT abandoning this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read AN at the end, and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

ABRIL…

I woke the next morning to find the space beside me empty. I peered under the gap between the curtain and window only to be blinded by light. I was late in rising, and didn't like the fact that I'd slept in at all. After dressing quickly and tidying my hair, I made my way outside the hut we were taking residence in during our stay in Hedeby.

The streets were busy, and the shouts of vendors made my ears ring. It was all much the same as it was at the markets in York back home, but it still felt different.

I shivered before pulling my cloak tighter around my body as I set off towards the great hall where we feasted last night, in hopes of finding Harald or another familiar face.

Everywhere I walked, I was in someone's way. I was side stepping around people and trying to push my way through the crowd without being rude, and by the time I reached the doors of the great hall I was out of breath.

I pushed the doors open and poked my head inside. The hearth in the middle of the room was already lit, slaves scurried around the room, several warriors were passed out around the room, and in the corner Harald and Halfdan sat with several people I thought I would never see again.

I pushed the door open further and walked further into the hall. I blinked several times and pinched my arm a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I didn't feel my feet moving towards the table but soon enough I was standing less than three steps from it. Everyone turned towards me at the same time. I could feel Halfdan's eyes burning holes into me, Rollo's gaze was that of annoyance and curiosity, Floki's were angry, Harald's were confused, and Ragnar was amused. I didn't know the names of the other two men Ragnar had with him, but I recognised them from the camp back in Northumbria.

"My little princess, you are looking very well."

I felt the colour drain from my face and the blood in my veins run cold.

"You look the same as you did the first day we met… well, no, you look as you did when you first arrived at our camp."

His taunting made me want to slap him, but I just stood there dumbfounded. Was there anything I could say?

I looked at Harald through pleading eyes, but there was no help to be found there; his jaw was clenched and his eyes hard. His anger was definitely directed at me. This was new to me because I have never been the cause of his anger, at least not to this extent.

My thoughts were broken when Ragnar started to laugh. "You both look very surprised, someone please say something. Anything," he said before taking a drink from his mug.

"Do you know this man?"

The question surprised me and made me take a small cowering step backwards. The coldness and fury in Harald's voice terrified me. "I… well… it is hard to explain-"

"Do you know this man? Yes or no? It is a plain question."

Halfdan's demand did not surprise me at all, he was angry as well. What had Ragnar told them?

"Yes, I know him," my voice shook as I whispered my reply.

"How!" Harald shouted as he stood up, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Please, Harald, I will tell you everything if we can talk in private." I tried to sooth his anger, and placed a gentle hand on his. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I already told him, Princess, you need not worry yourself with explanations," Ragnar taunted. "Now tell me, did you miss me?"

I turned quickly to look at Ragnar and glared at his teasing eyes and smile, this was just a game to him.

"I did not miss you. It is because of you that I ended up here!" I screamed at him. Had you not invaded my home I would not have been sent across the seas."

"You seemed pretty content in our camp. For a moment, there you were tempted to come home with me when I gave you an invitation." He stood up then and downed the rest of his drink. "Why you decided to stay with your people I will never know, but it seems it didn't work out anyway."

"I hate you."

"Stop lying to yourself."

I'd had enough of his cruel smile and slapped him hard across the face.

Ragnar's company looked surprised at my actions. "Well, you have changed haven't you," Ragnar said as he rubbed his cheek. "That was actually a decent hit. I am impressed."

"Do not make me do it again," I replied.

"Enough!" Harald said. "We are leaving."

Harald grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me along behind him. I tripped on my feet a few times as I tried to keep up with his and Halfdan's long stride. and They said something to each other that was too fast for me to catch.

"She is not leaving with you!"

Harald stopped suddenly and turned whirled around. "She is my slave. She was a freewoman when I came upon her ship! You have no claim to her!"

The hardness in his voice was possessive and controlling, something I had yet to see fully. My heart started racing and my hands shook from the terror, but it wasn't because I was scared of Harald. No. It was what he said about me being his slave and the realization that my fate lays in his hands.

"Well then if she is your slave, I want to buy her!" Ragnar's loud voice echoed throughout the great hall that some people outside had stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

"You could never afford her," Harald sneered back.

"What is the meaning of this!"

The booming sound of Herrick's voice was enough to shake my entire body and make my blood run cold.

"Tell them who you are, Princess," Ragnar jabbed a finger in my direction. "And while you are at it, tell them you are mine."

"I am not yours, Ragnar Lothbrok! I never was and I never will be."

I was surprised by the anger and power in my voice, and from what I saw out the corner of my eye, Harald and Halfdan were as well. If it was possible, Ragnar looked even more amused.

"What is he talking about?" Herrick demanded from Harald as the large chieftain pointed at Ragnar.

"Ragnar says he knows my slave."

"Is this true? Who owns her?"

"It is true and I own her, I made this clear to her," Ragnar replied.

"He did no such thing," I quickly replied. "I am King Harald's slave. I was a free woman when I left my home and Harald's men came upon the ship I was travelling on."

"A slave!" Ragnar shouted. "You are his slave and you like it? I promised you freedom and my care, how can you want to be a slave over being free?"

I couldn't stop the guilt spreading throughout my body after I spoke. I felt like I not only betrayed Ragnar, but that I had betrayed myself. Never before have I admitted to being Harald's slave, and the thought made me sick. Ragnar promised me freedom and protection, so why was I pledging my allegiance to Harald, the man who was interested in marrying another and made no promise of giving me my freedom?

I had no words. I loved Harald, and although it was something I swore against, I couldn't deny it. Harald has been very good to me and proved I could trust him. There is no doubt that he has protected, cared for, and shown me love. Esther was correct in her belief that the King holds a spot in his heart for me, and while I am Harald's slave, I want to stay with him.

"King Harald, how does Ragnar know your slave?" Herrick asked.

I felt Harald's grip on my wrist tighten before releasing me – he was angry, and I feared when I would be alone with him next.

"He says he came to her homeland and raided. She was a prize in his camp for a short time before releasing her back to her people with the promise of returning for her the following summer."

"Is this true?" Herrick looked at me.

I nodded. "It is. But I was a free woman when King Harald came upon my ship and claimed me as his."

"She is mine, and I will not leave Hedeby without her," Ragnar spoke up.

"That is not your decision to make, she is my slave." Harald replied as he looked to his brother.

"Both men have laid claim to this woman. You will need to sort it out and decide between yourselves what is to be done," Herrick paused for a moment and looked at me. "And you, Abril, keep this from turning into a blood bath. Because if I have to get involved it will not end well for anyone."

Herrick walked away after that, and everything Harald told me about Herrick came rushing back. He was a proud man who didn't like to fight. If he could avoid it he would. But Harald said last night that Herrick was taken with me, so if it came to it a fight I am sure Herrick would have his say in my future.

"Come on."

Harald pulled me along behind him and through the street. I tried to catch Halfdan's eye, but he was just as angry as Harald. This wasn't going to end well. "Please, slow down," I said to Harald.

"Be quiet," he snapped back as he picked up the pace.

"Where are you taking her!" Ragnar shouted from behind. "She is mine and I have rightfully claimed her. She has confirmed this!"

Harald stopped short and turned to glare at Ragnar. "She has also said she is my slave. So if you want her, Earl Ragnar, you will have to buy her."

"Brother, we need to talk in private," Halfdan said quietly as he walked outside.

Harald wasted no time in exiting the great hall, letting the heavy door slam shut behind him as he dragged me along behind him.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "You are hurting me, Harald."

"It is King Harald to you," he replied forcefully.

His response jarred me for a moment, wondering why he was so angry at me before remembering that I don't know what Ragnar told him. If Ragnar told the truth then surely Harald would not be angry with me for none of what happened was my fault.

Ragnar knows nothing of the events that took place after his departure. He knows nothing of the attempted assault by one of me father's guards. He knows nothing about my sea travels to Scotland to meet my new husband.

If only I hadn't laughed with the Northmen when they feasted in my father's hall.

We reached the small house where we slept last night. Once we were inside, Harald pulled me in front of him with some force, but I couldn't get my footing in time and instead fall back against the wall. I was angry and expected an apology, but the look on Harald's face said I wouldn't be getting one any time soon.

I stood straight and watched as Harald and Halfdan talked quietly amongst themselves. They looked at me every now and then, so I knew I was the topic of conversation. I wondered if Halfdan told, or was going to tell, Harald everything he already knew about me. Although Halfdan didn't know much, I knew that him knowing more than Harald would only add to the King's displeasure.

"What do you have to say?"

I flinched from the harshness in Harald's tone. The door opened and a few others that came with us were about to enter before Halfdan told them to come back later. Halfdan sat at the table and I looked to Harald to answer.

"What do you mean, Harald?"

"You will address me as your king, Abril. Do not test my patience right now because I have none." I nodded. "Tell me everything. From the start."

"From when I first met Ragnar?" I asked.

"Yes." He let out an exasperated sigh that made me blush in embarrassment. His frustration made me feel like a child. The kind man I knew not even one day ago was gone, and before me stood the cruel man Esther told me so much about.

"Ragnar and his crew came upon my homeland with the intention of raiding it. My father sent his brother out with a band of warriors to deal with them, but most of them were killed in a sneak attack during the night with the exception of a small handful, including my uncle, were taken captive."

I paused to take a deep steadying breath. I was nervous having to recount memories I had locked away.

"My father invited Ragnar to our home where he ate with my family and people. He demanded a large quantity of gold and silver, and a prize until the gold and silver was delivered to his camp." I paused for a moment. "I was the prize." I looked at the floor as I said those four words, feeling ashamed and mortified.

"My father did not want a war, and but he also wanted his brother back. So he agreed to send me with Ragnar to his camp until the gold and silver could be gathered."

"He agreed? Your father just agreed to let you go? I find that hard to believe!" Harald shouted.

"You and me both! I was engaged to the future King of Wessex at the time, he knew that sending me was going to ruin the engagement. But his love for his brother was stronger than the love he felt for his daughter!"

I shouted in reply, unable to control temper. He had no right to be angry at with me when he knew nothing about the situation.

"Ragnar took me to his camp, despite my protests. Throughout the stay I was not ill-treated in anyway." Although I was no longer shouting, the fury in my voice was present. "But my father had his own ideas and betrayed everyone's trust. He sent troops to kill Ragnar and his men, but it didn't work. My father's troops were defeated and my uncle was killed out of spite to punish my father."

"Ragnar murdering my uncle was also a punishment to me. I loved my uncle deeply, and he cared for me more than my own father ever has. He is the only person that has ever defended me against my parents, and it is partially my fault that he lost his life."

"What happened next?" Harald demanded.

"Ragnar sent my uncles body to my father. Shortly thereafter, Ragnar received his requested weight in gold and silver. I was released back to my family, and Ragnar left with his men."

"How did you end up on a ship to Scotland if you were engaged to someone in this Wessex place?"

"Rumours spread quickly about my time in the Northmen's camp, and once I returned to my home I was confined to my chambers until my father could sort out a new marriage for me. Word had already been sent to Wessex, you see, and they did not want me any longer. A guard who worked in my home entered my chambers and tried to harm me."

"Harm you how?" Harald asked.

"What do you think?" I replied in a harsh whisper. "He tried to rape me."

Harald didn't reply and remained stone-faced. I looked to Halfdan and he had his head down but his eyes were firmly on me. His expression was the same as Harald's, there was nothing to give away what they were thinking or feeling.

"I was shamed by my family and people when my father did not punish the guard for the attempted rape of a member of the royal family. Instead, my father found an eligible man in Scotland who was wealthy and had agreed to marry me. My father included in the contract that once the wedding was official, I would not be allowed to enter my homeland again or have any contact with anyone from my former life. I was exiled."

"That was when we came upon you?" Harald asked.

I nodded, leaving out the unimportant details of my maid betraying me and the kiss Ragnar and I nearly shared. Those details were not important, and any mention of a kiss would very likely enrage Harald more.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Halfdan and I continued to watch Harald as he paced around the room in an uncomfortable silence. I stood where I was unable to stop fidgeting. I wanted him to say something, anything.

"You are a princess?"

The question caught me off guard. I nodded, "I am. Did Ragnar tell you?" I asked curiously, wondering if it was Ragnar, Halfdan, or both who mentioned it.

"He did. He also said you showed a very keen interest in being with him. He says you flirted with him and strung him along until the last moment when you decided you couldn't leave with him."

I gasped. "He is lying, Harald. You cannot honestly believe this nonsense."

"I do not know what to believe anymore, Abril. I thought you loved and respected me, so I cannot believe you didn't tell me any of this. Why?"

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. "This is embarrassing in more ways than you can possibly understand. My own family shamed and betrayed me even though they knew Ragnar never touched me in any way."

I shook my head, "My father blamed me for my uncle's death and the guard altered the events leading up to the attempted rape so it was made out to be my fault. My maid turned against me and married the man who tried to rape me with my parents' blessing."

Unshed tears swelled in my eyes, "I never even got to say goodbye to my sister. I miss her very much and I think about her all the time. It hurts even more to knowing that I will never see her again."

"This Ragnar says he has a claim to you, and if you say anything to support that I will have to give you to him. This is not something I want, Abril. You are my slave and if he wants you he will have to buy you. I own you, do you understand?"

The coldness in his voice terrified me, making tears fall down my cheeks. Something had broken between us and I was left with a dark sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I knew I should have never trusted you. My silence was my only saving grace." My words were no louder than a whisper, but Harald still caught them.

"You are mistaken, Abril. Remaining silent was doing you no good."

"I hate you." The words came out louder than I intended.

Harald glared at me for a moment before looking at Halfdan. "Wait for me outside," he said.

Halfdan nodded. He stood and exited quickly and quietly, letting the door close silently behind him. It was a few minutes before Harald looked at me, and from his expression I would have preferred him to look elsewhere. His eyes trailed up and down my body, like a wild animal about to eat its prey.

He shook his head. Do you know how much I care for you? I would do anything for you because I want you to be happy. If I could marry you, I would." He said down at the table and sighed. "I don't understand why you weren't honest with me when I have done nothing but treat you well."

"I was not trying to deceive you or betray your trust. And you know how much I care for you and how grateful I am." I sighed. "I thought I would never see Ragnar again, I did not want too. It is you I want, Harald. I have only ever wanted you."

Harald shook his head. "I do not believe you. Halfdan told me that you weren't to be trusted. He knew you were hiding something, but I didn't listen to him and opened my heart to you. You have betrayed me, and I do not know if I can forgive it." Harald stood then. "I will not sell you to Ragnar, but you will not be welcome in my home or bed any longer."

He started towards the door.

"No. Please-"

I was silenced when the door slammed behind him.

I fell to the floor and let myself weep. My mind spun in the aftermath of our confrontation. I wish I would wake up and see that none of this was happening. But as I kneeled on the floor with my face buried in my hands I realised that my future was quickly becoming bleak. I felt as I did when I first arrived in Vestfold: scared and desperate to escape.

After what felt like several hours I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the door to peak outside, tears fell again as I saw Harald and Halfdan talking to Ragnar and Rollo.

A king and his brother, and an earl and his brother, talking about the thing they want most – how strange, I thought, these people cared about me enough to fight over me. I shook my head then, none of them cared about me, they only cared about claiming me as their own.

* * *

I hoped the next day would be better and everything would have calmed down, unfortunately it was quite the opposite. Harald had not spoken to me since leaving after our argument yesterday, going as far as making me eat alone in the hut instead of in the great hall. There was one stage before Halfdan left for the great hall to have dinner when I asked him what was going on, but even he wasn't speaking to me. The fear I felt yesterday became stronger as the day went on.

I was just heading back to the hut after a quick walk to stretch my legs, when I heard Harald and Halfdan inside talking. Well, at least they were back. I was eager to find out what the conversation with Ragnar was about yesterday.

I hoped everything would work itself out in the end, but I knew it was wishful thinking. I was Harald's property, and Ragnar too thought he had a claim on me. Neither man was going to give up on having me to themselves, that much was clear.

I rounded the corner when Harald's and Halfdan's conversation caught my attention and stopped me in my tracks.

"It might not be such a bad idea," Halfdan said.

"What?" Harald asked.

"Selling her to Ragnar. He said he will pay, and the amount offered is generous especially since she is no longer pure."

Halfdan's words surprised me into a frozen silence.

"I cannot do that," Harald said, making me smile.

"I know you care about her, but there is too much risk in fighting for her." Halfdan paused for a moment. "Ragnar will fight for her, and you fighting for her after the proposal to Ellisif is not good. Our people will not like it-"

"Our people do like her though," Harald interrupted. He looked to Halfdan, "She has proved herself, and on more than one occasion. Only it wasn't until the town came under attack and she killed those men and kept you safe that people actually started speaking up about their affections for her."

Halfdan shook his head.

"Brother, she has worth and a good heart. I cannot let her go so easy and I know you cannot either."

"Yes, but none of that matters anymore because you cannot marry her, and it would be wrong to make her a free woman. It is the truth." Halfdan looked away for a moment. "Ellisif will not have her in your home after you are married and every man will want her for themselves." Halfdan paused again. "Ragnar said he will take care of her, and I believe him. I think Abril will be safe with him."

Harald didn't say anything for a long moment and I could feel tears forming in my eyes again, threatening to fall.

"I thought you had grown to like her brother," Harald said.

"I like her just fine, brother. I have certainly grown to like her, that is right. true, but I cannot take her into my home, for she is too much like my past beloved. I cannot."

Silence had struck them both again, and I thought that was the end of the conversation until Halfdan spoke again.

"A feud with Ragnar Lothbrok over a slave girl is not worth anything, it will be a major blow in your quest to rule over all of Norway. Abril is good, brother. She is kind and caring, and I can see how much you both care for each other, but you knew from the start that this would never work."

It was quiet for a moment until Halfdan spoke again. "She is something different, there is no denying that. A rare find with a heart of gold, but she is not worth the risks, brother."

I waited a few minutes for Harald to reply, but he said nothing, and it felt like my heart just broke into a thousand pieces. Did he really want to get rid of me? If he wouldn't let me go he would have said so. The tears I had been fighting back started to fall.

I could not do this again. The feeling of being unwanted settled inside me and left me feeling empty.

Everything Harald ever said to me and all the promises he made were broken in the prolonged silence inside the small house. Esther was right, he would use me and toss me aside when he was finished and I was silly enough to not to listen to her.

My sadness quickly turned to anger. My virtue was gone and my heart was broken, and for what!

I could not stay here, I decided. I flipped the hood of my cloak up over my head, turned and walked away. I didn't look back once until I reached the edge of the forest. I paused for a moment and wondered where I would go. I knew it wasn't wise to try to run away, especially since I had no belongings apart from what I was wearing.

"Finally."

I turned at the sound of a familiar voice, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Not one word, okay?"

I nodded.

Ragnar smiled when he released me.

"What? No welcome greeting?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You. And don't bother trying to fight, you know it will be a waste," Ragnar replied.

"Just leave me alone."

"Wrong answer." Ragnar said right as a few horses halted with one being led by Rollo.

Ragnar picked me up before I could protest and tossed me on a horse. He climbed on up behind me and urged the horse forward.

I didn't resist. There was no point fighting against Ragnar. It was better I go with him willingly rather then watch and listen to Harald hand me over to him. It was bound to happen eventually, Harald said so himself, but I always thought the circumstances would have been different.

* * *

Harald…

"She is something different, there is no denying that. A rare find with a heart of gold, but she is not worth the risks, brother."

I shook my head at Halfdan's words. Yes, it was the logical decision, but I could not let her go. I couldn't after everything we have been through together.

I will fight Ragnar to the death, he will not have her.

"I can't, brother. I will find a way to make it work, but I will not let her go."

Later that evening…

"How is it she can disappear?" I yelled at Halfdan.

"I do not know, brother. Men are still scanning the woods as we speak, but no one has seen her since this morning," Halfdan replied.

We were disturbed by a knock at the door. "What!" I shouted.

The door opened, and Herrick, two of his warriors, and a young boy and with an older man walked in.

"Do you have news?" I asked quickly.

"I do, the boy and man say they saw your Abril this morning," Herrick said.

"It is true, King Harald," the boy said. "She was put on a horse with the man you fight with."

My eyes widened. Anger and fear overtook my emotions, and my mind was paralysed from the shock.

"I saw her this morning, the woman had her ear pressed against your house. I watched her storm off after a few minutes."

"She heard our conversation?" Halfdan said in shock.

I blocked out most of what Herrick and Halfdan were saying. I already knew what happened, she overheard the conversation and was angry enough to want to leave. She chose Ragnar over me, there was no denying that.

I slammed my hands down on the table. "I will have her back!" I shouted. "She is mine and we will hunt them down!"

"The storm that has blown in will stay till the end of winter." Herrick shook his head. "My friend, I understand your anger, but your quest for vengeance will have to wait until spring arrives as the storm will only get worse."

"We are leaving tonight," I said.

"No, brother."

I turned and glared at Halfdan. "You will not come with me to take back what is rightfully mine?"

"I will not come with you right now. The storm is bad, and you have a kingdom to run. We must return to our own people before it gets worse." Halfdan clapped a hand on my shoulder, "we wait until the odds are in our favour."

After a moment I nodded in agreement, "We wait until spring."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable. This is the last chapter for part two, and the first chapter for part three should be here in roughly 1-2 weeks.**

 **Coming up will be lots of Ragnar/Abril, we will see what is happening back in England, and we will see a little of what is happening in Vestfold. Let me know what you all would like to see, and don't forget to review!**

 **I just noticed that because I have removed a couple of the AN chapters I had, some people may have trouble leaving a review because you have already left a review on that chapter. If that be the case, you can review as a guest, or PM me if you wish. This will be a problem with the next chapter too, but then after that it will be fine.**

 **See you all soon, and happy reading until the next update!**

 **~BreenaBelle-xoxo~**


	28. PART 3: Chapter ONE

PART THREE  
CHAPTER ONE

 **Hello beautiful people, miss me?**

 **First things first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my guest reviewer! I did try to get this chapter out earlier for you :)**

 **And thank you Emily; my faithful, wonderful, glorious, and amazing BETA/Editor – you're fantastic!**

 **And now, sorry for the delay (** **insert excuse here** **). I don't actually have much of an excuse other than work has been very busy, and it will be very busy up until mid-January. So updates will come, but they will be every 1-2 weeks, and that is the very best I can do right now. Sorry.**

 **Thank you all who are still reading and enjoying! Please leave a review and tell me what you think at the end. It makes me very happy to hear your thoughts. But please, NO MORE** **nasty** **reviews about updating. I have gone through and removed a few guest reviews because of this, so please don't. If I haven't updated, there is a reason. Constructive reviews are always welcome.**

 **A few things:**

 **I have changed Bjorn in my story – there is nothing wrong with a bit of AU in the story to make things different and keep it interesting. In my story, he is a year older than Abril.**

 **And I should probably also mention that I will be making a few things different as I will be ending this story and not writing it up until current seasons (this is the plan right now). Don't fret though, there is still plenty of story left, and Ragnar and Abril will have some moments (I am not saying anything more on this – you will all have to trust me, and wait and see).**

* * *

 _ **NOW…**_

 _Five Months Later. The end of Spring._

 _(Part TWO_ _ **ended**_ _mid-winter)_

"Abril."

Abril turned at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled. "Good morning, Athelstan, how are you?"

He nodded, "I'm good, yourself?"

"I'm well, thank you," Abril replied as she stood on the dock, looking out over the waters of Kattegat. She stood here every morning from sun up until the streets were busy bustling, missing the morning meal on purpose.

She was waiting.

Waiting for the person she longed to see. And has longed to see for near two months. _He will come, he has too,_ she kept telling herself each day. But each morning she waited, the doubtful fears already in her mind grew stronger.

"You miss your king?"

Abril nodded as Athelstan moved to stand next to her. "I do," she finally said after a long moment.

"Do you think he will come?" Athelstan asked.

Abril didn't know what to say to this. Athelstan has joined her every morning since her arrival in Kattegat outside as she waited to see a familiar sail. Each day she told him 'he will come, he will not leave me, he promised'. But now Abril wasn't so sure. It has been months, too many months. It was now the end of spring, and the weather had long cleared up after the harsh winter, so if he was going to come, he would have.

Every night since the end of winter Abril's hope that Harald would come for her grew strong. But as summer started, the doubts that she kept locked away were slowly gravitating forward in her mind until there was naught else she could think of.

"He will come, he will not leave me, he promised." Her voice shook as she said the same words she always said, trying to believe them herself as they left her lips. It wasn't working though. The doubt that was in her mind was a black could in front of her, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight through it any longer. "But."

"Yes?" Athelstan prompted when Abril hadn't continued.

"But, Athelstan, if my dear King Harald, the man I love and thought loved me were going to come." She looked at him then, almost glaringly, but the look was sad and lost one. "If he were going to come," she repeated, "he would have done so by now or sent word. I cannot wait any longer and hold onto a false hope.

"You are young, but you speak like someone who has suffered," Athelstan said, a strong hint of both sadness and wonder in his voice.

Abril smirked, holding back an angry laugh that threatened to escape, "No, I have not suffered," she turned to walk away, "at least not as much as others." She said loud enough for Athelstan to hear as she made her way through town.

Abril headed towards the training grounds, just like she'd done every morning for the past two months when the doubts of Harald coming for her started seeping into her mind. He would be there, he always was. And he was always willing to teach her something… after a small debate to start with, of cause.

* * *

 _ **THEN…**_

 _Three weeks after leaving Hedeby, the second week in Kattegat._

"Princess, good morning," Ragnar greeted as she entered the home he shared with the priest; Athelstan, his wife; Lagertha, son; Bjorn, and daughter; Gyda.

Abril said nothing as she continued to walk through the main hall and through to the back where the private living area was located. It was different to Harald's home in more ways than one. For starters, there was no real privacy; she shared a room with Bjorn, Gyda, and Athelstan, while Ragnar and Lagertha shared a space in a separate area.

It was fitting that a husband and wife share a living space, but nonetheless, it was strange living in the home of Ragnar's family – with his family – after he'd previously asked her to be with him. The questions she had when she first met him all those months ago were answered, while others still remained a mystery. One of those mysteries was Athelstan.

Before coming to Kattegat, Abril knew very little of the attack on Lindisfarne. All she was told was there was a vicious attack and nothing more. What little she overheard was slightly different, and thought nothing of it at the time, but it made sense now, "Vikings, they will return!" the Bishop had shouted to her father just as she entered the main hall with Judith before the conversation died down.

Athelstan has yet to fill in all the blanks, but Abril understood what happened occurred from his basic retelling; they came, they killed, they took what they wanted; valuables and people, and left.

The most chilling part of hearing what transpired was what he said about Rollo. He described Ragnar's older brother to be that of a wild animal; angry and uncontrolled, killing in the most brutal way. Beating his brothers to death and kept going until after they took their last breath – hearing that from Athelstan almost made her sick, it felt like he was describing two different people because the Rollo she was familiar with was nothing like that, or at least not to that extreme. It made Abril realise just how little she knew of her new companions.

"You still look for your lover?"

Gyda's sweet voice made Abril stop in her tracks and turn to acknowledge the young girl.

"I know he will come," Abril replied, "he promised to never abandon me."

"What if he does not?" Gyda asked. "How long can you wait and hold onto that hope?"

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and Abril took a deep breath before replying. "I must have hope. If I don't, I won't be able to keep going each day."

"Winter will be over soon." Bjorn's voice startled them both. "So we will have to wait and see if he comes for you."

Bjorn was just over a year older than Abril. He was larger and more mature than any young man his age she has ever met. Even those back home who were older than him didn't possess the same maturity and masculinity he did. Bjorn certainly had his father's good looks and charm, though he was an angrier person.

"Yes, we will wait and see."

Bjorn smirked, "You seem very certain."

"That we will have to wait and see?" Abril asked, slightly confused.

"That he will come for you," Bjorn clarified.

Abril shook her head, "I did not say that-"

"You did not have too, it is plain for all to see on your face." He smirked, "You are very easily read, Princess."

Abril bit the inside of her cheek to keep from speaking out of turn. Bjorn wasn't at all bad, but he did like to poke fun at her and try to antagonise her. She understood why; he loved his mother and father, but finding out his father was interested in a woman younger than him was a painful shock. His antagonising has yet to work, and Abril promised herself she would never give into him.

"You could leave," he suggested mockingly, "no one here will miss you. Not even my father, and certainly not my mother."

"Bjorn, don't be so -"

"Gyda," Lagertha said as she came into the back room, "will you go out and help Athelstan with the goats?"

"Yes, Mother," Gyda replied quietly before leaving.

Abril didn't turn to face Lagertha, she couldn't. She wasn't trying to be rude or was scared, she was embarrassed. Ragnar brought her to Kattegat, surprising his entire family, all his friends, and the entire village.

Lagertha wasn't happy at first, she was enraged and unleashed her fury at Ragnar. They fought and argued for two days straight, surprising Abril over how strong Lagertha was. And Abril feared Lagertha would eventually turn on her. But she didn't.

 _Since arriving in Kattegat I'd been staying at Rollo's home. It wasn't the least bit comfortable, but there was no other option as Lagertha and Ragnar were still fighting – and for a good reason – and I was not allowed to go anywhere near their home._

 _Fair enough, I thought. I was an intruder, and I didn't expect anyone to take the news of my arrival easily, especially Lagertha._

 _in the late afternoon on the third day, I was helping collect wood for Rollo's home when Lagertha came._

" _Hello," Rollo greeted as he dropped the bundle of wood he was holding._

" _Hello, Rollo." She looked at me and my gaze dropped to the ground immediately. "I'd like to speak to the Saxon girl."_

" _I'll be inside." And with that Rollo was gone._

 _I looked up at Lagertha. Her gaze was fixed intently on me. She didn't look angry, she was quite expressionless. I didn't know her at all, but from what I could see she seemed calm and relaxed._

" _Can we go for a walk?" she asked._

 _I nodded._

" _Drop the wood, you will not need it."_

 _I nodded again. I dropped the wood just outside the front door and walked back to where Lagertha was waiting. She smiled at me and started walking back the way Rollo and I came. From the woods!_

 _For a moment, I thought she was going to kill me and leave my body in the forest to be devoured by animals. I was in no position to refuse her though. Surely Rollo wouldn't do anything to put me in danger, would he?_

 _We walked for a short while before Lagertha came to a stop in a small clearing. "In the springtime, once all the ice and snow is gone, this field is covered with wildflowers. It is very beautiful."_

 _I nod in agreement, "I'm sure it is."_

 _She looked back at me, "If you are still here in the Spring, you will have the chance to see it. Does that please you?"_

 _I shrug, "Not dying, or being sold, or anything potentially harmful pleases me."_

 _She laughed, "My husband wouldn't allow me to sell you," she smirked, "why would I want to do that anyway?"_

 _Huh?_

" _Why would you not want to sell me?" I asked._

" _What would I gain from doing so?"_

 _I shrug, "I wouldn't be here and your husband's attention would be focused solely on you again."_

" _That is true, but you care nothing for Ragnar anyway, do you?"_

 _I shook my head, "No, I do not."_

" _Did you ever care for him?"_

 _The question caught me by surprise and I had to think about it. I thought about whether or not to tell her the truth and possibly lose my head, or lie and for live another week. Maybe two._

" _Please, answer me," Lagertha prodded._

 _I nodded, feeling a few tears slip down my cheeks. "Yes, I did care for him, though perhaps in a strange way."_

" _Please, explain."_

" _Ragnar and the others came into my home. He demanded a large amount of gold and silver, and until my father King Aelle could deliver what was required, Ragnar demanded that I be a guest in his camp until the sum was delivered."_

 _I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks before finally looking up at Lagertha. "He was kind, more so than I thought he would have been, and he promised that if I chose to go with him I would be free and happy."_

" _You were unhappy?"_

 _I shrugged, "Yes and no. I was happy, but my parents were forcing me into a marriage that I wanted no part of. When they sent me off with Ragnar they knew I would have been ruined and the marriage proposal would be cancelled."_

" _My husband never touched you. He said he only kissed you."_

" _Yes, that's true, but things are very different in my homeland, especially for young princesses. It is much stricter."_

 _Lagertha nodded._

" _You're wondering if I ever cared for him. I did care and I still do, but not in the way you or his friends do. I don't think I could ever change my mind on that."_

 _Lagertha nodded seemingly pleased._

" _I am sorry for my anger –"_

" _I understand why you are angry. There's no need to apologise."_

" _You will move into my home, and you will help around the house."_

" _As a slave?"_

" _No, not as a slave. You are a guest, and you will be treated as such. But you will do chores the same as everyone else."_

" _I understand."_

" _Very good," Lagertha smiled, "I have one more question, it is regarding your King."_

" _Harald?"_

" _Yes," Lagertha answered, "do you honestly believe he will come for you?"_

" _I do."_

" _What makes you so certain in that regard?" Lagertha asked._

 _I smiled. It was my first genuine smile since my second to last night in Hedeby. "He promised me. He promised he would never let me go unless we are both happy."_

" _I take it he is not happy with my husband?"_

 _I shook my head, "No, not at all. He was angry when he found out about Ragnar, but he was_ _also_ _angrier because I never told him."_

" _I do not want a war."_

" _Neither do I," I replied quickly, not missing a beat._

 _Lagertha nodded and smiled, "I think you and I will get along just fine."_

" _I hope so. I truly do."_

Gyda left the room in haste, leaving Abril, Lagertha, and Bjorn in the room. It was quiet for a moment with Abril keeping her eyes on the floor, refusing to look at anyone.

"Bjorn, what is the matter?" Lagertha asked.

"She should not be here. There is no reason for her to be," Bjorn replied.

Lagertha nodded, "And what do you have to say to this, Abril?"

Abril shrugged, "I do not have anything to say. I did not want to come here in the first place, so there is no reason why I should be welcomed." She shook her head. "I cannot speak against Bjorn because what he says is the truth."

"Fair enough." Lagertha replied before turning to Bjorn, "Your father and uncle need your help, go and see to that."

Bjorn nodded and left the room without saying a word. The bed dipped beside Abril and she saw Lagertha next to her out the corner of her eye. "Abril, look at me please."

Abril met Lagertha's gaze.

"I cannot make my son be kinder to you, and I wouldn't want to anyway." Abril nodded. "You seem to understand the situation very well, so I need not be gentle when I tell you this." Abril nodded again, slightly fearful of what was going to come out of her mouth. "If you want to survive here, if you want people to respect you and not belittle you -"

"Like Bjorn?" Abril asked.

Lagertha smiled and nodded, "Yes, like Bjorn. If you want respect you need to earn it and give people a reason to respect you. If you can hold your own against people, they will leave you alone."

"I will try. Thank you." Abril gave Lagertha a small smile before the older woman got up and walked from the room.

"When you have finished in here there are two swords on the table, will you please take them to my husband and Rollo on the training grounds?"

Abril nodded, "Yes, of course."

Abril sat for a little while longer, letting Lagertha's words sink into her mind. She eventually stood up, grabbed the weapons and made her way to the training grounds, wondering why Lagertha didn't ask Bjorn to take them after she told him they needed his help.

* * *

… _ **NOW…**_

 _Five Months Later. The end of Spring._

 _(Part TWO_ _ **ended**_ _mid-winter)_

Athelstan watched the young princess as she walked away from him, he could see the pain in her eyes. He did not know her before he was taken by Ragnar, but from what he has heard, she was a sweet and delicate lady. A very gentle woman, is how a lot of the men who went on the raid to England described her as. But she was different, very changed according to Rollo, Floki, and Ragnar especially.

When he first met Abril, she was sad and confused with her emotions bordering on fear and anger. In the first few weeks, her anger dissipated and fear set in, then as Spring neared her fear disappeared and hope set in. Hope that her King was coming.

But it was now the end of Spring and her King had not arrived. There had been no word at about the possibility of people coming to Kattegat other than to trade or pass through.

Over the weeks near the end of Spring, her fear started setting in again. The hope she held was dissipating rapidly, and the anger Athelstan first saw snippets of when she first arrived in Kattegat was making its way to the surface.

And now, the last day of Spring, her fear and hope were gone completely. The anger inside her more present and noticeable than ever before.

"Princess Abril," Athelstan whispered, "you are kind, gentle, and wise. Do not let your anger control you. Have faith in your God, and he will have faith in you."

Athelstan said a prayer for Abril, just like he'd done every day since she arrived. But now his prayers were urgent and needed to be answered. She was too precious to be ruined by the men around her.

"Athelstan."

The priest turned at the sound of his name being called. "Good morning, Ragnar."

"Have you seen my princess?" Ragnar asked, not wasting any time as to the reason he was out this early.

"She is training, I can best assume."

Ragnar nodded and walked away leaving Athelstan to his thoughts once again.

He said another prayer again for the princess. This time he prayed that her King would come for her. The pain in her eyes was causing her anger, and Ragnar chasing her was doing nothing for her situation in the least. She needed her King.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Welcome to anyone new, and welcome back to faithful and loyal readers. Please don't forget to leave a review. And I will have an update soon!**

 **Until next time, happy reading!**

 **~BreenaBelle-xoxo~**

 **PS: I just removed an "AN" chapter. That means this has been bumped to Chapter 28, not 29 like email would have said - it's all good, everything is fine :)**


	29. Hiya!

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry! I love you all and have been very caught up. I will be back with a new chapter and will be updating weekly very soon (give me 10 days to get organized).

I am not abandoning this story, and I am still so happy to see your messages and reviews, and I especially LOVE that so many are gunning for Harald to come back!

I am also planning some new stories; one of those very heavily features Ragnar - who's excited? - but please tell me what other stories you guys are interested in? (pm'ing me, or reviewing is fine, but I really want to hear from you all).

There is also a poll on my profile, please check it out and vote if you can.

Be back soon and I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts on what's coming up next when I post :)

XX,

BB-xoxo


End file.
